Father Mine
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: EPILOGUE! HPSM It will be a HarryUsagi don't like, don't read Sirius stumbles out of the veil in his stolen at birth daughter's dimension, and soon the time comes for them to go back where they belong.
1. A turn in life

Hi guys!  How ya all doing?  It's been a while since I've told about that second story I was going to write and here it is!  I've started to write it earlier so I could do some chapters in advance.  I really hope you're gonna like it, after my other story; Fate has brought us together. (Which I've had all the misery on Earth to upload all over again…grrrr)

I won't begin to describe the plot to you in swift details and all.  Just read!  It'll be Harry/Usagi, as usual^_^, but it'll be for a little later.  I'll concentrate on Sirius and Usa in the beginning.  

I really hope you'll enjoy reading this story as I'll enjoy writing it!  Oh! And before you all go rampaging on me, its major OotP spoiler for the introduction.  So you have been warned.  We'll see if it's AU, won't we? ^_~ 

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing about them on the Net if they belonged to me.  So don't sue me._

_________________________________________________________________

Father mine

Chapter 1: A turn in life

__________________________________________________________

  _*HP dimension-5th year-Department of mysteries*_

  Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…

  But Sirius did not reappear.

  "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled.  "SIRIUS!"

  He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps.  Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…

  But has he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

  "There's nothing you can do, Harry-"

  "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

  "-it's too late, Harry."

  "We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…

  "There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."                    (*shudders* I hate that part in the book…)

*~*~*~*~*~

_*Senshi dimension-A month after the fight with Galaxia*_

_*Usagi POV-she's presently 16*_

  It's surprising how much your life can change in only a couple of weeks.  My worst fears were coming true and they were tumbling over me like a tsunami.

  I am now walking home, alone, after a tiresome day of school.  Yes, alone.  Mamoru had gone back to the States…for good.  He had suddenly stated that he didn't want to be with me anymore, that it was too dangerous.

  I didn't cry.  But it was going to be the key chain of events that would change my life as a senshi.  When I went to the shrine for a meeting that very day, I told them the news.  They took it pretty well, considering they had been fighting for a wrong future.  I had been grateful for them.

  But over time, they all went their separate ways.  Amy was in Germany, studying to be a doctor.  Rei was doing a stage to become a true priestess god knows where.  Makoto had opened a restaurant in France.  Minako had started a job in modeling and she had taken Luna with her.  Haruka was still racing around the world while Michiru was doing her concerts, following each other.  Hotaru had gone back to her father and Setsuna, to the time gates.  They were finally free of destiny and could realise their dreams.  I had bade them good luck with a happy smile and they had done the same with me.

  I looked at the ground sadly.  Their letters were pouring at first, but they had become rare and now, non existent.  I gave myself a shake.  Good for them if they were successful!

  I had also changed.  Drastically.  When I decided to tell the truth to my parents, they were shocked.  But not as shocked as they told me the news they had dreaded to tell me.  I wasn't their daughter.  I guess I always knew inside.

  After all, a blue haired women and a brown haired man couldn't give birth to a blond.  Impossible, even with my Lunarian blood.  As for Shingo, he was more of a pale brown then blond.  So it didn't really concern him. But luckily, I was always welcome to visit them whenever I felt like it, because now, I was living in a comfortable apartment of my own.

  I had become more reserved and calm over the last month.  I had grown to a good height; 5"6.  My hair was longer, the blond in it even more shocking, even if strands of silver were beginning to show.  My muscles were also visible, but not too much, it would've been disgusting.  A few scars were also decorating my arms and my back.

  They weren't too deep, and you had to be near to see them.  They were the proof that some youmas hadn't left the city after Chaos.  But when I looked at the news, I also saw some more youmas around the world, being destroyed by my senshis.  They still followed our energy signal, after all.  I also learned to control my power better.  I didn't need to transform anymore.  I guess the shock of what had happened unblocked my power, the separation between Mamoru and me.  We were, after all, supposedly destined to one another. 

  I smiled in irony.  I now longed to fight, to change my mind off of things.  I was beginning to grow a backbone and my mind was sharper than ever.  The child in me was gone, replaced by a young woman in College.  But I didn't really see the implications of going to school with what the future had already reserved for me.  Oh well.

*_Gates of time*_

  "My hime.  It is now the time to give you back your life I took so long ago…"

_*Back at Usagi-**End of her POV***_

  Walking calmly home, a strange sound caught her attention towards a shadowy alleyway.  She narrowed her eyes and made way to it, without gaining the attention of the many passers-by.  She stopped when she was at the end.  "There's nothing here!  I was sure I heard something…My senses are beginning to make me delusional…"

  As she was about to turn, subtle whispers started and she whirled around, prepared to fight a youma.  But instead of the nasty creature, a portal, some sort of archway appeared right in front of her.  The odd whisperings could still be heard but she took no heed.  Her eyes were riveted on that archway.

  It was beginning to ripple and swirl and she suddenly yelped and was thrown backwards as something came out and stumbled on her.  She sat up a little, groaning and massaging the back of her head.  "Ugh! What the hell?!"

  When she finally looked up, the veil had gone.  She looked down at the thing half on top of her and gasped.  It was a man! He looked badly injured and unconscious.  Her mind was whirling.  'What should I do?  Do I bring him to the hospital?'  The sky-blue eyed girl bit her lips in anxiety.

  She was about to make up her mind when another portal appeared.  She groaned in frustration.  She could recognize THOSE portals anywhere.  "Setsuna?"  The Time senshi walked out of it, leaving the portal opened.  She bowed.

  "Hime-sama, I cannot stay long, as you probably know."  Usagi scowled.  "You know I hate it when you call me that.  Anyway, do you know what just happened here?  Who is that man?"  The time senshi smiled mysteriously before continuing.

  "Hime, as you probably know by now, the family you were raised in wasn't your real family."

  "Go on." Usagi said.

  "The truth is, when you were born, it happened in the wrong dimension.  I had to retrieve you from it.  Your mother died at childbirth, but I can say that your father didn't give you up after one heck of a fight.  But he was no match against a senshi-"

  "YOU STOLE ME FROM MY FAMILY?!"  Usagi cut her, seething.  The senshi winced.  "I had to; it wasn't your destiny to be there."  The rabbit frowned.  "So, my destiny was to stay alone and fight for the rest of my days, just peachy." She said sardonically.

  "No! Of course not!  Destinies change, and yours took quite a turn.  So I decided to give you back the life you missed.  You should bring that man to your house and heal him.  Don't worry about him knowing who you are, you can tell him.  He will probably recognize you, even after all those years.  After all, he IS your father."

  Usagi was speechless.  "My…father?"  The time senshi smiled and backed up in the portal.  "Contact me if there's any problem.  Oh! And you shouldn't be worried about your appearance tomorrow morning.  Have a nice day, Hime-sama."  Then, she disappeared.

  "Hey wait!  What do you mean?  Aww, she's gone."  She gazed down at the man.  "Well, better bring you back with me.  I can't just walk with an injured man on the street.  Better…TELEPORT!"  If someone saw a flash of light coming from the dark alleyway, nobody commented on it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

  She reappeared in her apartment and immediately started to undress the wounded man. (Not like that, you perverts!)  She took a real good look at him in her dim lighted living room.  He had a couple of scratches here and there and looked a little malnourished.  She frowned.

  'It looks like he didn't have an easy life, welcome to the club.  I'll have to take care of that.'  With that thought, she continued to examine her newly found father.  She could tell he was handsome, even in his present status.  He had somewhat sharp features, but kind nonetheless.

  Long black hair that reached his back.  She scrunched up her nose.  He was in need of a trim.  She could tell he once was well built and she giggled at the thought.  Her true father was a looker compared to Kenji Tsukino!  He would have his muscles back if he was going to live with her!  The rabbit calmed a bit and went to the bathroom to get a warm facecloth.

  She started to wash him up as best as she could.  Then, she put her hand on his chest and started to heal him.  It wasn't easy but she succeeded.  With a last effort, she transported him to her bedroom so he could have a decent night of sleep and collapsed right next to him.  She wasn't going to be plagued by nightmares tonight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  The morning light woke her up, but what made her open her eyes is the presence she felt beside her.  She panicked, until she remembered yesterday's events.  She yawned and sat up groggily.  Gazing down, she smiled at her father and petted his hair lightly, before going to the bathroom.  He looked better already.  His muscles were more filled out and his skin was no longer a deathly white, but had a nice tan to it.

  It wasn't a school day but it wasn't a reason not to get dressed.  And anyway, she had promised Motoki she would come to see him today at the arcade.  She brushed her teeth and did her other morning stuff.  When the time to brush her hair came, she looked at herself in the mirror.

  A loud yelp resonated throughout the apartment.  She was mentally yelling; 'WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!  AND MY EYES?!'  She was fidgeting on her spot until she heard a familiar voice in her head.  'Hime-sama, these changes are normal.  You are taking more of your father's personality and traits, along with your Lunarian heritage.  It is a bizarre mix but you'll get used to it.'

  The rabbit moaned and fingered her hair.  It was still as long, reaching her ankles-almost the ground-, but a new color had been added to the mix.  Amongst the stunning blond and glowing silver, streaks of deep black hair had appeared.  She made a face.  'This is weird, but I…like it.'  Her eyes had also turned from sky blue to a dark, deep Copenhagen blue.

  "Hum…This color suits me better for my new personality.  I guess his eyes are the same color."  She started to brush her hair, humming lightly.

*~*~*~*

*_At the same time—Sirius's POV*_

  My senses are still as sharp asleep as awake, and my alarm sounded when I felt out of place, in a comfortable bed.  Something shifted beside me and I forced my eyes to remain closed.  A warm and soft hand petted my hair in an almost too familiar way and I felt the presence shift and move away.

  I took a chance and saw a blur going into another room.  I sat up and groaned softly.  I was sore all over but not tired anymore.  In fact, I hadn't felt this good in years.  My wounds were all gone.  I panicked a little.  Where was Harry?  Was he ok?  Where was I?

_*End Sirius POV*_

  A little yelp caused the man to get out of his reverie and he got up, stealthily heading towards the room where he had seen the person go to.  Maybe it was an enemy! He leaned on the wall next to the door and listened carefully.  "Hum…This color suits me better for my new personality.  I guess his eyes are the same color."

  Sirius' eyebrows shut up.  The voice of a young girl?  Was she talking about him?  He took his chance and peaked in the bathroom.  His breath caught in his throat and it was too late for him to silence the gasp that exited his mouth.  He cursed himself when the girl whirled around, first suspicious, then she relaxed and looked at him warmly, turning back to brush her hair.

  Sirius stayed riveted in the entry of the bathroom, eyes wide opened.  She began to talk to him, softly, as though he was still injured.  "I didn't think you would wake up that fast, but it's a good sign."  She lay down her hairbrush and approached the bewildered man, taking one hand in hers and bringing it to her cheek, caressing it gently.

  'Such an intimate gesture', Sirius thought.  That girl was so familiar!  It was as if he had known her all his life.  His eyes softened.  She looked up at him almost nervously.  "We'll have a lot to talk about, won't we, father?"  His head snapped down in shock and he studied her face closely, to her big discomfort.

  Could she really be her?  His beautiful daughter, his pride, stolen at birth?  She had to be!  No one could resemble his wife like that, and have his eyes.  Tears prickled his eyes and he enveloped her in a disbelieving hug.  She gripped him back and he squeezed back even tightly to reassure himself it wasn't a dream.

  "Oh god!  I thought you were dead!  My baby!"  He saw the scars marring her arms and frowned.  "What did that woman do to you?  I'll kill her!"  Usagi sighted.  "I'll tell you my story and you'll tell me yours.  But before that, let me change and go take a bath, it'll calm you."  Sirius fidgeted.

  "Hum…It would be great but what will I wear?  These 'clothes' aren't really presentable."  His daughter thought a little and dashed to her bedroom.  She came back with a pair of jeans a t-shirt big enough for him.  He gave her a questioning look but she shrugged it off.

  "It belonged to a friend of mine, racing car driver.  She's gone somewhere around the world…"  Sirius nodded when she offered no more explanations and went to take his bath.

*~*~*~*~*

  He sighted contentedly, exiting the bathroom.  He felt better already.  The smell of breakfast caught his attention and guided him towards the kitchen.  Usagi turned when she felt his presence.  "Hey!" She started happily.  "I thought you would be hungry so I prepared breakfast!  Dig in!"

  He nodded but restrained himself.  He ate slowly and hummed.  "Mmmm!  This is good!"  She giggled.  "Thanks!  But it's only eggs and bacon.  Pretty ordinary breakfast!"  She sat in front of him and took a bite.  The atmosphere tensed up and Usagi couldn't take it anymore.  "Tell me about you."

  Sirius sighted.  "Well, my name's Sirius Black…" (I won't begin to tell the entire story, mind you.)

  "So let me get this straight; you were framed and imprisoned wrongly, escaped, met your godson, The-boy-who-lived? Was it?  You have a werewolf as a best friend and you're a wizard?  Whoa!"  Sirius shrugged.

  "What about you, baby?"  Usagi blinked at the endearment but smiled at Sirius's unsure smile.  She liked it.  "Well, to know me you gotta know my true past….."  After an hour, the story finished.  Usagi looked at anywhere but him.  "So you see, with my power, I couldn't live in that dimension.  The Tsukino found me and raised me as their daughter.  It wasn't easy everyday, but they managed.  I've only recently found out they weren't my biological parents but they still love me as their own."

  Before she could continue, Sirius hugged her from behind.  "My poor baby!  I'm here now; you won't have to be alone anymore!  I wish I could meet those people and thank them for taking care of you!  And if I run along those bastards you called protectors, I'll!"  He made a punching notion with his hand.  Usagi frowned.

  "I doubt it would be of any help.  And don't call them that!  They're still my friends, you know! But thanks for the comfort."  Usagi said.  "Sorry."  Sirius finished, eyes downcast.  She got up and went to get her keys.  "Are you going somewhere?"

  "No.  WE are going somewhere."  Usagi looked at him happily.

  "What?"  The animagus was confused.

  She put on her sandals.  "Come on!  Put those running shoes on!  I promised a friend I would visit him today.  He's always worried about me.  And there's no way I'm letting you stay here alone.  You're coming with me.  You'll need new clothes anyway and we'll stop by my adoptive parents' house to say hello.  We just found each other and I'm not letting you go!"

  Sirius chuckled.  "It's not difficult to see you're my daughter, and even less difficult to hear!  Lead the way, baby!"  He was getting out the door when she hugged him, stopping him in his tracks.  She buried her face in his chest.  "But really, dad?  I'm glad you're my dad.  I love you."

  Sirius' heart contracted painfully in his chest and he had to get his emotions in check.  He had his family back.  It wasn't a big family but she was his entire life.  He hugged back the seemingly fragile form of his daughter.  He managed a choked; "Love you too!"  Before she let go of him and gave him a 100 watt smile.

  "Let's go…dad!"

_______________________________________________________

Ahhhh!  I couldn't wait to put it on FF.net…  I really hope you'll enjoy this new story!

No flames.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I need lotsa reviews to update!  So click on the Go button!  Hurry!

Love ya all!  Eternal Cosmos ^_~


	2. A day out

Hi again!  Did you notice?  I've been trying to write longer chapter!  Before I start to thank the reviewers for chapter 1 of Father mine, I would just like to thank the ones who reviewed for the last chapter of Fate has brought us together.  Sooo…THANK YOU!!!  Now, on to this story's thank yous:

Shi no tenshi, Tsuki no Hime: Hello there!  I hope you'll like the rest of the story!

Yadrianne: I'm glad you're still here!

Maiden Genisis: Thank you! I also love this story! ^_^

Gem: You bet I'll continue!

Firelightz: You're back too! YAY! And you guessed right. Sirius fell into the veil and reappeared in Usa's dimension.  You could say it was Pluto's idea…^_^;

Setsuna-3000: another friend I already know! *sniff* I love you guys!

Chibi Kaijuu Sama: I think I got the message! *sweatdrops*

Steph: *author looks at book 5*  Sirius isn't really dead!  *blows a raspberry*

SeleneA: Everyone keeps telling me it's cute! ^_^

Snowflakewriting: He! He! Thanks!

Koosei: Sorry! Sirius will only meet Setsuna.  For the moment anyway.

Tsukinobiki: Here's the update you were waiting for!

Kamikaze Neko: Of course I love your long reviews!  They spur me on! And yes, I missed you too! *author makes a kissy face*

I hope I didn't forget anyone!  If I did, I'm sorry and I thank you guys also!  *author gives a big bear hug*

____________________________________________

Father mine

Chapter 2: Day out

____________________________________________________________________

  "Would you stop squirming already?"  The duo was walking outside, heading towards the Arcade.  Sirius was fidgeting so much Usagi couldn't even hold onto his arm.  "But the people are staring at me!"  He whispered back in a whine.

  She sighted in exasperation.  "They are -not-!  If they're staring at anyone, it's me.  Just look at my hair color!"  She pouted.  Sirius glanced at her innocently.  "I think it suits you!"  Then, he fidgeted again and glanced uneasily to his sides.

  "Would you stop that!"  She griped his arm and tugged hard.  "Sorry.  It's just that it's been a long time since I've walked outside as a normal person.  Back there, I always had to hide and never show myself in public.  It's just so weird to be walking freely again!"

  Usagi marched in front of him and stopped him.  "Well, you're free now.  They are no wizards here and you're not an ex-convict here.  You're a free man and a father taking a walk with his daughter.  And I want you to stop worrying, okay?"

  Sirius smiled timidly.  "I guess you're right.  Lead on!"  His cheerful personality came back as fast as it went.  "This world-" Jab in the ribs "-Ow! Huh…place is really weird.  Look at all these shops I've never even heard of!  I'll never be able to fit in!  The clothes the people are wearing are downright out of fashion!"

  Usagi grunted and rolled her eyes.  "Stop your complaining!  You'll find a way to fit in pretty quickly, I'm not worried about that!  And what about clothes?  What did your wear back then, oh great fashion designer?"  She said sarcastically.

  "Well, I was accustomed to wear Dragon hide."

  "What is THAT supposed to be?"  Usagi scrunched up her nose.

  "Well…It's made from dragon skin.  Really tight."  Usagi sweatdropped.  Her father sure had the tastes of a younger boy.  Well, he didn't have the time to live his childhood so what did she really had to say?  And anyway, he had such a great body for his age!  Why not show it?

  Sirius watched as she started thinking and then, "Ha ah! I know!"

  "What?"  The black haired man raised his eyebrows at her.

  "You like tight?"

  "Um, yeah?  Is there a problem with that?  You just tell me if fathers aren't supposed to wear tight clothes, right?"

  "Oh! Don't worry!  It'll be great with your kind of figure!  Daddy dear, after we visit Motoki, I'm introducing you to leather!!!"  Sirius' eyes got like that: 0.o;   "What's leather?"  Usagi only grinned and the dog animagus could only follow his daughter, completely puzzled.

*~*~*~*~*

  The door of the arcade opened to the sound of twinkling bells and the duo made their way in.  The place was a little crowded by the video games so Usagi led her father to the booth so they could order something to eat.

  "Close your mouth, dad!  Act normal, for heaven's sake!  Or at least admire subtly!"  The black haired man closed his mouth and blushed.  They sat down and Usagi looked down at the menu.  "What is this place?  What are the people doing near those…boxes?"  Usagi giggled silently.

  "They're not boxes, dad!  They're videogames!  The kids like to play with them, it's just for fun.  Now stop blabbing and look at your menu, would you?"  Sirius took the paper and eyed it carefully.  "What's a…burger?"

  "Dear lord!  You've never eaten a burger before?!  I'll have to introduce you to a new food chain; the fast food!  Here, I'll order something for you for today.  Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it!"

  "I'll have to trust you on this one, baby."  He saw a red headed girl coming towards them.  She smiled to him.  "Can I take your order, sir?"  He looked at her uneasily and glanced at his daughter.  "What did you say I should have?"

  The waitress turned to the other client and she froze.  "USAGI???!!!"  She all but screeched, gaining the attention of many customers, "IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"  "Um…Hi, Unazuki! (I think it's the right name.  You know, Motoki's sister.)  Motoki ran to where his sister was now glomping a customer at one of the tables.

  "What's going o…Oh my god!  Usagi-chan!"  Usagi growled.  "Yeah, yeah!  I know.  The hair, right?"  Motoki studied her.  "I guess I'll have to get used to it!"  Unazuki giggled.  "I love it!  We should start a new fashion!"  Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.  His controlled snorts came out in full blown laughter and he finally got some attention.  Usagi pouted at him.

  "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"  Motoki eyed the dark haired man closely.  "Are you a friend of Usagi's, sir?"  Sirius got his laughter under control and focused more on the conversation.  "Do I look like a friend?" He started playfully.  Usagi giggled at Motoki's face.

  "Motoki, remember when I told you about my family?"  "Yes, why?"  Usagi had told him about herself and true identity when the others had gone away.  She was too down and needed someone to talk to.  "Well, Motoki, I'm proud to present you my true biological father; Sirius Black!"

  Motoki and Unazuki gaped.  "Wow!  I can see the resemblance, now!  It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black!"  Unazuki shook the hand of Sirius hastily.  He gave a bark of laughter.  "Please call me Sirius!  Mr. Black makes me sound so old!"

  The red head nodded and Usagi smiled warmly at him.  Motoki took his time to study the older man.  He had an air of power and superiority, and he was sure he could be really scary if he started to get mad.  But besides the sharp features, he looked kind and caring.  A little like the bunny, but wherever he came from, his life couldn't have been more difficult than hers.  He shook the man's hand nonetheless.

  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sirius!  Now, Unazuki!  Take their orders and go help other customers!"  Unazuki blushed. "Right!  What will you have, Usa-chan?"

*~*~*~*~*

  "That was good!  I loved that shake thingy, too!"  Usagi giggled.  "Glad you liked!"  She turned to Motoki who was coming their way.  "Hey Usa!  How about a game?  Like old times?"  He insisted at her hesitant face.  Sirius had no clue of what they were talking about.

  "Come on! It'll be fun!  It's a new combat game!  It'll sharpen your skills!"  Usagi nodded and got up, Sirius following.  He could hear her mutter under her breath; "Like I ever need to sharpen my skills…"  He grinned at his grimacing daughter.

  The guys at the videogame all parted when she arrived and started to welcome her back.  "Hey girl! We missed you!"  "Nobody's ever been able to beat your record in the Sailor V game, y'know?"  "This place hasn't been the same without you!"

  Sirius was surprised.  He didn't know his daughter was so popular.  She really had a reputation here.  She thanked them and seated herself in one of the game's seats.  He smiled proudly at her and leaned on the machine with one arm, gazing at the controls.

  The game started and he was surprised, as well as the other guys, at how fast she was taking the enemy down.  30 minutes later, the whole game was finished.  She got up, and faced the very stunned stares of her friends.  "What?"  She started innocently.

  "Umm…Nothing!"  One of the guys squeaked.  Sirius heard another one whisper to his friend; "She sure is something!  It's her first time on this game and she finishes it as though it was nothing! Awesome!"  Sirius turned his attention back to his daughter.

  'It must be really difficult if those guys are awed.' He thought.  He snapped back into reality when the rabbit waved a hand before his eyes.  "Hey dad?  We should get going, now.  We still have a lot to do!"  Motoki came to her.  "You're leaving already?  Where are you going?"  Usagi giggled.

  "We're going shopping!!!"  Motoki gasped and gave a look of pity at Sirius.  "You poor man!  Stuck in the mall with Usagi-chan!  I'll try to go to your funeral, if I can!"  Sirius sweatdropped and Usagi whacked Motoki on the back of his head.

  "Moron!  I'm not as bad as I used to be!  And besides!  We're not going for me!  We're going for him!"  She pointed to her father while saying so.  "Oh!  Alright!  Have a nice afternoon, then! You'll come again soon, right?"  The rabbit nodded and they made their way outside.

  "When they were out, Unazuki turned to her brother.  "Usagi-chan sure looks happier!  We can't change what happened to her in the past, but maybe her future will be brighter…"  Motoki gazed at the retreating family through the window and nodded at his sister's words.

*~*~*

  "Come on!  The mall's not that far.  We can walk to it…And no gaping!"  Sirius shrugged nonchalantly and followed obediently.

  When they finally got out, 3 hours later, Sirius was totally exhausted.  But the bright thing is; Usagi had gotten him totally hook, line and sinker to leather.

  The animagus had first wondered where she would find the money to pay but she merely smiled slyly, showing some sort of card.  When he asked about it, she merely replied; "It's called a credit card.  It's worth money.  Except that mine possesses an unlimited amount of cash in it."  She grinned.  "Senshi privilege!  I love it!"

  Sirius had also bought the things he needed usually in the house, too.

  "So dad, are you feeling up to visiting my adoptive parents?"  Sirius looked at her as if she was crazy and looked down at his sore arms.  "Don't you think we should go home to unpack all these bags?  We can't walk with all of those all around the town!  My arms are starting to kill me!"  She sweatdropped.  Sirius had all the bags with him and she had none.

  "Oh right!  Sorry about that!  Here, give them to me!"  She didn't even let Sirius the time to protest and touched the bags.  In an instant, they had all disappeared.  He blinked.  "Hey!  What happened?  Where are the bags?"  Usagi grinned again.

  "Subspace pocket!  Can't live without it!  I have the things, don't worry.  Can we go, now?"  She grasped his arm and looked up at him with expectant eyes.  He laughed.  "You win!  How can I say no to those eyes, anyway?  Let's go!"

  Ikuko was doing the laundry upstairs when the doorbell rang.  "Shingo!  Can you get the door?  I'm busy!"  She heard a grunt in response and the thumping of her son's feet down the stairs.  He opened the door to see his 'sister' with a dark haired stranger.  "Hey Usagi-chan!  Long time no see!"

  "Hey there, little bro!  Can I come in?"

  "Yeah, sure!"  Sirius heard a woman speak from upstairs.  "Who is it, Shingo dear?"  The boy grinned.  "It's the meatball head!"  He snickered at Usagi's scowl.  He heard Ikuko call out Kenji to go downstairs.

  While his mom was getting his father, he decided to have a little fun.  "What did you do to your hair?"  Shingo snickered again but she could see he was only joking so she called out playfully; "You little brat!"

  She followed the boy to the living room but turned around when she saw that her father wasn't following.  He was looking around in the house so she called him on it.  He blushed and sat on one of the couches, beside his daughter, who gave him a comforting smile.  

  "Hello Usa-chan!  How are you d-Oh!  We have another guest?"  Usagi smiled brightly.  "Yes!  I wanted you to meet him as soon as possible!"  Kenji eyed the stranger warily and the rabbit rolled her eyes.  Looks like he was still protective of her.

  She turned to the animagus, who was holding her hand in nervousness.  "Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo, I want you to meet my father; Sirius Black!  We found each other yesterday!  Well, more like he stumbled on me…"  She finished sheepishly.

  Sirius smiled at that.  He then mustered his courage and got up, facing the surprised stares of his daughter's adoptive family.  "It's a pleasure to meet you!  I can't thank you enough for taking care of her!"  Kenji got over it and smiled back, shaking the man's hand.

  "Don't thank us.  We love her as our own, really!  Guess we'll have to share her from now on!  I'm Kenji Tsukino, this is my wife; Ikuko Tsukino, and our son; Shingo."  He got 'Nice to meet yous' from them and bowed back.  Usagi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

  "See, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"  Sirius grinned at her and put one of his hands on hers, still on his shoulder.  The Tsukino family looked on and grinned between themselves.  They really were a cute father-daughter family.

  Ikuko went to get some cookies and tea and soon Usagi started to tell them what happened and how Setsuna had meddled with her life, which made Sirius' blood boil from hearing it again.  'The damn time senshi', he thought to himself.  Usagi asked him a question and he was brought back to reality.

______________________________________________________

Another chapter done!  I love this story! *author grins widely*  I'm proud of it.  I wanted to write it so long ago.  I guess I'm a little lazy…*sweatdrop* ^_^;

No flames.

Soooo….What do you think?  Don't worry, the transition to the wizarding world is coming.  I don't plan to make this a 30 chapters story either!  -_-   It takes so much of my time!  But it won't be short either.  I'll see as I make it up…

I wanna see reviews, everyone!  So push the little GO button!  Come on! Don't be shy! ^_^

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Love ya all! 

 Eternal Cosmos ^_~


	3. From one world, to another

I got at least 10 reviews, so here's chapter 3, I hope you'll enjoy!  BTW, thanks to:

Yadrianne: Don't worry. She'll go there soon enough.

Shi no Tenshi, Tsuki no Hime: HELLO!!!

Koosei: Yes, leather! I admit it would be interesting for Sirius to meet Haruka…

Glitter-Flutterby: I'm really proud of this story, yeah! They'll depart for the HP world in this chappie but not much hp, still.

Setsuna-3000: You tell this to those who don't review! *glares at readers* You know who you are!

Chibi Koneko: Yep! I'm happy! ^_^

Alcandre: Patience! ^_~

Ancient-Legend: ^.^ Hi!

b.rose: Patience! 

Midnight Defender: ^_^Thanks! 

Moonlight Nageen: I agree.  The stories where Serena is Sirius' daughter are rare.

I hope I didn't forget anyone!  And don't worry; we'll see Harry in the 4th chappie!  As I said earlier…PATIENCE!!! ^_^

___________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 3: From one world, to another

______________________________________________________________

  Sirius was doing the laundry today, while his daughter was away at school.  A year had passed and he was now accustomed to the muggle way of doing things.  He had made many friends here, and he now was a pro in videogames, much to the great dismay of Usagi's friends who had all been beaten.

  He was humming lightly to himself, folding the neat clothes.  He put Usagi's in her bedroom and then went to his.  He had so many clothes he had no places left but the bottom of a drawer he kept as a spare.  Opening it, he gasped.

  He put his clothes on his bed and went back to the drawer, sitting on the red carpet on the floor.  He fingered the morsel of cloth in his hands absently.  He didn't know his daughter had kept it.  The clothes he was wearing when he first arrived here.

  They were tattered in some places but he could see Usagi had tried to fix it as much as she could.  He smiled faintly at that thought.  He felt something long and searched his left pocket.  It was his wand!  He had totally forgotten it.

  Living as a muggle had taken all his thoughts about it.  The only time he had desperately wanted it was when a youma had appeared in the streets when he was taking a walk with his daughter.  He never thought a creature like that could ever exist!  It was even more ferocious than a dementor, and maybe even Death Eater!

  His daughter had proven him she wasn't joking when she was fighting.  He had been scared as hell but she had destroyed it without an ounce of emotion in her eyes.  His wand wouldn't have been effective in the least, so he slowly forgot about it more and more with the time.

  Now, it was there, in his hands again.  He could feel the power flowing through it, old and unused.  He gave it a wave and sparks came out, just like old times.  He gave a sad sigh and moved to get up.  He heard a tiny 'clang!' and looked down where an object fell from another pocket.  He bent down and touched it, eyes widening with realization.

  It was the other half of the communicating mirror he had given Harry!  It was cracked in several places.  He sat on the bed and let out a shaky breath.  He hadn't noticed he had held his breath.  He put his head in his hands and gave out a harsh sob.

  'Oh god!  Harry!  How could I ever forget you?!  He's all alone, now!  He could be dead, for all I know!  He must have been devastated!'  His thoughts were all jumbling together and he began to shake.  He was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check!

  Outside the door of his bedroom, Usagi looked on with saddened eyes.  She retracted silently to her bedroom and sat down heavily on her bed.  She had come home all happy, ready to show the high marks she had gotten in school.  But she had found it odd for Sirius to be absent at the door, always waiting for her.  She never thought she would see her father so depressed.  She had watched the entire scene unfold before her eyes and never said a word.  She sniffed and cursed herself for being so blind.  

  "How can I be so selfish?  He's always been there for me, never complaining, in a brand new world he had never experienced!  How could I ever make it up to him?"

  "It can be easily arranged, Hime-sama."  Usagi let out a surprised squeak as Setsuna appeared at the end of her bed.  She scowled.  "Don't scare me like that!  What are you here for, anyway?"  The time senshi smiled one of her damn mysterious smiles and the rabbit scowled even more.

  "I am here to offer you a chance to get even with your father, to live in your rightful dimension, Hime-sama."  Usagi gave her a sceptic look.  "I don't think I would fit in that much, Setsuna.  My powers aren't really compatible with the ones of a wizard."  Setsuna shrugged.

  "I'll tell you what you can do when you're there.  I would also input all the information you would need to live there.  So you would know what this dimension is about, who is who, and all the rest.  What do you think?"

  Usagi grumbled and muttered darkly; "Like I have a choice!  You would find a way to bring me there anyway…"  Pluto nodded and stepped into her portal.  "I'll be there to get you 2 tomorrow.  Be ready by then."  And she was gone.

  Usagi let out a long sigh and went back to her father's bedroom.  Sirius raised his head from his hands when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.  He was ready to welcome her but she wasn't looking at him, merely gazing tiredly out the window, hand still on his shoulder.  She spoke up.

  "Call your friends tonight and I'll call mine.  We're going back to your…Our world tomorrow."  Usagi then let go but she was crushed back on a hard chest in a hug.  Sirius never looked so happy and relieved.  "REALLY!?  But how…?"

  "I had a talk with Setsuna.  I don't really have anything better to do here anyway."  Sirius laughed and twirled her around.  "That's so great!  You're the best daughter ever!"  Usagi had to laugh at that.  Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.  Her father looked so much happier, just like a kid in a candy store.

  "You'll see!  I'll show you everything!  The food's different but good nonetheless, there's so much magic in this world……."  She smiled when her father began rambling about the wizarding world, talking to himself.  After a few calls and a goodnight hug, she went to sleep.

_*Dream sequence*_

_  "Usagi!"  "Usagi-chan!"  "Koneko-chan!"  The voices were soft and familiar.  In a flash, the senshis were right there, beside her, smiling and looking sad.  "We're so sorry we haven't written to you in so long, Usa-chan!  We heard of the news."  She shook her heard at Rei._

_  "It's not your fault.  You have your lives to live too."  Michiru nodded sadly.  "But you have to know that we love you very much, hime-chan!  You're our light and always will be!  I just wish I could've been there more often for you."  The others nodded their assent.  Usagi smiled._

_  "I care about all of you too, you guys!  I hope you'll be happy!"  Haruka grunted.  "I hope that father of yours will take good care of you, or else!  I just wish I could protect you where you're going!  You'll be the only senshi there!"  Setsuna put a hand on the wind senshi's shoulder.  _

_"There's a way, Uranus.  We could transfer some of our powers to her as a goodbye gift.  She would have to learn how to control them but it would be worth it.  We can part with some of our power since the big threat is gone and it would be just as if we were still with her!  What do you think?"  Minako jumped up and down._

_  "That's a great idea Setsuna!  What do you think, Usa-chan?"  Usagi shrugged.  "If you want it so much, I don't really mind."  Ami clapped her hands together.  "Then it's settled!  You'll receive some of our powers!"  Setsuna nodded.  "You won't feel it immediately so be careful with your emotions.  The powers could manifest at a bad time or cause serious troubles.  You'll have to learn how to keep yourself in check!"_

_  Usagi winced at that.  She could cause some damage…She would have to learn how to control them.  The problem is; her senshis' powers were very contradictory to one another.  Oh well!  She would have to deal with this later._

_  "Something is making you wake up.  We'll see each other tomorrow, Hime-sama! Until then, good night!"  She nodded to everyone and they vanished from her dream world._

_*End dream*_

  The rabbit yawned and opened her eyes up grumpily, rubbing her tired eyes.  She searched for something that could've wake her up but didn't see anything in the dark room.  She shrugged it off and prepared to sleep again when her feet touched a bump at the end of her bed.

  She groaned tiredly and ruffled the black dog's furry back, before her head hit the pillow again.

  Sirius had been so happy from the news he couldn't sleep.  So what did he do?  He transformed into his animagus form and went to the comforting presence of his daughter.  He knew he was sucking up, but he didn't really give a damn at the moment.  So he made himself a place and let sleep claim him.

*~*~*~*~*

  "Did you call all your friends yesterday?"  "Yes dad.  They were disheartened but I explained the situation to them.  You know, the senshis also visited me in my dream last night.  They said their goodbyes to me."  Sirius raised an eyebrow at the statement.

  "Oh? So they still know you're alive?"  The rabbit was about to reprimand him but was interrupted by the portal appearing in living room.  Sirius jumped in front of her with a protective stance but she merely swatted him off.  "Father, I believe you've already met Setsuna Meioh, the senshi of the time gates?"

  Said senshi walked through the swirling portal and bowed to her princess.  Sirius growled.  "YOU!  I wanted to see you for a long time!"  Setsuna bowed her head in shame but didn't reply.  Usagi stopped Sirius before he could try something foolish.  "There will be none of that here!  I already explained to you why she did what she did years ago.  I'm here now, and it's all that matters.  Pluto, I do believe it's time to go?"

  The senshi nodded and stepped through the portal again.  "Follow me."  Sirius followed, muttering grouchily under his breath against the 'cursed woman' who stole his precious daughter.  The bunny shook her head at him playfully, before she, too, vanished from this world.

________________________________________________________

Another chapter done!  Yay!  Tell me what you think!

  He! He! Usa will have sooo much fun trying to control her new powers!  *author laughs evilly*  It's something else to add on her to do list!  *cackles*

No flames.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love ya all, Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	4. I don't wanna go!

Hi!  Since I've had so many good reviews, I've decided to update faster.  Yes, you heard me correctly!  It's a long, nice chapter with….Harry in it!  YAY!  *drools*  Harrrryyyy…  … Well anyway! ^_^;  Thanks to you guys who reviewed so positively! ^_^

Chibi Koneko: The thing is, Snape doesn't know that she is Sirius' daughter…*laughs evilly* Oh yeah, I'm naughty!

Setsuna-3000: Of course it's good! *author starts to write on the board--I will not boast--*

Birdgirl: I'll see how I make her as I write the story. But she won't be a ditz.

MarsMoonStar: Coolioz?  Is that even a word? ^_^; 

Miranda Compton: Here's the next chappie!  Hope you like! ^_^

Lady light: Usa is in the HP world…NOW!

Syko-san: She won't be all powerful in this fic and she'll have troubles with her new powers.  Just take a look at this chappie, for example!  And it's just the beginning!  *Bwahahahahaha!*

Glitter-Flutterby: Here's the fast update you wanted!  Since you asked so nicely.  Et bonjour à toi aussi! (And hi to you too!)  I'm bilingual, actually, but my main language is French.

Ancient-Legend: Ummm…Hi! ^_^

Koosei: Malfoy will suffer!  Mwuahahaha!

Queen Diamond: Thank you very much!

Firelightz: (chap.2) I guess you read chappie 3 by now! ^_~ *wink, wink*  And thanks for still being there with me!

_______________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 4: I don't wanna go!

___________________________________________________________

  Sirius had to gape when they reappeared.  There was a house-no…mansion before them.  Setsuna turned to them.  "We are currently in England, Hime-sama, and this is where you will be living from now on."  Sirius, totally forgetting the reason why he was angry at the senshi, cut her off.

  "Do you guys always do things like that?!  I mean, do you always have the best in the deals?!  Damn!  That's one gigantic house!"  Usagi giggled at him and Setsuna politely smiled.  "I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible, Mr. Black.  You will also find a training room in the basement.  The house has powerful protective spells around it, so you will be able to use your own magic without being discovered."

  They entered the house and directly went to the kitchen.  Pluto urged them to sit down and started seriously; "Now, Mr. Black, I know you hated being cooped up inside the Black mansion but you still cannot go outside.  It won't be fun everyday, living like you had a year ago, but at least you'll have the training room to perfect your skills."  Sirius frowned to himself.

  "That's right.  Not everyone saw what happened in the Department of Mysteries."  Setsuna nodded.  "Your friends also think you're dead.  Mr. Potter was very affected by this."  Sirius' head snapped up.  "Thank god he's still alive!"  He breathed a sigh of relief.

  "I wish I could be there for him.  But I can't show myself until Pettigrew is arrested."  Usagi growled low in her throat after hearing the traitor's name.  She had received all the information about this dimension, including the spells and all that had to do with wizards, even though she wasn't really one.

  Her thoughts swayed over Pettigrew again and she felt a spark of pure anger flow through her.  She glared an icy glare at nothing in particular, until a sharp slap on her cheek made her come back to reality.  She blinked.

  Setsuna and her father were on their feet, away from the table, looking at her with huge eyes.  Setsuna had been the one to slap her to reality.  She blinked again and looked at the table.  Where was it?  Her gaze wandered on the ground and she gasped.

  "Don't tell me I did that?!"  There was a big pile of ash where the table once stood.  "I'm sorry I slapped you, Hime-sama!  But you had to be stopped!  It looks like your new powers are trying to show.  Your anger was so great the power of Mars activated and the table burned.  We were able to get away before it touched us, luckily."

  Usagi looked dazed.  "I really am going to have to learn how to control that!"  Sirius nodded fervently, while Setsuna created a new table.  The 2 sat back down again and the discussion continued.  "Oh yes!  Hime-sama, about what your father has said before…"

  "What about it?" A skeptical tone.

  Setsuna fidgeted uncomfortably.  "Hum…It would be best for you to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry…"

  "WHAT!?  I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN!  PLUS, I'M NOT A WITCH!  NO WAY!"

  Setsuna stuttered.  "But hime-sama!  You need to keep an eye on things there!  This school, although warded to the maximum, has more trouble than the rest of this world!  You would also need to locate Pettigrew as soon as possible and take care of him!  He is growing into a menace for society, even though he is always hidden!"  Usagi glowered.

  "I knew there was a reason why you brought me back here!  Do you really expect ME to go to a stupid wizarding school AND taking care of an idiot at the same time!?  Who do you think I am?  And how in the world am I supposed to get in that school when I don't even possess a wand?!"

  Setsuna blushed in shame and murmured, trying to calm her livid princess; "You could always transform your staff into a wand temporarely…"

  "NO WAY!  Don't count on me!  I am NOT going to lose my time in a school to hear things I know I won't even need later!  Which are already in my head, might I recall!  And do you even expect ME to get out at night to go on a man hunt!?  My answer is NO."  She punctuated her phrase with force, seething at her senshi.

  Sirius, quiet during the speech, tried to back the time senshi.  He really wanted news from Harry and she was his best chance for that.  "Please baby!"  He coaxed desperately.  She humphed at him and he tried even harder.  He mustered the best pleading eyes he could do and looked at her directly in her eyes.

  "Please?  I really need to hear from Harry!  I know you can't tell him about me being alive for the moment but you could always keep an eye on him!  Merlin, I wish I could go with you, Usa!  But please!  For me?  Would you do it for me?"

  Usagi gazed at him and immediately grunted in frustration.  'God!  Not those eyes!  I don't wanna!'  She gave an upset and obviously very defeated sigh.  "Ok, you win.  Now stop with the eyes already!"  She was still very upset about the whole ordeal.

  "Now, how in hell am I going to be accepted in the blasted school?"  Setsuna grinned nervously and backed away slightly.  She started to talk hurriedly.  "Well, you see, you're already on Hogwarts' list.  I kinda created you an alibi under the name Usagi Tsukino because we can't use you true name, the headmaster thinks you're new in the wizarding world, having discovered your special powers at a late age and being home schooled.  For the rest, it would be yours to decide!"  She breathed out loudly, having said that in one shot.

  Usagi gaped, even more upset.  "I'M ALREADY IN THIS YEAR'S LIST!?  DAMNIT, PLUTO!"  She didn't even have the time to finish her phrase because said Pluto was already stepping in a portal she had just called.  She was blushing in embarrassment and bowed quickly.  "Gomen ne, Hime-sama!  Have a nice time and good luck!"

  Then she disappeared before the seething bunny could get her hands on her.  Sirius let out a 'WHOOP!' of joy.  "I knew you wouldn't let us down!  I'll help you prepare your things tomorrow!  Gee!  Thanks again!"  Usagi gaped at her father's retreating figure, singing to himself happily.

  Her eyes got wide before she blanched, then sat down furiously.  "Well shit.  I've been had.  Those 2 were planning this all this time, I swear!  Damnit!  Now I'm stuck here!  Stupid, manipulative senshi…*grumbles*….."  She muttered darkly.  "This year is gonna be hell…..…SHIT!"  She cursed loudly.  She had burned another table.  "Oh yeah!  This is just great! Peachy!"  She added, sarcastically.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  "Just remember what you have to do!"  "Yes father!  Don't worry!  You've only repeated that about 5 times already! Sheesh!"  The metallic blue eyed girl rolled her eyes in exasperation.  Sirius hugged his daughter close to himself and stepped away.  "By the way, how are we going to communicate?  I can't take any owl!  It might be caught!"

  The rabbit smiled proudly.  "Hey! I told you not to worry!  Saturn gave me some of her power and something else..."  Sirius looked at her eagerly.  "What?"  She grinned, and then whistled.  Soon, a deep cry was heard and it startled the dog animagus, who looked at the blue sky in wonder.  A huge bird flew over him and landed on Usagi's outstretched arm, gripping it with its sharp claws.

  Piercing black eyes met his gaze, although he had difficulty discerning the body from the eyes and he shuddered.  It was completely black.  The bird let out another cry and he backed away a little.  "That's a gift from Hotaru!"  She petted the bird and it nuzzled her hand in appreciation.

  "That's a Death Phoenix.  It belongs to the planet Saturn.  They are normally very hated and shunned because they usually bring death omens.  Legend has it that this type of Phoenix doesn't take anyone for an owner.  Maybe that's why Hotaru gave it to me, because I already died many times and came back.  This Phoenix' power can't affect me.  I decided to call it Shi, for death.  Shi will deliver the letters with no problem at all!"

  "Are you sure it'll listen to me and not bite my hands off?"  Sirius eyed the creature warily.  Usagi giggled.  "Of course not!  I asked it to be nice to you, silly!"  She gave another giggle before letting the huge bird fly away.  She looked at her watch and furrowed her brows.  "Aww.  It's time to go…Well, I'll see you soon."

  "Bye baby!  Be careful!"  The last thing she saw before teleporting to platform ¾ was the grinning face of Sirius, waving madly at her.

*~*~*~*~*

  She reappeared at the train station in a safe area and put her hands in her pockets.  "Careful my ass…"  She muttered.  She still couldn't believe she had been conned into going there!  She spotted the place where she could do the transition and walked to it.  It wasn't hard to miss.

  Every kid there had their trunks for Hogwarts and were bustling around the place.  Lucky for her, her things were in her subspace pocket.  When she got through, an immense train called Hogwarts Express was waiting for the students.  She shrugged off the weird looks people were giving her and found herself a secluded compartment.  The ride was pretty uneventful.  She yawned and looked out the window in boredom.

  "I hope this will end soon!  Wait until I get my hands on Setsuna!"  Her backbone had come back rapidly, she mused.  Then, she frowned and plucked something out of her pocket.  She fingered the silver stick with disdain.  "My poor staff!  Reduced to a miserable stick!  Rei would have a laughing trip about this!"  She whined.

  "How embarrassing!  I'll probably have to do silly charms with it, too!  God!  I hope my new powers won't surface at a bad time!  How will I ever explain how I know every thing they ask me if I'm supposedly fairly new to this world?!"  She grunted and punched the wall beside her, causing a small dent to form.

  "Aw shit! That's Jupiter for you!"  She spent the rest of the trip sulking about Setsuna, but mainly about those uniforms she would have to wear…

*~*~*~*~*

  When she arrived, a giant man, 'Hagrid', her mind supplied, called over the first years.  She shrugged.  It WAS her first year here, sooo…She followed the younger kids, ignoring the whispers that flew in her ears.  "Who is she?"  "She can't be a first year!  She's way too tall!"  "Look!  They look scared of her!"  "Who wouldn't be, with that scowl on her face!  She could pass up for a relative of Snape!"  "No way!"

  Hearing the Snape remark, she couldn't help but snicker.  'Father would have a field trip over this one!  Potions Professor Severus Snape, prepare yourself to be out scowled!!!"  She snickered even more at that thought, earning weird looks from Hagrid.  "Ye alright there, missy?"

  "Yeah.  Everything's fine, peachy."  Hagrid raised his eyebrows at her response but stayed silent.  'Who's that anyway?' He asked himself.  'She's too old to be a firs' year!'  He led the boats to the castle and brought them to Mc Gonagall.  She looked at the ceiling boringly when the teacher started to explain the procedure and entered the Great hall with the still scared younger kids.  

_*Gryffindor table*_

  "Hey there, Harry!  Had a good summer?"  Ron Weasley gave a friendly slap on his friend's back.  Hermione Granger gazed at Harry worriedly.  "You don't look so good, Harry.  Maybe you should go to the Gryffindor tower and relax.  Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, shook his head and gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

  "I'm fine you guys!  Look! The sorting ceremony is about to begin!"  Hermione made an interested sound.  "Look!  There's an older girl with the first years!  She doesn't look scared.  I wonder what she's doing here."  "Wow!  She's a looker!  Her hair is bizarre, but it's cool!"  Seamus Finnigan started.  Ron let out a small laugh so he didn't catch the teacher's –mainly Snape's- attention.

  "I don't think you should approach her, mate!  She looks pissed about something!  You could get slapped!"  Neville and the others laughed at Seamus and soon they were teasing each other.

  Harry, on the other side, thoroughly observed the new girl.  She was tall, almost as tall as he, and had really long hair, reaching her ankles.  The strange thing was, her hair didn't look as if it had been dyed.  The black, gold and silver streams of hair looked perfectly natural.  She had an enticing heart shaped face and delicate looking lips…He mentally slapped himself.  'What am I saying?!'  He was brought back to reality when the hat began to sing.

_*Back with Usagi*_

  She was waiting patiently for the hat to move and sing its song.  She blocked her memories and let out bits of a normal life.  She wasn't about to tell the hat who she was!  Heck!  Even Dumbledore, and even Sirius's best friend Remus weren't aware of this tiny bit of information!

  The hat's mouth ripped open and it began to sing a new song.  She winced mentally.  'That hat will NEVER do a singing career!'  Her eyes twitched.  How long was the stupid song anyway?  She sighed in relief when the students started to be called.  Then, it was her turn; she was the only one standing between the tables.  She checked her mental blocks once again and gave a contended sound when she found no disturbance.

  "Tsukino, Usagi!"

  She felt eyes follow her movements as she gracefully sat on the stool.  She heard the voice of the hat, as she predicted.  "Hum… A new student admitted, even at your age?  How peculiar…You weren't even startled when I addressed you.  My, my, what a strange girl!  I see strength, I see intelligence!  I see great courage and power!  You are a walking contradiction, my dear!  Now, where to put you?....."

  She let the hat mumble to itself and cut her connections to it.  'Walking contradiction!  You can bet on it!'  

  "Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

  The guys cheered and clapped with joy.  "We have the new girl!  Take that Slytherins!"  The Slytherins shot them dirty looks.  Dumbledore got up from his chair and shook the new girl's hand.  That took the students by surprise.  Dumbledore never did that with anyone before.  "Everyone, this is 17 years old Usagi Tsukino from Japan!  She will be in the 7th year, so I hope you will make her feel welcome!" Then, he turned to the girl.

  "I'm happy to finally meet you, Miss Tsukino!  After the insistent letter I got, I simply couldn't refuse to let you in!"  He stopped and turned again to the students.  "Oh! And I forgot!  Professor Lupin is back to teach DADA this year!  You don't have to fear, he will not be a threat to you."

  Remus Lupin made his way to the teacher's table from the side entrance and waved to the students.  The Slytherins groaned, the Gryffindors cheered loudly and one pissed bunny almost let out a loud curse.  She immediately let go of the Headmaster's hand and backed away, bowing, offering a hurried explanation when she saw his questioning gaze.  "I should head to my table.  Thank you for the introduction."

  She hurriedly took a seat as far as possible from the head table, not even minding the suspicious gaze of Dumbledore.  The food appeared on the table and everyone started to eat and talk.  She looked at the food but she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.  She would have to wash up thoroughly tonight, or else Lupin's would notice she smelled like Sirius with his keen sense of smell.  She grimaced.

  "Where are you going, Harry?"  Ron called, between 2 bites.  Hermione and the others looked on curiously.  The green eyed boy hadn't even touched his food and was getting up.  "Don't mind me, you guys, I'm just going to say hello to the new girl."  Seamus snorted.

  "Why did she sit so far anyway?  Did you see the suspicious look Dumbledore gave her when she went to her place?  I bet she's a spy!"  The others laughed.  "This little thing of a girl?  A spy? No way!"  They started to laugh again.  Harry frowned and made his way to the rabbit.  He saw she hadn't even touched her dinner too and extended his hand.  "Hi!  My name's Harry.  What's yours?"

  "Hi!  My name's Harry.  What's yours?"  Someone addressed her.  She turned and the boy gasped.  She smiled happily.  "Hello, my name is Usagi, but you can call me Serena.  It's easier to say."  She shook his hand, all the while thinking; 'Oh well!  Might as well use a part of my real name.  They don't know who I really am anyway.'

  Harry was stunned by her eyes.  So blue, so…familiar!  He couldn't find the word so he merely shook her hand back.  "Mind if I sit with you?"

  "Not at all."  She studied him while some students looked on at the scene curiously.  'So that's father's godson?  Hmmm.  Not bad.'  He was taller than Sirius had described, of course.  It had been a year since Sirius last saw him.  Her father had missed the entire sixth year.

  He had piercing green eyes and looked well built, but obviously very tired.  'No doubt he's been missing Sirius.  He looks like the type to keep his emotions to himself.'  "So, how did you get here?  I mean, how can someone enter the 7th year directly?"  Harry asked.  She shrugged.  "It was discovered that I had special powers at a late age.  I was home schooled but my guardian thought it would be best to attend school this year."  'Nice, flowing lie there, Tsukino!'  She congratulated herself mentally.

  "Special powers?"  Harry asked.  She only shrugged again and toyed with a piece of meat with her fork.  "Not really hungry, are you?"  Harry asked.  She smirked back at him.  "Nor are you, it seem."  The boy blushed in embarrassment.  "No, not really.  I've had a lot on my mind."

  "I noticed."  Serena stated the obvious.

  "Hey Harry!  Introduce us, will ya?"  Ron was behind Harry.

  "Oh, Hi Ron, Hermione."  The intelligent girl nodded her hello.  "Guys, this is Usagi Tsukino.  Usagi, these are my best friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."  Hermione shook her hand happily.  "I hope we'll be friends, Usagi!  Are you Japanese, by the way?"

  "Yes and no.  My mother came from Japan while my father is from England."  Ron made a face.  "Came from Japan?"  "Yeah.  She passed away.  Died at childbirth.  I was adopted due to some…complications and I only recently found my true father.  A year ago, to be exact.  Don't apologize, I hate being pitied."  She finished, grimacing.  The red head nodded and gazed at Hermione uncertainly, while Harry contemplated on how her life was almost the same as him.  

  While they were getting acquainted, Remus was addressing Dumbledore, speaking in hush tones.  "How is Harry, Albus?"

  "Hmm…He hasn't been the same since Snuffles' death.  He speaks less and less everyday.  Last year was very difficult for him."  Remus nodded sadly.

  "I know.  He was so mad at me this summer when we came to get him to go to the HQ.  Hardly spoke at all.  He's still mad because I prevented him to touch the…you know…when he fell in."  Albus let out a tired sigh.  "I just hope he won't make the bad decisions."

  The DADA teacher made a pensive sound, hand on his chin.  "Albus, what do you think about this new 7th year?  Her behavior was strange, don't you think?"

  "Yes, quite.  It isn't customary to take older students but I received a strange letter from her guardian.  It was written that she had found out she had special powers and learned to control them.  It was said that she was home schooled but that she needed to observe other students, or something along those lines.  It also said that her power was constantly growing and that she could let power outage, because some were new to her.  I didn't quite get that, and that's why I decided to let her come here, to keep an eye on her.  I just hope she won't be a bad influence on Mr. Potter.  It would be sad; he looks already much attached to her…"

  Remus nodded seriously.  "I'll see to it."  Dumbledore got up and the students stopped talking.  "I believe it is time to get to your Common Rooms, everyone!  So, have a good night!"

  They were silent on their way up.  They bid themselves good night and headed towards their respective bedrooms.  Usagi waited until Hermione and Ron were gone before addressing Harry, who was beginning to get up the stairs.  She spoke in a hush, mysterious tone that made Harry wonder if she had truly talked to him.

  "Don't let your emotions inside, or they will eat you alive.  I'm here if you need to talk."  But when Harry turned, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.  He scratched his head and shrugged.  Maybe he was more tired than it seem. 

  In the shadows, a blue eyed girl watched him intently go up the stairs.  Her eyes showed confusion towards her own words.  'Why do I care anyway?'

__________________________________________________________-

YAY! Another chappie done!  She's finally at Hogwarts! Yippie!  *author grins*  

I hope you liked and I'll see you in the next chapter!

No flames.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

Love ya all,    Eternal Cosmos ^_~


	5. Dreaded potions class

I can't believe I had so many reviews for this story!  They're pouring faster than my first!  That's good!

Koosei: Sirius won't send him any letters.  It's gotta be 100% surprise!

Raijen: Thanks!

Setsuna-3000: I'm happy you love it so much!

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: Hello!  That's a weird name you got there! Very original!

MarsMoonStar: ^_~ Thanks!

Chibi Koneko: I love this fic more than Fate has brought us together, too.  (Just a little bit more…)

Sniper: I don't think I'll get writer's block anytime soon!

Ancient-Legend: Hey! I named the death phoenix Shi because of Saturn!  Shi should be honored! ^_^

Bishienomiko1: ^_^

Kagome-chan4: Aren't my updates fast enough?! ^_~

Lady Light: Hi there!

Rena: 0.o  Huh…Thanks for the -very- constructive review!  Luckily for me, I didn't see it as a slap in the face but as a way to improve myself.  And yeah, spell-check doesn't work for everything. *sweatdrops*  I should really re-read my chappies carefully… ^_^;  Thanks a bunch again, and do tell your boyfriend you're not crazy!  And for the moment, do consider my story as AU and a little OOC as well…^_^;

Maiden Genesis: Yeah.  Homeworks sucks.

Harry Potter 007: I just couldn't leave Lupin out of this! ^__^

Birdgirl: A patient reader?! WOW!

Firelightz: You're not the only one to beg for more! ^_^

___________________________________________

Father Mine 05

Chapter 5: Dreaded potions class

_____________________________________________________________________________

  The sunrise woke her up before everyone else.  She looked on to her sleeping bed mates and shrugged.  She couldn't sleep anymore, so why bother?  She dressed up and exited the Gryffindor common room silently, going outside to stretch a little.  She needed some fresh air anyway.

  A while later, the Gryffindor students joined in the Great Hall for breakfast.  Harry was searching for a special someone but he didn't have much luck.  "Hey Hermione?  Have you seen Serena around?"  The girl shrugged while Parvati answered for her.  "She wasn't in her bed when we woke up.  Thing is, we didn't even saw her go to bed!"  Seamus laughed.

  "There's your proof!"  He made a goofy scary face, trying to scare the girls.  He was failing spectacularly.  "She's working for the Dark Lord!"  The girls snorted and pushed him away.  "You moron!  Stop playing around!"  Harry stayed impassive of their little play and gave off a wide smile when he finally spotted the rabbit.  He waved, catching her attention.

  "Hey Serena!  Over here!"  Hermione smiled to her and parted to make some place for the rabbit, who was now sitting in front of Harry.  "Hello Harry.  Slept well?"  Harry only shrugged, ignoring the pity looks his friends were giving him.  "Where were you this morning?  We searched for you!"  Serena turned to a blond girl with glasses.  The girl excused herself and blushed slightly.

  "Sorry!  My name's Luna Lovegood.  I'm in the same year as you."  Serena shook the girl's hand.  She looked in a daze and went back to her magazine the moment she let go of her hand.  'Luna Lovegood, yes.  Strange one she is…'  Serena raised an eyebrow but didn't comment aloud.  She turned when she heard a plaintive sound and a thump.  Harry grimaced at his red haired friend, Ron Weasley.

  "By the reaction of Ron, I think we still have double potions with the Slytherins."  The 7th year boys groaned.  "Not again!  Why does this always have to happen to us?"  Ron complained.

  "Maybe it's because Dumbledore likes to see you Gryffindorks suffer!"  Ron tensed and turned on his bench, while other Gryffindors watched the display with awareness, as well as the teachers, who narrowed their eyes.

  "What do you want, Malfoy?"  Ron all but spat at the pale haired boy, flanked at usual by his 2 stupid bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  "Oh nothing!  I just wanted to tell you how much I've been waiting for this year!  I've invented some new ways to get points off the Gryffindorks team, especially on Potter" he lowered himself so only Harry and the members of the DA could hear; "since he doesn't have that useless mutt to protect him anymore."

  He laughed at the green eyed boy's face while Harry paled.  Ron and Hermione were going to burst, while the others didn't know what 'the mutt' was.  Ron got up hastily and the teachers tensed.  The students from the other houses looked on with apprehension, obviously, this had happened before.  "WHY YOU LITTLE-" But before Ron could utter another word and take out his wand, a loud crack resonated throughout the hall.  Harry located the origin of the sound before anyone else.  He got up quickly and bent over the rabbit worriedly.

  "Serena?"  The moment he tried to touch her, a shudder ran through her and she gripped the edge of the table even harder, making him back away, eyes wide.  She was panting and trying to regain her breath, glaring at the table, as if she was trying to control something inside her.  Seamus visibly paled.  "She's actually breaking the damn table!  What's going on?!"

  Meanwhile, Usagi was fighting over her instincts.  Malfoy's remark had struck a cord and she was fighting her need to beat him into a pulp.  She gripped the table tighter as a tremor ran through her.  It was Jupiter, she could feel it.  She cursed her luck.  'Kuso!  Am I going to loose control every time something like this happens?!'

  With one last effort to control the power charge in her, she let go of the table and punched it in one swift motion, making the Gryffindors back away in surprise.  The large wooden table cracked in the middle and the fissure spread into half of the table.  The pressure stopped and she relaxed, taking a big breath.  She was calm again.  When she opened her eyes, she sweatdropped.

  "Um…Hi?  And that's a way to prevent fighting between the members of 2 houses?"  She looked at Harry with a goofy smile.  Harry stared.  "What was that?"  She laughed, a hand on the back of her head.  "Power surge!  Sorry!"  Dumbledore came to them.  "And I truly hope this will not happen again!"  He waved his wand and the table went back to its previous form.  She blushed, embarrassed to have caused such a ruckus.

  "Sorry headmaster!  It won't happen again!"  She laughed nervously, but mentally, she was sooo grimacing.  Lupin joined them.  "Where did you acquire such strength, Miss Tsukino?"  Serena stopped laughing and gazed at Lupin, who was almost fidgeting under the heavy stare.  She smiled happily once again.

  "Surely, professor Lupin, you are not the only one who has lived an…abnormal life."  This surprised Lupin but he shrugged it off moments later.  The classes were about to begin.  The students didn't think anymore of this, and it was time for the dreaded double potions class.  Harry wanted Serena to sit beside him.  "He'll try to intimidate you on his first chance, so be careful."  He had said.  And Ron expressed himself more bluntly.

  "He's a total git!"  Which earned himself a slap and a lecture from Hermione.  "Do you want Malfoy to get us into trouble?  Shut up!"  She hissed.  But before Serena could sit down, Snape entered in his usual Snapish way.

  "Miss Tsukino!"  He drawled, "since I do not know you and therefore ignore your level of incompetence, I have prepared a test to see on what level you should be retrograded.  Take a seat on the vacant desk.  The potion you must brew is written on a piece of paper and I put an anti-cheating spell around the desk.  You have until the end of the class to brew it, no more, no less.  Now GO!"

  Harry looked at her with pity and then glared at Snape with Ron.  The Slytherins snickered.  It was only the first class and the Gryffindors were already humiliated.  Serena only shrugged at Snape and sat on the chair, reading the paper.  Meanwhile, Snape glared at the class.  "What are you waiting for?  Begin your projects at once!"  The students scrambled to get their stuff and began to brew their potion for today's class.  Snape sat on his chair and glowered at them.

  The rabbit, on her side, was mentally grinning.  'This is too easy!  I hope this will get him off my back and make him shut up a little!'  She began to pour her ingredients in the cauldron with ease, sometimes sniffing them to assure herself they were fresh.  She mixed them with precision and waited a few minutes for the potion to get the good temperature.  She closed her eyes and relaxed.

  Halfway through the class, Snape glanced at the bunny and growled slightly.  Was the kid sleeping?!  Not in HIS class!  He got up and the students watched with apprehension.  Ron winced with sympathy for the bunny while Harry wanted to yell at her to wake up before the nasty teacher could degrade her even more.  Snape was halfway to her when the shimmering potion started to emanate a clear blue smoke.

  Usagi opened her eyes almost lazily, took one last ingredient, stirred 7 times clockwise and turned off the small fire.  She put the spoon on the desk and gazed languidly and the potion master.  "Finished."

  Snape frowned.  'Nobody can finish this in only 30 minutes!  She's having me on!'  He stalked to her and looked at the potion.  He stared, touched the potion with his fingers to see if it was thick enough, looked if the color was alright, and stared some more.  Did I mention he was staring?

  The Gryffindors were waiting the blasting with dread while Serena merely shook her head in amusement.  "Well, professor?  Is there something to reproach to my potion?  Or is my incompetence a simple misunderstanding?"  The Slytherins snickered with glee.  Nobody ever dared to talk to the potions master like that!  Snape looked at her directly in the eyes, and she stared right back, eyes wide and innocent.

  He blushed (as much as Snape can blush anyway) and shuddered.  "Miss Tsukino, as much as I hate to admit it, this potion has no flaws."  Malfoy's mouth hung open with shock, while the Gryffindors gaped.  Snape, of all people, complimenting a Gryffindor's potion?!  Where was the world coming to?  The teacher looked almost defeated and snapped back at the others, trying to hide his discomfiture.  "What are you staring at?!  Finish your potions or detention!"

  That got them moving.  Usagi closed her eyes again, waiting for the class to end, while Snape sat back at his desk.  'Hmm…She has potential.  Problem is, she's a bloody Gryffindor.'  When class was over, Usagi started to get up and join her friends when Snape called her.

  "Miss Tsukino, a moment if you please?"  Usagi nodded and glanced at Hermione.  "I'll join you later".  Hermione gave a suspicious look at Snape but Usagi swatted her away, already knowing what she was thinking.  The rabbit gave her the 'I'll be alright' look and pressed Hermione to the door, almost closing it in Ron's face.

  "Boy!  Why was she in such a hurry to talk to the git?  What does he want with her anyway?"  Hermione scowled at Ron for saying that.  "At least she got Snape off our backs for today!"

  Harry's raised his eyebrows.  "That's right!  Snape didn't address me during all the class and no Gryffindors got detention! That's a first!"

  "Hey!  That's right!"  Ron realized.  They made their way for the next class, which was charms with professor Flitwick.  

  "You wanted to talk to me, professor?"  Usagi asked the dark haired teacher.

  "Yes.  As much as I hate to admit it, you have great potential for potion making.  I was wondering where you learned this."  She sat on a chair to make herself comfortable and smiled.  "I was home schooled.  I learned the rest by reading, that's all."  She knew she was lying.  So what?

  Snape debated on whether to ask her or not.  He grunted.  "I was wondering if you would like to have more advanced potions to do in class.  You could become my apprentice, if you like."  Usagi raised an eyebrow in surprise.  'Nasty, greasy potions master is actually asking me this?  Hmm…Maybe there's a trace of humanity left in him after all!  Father did seem to exaggerate about him.  He's doesn't seem so bad.'

  She got up and beamed at Snape, which caught him off guard.  "I'll think about it!  Thanks for the proposition, professor!  I really have to go to my next class now, if you don't mind."  She turned and got out, but was called back by Snape.  "You better take this with you so you won't have points deducted."

  He handed her a note to give to Flitwick.  She smiled warmly at him.  'No.  Not so bad after all.'  She bowed her thanks and ran to her next class, leaving a slightly smiling potion's master behind.  'Maybe this Gryffindor won't be so bad.'  Then the smiled disappeared as soon as it came when his second year arrived for their class with him.

  "Sit down and do the potion on the blackboard!  In silence!  What did I just say?  10 points off Ravenclaw!"

_____________________________________________________________

Another chapter done! ^_^  

Next time, it's going to be Charms class and maybe Care of magical creatures or DADA.  I don't know.  She'll probably be tested in each of her first classes.  With Trelawney and Firenze too.  I can't wait! ^__^  *over reactive author* 

I need lots of reviews to update, people!  Reviews= faster updates and longer chapters!  Keep that in mind!  

No flames.  Only constructive or encouraging reviews permitted! ^_^

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *takes a big breath* REVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!**

Was that loud and clear enough for you? ^_~

Love ya all xxx

Eternal Cosmos ^.^


	6. Charms, Divination and Care of magical C...

I can't believe it! I got 21 reviews for the last chapter! *sniff!* I am loved!  Thank you sooo much! ^___^

Chibi Koneko: Sirius will flip!

MarsMoonStar: Here's more!

Mayumi-8805: Or course, I'll keep writing!

Ancient-Legend: You and Shi are certainly arguing a lot! *sweatdrops* 

Koosei: Same message as Chibi Koneko; he'll flip!

Sailorgirl1686: I'm happy I'm in your fav. List!

Satori Blackthorn: She won't do fire reading right now, but I want to include it in the fic, don't worry!

Yadrianne: Thanks for the review!

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: So that's where your name comes from!  And I've heard the term mary sue before. Hum…Could you explain? I have an idea about what it means but I wanna be sure…^_^;

Mary: Thanks for the review!

Bishienomiko1: Lupin won't find it before anyone else. I want it to be a TOTAL surprise! *I'm naughty!*

Light Angel: I'll try to e-mail you when I update.

Kim: I see your point of view but here's mine: Harry may be Sirius's godson but he's not related by blood or anything else for that matter.  And it's not worse than the Malfoys, keeping their bloodline as close as possible.

Crazygurl70: *sniff* Sorry but it's a Harry/Usagi! If you don't like that pairing at all, I recommend you to NOT read this story! Sorry! 

Rayne Stardust: Nope! Snape won't be an @ss towards Usa, but he doesn't know who she truly is, doesn't he? *author laughs like a total maniac* She don't plan on telling him either!

Mitsukai11: He! He! Patience! They'll be surprised, that's for sure!

Firelightz: Everyone says they want to find out how Sirius reacts when he finds out about the potion apprenticeship! 

Birdgirl: I think you're the 3rd or 4th person to ask me if she'll use Rei's powers in divination! This idea is popular!  I'll see to it!

Lady Light: You're sleepy? At what time did you read my story?! ^_^;

Dru: Thanks for the review!

GothicVampireWitch: I really love crossovers too!  Too bad they don't do it in real anime!

SachiNyoko: Wow! Did you look in the dictionary to find all those words? ^_^;  Thanks again! 

________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 06: Charms, Divination and care of magical creatures

__________________________________________________________

  'Knock! Knock!'  10 minutes after the beginning of the class, professor Flitwick was interrupted by a knock on the door.  "Enter!"  He called with his small voice.  "Oh! It's you!  You are late, Miss Tsukino.  May I have the reason why?"

  The bunny entered and blushed in embarrassment when she felt every eyes in the class follow her movements.  She nearly tripped on a book on the floor and glared at it as if it could melt under her gaze, while some students laughed at her antics.  She gazed at the teacher and handed him the note professor Snape had given her earlier.

  He read the note and lifted his eyebrows at her.  "You can sit next to Mr. Longbottom.  I was telling the class how to use levitation charms on humans.  If you have any troubles, just say so and we'll help you!"  Usagi bowed her thanks and went to her seat.  Hermione, who was on the other side of Neville, gave her a curious look that said 'What about that note?', but Usagi waved and smiled happily.

  When the teacher began his lesson again, she sank in her chair and mentally scowled, tuning out the voices.  'I don't need help!  I just need to get my hands on Setsuna…just. for. 2. Minutes!'  She punctuated her phrase angrily.  'Why do I even have to do this?  I'm acting way overly perky for my own good!'

  A hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise and she blinked.  A pair of big green eyes was looking straight back at her and the proximity of Harry's face with her made her blush.  That's when he also noticed the proximity and hurriedly let go of her shoulder, face reddening.  "Professor Flitwick said we should partner up."  He bit his lips in nervousness and Usagi looked on in amusement.  "Umm…Do you want to be with me?"

  She smiled warmly at him, all the while thinking; 'It's amusing how he truly can make me smile.'  She nodded with a big grin.  Beside them, Hermione was already scowling at Ron for not doing it right.  She wasn't even levitating yet.  The other students had some trouble getting their own partners into the air.

  "Well Harry", Usagi started, "you can go first.  Try to make me levitate!"  The green eyed boy looked uncomfortable for a second before he nodded and swished his wand, saying the incantation.  Usagi, still up on her feet, felt the power of the spell hit her.  It was fairly strong, but she didn't bulge from the ground.  She encouraged him.  "Come on!  You can do way better than that!  Concentrate!"

  Harry took his position once again and concentrated even harder.  He forced the incantation out of his mouth and the spell hit her stronger than the first time.  She heard an exclamation of pleasure and opened her eyes to see an overjoyed Flitwick looking up at Harry.  "Good job, Mr. Potter!  Though she is still levitating near the ground, you are the first to achieve this in the second try!  You can put Miss Tsukino down for now.  Everyone change places!"

  Flitwick went to Neville, who had much trouble getting Seamus into the air.

  "Well Serena, It's your turn!"  Harry said.  She nodded and took her position.  Harry blinked.  "Huh, I don't want to sound stupid but don't you need your wand?"

  Usagi sweatdropped internally.  "Silly me!  I forgot!"  It was Harry's turn to sweatdrop.  She mentally winced and took out her 'wand' from her pocket.  She grimaced at it while Harry gave an exclamation of admiration, making some students stop what they were doing and look at them.  Harry inspected the wand from all sides without touching it.  "Wow!  It's cool!  I didn't know there were white wands!  What is it made of?"

  Usagi grimaced even more.  "You DON'T wanna know!"  Flitwick rasped his throat at them.  "What are you waiting for, Mr. Potter?  Take your place!  It's Miss Tsukino's turn!"  

  "Yes professor!"  Harry took his place once again and the other students continued their incantations.  Usagi exhaled deeply and concentrated hard.  'This shouldn't be so difficult.'  Beside her, Ron was floating inches above the ground and Hermione was receiving praises from Flitwick.  They other students were too preoccupied to mind Harry and her so she started.

  She swished her wand, mentally saying; 'This is sooo degrading!  My poor staff!'  and murmured the spell, aiming it towards Harry.  Nothing happened.  Harry was going to tell her to try it again but he felt something brush past him.  He closed his mouth and looked behind him.  There was no one.  He gave a questioning look but thought nothing of it.  He was about to turn back when it happened again, with a growing intensity.

  That's when Flitwick noticed the papers on his desk starting to fly away.  A gust of wind made some books shift.  Neville looked at the books in surprise.  "It sure is really windy today!  We should close the windows!"  Professor Flitwick frowned.  "The windows are already closed, Mr. Longbottom."  Neville squeaked in response.

  A yelp made them turn away and they gasped.  Potter was floating high above the ground, maintained by strong gusts of wind, while Usagi was trying to get him down.  "What are you doing, Miss Tsukino?!  This is not the spell I wanted to see!"  Usagi gritted her teeth and gave a glare at the teacher that clearly said; do you think I'm not trying?!

  She recognized Uranus in this.  STUBBORN ol' Uranus, she mentally added.  She called on the wind and luckily, it let go of Harry, who would've dropped directly on the floor if it hadn't been for the quick Hermione who threw some cushions on the hard ground.  He gave her a thankful look and got up.

  The wind had been so ruff with him, as if it didn't like him.  Harry shook his head.  Wind cannot hate people!  He looked at Usagi in distress for it was aiming straight at her.  But when he thought she would be projected into the air, it calmed and swirled around her, caressing her, making her hair lift gently.  "Oh Uranus!" She whispered.  "I miss you too!"

  Then, she let go of her 'wand' and it fell on the floor with a small 'thump!'  The breeze suddenly dropped, along with her hair.  She got out of her daze and ran to the green eyed boy worriedly.  "Harry!  Are you ok?  I'm so sorry!"  She inspected him thoroughly and turned to the teacher when she saw Harry wasn't hurt.  "I'm sorry professor!  I didn't do the spell you asked us to do correctly!  I'll do better next time!  I promise!"

  Flitwick chuckled.  "You're forgiven!  And I dare say that you beat Miss Granger today!"  He started to laugh at Hermione's face and soon, everyone was laughing with him.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

  "So Serena!  What do you think of Hogwarts so far?"  Ron asked her, between 2 bites.  It was lunch time.  "It's great.  I mean, I still didn't see the other classes yet but it can't be bad."  Serena answered.

  Hermione nodded.  "Yeah.  The worse is potions with Snape.  Why did he want to see you for anyway?"  She asked curiously.

  Usagi blushed in embarrassment.  "You're not going to like it!"

  Harry frowned, saying; "Did Snape threaten you?"

  "NO!  God no!"  She laughed.  "He just asked me if I wanted to become his apprentice and do more advanced potions in class!"  Ron almost choked on his food and let go of his utensils in favor of his pumpkin juice, while Hermione slapped him on the back.  Harry was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.  "Did he, really?"  Harry said, in a daze.  He looked at Snape at the teacher's table but turned away quickly when Snape glared at him icily.

  "I never thought the git would care about a Gryffindor!"  Ron sputtered.

  Usagi chuckled.  "You just never gave him a chance!"  She changed the subject quickly when she saw Ron open his mouth in protest.  "Anyway!  What do you guys wanna do when you graduate?"

  Ron smiled proudly.  "I wanna be an auror!"  Usagi raised her eyebrows at him.  "An auror?  You'll have to work pretty hard!  What about you, Hermione?"  The clever girl put her hand on her chin in a pensive manner.  "I was thinking about being a mediwitch.  It's hard work but rewarding in the end."

  Usagi hummed lightly.  "That's a pretty good choice coming from you.  What about you, Harry?"  The boy held his eyes downcast.  "I was also thinking about being an auror," he started calmly, "if I live through the war, that is."  He finished in a whisper.  Hermione and Ron gazed at each other meekly but stayed silent.  Usagi frowned.  The boy didn't have much self esteem left in him.  Harry sighed tiredly.  "We should go.  Our classes will begin soon.

  Usagi found out that Harry, Ron and Hermione had dropped Divination class.  So she was stuck with the Patil sisters who were admiring Trelawney with stars in theirs eyes, while the centaur Firenze was trying to teach the class about the stars.  Those 2 were constantly arguing, she mused.

  Although Firenze was an old and experienced being, she was in disagreement with some of his methods.  But Trelawney?  She snorted.  The woman was totally out of it!  Reading the future with tea leaves?!  What was Dumbledore thinking about when he hired her?  She spent most of her time staring at the woody environment of the class.  All in all, it was really boring.  

  She joined Harry and the gang outside for the last class of the day.  Even if their future job didn't require Care of magical creatures, they weren't going to let their friend Hagrid down.  Especially since it was a mixed class with the Slytherins.  Most of the group had already arrived and waiting for the class to begin.  There was a big reinforced cage in front of the half-giant's hut and the Slytherins backed away when they heard a growl coming from the inside.  It was covered with a sheet so they couldn't see what was inside.

  Malfoy watched the cage with disdain, while addressing his fellow classmates.  "I wonder what kind of dangerous, illegal creature the half blood will try to kill us with today."  The Slytherins snickered when Ron turned a darker shade of red.  Usagi sat beside a seething Harry.  "Hi guys!  What's going on?"

  Harry turned to her and started to explain.  "Malfoy insulted Hagrid again.  It's true that sometimes he brings dangerous animals but Malfoy could shut his trap about it.  Hagrid is only trying to do his best!  He's not that bad once you get to know him."  The rabbit nodded in understanding, as well as Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor.  He looked happy about something.  "Malfoy hated Hagrid since the beginning, but when he got attacked by Buckbeak…"

  Ron interrupted.  "Oh! Oh!  Let me tell her!  Let me!"  And Usagi learned what had happened in the 3rd year during this class.  "The hippogriff attacked him because he couldn't keep his mouth shut?  What an idiot!"  She muttered, while the Gryffindors laughed at the memory and Malfoy had mysteriously gone back to his side of the group.

  "Calm down everyone!  Class will begin!"  Hagrid got out of his hut, took the big cage and put it down in front of the semi-scared students.  Today, we'll be workin' on a dangerous creature.  But don't worry!  It's been given a strong sedative potion so it won't move too much or be a threat.  It'll stay in the cage.  All you have to do is draw it as best as you can and describe its characteristics.  Can anyone tell me what it is?"

  He lifted the sheet and everyone gasped in horror.  The thing was hideous!  Usagi merely raised her eyebrows at it.  'It's ugly but not youma ugly.'  She lifted her hand and Hagrid asked her if she could name it.  "Miss Tsukino, is it?  Well missy, can ya tell me what kind of creature this is?"

  Usagi nodded and got up, only to crouch back down beside the cage and gaze at the 'thing'.  Ron let out a hiss at the proximity she was with the animal.  Usagi fingered the bars of the cage and spoke up.  "This is a Manticore, there's no doubt about it."  She looked at the half sleeping beast more closely.

  A red and hairy coat with the body of a lion, a human head, a melodious voice and an extraordinary tail of scorpion bristled by poisoned spades which could reach their target up to 30 meters of distance.  No, that made no doubt.

  Hagrid beamed happily at her.  "That's correct!  10 points for Gryffindors!  Do you know anything else about it?  Could you tell the class about it?  I'll fill in if you forget somethin'."

  Usagi nodded at him and faced the class.  Well, mainly the Gryffindors.  The Slytherins were sulking on their side.

  "Well, the Manticore is really rare by our time.  Its name means 'man eater' in Persian.  So you all know by now what its favorite activity is; eat man flesh."  The class gasped in revulsion.  The rabbit continued.

  "It's the historian and Greek doctor Ctesias who first evoked the existence of the Manticore, in the 5th century B.-C.  The beast was supposed to live in the jungles of India, where its speed, its force and its insatiable sound cruelty made it the worst predator around.  When his victim had succumbed to the powerful poison of its tail, the Manticore put itself in job to dismember it by means of its gigantic jaws extending from an ear to the other, stocked with 3 rows of hooks sharp as razor blades.  The Manticore eats its preys without leaving anything behind: skull, bones, clothes and even the contents of pockets!  Everything is eaten and digested.  The muggle never really believed in this myth because they never found a specimen of it.  However, they named a rare muggle animal after it; the Tasmanian Devil."

  When she finished, the class gaped at her.  Even the Slytherins were on the edge and looked totally fascinated.  Hagrid looked at her with huge eyes.  "20 points for Gryffindor."  He seemed to be in a daze.  "I couldn't explain it better even if I wanted!  Now!  Everyone choose a partner!  For today's homework, you'll have to draw a Manticore with every detail you can remember.  Take a good look at it now, 'cause class'll finish soon!"  Hagrid said with his big accent.  Harry once again paired himself with Serena, and she smiled back in return.

_________________________________________________________________

Ugh!  Another chapter done!  I was sooo in it today!  And I didn't invent anything on the Manticore.  It's a real myth and I described it as it should be.  Yeah.  It's disgusting.  So what?  Hagrid was perfectly able to procure himself one for his class.  It's a shame it didn't eat Malfoy, though.  *author sweatdrops* ^_^;

Tell me what you think!  

No flames.

COME ON! REVIEW! ^_~  I know you want to!

**_REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Love ya all

Eternal Cosmos ^.^


	7. Homework and letters

Hi!  I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long! ^_^  There's going to be a little more action in this chapter.  I also got MANY reviews concerning Usagi using Rei's power in divination and stop worrying!  Maybe it won't happen right now but I wanted to do this bit anyway.  I just don't want Usa to use all of her powers at the same time!  I wouldn't have anything else to write about!  Anyway!  Thanks to: 

Shi no Tenshi, Tsuki no Hime: Thanks for the review!

Firelightz: It's not really a cold shell she has.  She just doesn't know what she truly wants for the moment.

Koosei: Just be patient!  She'll do something in divination eventually!

Miranda Campton: Thank you!

Maiden Genisis: Thanks, and take care of yourself!

Light Angel: Thanx!

MarsMoonStar: ^_^;;;  You sure like my story!

Midnight Defender 1428: She'll be his apprentice.

Chibi Koneko: The story will have more action soon, I hope.

Moonlight Nageen: I love this fic so much that I always write a couple of chapters in advance.  That's why my updates are fast.

Selena and Miana: I like Lupin too.  He'll have his moments, don't you worry!

Crazygurl70: I'm really happy you still reviewed even though it's not your pairing type. (And that you didn't flame me.)  Thank you very much!

Ancient-Legend: ^_^Thank for the review!

Azrael, angel of the night: I'm happy you like it so much!

Rayne Stardust: At least I didn't kill them in this story! ^_^;

Chibi Pyro Duo: You changed your name? Cool!

Taiki: *giggles* You sure are hyper!

Emilee: ^_~ Thanks a bunch!

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: Thanks for the definition!  And it won't be a mary sue…

Sachi Nyoko: Thanks a lot.  I'll look even more into my vocabulary list! ^.^;

Kagome-chan4: She won't know everything, just wait!

Usagi Asia Maxwell: ^_^Hi!

Pyro Kitty Cat: Oh? Usagi isn't one of your favs? / I'm still happy you like my story, though! Thanks! ^_~ 

___________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 7: Homework and letters

________________________________________________________

  "Hey Serena!  Wait up!"  Harry Potter ran after her, still trying to get his outer robes on.  "Thanks for waiting for me!"  He said sarcastically.  He was still trying to catch his breath.

  Usagi gave a mock glare.  "I've waited for 20 minutes in the common room for you to show up!  Hermione and Ron were more impatient than me so they went ahead.  I was hungry, what did you expect?  We don't have much time for breakfast and you take all your time getting ready!  What do you do in your dorm?"  She asked slyly.

  Harry blushed.  "It's not my fault!  The guys all take the showers at the same time and we don't have enough place!  They're like a tornado in the morning!"  Usagi giggled at him.

  The week had passed by fairly quickly.  She had been into DADA class and luckily, Lupin didn't have much time to look suspiciously at her.  They hadn't done anything really special yet, just review old notes and see where they were at.  Herbology class had been pretty easy with professor Sprout too.  She still hadn't started her 'man hunt' but she was going to be patrolling tonight.  

  Hermione and Ron made them some place and they started to eat.  "So Serena," Hermione started, "I was thinking about it and well, you never told us what YOU wanted to do in the future."

  That caught Usagi off-guard.  "Me?  I don't know, really."  She grimaced full time mentally.  'What I want to do in the future, huh?  Save the world….again…and again…and again…'

  Ron cut her out of her reverie.  "But everyone in their 7th year has to know what they wanna do!"  Serena shrugged lazily.  Hermione was about to press the subject when a couple of screeches were heard.  Ron looked up and hummed.  "Hm.  It's mail time."

  Hundreds of owls flew to their owner to give them their letters.  Usagi watched as a tiny owl and a white one flew to them.  The tiny one dropped into Ron's bowl of cereal and he gave a yelp.  "Pig!  Watch where you're flying!"

  The owl got out of the bowl and started to hoot happily, flying over Ron's head.  It dropped a letter on his lap and made itself a place on the table.  "It's a letter from mum.  She says hello, Harry."  The green eyed boy only nodded and petted his owl.

  Usagi watched him silently from the corner of the eye.  She wasn't the only one, it seem.  Professor Lupin was gazing at him with sad eyes.  "I don't suppose you have anything for me, huh, Hedwig?  Of course not.  Who would send me anything?"  He said to himself, but everyone in his vicinity heard him anyway.

  Dean Thomas tried to cheer him up.  "Come on! Mate!  At least you won't be afraid of getting a death threat!"  He said playfully.  The others started to laugh a little when a cry resonated throughout the hall.  Suddenly, a fire phoenix soared to Dumbledore from the entrance of the hall and perched itself on his master's arm.  Dumbledore watched his Phoenix with great surprise.

  Ron and Hermione gazed at each other.  "What is Fawkes doing here?  It never leaves Dumbledore's quarters!"  Ron said questioningly.  Hermione was about to reply when another cry, deeper and much, much sadder surprised them.  A large black shadow loomed over their head and Fawkes ruffled his feathers angrily while an aura of fire lightly enveloped him.

  The large bird descended from the air in a menacing manner and some students gave scared yelps.  It settled right in front of Harry at the Gryffindor table and the students stumbled backwards.  The teachers were up and ready for anything to happen when Trelawney gave a plaintive sound.

  "I knew it!"  She started dramatically, with over exaggerated movements of her arms.  "I knew it, yet no one wanted to believe me!  But this is the proof!  The death omen cannot lie!  Mr. Potter will die!  Death Phoenixes never lie!"

  The students were shaking after her little show and Dean Thomas gulped.  "I should've shut my trap!  I never meant anything by my joke!"  He said shakily.  Everyone was waiting for the phoenix to move.  Harry never budged from his place.  The phoenix was staring right back at him in a looming manner, trying to asses him.  Harry frowned.  "So I'm just supposed to die?"

  Everyone held their breath as the phoenix finally moved…and turned away from him just to stare right back at Usagi, who watched it almost lazily.  And Trelawney started her charade again.  "I knew it!  I sensed this girl had a short life span immediately when she entered my class!"

  The Patil sisters gasped and looked at the bunny with pity.  Usagi glared and muttered under her breath; "Will somebody actually make her shut up?"  The black phoenix extended its claws and she moved to touch it.  Trelawney gasped and shouted; "DON'T TOUCH IT OR YOU'LL DIE!"

  Usagi's patience snapped.  "DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!?"  Trelawney made a perfect imitation of a fish while Usagi took the letter it had in its claws almost forcefully.  Her eyes softened at the bird.  "Thank you, Shi."

  She gave it a piece of her toast and pocketed her letter.  Shi gave a thankful cry to its mistress and screeched an awful angry sound at Trelawney, who backed away in fear.  Fawkes gave a cry of its own and soon the 2 of them were engaged in a territorial discussion.

  The 2 phoenixes soared through the air and Fawkes started to emit fire to make Shi back away.  The other one escaped from the threat and glowed with a dark and menacing aura.  It was going to strike Fawkes when Usagi shouted; "Don't kill it!  I won't have any of this here!  Go back home, Shi, and don't hurt 'him'.  I'll call you if I need you."

  The black phoenix stopped immediately, gave her a last goodbye cry and flew away.  The rabbit gave an annoyed look.  "What are you all staring at?  It's my phoenix!  So what?"  Everyone seated themselves again and slowly started to eat.

  Hermione gave her an apologizing look.  "We're sorry we stared.  It's just that this type of phoenix never takes an owner.  It's just supposed to kill."  Usagi raised her eyebrows and laughed out loud, catching the attention of her fellow classmates.

  "Do I look dead to you?"  She asked flatly.  Hermione shook her head negatively.  "No…But how…?"

  "How am I still alive?  How can this phoenix ever choose me as its master?"  Hermione nodded to know the reason.  The rabbit leaned on her elbows and looked intently at the questioning girl.  "I guess I'm just hard to get, like Mister Potter over there!"  She said playfully, giving a nudge at Harry, who snorted back at her good-humoredly.

  She giggled but something moved from behind her and Fawkes landed on the table.  She smiled and petted it calmly.  Dumbledore was surprised she didn't burn herself on Fawkes' fiery feathers after such a display.  "So your name is Fawkes, is it?"  The others could swear the phoenix had nodded.  "I hope you didn't see Shi as a threat.  Hopefully, next time, you will say hello in a more…pleasant manner!"

  She gave it one last grin and Fawkes flew back to Dumbledore's office.  "Huh…  Can we eat, now?"  She changed the subject rapidly and soon everyone had forgotten the events and was finishing their breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*

  "Ugh!  I give up!  This homework Snape gave us is way too complicated for me!  I'll never be able to pass in potions class!"  Neville complained, completely depressed in front of his potion homework.  "Come on Hermione!  Can't you help me?  Just this once?"  The boy tried his luck but all he got was a negative response from her.

  He pouted and Ron laughed at him.  "Forget it, mate!  She doesn't even want to help me!  It's hopeless to even try!"  The others laughed with him.  The small group was in the common room and they were all doing their homework.

  Lupin had only given them notes to read and professor Bins had given them a chapter of the history book to read.  So, as usual, potions was the biggest paper they had to do.  Usagi was in a corner of the room, huddled in a big comfy chair and reading a book.  She had finished each of her homework in class while the teachers were talking.

  She gazed at the complaining boy out the corner of her eye and took pity of him.  She lay her book aside and walked behind Neville, taking a peep at his paper.  Hermione scolded her.  "You shouldn't help him, Serena!  Or else everyone will try to make you do their homework!"

  Neville blinked, looked behind and yelped in surprise.  "Serena!  Jeez girl!  I didn't even see you there!"  He put a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart beat.  Serena ignored him for the moment and continued to read his paper.

  "You know," she started, "I really don't get why you don't pass in potions with more ease."  She pointed at his sheet.  "Those answers are wrong."  She stated.

  Neville blushed in embarrassment.  "Why do you think I should be able to pass?"

  The rabbit raised her eyebrows inquisitively.  "I saw you were pretty good in Herbology, right?"

  Neville made a face.  "Yeaah…"  He said slowly.  "But what does Herbology have to do with my potions homework?  It's completely different!"  

  Usagi snorted and put her hands on her hips.  "What would happen if I were to mix mandrake roots with verbena leaves?"  Neville raised his eyebrows.  "I wouldn't do that.  It would create an explosion big enough to damage the entire Herbology classroom."  He answered automatically.

  The guys gaped at him in bewilderment while Serena smirked.  "There you have it."  She pointed at question number 4 on his paper.  "The 2 elements described in the question are components of the 2 plants I just named.  So the answer's the same as you gave me."

  Neville made an impression of a fish while gazing at the questions closely and Serena nodded.  "Most of the things used in potions class come from plants.  So just find out which one and think of your Herbology class!"

  The boy locked her in a disbelieving hug.  "Thank you!!! I never even thought about that!  You've just made my life WAY easier!!!"  Usagi and the others laughed at him.  In a corner, a certain green eyed boy couldn't help the grunt that escaped his throat when Neville hugged the laughing rabbit.  

  A while later, when things settled a bit, Usagi went back to her chair and took her letter out.  She made sure nobody was watching and read the piece of paper.  It was a letter from Sirius, the first she had received from the beginning of the school year.

_  Hey Sere!_

_                    You haven't written to me so I took out my Gryffindor courage to ask Shi to deliver this letter to you.  The damn bird is wild, I tell you!  I had all the misery on Earth to attach the letter to its bloody leg!  How is Harry, by the way?  And Remus?_

_Oh, f*ck this!  I can't take it anymore!  I wanna come to Hogwarts right now!  Stop glaring at the letter!  Setsuna came by not so long ago and when I asked her, she told me you still hadn't started to search for Pettigrew!  What's taking you so long?!  _

_  I'm sorry if I sound aggressive, being cooped up in the house is making me crazy.  Plus, I'm not the one to write damn sentimental letters.  _

_I better have news from you soon or I'll come there regardless of what you say!_

_   I love you, you know…._

_                                              Dad_

  Usagi's eyes twitched irritably and she crumpled the letter in her hand to change her mind.  The sound caught Ron's attention and he got up.  "What are you glaring at?  What was that letter saying?"  He asked curiously.  He was about to snatch the paper when Serena got up jerkily and fisted her hand, crumpling the paper even more.  The paper caught on fire and Ron backed away quickly, yelping and catching the attention of Harry and Hermione, as well as the few other students who were still up.  She went to the table and took out a quill and a parchment.  She went back to her chair sulkily and Ron made no other motion to peep in.  She looked very disturbed.  She started to write furiously.

_Father,_

_                If you dare leave the house I will personally use your liver to feed Hermione's cat!  Damnit!  Be patient!  Do you think I like being cooped up in school while I could be outside training and concentrating more on catching the traitor?!  Anyway, I won't start a bloody war between us…_

_  Harry's well and alive, from what I've seen.  He looks really tired sometimes as if he didn't sleep but he always shrugs it off.  I noticed he had a tendency to zone out and glare at nothing in class.  Do you have any idea on what could be causing this?_

_  I also think that dear 'uncle' Remus is suspicious of me.  Guess he's trying to protect Harry even more since what happened in the Department of Mysteries.  Dumbledore is also giving me 'the eye' when he thinks I'm not looking.  But for the moment, I don't have any troubles with them._

_  My powers are also giving me quite a dilemma.  It's totally embarrassing!  I'm getting the attention of too many people.  But I think it's better now.  They're starting to get used to my sudden boosts and ignore them.  Lucky me! (I'm being sarcastic right now)_

_  I really have to stop writing now.  The trio is staring at me.  But remember.  Just be patient.  I was planning on patrolling tonight anyway.  Just train in the house for the moment.  Think; Bellatrix Lestrange.  That'll do the trick._

_   Have a good night and remember that I love you very much,_

_                                                                                                  Serenity_

  The golden trio watched as she sighed, got up and went to the window.  She opened it and the black phoenix immediately perched itself on the windowsill, claws extended to receive the message.  Ron gazed at his friends with an arched eyebrow in a silent question; how did she call the bird in the first place?!  Hermione only shrugged in a 'don't ask me!' way.

  Seamus yawned loudly.  "It's getting really late, guys.  We should go to bed."  The others groaned but didn't press the subject when prefect Hermione pushed them to their dorms.  "Are you coming, Serena?"  The blue eyed girl nodded.  "Just a minute.  I'm attaching my letter to Shi's claws."

  She then closed the window and followed Hermione to the dorm.  About 2 hours later, when she was sure everyone was sound asleep, she silently got up and took her 'wand' out.  Murmuring "Silencio!" she spelled the area sound proof with little trouble.  She got down to the common room and took out Mercury's portable computer.

  She then tried to find out any evil activity in the near vicinity and found a rather big black dot, pointing not so far from here.  To make her job easier, she took out Mercury's visor and put it in front of her eyes.  The data automatically appeared and she locked on to the target.

  She took out her disguise pen to change into something more comfortable and teleported away with a determined stare as her fellow classmates slept on, unaware of anything.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When she reappeared, she groaned.  'Just my luck!'  With the trail from the computer, she had teleported right into a cemetery.  She grimaced and muttered darkly; "I shouldn't be so surprised.  After all, I didn't expect to land in a cinema or a fancy restaurant…"

  She snorted at the idea.  2 bozos of Voldy's eating dinner in a bistro or watching a movie in a cinema, while eating popcorn.  She was about to snort again when she heard a suspicious sound.  She moved around the tombs with the grace of a cat, in low profile.  The farther she was getting, the heavier the air was getting.  Her head started to spin but she gripped her broach and it went away.  She heard low talking and she quickly crouched behind a grave.

  She sneaked a look and grimaced again.  'Damnit!  This is not what I expected.'  There were 2 older looking adolescents snogging each other.  She started to back away, all the while thinking; 'Is that what they consider a romantic rendezvous?  Jeez!  They'll have to work on their social skills!'

  She was about to scan another area with the visor when a terrified scream resonated through the air.  She cursed her stupidity and ran back to where she previously crouched.  She glared at the view.  The 2 kids were out cold and dementors were circling them menacingly.

  Of course!  She had gotten light headed!  That was a sign when dementors were close.  How stupid of her to ignore it.  One of the dementors was about to grip a victim and she sneered.  Pettigrew might not be here, but she wasn't going to see a murder without doing anything!

  She took her 'wand' out and murmured a Lunarian spell.  The stick, as she liked to call it, grew in length and she twirled it around expertly between her fingers.  "Ahh!  My good old staff!"  She created an energy disk and threw it towards the dementors with precise aim.  "MOON TIARA STAR!"

  It disintegrated one and the others screeched in surprise.  She glared.  "You're making me loose valuable searching time!  This town just has to be cleaned of filthy trash such as you!"  One of the dementors let out a loud and angry screech and 'glided' in her direction.  The thing wasn't very bright.

  She knocked it out with her staff and called out Venus' chain to restrain the others but nothing happened.  She cursed out loud again.  "Shit!  Common Venus!  Damnit!  I need you!"  The powers inside her were all jumbled up and she couldn't get a grip on the orange light easily.

  She ducked as a dementor tried to grab her by behind and almost fell on her butt.  She ran away and hid behind a tree but they were gaining on her fast.  "Darn it! Come on!"  She urged one of her new powers to show desperately.  When she thought they were going to get her, her eyes glazed over and her moon insignia glowed angrily.

  A flash of lightning bolted from the dark clouds and struck the dementors head on, effectively disintegrating them on the spot.  Thunder sounded through the skies and a heavy rain started to pour.  She sniffed, completely soaked and turned around.  She sweatdropped stupidly.

  "Who would've thought?  I was always told to never hide below a tree to avoid lightning and they're the ones who got shocked.  That's stupid.-_-;"  She rolled her eyes and went back to the 2 unconscious kids, teleporting near a wizard's hospital.  The nurses were shocked to see a totally soaked girl holding 2 other adolescents out cold.

  One nurse urged her to come with her but Usagi shook her head, saying she had found them like this and that she just wanted to go home now.  A doctor rushed in and the nurse urging her to come turned to talk to the man.  When she turned back, the blue eyed girl was nowhere to be seen.

  When she appeared back at Hogwarts, she put on her nightgown and collapsed onto her bed, still completely soaked.

_______________________________________________________________________

Damnit that's long!!!  This chapter took 3 days to write!  Almost 4 or 5 hours a day! -_-  I was really hyper!...........

Anyway!  I REALLY hope you liked!  Cause I'm really tired now.  But I like what I wrote, so it's good.

I want your reviews, people!  Yes, you too!  *stare at reader who says: Who? Me?---Yeah! You!*

No flames.  I repeat: No flames.  If you don't like, well, go away! Bwahahahahaha!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

_Love ya all,_

_Eternal Cosmos  xxx    ^____^_


	8. Sickness comes, sickness goes

Hi there!  I hope I didn't make you wait for too long! ^_~  This sucks…I updated this weekend and FF.net had a revamp to do so I didn't get my reviews in my e-mail.  I love to read my reviews there! _  Anyway!  I got many positive ones! :

Ancient-Legend: Not long enough?! Woah…You're though one to please!

MarsMoonStar: ^_^You're happy!

Koosei: Patience!

Firelightz: ^_^Hope you'll like this chapter!

Chibi Koneko: You're good!  She IS gonna get sick! Bravo!

Yadrianne: She'll have to learn!

Miranda Compton: Thanks!

Light Angel: Thanks a bunch!

Syko-san: I loved your review! It gave me great plot ideas! Thanks!

Satori Blackthorn: Me? Roast Lupin?! No way!  He's one of my favs!

Harry and Usagi FOREVER: He! He! I like your name! ^_~ 

Erika: Thanks for the review!

Fallen Phoenix721: Thanks! ^_^

Mitsukai11: I loved your review! I hope I'll hear of you in the next ones!

Crazygurl70: I don't find you annoying!

Birdgirl: At least you reviewed this one! ^_^Thanks!

Maiden Genisis: Thank you! ^_^

I hope I didn't forget anyone! ^__^

_____________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 08: Sickness comes, sickness goes

_____________________________________________________________________________

  "Hurry up, Hermione!  Breakfast will start soon!  We don't want to be late!"  Lavender shouted to the light brown haired girl from the base of the dorm stairs.  Hermione rushed to finish dressing up and shook none too gently the still sleeping form of Usagi, covered by her thick blanket up to her head.

  "Come on sleepyhead! Waaaake up!"  Hearing a groan, she decided that Usagi was awake enough and darted towards the stairs to join her friends.

  So, in her haste, she didn't see that the blankets were completely soaked.

  Halfway through breakfast, Neville frowned questioningly.  "Have any of you guys seen Serena this morning?"  It was Hermione's turn to frown.  "I shook her out of sleep at sunrise.  Maybe she went back to dream world."

  Harry furrowed his brow worriedly and started to get up.  "I'll go check for her!"

  "There's no need to, mate! Look, she's coming as we speak."  Seamus pointed at the slowly walking Serena.  Ron slapped her on the back in a friendly gesture and she all but winced.  "Did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Sere?"  He started to laugh but Harry quickly sent him a warning look.

  "Are you alright, Serena?"  He asked worriedly.  "You look a bit pale."  Serena mustered her best smile for him.  "I'm perfectly fine, Harry!  Now, let's eat!"  She sat on her bench and sighed, coughing a little.  She shrugged off Harry's glances and didn't eat anything from her plate.  

  The Gryffindors had History this morning.  How boring to start a day with that class, especially with professor Binns as a teacher!  Ron whined to Dean Thomas who was beside him, while taking his seat; "We just woke up and we're going to fall asleep again!  Why can't history be more fun?"

  Dean nodded fervently with him.  It wasn't his best subject either.  Serena merely took her seat silently, gazing emptily at her desk.  The voice of the teacher seemed so far to her, while she thought; 'Why do I feel so heavy?  I'm sweating so much…Why is it so hot in here?!'

  She fidgeted on her seat, trying to ease off her thick robes.  Her eyes started to drop and haziness took over her eyesight when a sharp tap on her desk made her blink back to reality.  Professor Binns towered over her and the students were looking at her curiously.

  "Since you seem to fall asleep in my class, I assume you know what I was just talking about?"  A headache the size of the Titanic rendered her incapable to answer.  The voice seemed so far!  She merely shook her head to whatever question the teacher had asked her and she vaguely heard a growl before a sharper hit collided with her desk.

  "You have some nerve!  Take your book, page 92!  Read the Merlin part to the class, all of it!  NOW! And 10 points off Gryffindor!"

  After wincing at the sharp and loud voice, she gloomily took her history book, which she liked to call 'the brick' since it weighted a ton, and started to read the chapter in the loudest voice she could muster, which wasn't that loud from her state of mind: 

_  "Legend has it that Merlin's mother was the virtuous daughter of a king, and his father a demon or a malefic spirit bearing the name of incubus.  Merlin inherited his mother's kindness and his father's magical powers.  As a child, he demonstrated his supernatural abilities, which saved his life._

_  Merlin possessed the gift of metamorphosis, which enabled him to transform into a child, an old man, a women, a dwarf or an animal, according to his mood.  He could control the unsettled sea and command to Camelot's high walls to make any invader fall to the ground, if they were trying to get in._

_  In spite of his outstanding capacities, Merlin lost his life due to a stupid error.  He fell in love with the witch Vivianne (the Lady of the __Lake__) and revealed all his magical secrets.  Using this knowledge against him, Vivianne cast a spell that imprisoned him for ever in the trunk of an oak tree."_

  She breathed the last words faintly and she vaguely heard the professor asking to pay more attention next time.  Her eyes were closing again and Binns yelled at her for the second time.  "Miss Tsukino!  20 points off Gryffindor!  Next time it will be more!"

  Even with her head spinning the way it presently did, she heard the disapproving groans and felt the angry stares directed at her.  She forced herself to sit straight but her head was still down.  Nobody seemed to notice her breathing had become labored and that beads of sweat now covered her brow.  She was still trying to ease the scorching temperature seizing her body in massive hot waves.

  When the class finally ended, some Gryffindors almost pushed her out of the way, making her stumble a little.  "History might not be fun, but you didn't have to make us loose points!  We already lost a lot because of that git Malfoy and Snape!  We don't care if you know everything or not!  Just stop playing the all-knowing and listen in class!"

  They glared forcefully at her and the group made their way to the door.  Harry glanced at her with some pity but Dean Thomas urged him out of the classroom with a glare of his own.  She made her way to Transfiguration class alone, fighting the unconsciousness that was threatening her.  She was stopping every 2 minutes to take a breath, leaning against the wall.  She was hardly seeing anything at all by this point.

  10 minutes after the beginning of the class, Professor Mc Gonagall asked for the students to give back their homework.  She gazed at them while they came up to her desk to hand her their paper when she furrowed her brow.

  "Mr. Thomas," she asked randomly, "Do you know where Miss Tsukino is?  It is hardly her habit to arrive late or miss a class."

  Dean Thomas shrugged, not really caring, still angry at the bunny.  "I don't know, ma'am.  She was right behind us at some point when she slowed down until she just wasn't behind us anymore.  She merits detention anyway!  She made us loose precious house points!"

  Harry glared at Dean and turned back to gaze at the desk closest to the door.  He hadn't even notice it was empty.  His eyes got bigger.  'What if…?'  He pushed his chair aside quickly, making it fall on the floor.  Mc Gonagall eyed him angrily.

  "What's the problem, Mr. Potter?  You're disrupting the cla--!"  But before she could finish, Harry had bolted outside the classroom in a hurry, making both the teacher and the rest of the entire group run after him.

  Harry ran as fast as he could, mentally chanting; 'Please let me be wrong!  Let her be okay!'  He turned a corner and gave out a gasp, before crouching and gently shaking the unconscious girl lying on the floor.  She was panting madly and he retracted his hand hastily when he touched her forehead.  She was burning with fever!

  He heard a shocked gasp behind him and was shoved aside by Mc Gonagall.  "Potter!  Go tell Pomfrey she'll have a patient! Hurry!"

  Harry was about to protest when she directed one of her famous 'do as I say' glare at him.  He reluctantly turned and ran towards the infirmary while Mc Gonagall told the curious students that this class was over for today.

  She had to yell at them several times because they were following her.  Harry was waiting nervously beside Pomfrey and when he spotted his transfiguration teacher her ran to her.  "How is she? She's going to be ok, isn't she?  What's going on with her?"

  Minerva gripped his shoulders tightly and pushed him out of the way.  "Good god, Potter!  How do you expect us to find what she has if you don't let me pass?!  Get out of the infirmary!  You're not injured, so get out!  Go to the common room or outside, I don't care!  But let Pomfrey do her job!"

  She didn't leave him any place to protest and shoved him out the door.  After trying to knock the door down a couple of times, he gave up and sulkily made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

  Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.  "Merlin, the boy is completely head over heals about her!  Now, do you know what she has, Pompom?"

  The mediwitch quickly checked the panting girl's vitals and muttered, saying the results; "her pulse is going haywire and she has a very high fever.  Way too high!  A normal person would be in coma right now.  She also looks totally exhausted; her body cannot fight the temperature off."

  Pomfrey got Usagi's robes off and hissed.  "What is it, Pompom?  Is she going to be alright?"  Minerva asked anxiously.

  "The girl is completely soaked!  That's my main worry, but her arms are also covered in scars!  They're light but some look recent.  We'll have to tell the headmaster about it!  For the mean time, Minerva, fetch me the fever reducing potion!"

  The teacher scrambled to get the vial and gave it to the nurse.  Pomfrey tried to make her drink the potion but Usagi was way too sick and immediately rejected it.  The nurse cursed under her breath.  "I can't give her anything!  Her body will only reject it.  All we can do is wait.  Get me some fresh water and a cloth.  I'll put it on her forehead.  Maybe it will help get the temperature down."  She sighed tiredly.  "This is going to be a long night."

*~*~*~*~*

  The next day, when Harry finally spotted the tired nurse finally showing herself for breakfast, he quickly ran to her, forgetting his own meal.  Snape gave him a chilling glare.  "What's the meaning of this, Mr. Potter?  Go back to your table!"

  Harry shook his head furiously and gripped the mediwitch's arm, surprising her a little.  Lupin eyed Harry weirdly because of his unusual behavior and Snape made a motion to get up and teach the boy a lesson, when Harry gripped the nurse's arm even more.  He looked tired and almost choked on his words.

  "Will she be ok, Madam Pomfrey?  You'll cure her, right?"  Snape scowled.  "Can someone tell me what's going on?"  Pomfrey turned to him.  "Miss Tsukino collapsed in a corridor yesterday.  I found out she had a very bad case of pneumonia and she rejects any potion I try to give her.  Her fever lowered a bit but she's still very tired.  She woke up this morning, although I do not know how she could ever wake up this fast, and I had to force her to stay in bed.  She must be sleeping right now."

  Snape's eyebrows shut up.  "Miss Tsukino is sick?!  Why didn't anyone tell me?"

  "The true question is, Severus, how can anybody catch pneumonia at this time of year!  It was as if she had gone under the rain for hours and forced her body into exhaustion!  The girl's system couldn't fight the virus with all that strain!"  The nurse sat down and ate a little of her breakfast.

  "Go back to your place, Mr. Potter.  I'll allow you to see her at the end of the day if she's better.  You can bring your friends too."  Harry only nodded and went back to his table with sad eyes.

  Lupin eyed him dejectedly.  The green eyed boy sat at the end of the table, clearly ignoring his friends.  He would recognize the boy's present look anywhere.  It was the same miserable look he gave when Sirius…Remus shook his head.  'Sirius is dead.  Stop thinking about the past!'

  The day passed so very slowly, Harry was snapping at anyone who dared speak to him.  He nearly hexed Dean Thomas in Care of Magical Creatures when the boy started to apologize to him about his behavior towards the rabbit the day before.  "SINCE WHEN DOES A GRYFFINDOR ACTS LIKE THIS TOWARDS A MEMBER OF HIS OWN HOUSE?!  IT'S NOT TO ME YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE!"  Harry shouted back at him.

  Ron glanced at Hermione and winced.  "Boy is he pissed!  I've never seen him like this before!"  Hermione nodded.  "Harry gave up his silly crush on Cho Chang a long time ago.  It seems she's more precious to him than anybody else, now.  He never truly forgave himself since Snuffles death and he blames himself for not being more aware of Serena's state."

  Ron grunted.  "But it's not his fault!!!"  Hermione shrugged.  "Tell that to Harry."

  "Mr. Potter!"  The green eyed boy looked eagerly at the mediwitch while the other students listened on.  "She's awake.  I give you and your friends the permission to see her but don't make her strain herself even more.  I'm not planning on letting you inside for too long either.  Go on!"

  The group made their way inside and Harry blanched.  "Professor Snape?!"  The man turned around and glared at him.  "What, Potter?  Can't I visit a sick student?  I'm impressed you've actually refrained yourself from coming here during class time."

  Harry approached him, gritting his teeth together.  "Go. Away."  Snape smirked smugly and went back to his dungeon with a swirl of his robes.  Harry sat in a chair near the bed and took Usagi's hand in his.  Her eyes were closed but she spoke up, surprising the others.  They thought she was sleeping.

  "I don't get why you and Professor Snape hate each other so much."  She wheezed out, opening her dull blue eyes.  She entered a coughing fit and grunted tiredly.  "Of all the things I lived through, it's a damn cold that knocked me out of commission.  How ironic."  She muttered darkly.

  Harry cocked his head on the side.  "What do you mean; of all the things you lived through?"  Usagi waved a hand dismissively and Hermione frowned suspiciously.  'She's hiding something.'

  The Gryffindors spent some time in the infirmary and Dean profusely apologized for his behavior, which made Usagi laugh, then cough.  "Don't worry about it.  I've been treated worse!"  She shrugged the inquisitive looks again.

  Harry hummed in remembrance and searched his pockets.  "Here you go!"  He gave her a sealed parchment.  "Your phoenix dropped this in the common room last night.  It's addressed to you and I thought you would like to have it now."  Usagi took the letter and made sure the seals had not been tampered with.  "Thanks, Harry."

  The green eyed boy was the last to leave.  "I'll come back tomorrow!  Have a good night, Serena."  The girl nodded and smiled warmly.  When she was sure Harry was out of hearing range, she whispered; "I'll be the one to say hello tomorrow, Harry."

  She then read the letter.  It was from Sirius, asking why she had not replied quickly to this letter.  Apparently, Shi had tried many times to deliver it but came back home each time because he hadn't found Serena.  It was also saying that Harry had to take occlumency lessons from Snape in his 5th year because Voldemort started to be aware of his bond with the boy and started to manipulate him.

  Usagi raised her eyebrows.  Snape giving private lessons to Harry?  Unbelievable!  She took a quill from the desk beside her bed and wrote back that she had caught a cold after her nightly patrol.  She assured him she was alright and to continue his training.

  He seriously lacked patience.  Craving too much action could get him into serious trouble, she reminded him.  She sighed and called Shi mentally, saying her position in the castle.  The bird flew in from an opened window and took the letter.  Before flying away, the phoenix began to sing a melodious song and she fell asleep, letting the power of Saturn heal her pneumonia.  A small smile spread on her lips.  She dreamt of the senshis that night.

*~*~*~*~*

  Harry yelped when 2 arms hugged him playfully from behind when he entered DADA class the next day.  "SERENA?!  What are you doing out of bed?!"

  Usagi smiled widely while her friends welcomed her back.  "Madam Pomfrey asked me the same thing this morning!"  She giggled.  "Apparently, I seem to have a strong immune system!  I can start class again, as long as I take it easy for the next few days!"

  "That's great, Serena!"  Ron said happily.

  Lupin rasped his throat.  "I know you're all happy to see Miss Tsukino up and about but class is about to start.  Please sit down and we'll start today's lesson about harpies.  Mr. Weasley, can you read us the chapter at page 23?"  Ron nodded and started:__

_  "The __British__Islands__ are, as it is said, populated with all kinds of harpies.  Some are friendly spirits connected to the harvests, and others witches who torture and even go as far as eating men.  Another one is a very ancient spirit responsible for meteorological changes and for the modifications in landscapes.  But all these creatures have one point in common: they are all women, they are all old, and they are all absolutely hideous._

_  They like to sit on people's faces when they're sleeping, which tend to provoke nightmares and suffocation.  A victim will wake up totally exhausted, if he or she has a chance at ever waking up.  A sieve, placed on the top of the head, is supposed to prevent the harpy from sitting on the victim, because it will be necessary for her to get through every hole of the tool, which will easily take her all night long._

_  The most popular harpy of __England__ is named Black Annis.  She is a one-eyed cannibal with blue skin, long white hooks and iron claws.  She would live in the hills of the Leicestershire, in the cave she would have dug in the cliff by means of her only claws.  In front of her cavern grows a big and old oak tree, in which she perches herself, waiting for a prey to show up.  When she is not occupied by watching in her tree, Black Annis sits at the entrance of her cavern on a heap of bones- those of her victims, naturally."_

  Ron gulped.  The thing didn't sound too friendly.  Remus nodded and asked for Hermione to finish the page.

_  "It is to the Scottish people we must ask to identify the Storm harpy, an ancient Celtic divinity also known under the name Cailleach Bheare.  Just like Black Annis, the Storm harpy has blue skin and one eye.  Her hair is white and looks like dried muddled branches and she is always wearing grey robes that are made of wool._

_  Associated to winter, people say that she is the one to announce the start of this season when she goes to wash her clothes in the Corrievreckan (literally the 'speckled cauldron'), a big underwater whirlwind situated off the west coast of Scotland, which can be very dangerous for boats._

_  She also possesses a wand or a stick, which she uses to hit the grass and the cultivations, covering them with frost, each year after Halloween.  Legend has it that it's the Storm harpy who created the Interior __Hebrides__ islands by throwing rocks and peat into the sea.  Numerous Scottish lakes and mountains are also attributed to her very developed artistic sense."_

  "Very good Miss Granger! Mister Weasley!  10 points to Gryffindor!"  The duo smiled cockily at Malfoy and Harry rolled his eyes.  Draco merely threw them a silent raspberry and sat straight in his chair when Lupin eyed him.

  "For homework, I want you all to find other harpies and write their story.  I want the paper to be at least 2 pages full so do your research thoroughly.  And no, you cannot use the 2 previously named harpies as subjects."  Groans were heard from the students and he smiled.  "Ah yes, life isn't fair!  Now go on!  Class is dismissed!"

  "2 whole pages?!  Is Lupin crazy?  He never gave us this kind of homework in our 3rd year!"  Hermione put her hand on Ron's big mouth and hissed at him, eyeing Harry.  "Don't mention this when Harry's here!  It's bad enough as it is!  Don't you remember?  Snuffles was alive in our 3rd year!"

  Ron gazed Harry, who was walking hastily ahead of them trying to reach Serena, and he moaned.  "I keep forgetting!  Do you think he heard me?"

  Hermione furrowed her brow. "By the way he's trying to avoid us, I would definitely say yes."  She sighed.  "Come on, or we'll be late for the next class."

___________________________________________________________________

There, that's long enough for today! ^_^

I really did my research, didn't I?  The info on Merlin and on the 2 harpies is real.  Yep, even on the harpies!  Legends about them really exist.  I think it's very interesting.  I'll have little infos like that throughout the different classes.  Isn't this great? ^__^

**There will also be more plots coming in the next chapters.  So don't flame me because I'm stalling.  Because I'm not.  **

**I only needed to get the story going and have a solid base.  **

**Usa will use more powers in the next chapters, we'll see more of Lupin, apprenticeship with Snape and troubles, etc…Maybe a little depression from Usagi and Harry will have one of his 'attacks'.  Usagi will also continue her 'man hunt'.**

He! He! I'm a naughty author, making you yearn for more!  That's my job; making you love my story and want to read more.

**I want to see reviews, people**.  You can write me suggestions and/or things you would like to see in the story.

  (Ex: Helios in Care of magical Creatures)

I don't guarantee I'll write about it but I'll certainly try to use the best plots described to me. ^_^  

So now, you know what to do:

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

_Love ya all,_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	9. Insecurities

Hi guys!  I'm really hyper right now, cause I can't wait for you to read this chapter!!!  I really love it!  There's going to be Harry/Usagi romance near the end!!!! YAY!!!  I almost cried at some parts in this chapter, too.  Hope you guys won't soak your keyboard!  As usual, here are my thank yous: 

Ancient-Legend: ^_^ Pettigrew won't be discovered in this chapter.  Still, I think this is one of the best chapters I've written so far!  Take a look!

Firelightz: Thanks for the plot lines!

Fangboy: Ahhh…PATIENCE, my friend!

Syko-san: ^_^ Shi is cool!  And I do look in my thesaurus!  It helps a LOT!

Chibi Pyro Duo: I don't know what I'll do with Malfoy…I'll see…(Personally, I hate the bastard. *sweatdrops*)

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: Long time no see! Take care of that foot of yours!

Koosei: Hermione will surely ask some questions! ^_~ 

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: Thank you!

MarsMoonStar: Thanks for the review!

Setsuna-3000: Hey! You're back!  *grins* Hi!

Maiden Genisis: Banshees, huh?  Hmmm…Relena Peacecraft? Naaah!... Pansy Parkinson!!! 

Yadrianne: Her mother's dead.  *snickers* You can't get it simpler than that! But I'll see if I could mention her somewhere...

Usagi Asia Maxwell: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! 

Siren: Thanks for the idea! And I update at least each 2 days.

Chibi Koneko: You can sic Fluffy, Kenshin AND Hiiro on me anytime! *purrs*

Crazygurl70: I'll thank whoever gagged and dragged you away…Just kidding! Lol

Harry and Usagi FOREVER: ^__^You'll LOVE chappie 9!

Birdgirl: At least you reviewed! Thanks!

Mitsukai11: Thanks for your message! It light up my day!

Moonlit Evanescence: ^_^ You seem happy!

Heero's bunny: Hi again! I'm glad to see you're still there!

_____________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 9: Insecurities

______________________________________________________

  A couple of weeks passed by and the temperature dropped with the new autumn air.  The forbidden forest's leaves had taken many colors but none of them were actually falling.  There wasn't any quidditch this year, which saddened Harry greatly.

  He was down enough as it is, and quidditch seemed to be the only thing keeping his mind off his deceased godfather.  But the oncoming war worried too many people and Dumbledore simply had to forbid it this year.

  "Hey Harry!  Can we talk to you?  Alone?"  Usagi turned her gaze from the window of the common room in time to see Seamus and a couple of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws urging Harry out of the room, glancing back to make sure nobody was watching them, and started talking in hush tones.

  Harry nodded to something Seamus told him and they marched out the entrance portrait.  Usagi sighed and looked back out the window with a sad gaze, leaning on her elbows.  She drew little figures on the cold glass with her finger and sighed again.  She was alone in the common room.

  "Looks like I'm on my own once more.  Everyone seems to have something to do but me."  She rested her head on her arms and leaned on the windowsill.  "I wish father was here.  I wish my friends were here!  The other students look so eager to fight!  I don't get it!  They could have a perfectly normal life and they decide to ruin their life!"  She grunted.  

"They don't trust me.  They seem to go to more and more DA meetings by the passing weeks and they didn't invite me."  She snorted.

  "Of course they don't trust me!  I'm an outsider!  I can't seem to do a perfectly normal spell; it always backfires with the powers of the scouts.  I'm not a witch, no, never will be.  What am I anyway?  I'm not totally human, I'm not a witch but am the daughter of a wizard and I have Lunarian blood.  Am I only good for fighting?"  Tears threatened to drop from her eyes and she wiped them away roughly before they even had the time to fall.  She got up and looked bitterly out the window.  'What am I, in all of this?'

  "Since I'm alone, I could make myself useful for father, at least.  He doesn't deserve to be alone like me."  She muttered, leaving the common room in search of a peaceful area and looked at a particular class door close to the main hall.  She hummed.  "This will be a peaceful place for me to rest until the beginning of this afternoon's classes."  

  She opened the door of divination class and peeked in.  "Good! No one's there."  She placed some wood in a circle and sat on the earthy floor.  She took a meditating position and concentrated on Mars's power.

  She had less trouble with the inners powers than the outers, she contemplated.  "Maybe that's because they're a little more powerful than the inners."  She said to herself.  "Burning mandala!"  A small fire lit the wood and she relaxed in her pose, letting the warm and comforting feeling of the fire come to her.

  She silently started chanting, doing the poses with her hands for each planet of the solar system; 

 "Mercury of ice

 Venus of love

 Earth of strength

 Mars of fire

 Jupiter of lightning

Inner planets give me your courage

 Uranus of winds

 Neptune of seas

 Saturn of destruction

 Pluto of wisdom and time

Outer planets give me your strength"

  She started to chant this over and over again until it came out naturally out of her mouth.  She had gone into trance without noticing it and the words were coming out like harsh whisperings.  The fire was growing slowly but she paid no heed.  She entered in the realm of dreams almost on instinct and heard the familiar voices of her senshis.  

  When she opened her eyes, she blinked at the sudden light.  She gaped.  She was sitting in the Crown game center and her friends her eyeing her weirdly.  "Minna?"  She whispered tentatively.  

  "Odando-atama!  You were sleeping again, weren't you?  Some leader you are!"  Usagi pouted.  "You're so mean, Rei-chan!"  The tongue war started and the others sweatdropped.  Rei caught the bunny in a playful death grip.

  "Beg for mercy! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  Rei said with an evil glint in her eyes.

  "Never!"  Usagi was laughing her head off even in the position she was in.  "Oi!  Ruka-chan!  Onegai help me!"  Haruka, who was sitting beside the laughing rabbit, grinned and caught Rei in the same death grip she had Usagi.

  "Not fair!"  The priestess whined.  They all let go of each other with a laugh and sweatdropped when they saw all the eyes of the arcade center pinned on them.  They sat back and blushed.  Usagi's eyes glazed over and she took a sip of her milkshake.

  Haruka wound an arm over her shoulder and looked at her worriedly.  "Something wrong, Koneko-chan?" They others transferred their gaze to her.  Usagi shook her head and smiled to the protective senshi of the wind.  "Iie.  Just a bad dream, I guess."

  Ami cocked her head on the side, a glass of iced tea in one hand.  "A bad dream?  Do tell."  

  Usagi sighted and leaned slightly on Haruka, who still had her arm around her shoulders.  Her eyes closed a little as she concentrated to remember her dream.  "You were all away, far away from me."  She started in a whisper.

  "I had to fight alone for some time and I had discovered that my life had been a lie.  My parents were not my true biological ones and I had discovered my father was a wizard.  A real wizard with a fighting stick and all!"  She gave a small laugh.

  "And then I had to go to wizard school and fight again.  But I was alone.  Nobody really wanted to make friends with me because I was weird.  I was…all alone.  Can you believe the nightmare?"

  She gave a laugh but stopped when Haruka's grip tightened slightly on her shoulder.  They others weren't laughing with her.  Instead, they were looking at her neutrally.  "Minna?  What's the matter?"  She cocked her head on the side questioningly and she heard Haruka whisper, so silently she had to strain to hear it; "It's not a dream."

  Usagi's smile faltered.  "What do you mean, Ruka-chan?  Oh, I get it!  Congratulations!  That was a good joke!"  She started to laugh again but winced slightly when Haruka didn't let go of her shoulder, instead increased the pressure on it.

  Michiru took a sip of her tea calmly and gazed at her with sad eyes.  "It's not a joke, Usagi-chan.  Nor is what you've been living this past year."

  Minako sighed regretfully.  "We just wanted to see you so much, we couldn't help but visit you in your dream."

  Usagi almost choked on her tears.  "I'm dreaming?!  Everything that happened to me was real?"  Setsuna nodded but didn't meet her gaze.  "We felt your heart was in agony and I couldn't help but accept their request.  I apologize, Hime-sama."

  Hotaru got up and hugged her by the waist.  "We miss you so very much, Usagi-mama!"  A couple of tears fell from the small girl's eyes and Usagi hugged back.  Haruka enlaced her arms around her and whispered; "Although this so called nightmare of yours is real, something you said about it is truly false."  Usagi sobbed in the wind senshi embrace.  "Then what is real, Haruka?!"

  "You're not weird, and you're most certainly not alone.  We've been with you from the start, in your heart."  Makoto nodded at Haruka's words and stared dreamily into nothingness.  "And what about that green eyed cutie?  He looks like my old boyfriend…"

  Everyone sweatdropped and fell on the ground.  Usagi's eyes twitched and she whined; "Maaaako-chan!  Stop that!"  Suddenly, a ripple appeared in the dream world and the image of the arcade shattered.  Setsuna frowned, transformed into Pluto and opened the gate to the real world for the others.

  "What's going on Pluto?!  Don't go away!"  Usagi cried.

  "The sacred fire received strong interferences, Hime-sama!  The ripple came from your side of the dream!  We cannot stay here any longer!"  The ripples were increasing and the others went back through the gate in a hurry.  Before they completely disappeared, they all shouted in unison; "YOU'RE NOT ALONE!  BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!!!"  Then, everything collapsed.

*~*~*~*

  The afternoon classes were about to begin so Firenze decided to arrive early to prepare his lesson for the Slytherins and Gryffindors 7th years.  He entered the class and looked at the spelled sky on the ceiling.  He frowned.  "Mars is unusually bright today!  To show itself even in plain daylight…"

  He pushed away some branches that were in his way as he entered the small clearing were the students were used to sit and stopped right in his track when he noticed the fire and an early student.  "And not just any student," he whispered to himself.  "But what is she doing in front of a fire?"

  He approached carefully and studied her.  He couldn't touch her now, she was in a trance.  It was dangerous to try to wake up someone in a trance.  Instead, he gave full attention to her movements and raised his eyebrows in surprise.  Why was she chanting about the planets?!  And how in Merlin's name did she even know their symbols?

  He couldn't do anything so he bent on his horse's legs and waited patiently for her to finish.  She was starting to chant faster and faster, frowning, and sweat covered her face.  Firenze was starting to get worried when he heard children laughter along with the voice of the other teacher.

  "Firenze?!  What's going on here?!"  The shocked Trelawney asked him.  He was about to reply when the fire raged and grew trice its original size.  Firenze ducked just in time and backed away.  Usagi's voice could clearly be heard now and Trelawney gaped.  "She's in trance?!  How is it possible?  That's not the right way to do it!"

  Firenze raised an eyebrow at her and mocked; "She seems to be doing fine by the looks of it!"  Trelawney glared at him and was about to say a dirty remark when Usagi's eyes snapped open and the fire raged in fury.  A blurry image appeared and it took shape, becoming clearer and clearer.  The class gasped in shock as the image of many dementors appeared, dark and scary, reaching for her. 

  Their rasping of breath sounded like laughter, as if they were mocking her and even with all her panting, she yelled an enraged cry at the image, which disappeared when her concentration broke.  The fire took its normal size back and she stepped on it, rage clearly showing in her eyes.

  "I'll get you."  Was the only thing she said, before sitting back and looking at the scared students.  "Well, do we have divination class or not?"  She raised her eyebrows at them as if nothing ever happened and the teachers fidgeted, before slowly starting the class.

  Usagi was sitting alone when the Patil sisters sat beside her and started to whisper; "Were you really in a trance?  Were those really dementors that appeared in the fire?"  Usagi was about to reply when Trelawney rasped her throat and looked disdainfully at the rabbit.

  "I won't tolerate interruptions in the class.  And anyway, Miss Tsukino was doing it the wrong way!"  Usagi looked deviously at her.  "Oh?  Just admit it.  You're jealous because they're on my side and not fawning over you for a change!  And anyway!  We never saw YOU getting into a real trance before!"

  Trelawney sputtered and Firenze silently applauded her for her wits.  Finally someone who talked back to her!  If he hadn't been a calm and collected Centaur, he would've snickered with the rest of the students.

*~*~*~*~*

  "Hey Tsukino!  Parkinson told me you did a pretty fire show in Divination class!"  Usagi turned around and saw Malfoy with his little groupies, snickering at her.  Malfoy approached and whispered harshly in her ear; "and that you even saw the image of dementors?  Naughty, naughty Gryffindor!"

  He grinned maliciously and she glared at him.  "Leave me alone, Malfoy."  She muttered back darkly.  His stupid grin widened.  "That's right, go back to your stupid Gryffindork common room!  Let's see what they have to say about you being able to see dementors in your freak trance!"  He laughed out loud and the others followed him, leaving her alone in the corridor.

  She took a calming breath before something bad happened.  "You're a cool, calm, collected and serene ocean!  A windy breeze is caressing your waves and you…Oh! And the hell with it!"  She growled.  "I can't believe father is actually related with this git's mother!  That I'M related to him in any way!"

  She pulled out her tongue and grimaced, before deciding to do her man hunt now instead of in the middle of the night.  She was going to miss supper but she wasn't very hungry anyway.  She hid in a shadowed corner and teleported away, following another trail.  When she reappeared, she growled angrily.

  She was on top of a building in a damn muggle city!  Those dementors were starting to expand their territory!  She used her disguise pen once again.  She was now covered from head to toe in a black cloak and her hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, preventing anyone from guessing the true length of her hair.  Once she checked herself over and decided it was good enough, she jumped down and hid in an alleyway.

  She didn't have to wait for long.  Screams resonated through the air before panic took over the muggles and they started running in all directions.  That made the job easier for her in a sense; nobody noticed her and her dark attire.  She jumped in the middle of a road and cursed loudly when a hex barely grazed her on the arm.

  'Dementors can't use spells!' her mental alarm sounded and she came face to face with a Death Eater.  He was cursing everything in his path while a couple of dementors caused people to fall unconscious.

  "Well, well!  What do we have here?"  The Death Eater said darkly.  "A kid playing hero?"

  Usagi scowled.  "Once I'm done with you, you won't call it playing!"

  The Death Eater laughed cruelly.  "You have spunk!  Too bad you won't live to be older!  CRUCIO!"  

  "SHIT!"  Usagi cursed loudly again and barely had the time to take out her 'wand' and put it in front of herself before the dark magic hit it.  Her 'wand' lengthened into its real form and she sighed in relief.  "CRYSTAL SHIELD!"  She yelled, and a crystal barrier formed between the attack and herself.

  She deflected it with difficulty but it worked nonetheless.  She grimaced.  It wasn't the shield of Saturn, but her shield would have to do the trick for now.  She hadn't practiced on creating Saturn's Deathscythe yet and she certainly wasn't going to try now.  Too much interference.  She wasn't about to destroy the planet because she couldn't control her power!  

  The Death Eater growled at her and she could see he was starting to get mad.  "You're not so puny after all!  You!  Get her!"  He motioned to the dementors.  They stopped doing their rampage and glided in her direction, bony hands outstretched.  She lifted her staff in the air.

  'I can't play forever!  Many people could get hurt!'  She thought.  

  "Please Uranus!  Help me!"  She felt the wind surround her in an embrace, before it circled her staff violently.  It glowed and started to transform, until a shining sword remained.  She didn't waist her time in admiring it and made a slashing move in front of her, yelling at the same time; "SPACE SWORD!  BLASTER!!!"

  It slashed right through the dementors and blood poured on the street.  They fell on the ground, unmoving, and she turned to the Death Eater swiftly.  He made a shocked motion but didn't have the time to do anything else when she ran to him at great speed and cut his air supply by tightening a glowing chain around his neck.

  When she got in front of him, she put her hands around his neck and the chain disappeared.  She lifted him off the ground and looked fiercely at him, eyes glowing with an inner light.  She asked him, in a deathly voice that didn't seem her own; "Where is Pettigrew?  Where is the traitor?  Speak!"

  The Death Eater choked.  She was cutting his air supply and her grip never faltered.  He managed to give a choked laugh nonetheless; "I won't tell you anything!  The Dark Lord will punish you!  Kill me if you want, but I'll never betray my master!"

  Usagi smiled sadistically.  "Whoever said I was going to kill you?"  She grinned darkly and the Death Eater faltered, trying to get out of her grip.  "You'll never serve the dark side again, that I will make sure of!  It's a pity; you'll never be coherent again!"  The Death Eater's eyes got bigger as a crescent moon started to glow angrily on her forehead.  The last thing heard on this street was an earsplitting scream of terror.

*~*~*~*~*~*

  It was almost midnight when she entered back in the Gryffindor common room, transforming in her nightgown.  She covered her bare shoulders with a shawl, half the reason in self consciousness, the other because it was rather frisky in the room.  Everything was peaceful and not a sound could be heard.  She tiptoed silently beside the still roaring fire but stopped when she spotted a sleeping Harry, all huddled up on a couch, and a tray of food on the table in front of him.

  'What is he doing down here?'  She sat beside him nudged him gently.  "Harry?  Harry wake up!"  The boy moved and covered a yawn with his hand.  "Whazza?"  He said tiredly, and Usagi giggled slightly.  "Come on, Harry!  You should go to bed!  What were you doing here anyway?"

  Harry blinked the tiredness away and realized who was beside him.  "Serena!  Where were you?!  I was worried sick about you!  Malfoy told everyone about what happened in Divination class and I thought you were in danger!"  He said quickly, holding her shoulders with his hands.

  He blushed at their position and leaned his back on the couch again, cheeks still pink.  Usagi turned her head away from him.  "I just wanted to be alone a little.  But that's easy to do; I've been left alone all afternoon."  She muttered dejectedly.  Harry frowned and was about to retort when she cut him.

  "You've never answered my question.  What were you doing here at this hour?"  Harry blushed again and almost squeaked out; "Well, I thought you would be hungry because you missed supper, so I decided to bring some food with me in case you were hungry when you came back!"

  "Aww!  Ain't that sweet!  Thanks!"  She took a strawberry from the bowl and plucked it in her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste.  Harry gulped.  "And also…"

  Usagi looked at him curiously.  "What?"

  The green eyed boy took a huge breath to calm himself and continued.  "Also, I've had a big talk with my friends and I have to tell you a secret.  Promise you won't tell!"  He continued at her nod.

  "In our 5th year-" --he fisted his hands in his lap-- "some students and I had a troublesome teacher in DADA, and we decided to form a group of our own called the DA; Dumbledore's Army.  It's being held in the Room of Requirement, and it's like a concentrated class of Defense against the Dark Arts.  Not that Lupin isn't a great teacher, on the contrary, but we've grown fond of it.  I was able to persuade the others to ask you if you wanted to join us, if you wanted, since I'm the one responsible for the teaching."

  Usagi stared at him.  "Why are you asking me?  I'm nothing but a freak.  I never do anything right, and I've got so many incompatible personalities!  I'm way better off being alo-"  Her self-criticism was cut short abruptly and not so unpleasantly when Harry pushed his lips against hers and used her gasp at his advantage, invading her mouth with his curious tongue.

  She found herself responding before her eyes snapped open and she backed away in surprise.  She was panting slightly and she wasn't the only one.  Harry was mentally berating himself for scaring her like that.  'But admit it', he said to himself, 'kissing Cho never did this to you!  It never awoke this feeling inside your heart!  So strong!'

  He tempted a glance at her.  "I just couldn't let you say those horrible things to yourself!  Nobody thinks that way about you!  Especially not me.  I…"  He faltered.  "I never cared about anyone like this before.  I think… No. I do love you."  He said silently.

  Usagi's eyes got bigger and she backed away a little more, enlacing her knees with her arms.  "I don't know, Harry.  I don't know what I feel.  I had a boyfriend before and my heart shattered in pieces when he left me.  I don't think I could relive this again.  I don't know what I want."  She finished lamely.

  She felt Harry's warm hand lift her chin to look at him.  He wiped her tears away with his thumb and gave her a reassuring and loving look.  "Do you really believe me capable of doing such a thing?  This guy must have been completely crazy to leave you.  You deserve the best, Serena.  You don't know what you want, you said.  Well, stop trying to find out everything and let your heart decide for a change.  Would you love me like I love you?"

  Usagi's breath hitched in her throat.  'I've never been given a choice like this before!  Destiny always had to control my every actions…But this boy…No, man,'  she corrected herself, 'it took him days to do what Mamoru took years to do; make me happy.'

  She leaned hesitantly in the hand who was still stroking her cheek softly.  "I want to…Make me believe in love, the one I should've believed in years ago…"  She whispered softly, though her eyes were still scared.  Harry smiled tenderly and leaned towards her again, but slowly this time.  Her lips were so soft against his!  He marveled on the perfection of the moment.  He asked for entrance and she eagerly let his tongue graze hers.

  She uncurled her hands from her knees and one immediately went to his shoulder, while the other on the nape of his neck, urging him to press onto her, stroking his ebony hair.  He responded eagerly and pushed her back on the couch gently until he was lying on top of her.  They retracted reluctantly because of the lack of oxygen and Harry sighed in contentment at the view.  It was a site to behold!  

  She was panting, red lips parted, cheeks a rosy hue, hair wildly displayed around her, eyes almost black with desire, chest heaving with each breath she took…And what a chest!  He blushed and looked up at her face.  "Do you always wear that to sleep?"  He asked huskily.

  It was her turn to blush and she hid her face in his shoulder.  "I didn't think anyone was here!" came the muffled response.  .  He marveled at how her body fitted perfectly with his, before sitting back.

  "As much as I enjoy this" he started almost nervously, "I wouldn't like it if the guys found us together on the couch tomorrow morning.  Forget that!  I wouldn't mind at all, except for one little detail."  She cocked her head on the side questioningly and blushed when he motioned to her state of dress.

  She flushed a deeper reddish color as he caught her lips in one last heated goodnight kiss.  "We should go to bed now, before I decide to do something drastic with you!"  He grinned, obviously showing he was joking.  "Goodnight, Serena.  I love you."  He started to get up his set of stairs when he heard a faint "love you too" in response.  He got into bed and fell asleep with a stupid but happy grin on his face.  

  On her side, Serena was blissful.  She never had been so happy in her life.  She started to fall into slumber when she mentally groaned.  'Oh god, what will father say?'  She winced at the numerous scenarios her brain offered to her but they quickly vanished.  'He doesn't need to know this', she convinced herself, and grinned.  'Nope!  He doesn't need to know this at all, at least, not for now…'  She sweatdropped.  Her eyes finally started to drop and sleep claimed her swiftly.

________________________________________________________________________________

SOOOO?  WHAT DO YOU THINK????  ^___^  

But don't believe they'll be snogging all over the place the day after!  After all, Harry's a 'shy' boy and Usagi will try to keep her distance for the moment.  BUT!  Harry will lay claim eventually, don't worry!

I hope you liked this chapter! It's one of my favorites!  

**I want to see reviews!  Many, many reviews! ^_^**

Did I forget something?  Oh yeah!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

****

Love ya all,

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	10. I pity you

Oh dear Lord Father of all!  I don't believe how many reviews I got!!!  How many were there again? Oh yeah! **_35 reviews _**for only one chapter! WOW!!!  I…I don't know what to say!  *readers glare at Eternal Cosmos and say: Then don't say anything and upload the next chapter, Damnit!*  ^_^;

This is wonderful!  I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I hate to upload a new chapter during the weekend.  I always have the impression that less people read the stories during the weekends…Anyway!  I want to thank everybody who reviewed:

_Darcey__     Light Angel     Lady Aya     Chibi Ami     Setsuna-3000     MarsMoonStar     Birdgirl     Lady Light     Jewel_

_Silverdrake__     Yuki Tenshi     Taiki     Crazygurl70     Yukimitsukai     Krazypandi_

_ A big THANKS to you guys !!!_

Shi no Tenshi, Tsuki no Hime: You have so many questions!

Yadrianne: I just couldn't wait for them to kiss! ^_^;

Ancient-Legend: *snickers* Sirius is hyper!

Gypsy: I see your point.  I still don't know what I'll do.

Firelightz: Harry had a boost in the last chappie!

Koosei: She really, REALLY scared him shitless! .  (she used some kind of mind control-moon insignia)

Chibi Pyro Duo: ^_^; *blows a raspberry at Malfoy*

Ash Katz: Update faster?! Are you crazy?! (Just kidding!)

Siren: *shrugs* She was feeling down.

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu: *restrains Sirius with a chain* Huh…Hi! O.0

Glendon Orne: The kiss in chapter 9 was pretty fast.  But you won't see it again, at least not for now. Harry's going back to his shy attitude.  I'm giving them some time.

Sachi Nyoko: Good try, really! ^_^; But thanks for the compliments!

Chibi Koneko: Wow! You have a big fan club!

Harry and Usagi FOREVER: I told you you would like it! ^_^

Maria: Harry won't be alright now, it's not that simple.

Glitter-Flutterby: Wow!  I wish I could go far away like you!

Selena & Miana: There'll be Lupin in this chapter!

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: Yay! They kissed!

Heero's Bunny: I think I got the message…*slowly edges away*

Maiden Genisis: Nobody's more b*tchy than Relena! -_-;;;

______________________________________________________

Father mine

Chapter 10: I pity you

_________________________________________________________________________________

  Usagi awoke with the help of the sun, its shining rays hitting her like a warm blanket.  She sat up in her bed, rubbing her tired eyes languidly and stopped in mid-yawn when yesterdays events resurfaced in her head.  She groaned and got up, blushing but reprimanding herself.

  'What have I done?  My life is dangerous enough, and I just had to include Harry in it.  Baka Usagi!'  She sighted.  'There's nothing I can do now, than to train even harder to protect this castle.  Why me?  Maybe if I keep my distance…'

  She grimaced, while preparing herself for another day of classes.  She didn't wait for anybody to go to the Dining Hall and spotted a certain 'dark' professor, who looked totally engrossed in reading a book.  Instead of sitting at her table, she made her way to the teacher's table, ignoring the snickering from the Slytherin table.

  She stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow as he didn't notice her presence.  She discreetly moved and went behind him.  She had to do something fast for she couldn't hold her laughter for much longer!  In a swift move, she blocked his vision with her hands.

  She could hear shocked gasps coming from the already seated students and the Slytherins looked ready to burst.  She didn't take any heed and snickered loudly when the dignified potions master tried to peel her hands off and yell at the extremely idiotic student.  She then bent down and breathed playfully in his ear; "This must be a very interesting book if Alert and Attentive potions professor didn't see that coming!"

  Said professor visibly relaxed and the hands retracted.  She went back in front of him and he glared playfully.  "You know, I could take points off for that."

  She shrugged and smirked.  "You'll find a way to get revenge.  Anyway, what were you reading, sir?"  She gazed curiously at the book and Snape took it and gave it to her.  She examined it while he started; "It's a highly advanced potions book.  I read that some of these potions couldn't be done with only one person and I thought of you.  We could try one in class later.  You do have double potions this morning, right?"

  "Huh, yeah.  That'd be great!"  She grinned and handed him the book back.  She bit her lips nervously.  'Ugh!  Setsuna didn't include this potion in my memory!  I'm lucky I still know the more difficult basics!'  She thought.

  Harry entered the hall with Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron, all puffing behind him.  Dean Thomas bent down and took his breath.  "Merlin, Harry!  What's gotten you so tense this morning?  Did you really have to run all the way down?!"

  Neville looked uneasily at the front table and nudged Ron, who, in his turn, frowned and all but spat out; "What is she doing with Snape?"  Harry blinked and gazed at the table.  Serena was talking to the 'greasy haired bastard', and even laughing at something he said.  They looked really immersed in their conversation.

  The guys went to sit with their group, and Hermione made some place for Ron to sit.  She cut him before he even started.  "She's been talking with him for a good 20 minutes.  And no, Gryffindor didn't loose points."  She gave a meaningful glance at Dean Thomas, who blushed.  Harry remained soundless and toyed with his cereals.

  Lupin approached the table and sat in his place, eyeing the rabbit carefully.  Usagi felt the gaze and ended her conversation with Snape.  She turned to him and smiled.  He gave a slightly surprise stare at how her smile felt familiar somehow.

  "Hello, professor Lupin!"  She chirped.  "Hope you had a good night sleep!  I look forward to your class this afternoon!  I'll go to my table now, see you!"  She gave a last wave of hand and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

  Ginny spotted her and hurriedly got up, running to her.  "Hi Serena!  Can you sit with me today?  I'd like to present you to some of my friends!"  Usagi grinned at the youngest Weasley child.  "Sure, lead the way Ginny-chan!"  Ginny took her arm and urged her towards her place, surrounded by a bunch of giggling 6th years girls.

  When she passed him, Harry wanted to get up and hug her, anything to break the tension, but his legs refused to move.  They caught each other's glances but neither of them spoke.  He had been able to tell what he felt yesterday but looks like his shyness had come back full time.  

  Serena, on her side, was busy talking to a 6th year when Ginny opened her journal; The Daily Prophet.  There was a big title written in bold black letters and she took a peep, eyes widening.  Ginny looked at her friends.  "Look you guys!  A man from the ministry found a Death Eater and 3 dead dementors in a muggle city yesterday night!"  They all ushered to read the article.  It wasn't hard to miss since it was on first page.  Some of the pictures were censored because they looked like as if a massacre had just happened.  She caught some of it:

**_Bodies of followers of the Dark Lord found in muggle city!_**

_  The dead bodies of the dark ex-guardians of the prison Azkaban were found in __New York__, yesterday at _8:30pm___.  Further investigations revealed they had been dead for quite some time, well before the aurors had the time to arrive on the spot.  No muggles or wizards have been wounded, although some muggles explained to the journalists there had been a stranger who fought the 'monsters' and saved them.  They couldn't identify the person clearly, unfortunately.  'His methods of fighting seem cruel and emotionless, although he did it like he was a pro or like he was used to it.' said an expert in death investigation.  'This mysterious person fought without care and literately made his enemy suffer.  We don't know if we should be thankful or be scared of him.'_

  Under another picture, there was a paragraph written in bold black.  It showed the face of a Death Eater who was in fetal position on the ground, rocking back and forth and saying unheard words.  

**_  Auror Whitcomb found this Death Eater a little farther than the other bodies.  He was identified as a member of the McNair family.  He will be placed at St-Mungo's and the mediwizards thinks he will never be coherent again.  He was found rocking back and forth in fetal position, chanting the same phrase over and over again; "Never.  Coherent.  Moon!  Glowing…traitor…Watch out!  Moon…"  His eyes were moving wildly and he didn't try to fight back when the aurors portkeyed him to St-Mungo. _**

****

_  If you have any details about this incident, communicate with…_

  Usagi groaned, closed her eyes and thumped her head on the table.  'I didn't know news traveled that fast here!'  She mentally whined.  Ginny only looked at her weirdly and Usagi waved it off, turning her head from the paper, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

  The 7th year group heard a 'thump!' and looked over at the 6th years, all huddled up over the Daily Prophet, while Serena waved Ginny off.  Ron took his paper and showed his comrades.  "Look guys, someone caught a Death Eater and actually killed 3 dementors!  Ugh!  That's a bloody massacre!  Watch out, Harry!  Looks like you have competition over who will eliminate the most evil wizards!"  

  "Ha, Ha! Very funny, Ron!"  The green eyed boy replied sarcastically.

*~*~*

  She concentrated as hard as she could to put the right dosage in the bubbling potion.  '1, 2, 3, 4 drops of dragon blood!'  She then started to mix the potion clockwise slowly, while the potions master was saying an incantation.  The rest of the class was doing their project for the day but more than half of them weren't concentrating on their cauldron.

  The Slytherins were seething, for a Gryffindor had stolen THEIR head of house's attention, while the Gryffindors were livid because Snape was sitting way too near the nice blue eyed girl for their taste.  Harry wasn't better off, glaring at Snape's back every 2 seconds, while Hermione was merely paying attention to their graceful movements over their bubbling mixture.

  Since the potion wasn't reacting, Usagi curiously bent above the container to look at the liquid.  Snape grimaced slightly.  "I wouldn't do that if I were y-" He never got to finish his warning.  The potion hissed and a puff of pink smoke blew away.  Usagi yelped and almost fell on the ground when she retracted, completely taken by surprise.  Snape couldn't help himself; he started to snicker at her.

  "Was it supposed to do that?!"  She asked, and then blinked when he continued to laugh at her. She gave him a mock scowl.  "Stop laughing!  What's so funny?"  Snape summoned a mirror with his wand and put it in front of her.  She snorted.  "Oh, just great!"  She wiped out the smudge of pink color off her nose with the back of her hand.

  Snape took the mirror back and said more seriously, this time; "Yes, it was supposed to do that.  You lost your concentration a couple of times but your natural experience helped you get through.  The harder part of the potion is done.  Why don't you help the students with their assignment while I put this potion into the storage?"  Usagi nodded and started to check the potions of those who needed her help.  

  Harry and Ron had trouble with the color of their potion and she bent above Harry's shoulder.  He gulped at their closeness.  "Your potion's color is a bit off.  If you add too much lizard skin, it'll explode."  She said softly.  She took a pinch of the cat hair necessary for their mixture and let it fall in the liquid.

  The potion changed into its normal blue color almost instantly and the warm presence behind him backed away, to his great displeasure.  "There."  She started.  "You don't have much to do now.  Better I come to arrange this than professor Snape, seeing you're great friends and all."  She finished sarcastically.

  Ron grinned at her happily.  "Thanks Serena!  You're a life saver!"  Usagi grinned back.

  "Thank you."  She glanced at the owner of the silent voice and her cheeks turned a pinkish color when her gaze crossed his intense green eyes.  She put a hand on his shoulder while nodding, squeezed softly, and let go.  Hope was not lost after all.

  Ron was trying to mix the potion, so he didn't notice the exchange.  Malfoy was so pissed he wasn't paying attention to what he was putting in his own project.  He was about to add rosemary when a hand grasped his arm just in time.  When he turned, he scowled deeply and Crabbe and Goyle were about to get up.  She tssked at them.  "I'm sure, Malfoy, that you don't want Snape to be angry at you for destroying his precious classroom.  May I recommend cat hair instead of rosemary?"

  She let go of his arm slowly and he stared at what he was about to add in his potion.  She was right, he hadn't paid attention.  He grumbled and muttered darkly; "Why'd you help me?  I'm a Slytherin."  She shook her head sadly at him.  "You're human, just like the rest of this class.  Why should I play favorites?  And anyway, I didn't want you to get into the hospital wing."

  Malfoy stared at her.  "Huhh…Thanks."  It was faint, but it was there.  He had actually thanked a Gryffindor.  'Slytherin must be rolling in his grave right now', Malfoy thought, mentally grimacing.  She smiled and took advantage of the moment.  He was putting the right ingredient in the bubbling liquid and she asked him a question, her being ever so curious.

  "Hey Malfoy?  I wonder…What do you want to do when you finish school?"  The Gryffindors gaped at her.  She was bloody speaking with the git!  

  Pansy Parkinson was fuming.  She crushed the ingredient she had in her hand and got up.  "That's none of your business!  Go back to your table, Gryffindor!"  Usagi winced and rubbed her ears.  "Jeez girl!  You yell like a banshee!"  Everyone started laughing and she sat down, clearly embarrassed.

  She looked back at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his reply.  He smiled slyly.  "I want to become a minister."  Seamus looked glumly at Neville, his partner for today.  "Oh great.  He'll try to overpower everyone."  The class heard his remark and the Gryffindors groaned.

  "Actually", the blond haired Slytherin explained, "I want to be minister only if the Weasel and Potter become aurors.  This way, I'll be their boss and piss them off!  They won't be permitted to talk back to me!"  Usagi fell on the floor and sweatdropped with the rest of the class, while Ron and Harry cried their indignation.  "HEY!  We heard that!"  

*~*~*~*

  "I can't believe we actually had a decent conversation with Malfoy!"  Ron was looking at his hands and Usagi could picture him saying to himself; 'Unclean! Unclean!  Be gone!'  She snickered at the mental image.  She wasn't going to make a habit of talking to him but he could prove to be 'nice' when he wanted, if you could call it that.  

  "Yeah!  That was the best potions class I've ever been in so far!  Jeez girl, you should be the teacher, not Snape!"  Seamus said, all excited to actually succeed in making a good potion.  Usagi merely raised her eyebrows at him.

*~*~*~*~*

  "Hello. Professor Lupin!"  Chirped Hermione and Ron who were taking their seat for DADA class.  Lupin nodded at them and looked at Harry expectantly.  He sighed sadly when nothing came out of the boy's mouth.  Usagi watched the display out of the corner of her eye and sat beside her partner, Luna Lovegood.  

  "Settle down, class!  Today we'll be doing a lot of reading!"  He got groans from all over the class and chuckled.  "You didn't even let me finish!"  He sobered.  "I want to prepare you for a future class.  I've been asking a lot and with the help of the headmaster, the ministry has finally accepted to bring some more dangerous creatures to study.  So anyone who doesn't feel like it or will want to play tricks, I'm warning you; don't bother showing yourselves for the end of this semester's class.  We'll have a couple of professionals with us, of course, and amongst them will be Charlie Weasley."

  Ron perked up.  "Charlie?  My brother Charlie?  You don't mean…"

  Lupin nodded.  "Yes.  Dragons are what we are going to study for the next chapter."  He got excited responses from almost everybody, except Harry, who tightened his hold on something in his robe pocket instinctively.  

  "There are many dragon species, but they are all divided in categories.  First, there's the Western dragon.  They have 4 limbs, 2 wings, 2 pointy ears and a long, serpent-like tail.  They are greedy, troublesome, and grumpy-they usually ask for town sacrifices such as milk, sheep, children or maidens. Crosses could usually kill or ward off a Western dragon, thought it hasn't been proven.  The best thing to do when you're in trouble is to hurt his vision.  It will render it harmless for a moment.

  Second, there is the Eastern dragon, also called Chinese or Oriental dragons.  Unlike their cousins in the west, they are kind-hearted and live as deities in the heavens.  They have a serpentine body, 4 short, stubby limbs, and a bearded head.  Easterns are actually a combination of many other animals; its head is a camel's, its eyes are a demon's, its ears are like cows', its horns are like the antlers of a stag, its neck is a snake's, the sole of its feet a tiger's, its claws an eagle's and its 117 glistening scales are those of a carp's.  The dragon's power of flight without wings comes from the Chi'hi, a bladder like swelling on the top of its head and the male of this species keep a large pearl in under its chin.  Japanese dragons, the Tatsu, however, are more snake-like and have only 3 toes on each foot (whereas the Chinese dragon has 4 or 5) and are sometimes depicted as being evil.

  Third, there is the Wyrm.  It's a limbless serpent with a nasty disposition that spends most of its time around water and cannot breathe fire like other dragons.  Some spottings of the Tatzelwyrm have been reported; a slimy, black serpent with 2 front arms and a feline's head.  Pigs are its favourite food, so they are usually spotted near farms."

  Lupin stopped a little and made sure everyone was listening.  "Can anyone tell me of other species, or categories?"  He asked.  He got several answers, but all the same.  They were naming him the sorts of dragons they had seen in their 4th year in the Triwizard tournament.  Lupin nodded but expected more from them.  "Doesn't anybody know of other dragons, ones you haven't seen in your 4th year?"

  The class stayed silent and Usagi took pity of him.  She didn't really want to talk about this particular sort but they were important facts to know.  Lupin himself probably didn't expect this answer for other species.  She raised her hand timidly, mentally apologizing to Harry.  "Yes, Miss Tsukino?"  Lupin called.  

Usagi fidgeted on her seat and said softly; "The Basilisk."  The golden trio's heads whirled around to meet her gaze and she got several different reactions throughout the class, the main one being disbelief.  

  Neville frowned and said to himself; "It's not a dragon! It's a snake!"  He got several nods supporting his theory but Lupin shook his head warily.  "I have to side on Miss Tsukino this time, Mr Longbottom, because she is right.  Although looking like a snake, the Basilisk is indeed a type of dragon.  What can you tell us about it, Miss Tsukino?"  

  The blue eyed girl cursed herself silently.  It hadn't been in her intention to hurt Harry with past memories but it seemed that Lupin was trying to get his way with her.  She took a calming breath and started, aware of the teacher's watchful gaze riveted on her.

  "Well, it has a serpentine body and scales, but it also has a crest atop its head that resembles a rooster's comb.  The word _Basilisk_ is a Greek translation for 'little king'.  The Basilisk is the deadliest dragon of all; with a single glance he can kill the most ferocious beast on the spot.  Its toxic breath can whither plants, its acidic saliva can make any creature drop dead, and any stream he drinks from is permanently poisoned.  Only 3 living things can survive the Basilisk's deadly powers; the weasel, who is immune to its deadly stare, the rooster, whose crowing can scare away the hideous serpent, and rue- a plant that can withstand the Basilisk's breath."

  Lupin raised a surprised eyebrow at her knowledge of the snake-like dragon.  "That's very good, Miss Tsukino.  10 points.  Now, if everyone turns their pages to-"

  "Wait!!!"  Usagi cut him in the middle of his phrase, surprising him even more.  "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wasn't finished.  There's another creature in the Basilisk family that's even more dangerous, and I don't think anyone really knows about it.  Do you know what the Cockatrice is, professor Lupin?"

  The werewolf shook his head.  "Well, I've faintly heard of it.  I don't really know what it is, though.  I would be interested to know, actually.  Do tell."

  Usagi nodded seriously and all the ears strained in her way.  "If you think The Basilisk is bad enough, wait 'till you hear about his metamorphosis!  After many years, it can acquire birdlike legs, normally 2- but occasionally as many as 8, as well as a coiling tail and, eventually, a pair of wings.  So evolving into a beast reminiscent of a Wyrm but with certain clearly defined differences; for although its body and tail retain their reptilian scales, its wings become feathered, and its head transforms into that of its erstwhile vanquisher- the rooster.  Wattles hang down from either side of its face, its jaws become a horny beak, and it even acquires its enemy's ability to crow.  This new evolved form is called the Cockatrice, and it's one dangerous beast."

  Neville gulped loudly.  "That's one disgusting creature, alright!"  He squeaked out.  And once Lupin's eyes came out of their glaze, he went back to the teaching.

*~*

  "Miss Tsukino, one moment if you please?"  Lupin called Usagi when she was about to get out.  She motioned her friends she was going to meet them later and closed the door when the last student exited.  "You want to talk to me, professor?"  The blue eyed girl asked softly.

  Lupin nodded and she sat on a chair near his desk.  "Where did you learn all this, about dark creatures and all?"  Usagi blinked because of his bluntness.  "You're not the only one with moon problems, professor Lupin.  So you shouldn't judge me before you get to know me."

  It was Lupin's turn to stare, and he asked, almost dreadfully; "You know I'm a werewolf?  Are you…Are you one too?"  The blue eyed girl scoffed at him.  "Of course I know you're a werewolf.  Practically all the school knows.  But your disappearance during the cycle of the full moon is what gives you away.  And no, I'm not a werewolf.  But I'll tell you a little secret; I have a great interest in the planets, so all that's connected to them, I know.  And let's just say that the moon…loves me a lot, a little too much sometimes, if you want my opinion."  She finished cynically.

  "Oh, and don't think I'll judge you because you're a werewolf.  I really don't care about that, and I've had weirder things happen to me than meeting a werewolf.  You're not the only one who has led a harsh life, and all I have to do is continue to hope for everything to be okay again."

  Lupin shook his head and gazed sadly out a window.  He began to talk, mostly to himself, forgetting she was in the same room as him; "I lost someone.  I couldn't help him.  And now Harry hates me because I couldn't save him.  My life will never be the same as before.  Never will I hear him laugh again and see him play jokes.  No, the past is the past, he will never forgive me…forgive me for letting him die like this!"

  He was in his own bubble, completely denuded of life, gazing emptily outside, when a bitter grunt brought him back to reality.  He put his hands on his mouth, scared that he had divulged too much information.  He took a chance and gazed at her, but raised an eyebrow when he noticed she wasn't even looking at him.  She had a hand on the doorknob and spoke to him with a glowering voice, as if she was angry and ashamed of him.

  "No one's truly lost until you truly believe they are.  I'm ashamed at you, Remus Lupin. I pity you, for you have given up hope a long time ago.  This man will surely ask himself why you lost your belief of steel in him.  You're so pitiful, right now, brooding over some things that could be changed.  You gave up hope before even trying to do something."

  She shook her head and headed outside, saying, before she let the sadly shocked teacher behind; "You tell me when you regain the belief you now completely lost, and maybe I'll be able to do something with you.  Good night, Professor."  She let the teacher alone in his class to think about what she had said.  She didn't know about Sirius, he was sure of it, but she was right, he had given up hope and assumed the worst way too soon.

  He laid his head on the desk and a choked sob escaped his lips.  'What would Sirius think about me now?' was the only think that ran through his head.  He didn't show up for supper this day.

______________________________________________________________

That was a long chapter!  I'm really tired right now but I'll kick myself in the butt and upload it now.  You deserve it. ^_^

Those of you who got shocked by the swiftness in Harry and Usagi's relationship, don't worry.  They kinda had a major boost, kinda needed each other's affection right now.  But they realised it wasn't that simple and Harry will got back to be more aloof.  You have to remember that he has other things on his mind and that he's not telling her everything. (Although she already knows what's going on)

And Usagi's not telling Harry or anyone about Sirius because Harry would most likely tell Hermione and Ron about it.  And since Hogwarts wasn't designed to keep a secret, everyone will most likely know by the end of the day.  Or if she tells Harry and if he does keep the secret, he will no longer be sad and his friends will most likely butt in and ask him why he's so happy all of a sudden.  So that's why Usagi keeps this a secret.  I already have the scene in my mind, where Harry sees that Sirius is alive and all.^____^ I can't wait to write it but it's not for now, sorry!  Be patient and enjoy the story for the moment! ^_^; 

Anyway! Now that all is said, you know what to do if you want to read more!

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**If I have plenty of reviews, expect the update on WEDNESDAY.  If I don't have enough, I'll wait a little longer…(NOT!  Just kidding! I'm not THAT mean! ^_~)**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love ya all

**Eternal Cosmos ** ^_^  xxx


	11. Bane

Hi!  Like I promised, here's the 11th chapter!  I really hope you'll like!  Usagi will be naughty like her dad and disobey orders by going into the forbidden forest!  But she'll be able to make a story up so they won't punish her, of course! 

**A BIG thank you to you guys who reviewed! I love you a bunch!**

SilverChild01     Firelightz     Crazygurl70     Koosei     Angel     Lady Light     Jewel     Silverdrake     Dark Emerald     

Miranda Compton     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu      Maiden Genisis     Anon     MarsMoonStar     Chibi ami

Baby Daydreamer Wiley     Queen Diamond     Ancient-Legend     Harry and Usagi FOREVER     Bob

Yadrianne: Hey! She has many personalities since the scouts gave her some of their powers.  But she'll always be cheerful somewhere inside, she just doesn't know what to do right now.

SachiNyoko: I never heard of this 'Monster Encyclopedia', maybe I'll go take a look.  Thanks for the pointer!  By the way, I love your stories! I hope you'll update them soon! *They better be Usa/Harry! ^_~*

Chibi Koneko: I don't know if I'll make her cure Lupin.  And I don't know about her being an animagus.  I'll make a poll.

Glitter-Flutterby: Jeez!  You travel a lot!  Lucky you!

_______________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 11: Bane

__________________________________________________________________________

  "_Hime-sama!_  They're…here…Watch out for them!  The demons are hungry for energy!"  _Usagi woke up with a gasp, a light sheen of sweat covering her body.  She went to the bathroom in a hurry, seeing that Hermione had fidgeted in her sleep, and locked the door behind her.  'What a nightmare!'_

  She splashed some cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.  She was so pale that she looked sick.  Her eyes weren't their usual Copenhagen blue, instead a dark, almost blackish blue.  She went in the shower, contemplating on how she hadn't got much sleep last night, heck, any other nights!  One could only take on so much.

  A couple of weeks had passed and they were nearing Halloween.  She had increased her nightly patrols tenfold and with the oncoming holiday, she was sure she wouldn't get one bit of shut-eye at night.  There wasn't a day when the journal didn't talk about some dark followers being captured or killed.  She growled and punched the wall in front of her.

  'But none of them were Pettigrew!  He's good at hiding. I'll grant him that!'  She was writing daily to her father and he didn't sound better himself.  He was loosing patience and she actually had to refrain herself from teleporting to him once to give him a piece of her mind.  But he was also encouraging her in his letters, so that's why she was able to hold on for so long.

  She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her naked body, letting her hair fall behind.  A knock on the door made her come out of her reverie and she hurriedly put on her clothes.  "What took you so long, Serena?  You didn't have to lock the door, you know!"  A very steamed Hermione said, hands on her hips.

  "Sorry Hermione, it's a habit."  She apologized, and thought at the same time; 'Habit my ass!  I just don't want everyone to see my scars!'  And that's how her day began.  'And what a lousy day it'll be, after a night like this one…'  The blue eyed girl sulked.

*~*

  "Hey Serena! Wait up!"  Ron called after Usagi, at the end of Transfiguration class.

  "What is it, Ron?"  Usagi asked, head cocked on the side.

  "Well, have you noticed some changes in Harry's behavior?  It's been a couple of weeks now, Hermione and me wanted to give him some time but he's not doing better.  He says he's ok but everyone can see he doesn't get much sleep.  He's almost always alone and aloof!  It's driving me nuts!"  The blue eyed girl raised her eyebrows at the enraged red head.

  "And you're asking ME if he's ok because?..."  Ron blushed a little.  "Well, you and Harry always seemed on friendlier terms, to put it nicely."  Usagi sighed.  "I'm sorry but I don't know.  Who knows what's going on in that head of his."  She shrugged and left Ron alone.  No doubt Hermione wasn't far behind anyway.

  "Sit down everybody!  I said sit, Mr. Longbottom, not laugh with your friends!"  Came the sharp voice of Severus Snape.  Passing the desk of the rabbit, he addressed her.  His voice had lost his usual bite; "I don't have any potions to work on today, so I would like you to do the project with the rest of the class."  Usagi nodded and he went to his own desk.

  He pointed at the formula written on the blackboard.  "You'll be doing a past recovery potion today.  If you do it well, it will show you a forgotten memory buried in your past, as a child.  Get to it!"

  With much persuasion from Usagi, Snape had VERY reluctantly accepted, with a ferocious glare, to pair Harry with Ron during potions.  _'You'll have to clean the class if it explodes, Miss Tsukino, and with those 2 it will surely blow up often' was the only, although wry, reply of the potions teacher._

  So Usagi started her potion, paired with Hermione.  The bushy haired girl didn't find anything to comment from her methods of work so she made her potion in silence.  A few minor explosions later, surprisingly NOT coming from Harry and Ron's cauldron, the potions were ready to be tested.

  "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you start?"  With a smug look, the blond haired boy took a sip from his mixture.  He closed his eyes, as if he was sensing the potion take its effects.  A mist appeared and the image took a form.  It was showing a young Draco, barely 4 or 5 years old, mounting a broom for the first time.  Then, the image dissipated.

  Snape looked proudly at the Slytherin boy.  "10 points for a perfectly brewed potion, Mr. Malfoy!"  Pansy all but hugged him with admiration.  "Did you really begin to use a broom at 5 years old, Draco?"  Ron looked at Harry and made a choked, gagging sound.  Seamus and Dean snickered loudly but Harry barely showed the hint of a smile, and it disappeared as soon as it came.

  Snape asked many students to test it, and some memories were more ridiculous or embarrassing then others.  Like Pansy's, who's potion had revealed the first time she had wet the bed.  The girl was trying to melt into the floor, Usagi thought.  Harry's turn was inevitable.  "Mr. Potter!  Your turn!"  Snape called out sharply.

  Usagi frowned at his demeanor but said nothing.  She only hoped they weren't going to see Voldie casting the death curse on Harry.  The green eyed boy reluctantly took a sip of his potion, and everybody waited with dread what was going to happen.  Usagi sighed with relief when her fears were proven wrong.

  But it was even tougher for Harry to see his parent still alive, holding and embracing him proudly, aged no more than a few months old.  Harry clenched his teeth together and fisted something in his pocket.  The rabbit frowned.  'He's been having the habit of doing that for weeks now!  I wonder what he clenches in his hands like that every time something perturbs him….'  Usagi thought, concerned.

  True, Harry would always put his hand in his pocket and hold something when he was troubled, and he never let anyone near him enough for Usagi to see what the hell it was.  When the image dissipated, Harry sunk in his chair, a hand on his scar, the other in his robe pocket.  He winced in pain a little but nobody really noticed.  The students were too awed after seeing Harry's parents alive, and Snape was too busy glaring at where the image used to be to look down at him.

  He grunted and didn't give him any points, even if he had succeeded in brewing his potion.  Seeing James Potter again made Snape's insides boil with rage and Usagi all but jumped in her seat when Snape called her to test her potion.  'Shit!'  She cursed to herself.  She couldn't get out of this one!  The potion could show anything from her past!  Hermione, not sensing why on Earth she would be scared to test her potion, gently urged her to take a sip.  "Come on, Serena!  I've seen you brew it, it's perfect.  You shouldn't be afraid of trying it!"

  Usagi meekly accepted the spoonful of potion.  She drank it, and she immediately started to feel its effects.  The spoon she held fell on the floor with a small clatter.  She forcefully closed her eyes and put her hands on her ears.  "SHIT!"  She cursed loudly this time, and Snape began to eye her worriedly and call her name, but she didn't hear any of it.

  Instead, she was concentrating on where the potion was going.  Which memory it was going to reveal.  She was trying to control its trajectory, but her concentration wasn't strong enough and the potion gripped a tightly sealed memory.  She yelped loudly in pain when the Plutonium seal broke away under the pressure and Snape took a step back.

  A dark and hazy mist circled over Usagi's head, until a mark appeared suddenly, only to disappear as quickly as it came.  Snape was taken aback.  'What was that?'  He asked himself.  The other students looked curiously at each other.  It sure had been a strange symbol!  Some kind of P merged with an L, maroon in color. (The Pluto planet sign)

  Then, the mist cleared in the middle but the edges remained blurred, as if there were interferences.  The memory showed a beautiful blond haired woman in labor in what could only be described as a muggle hospital.  Once the doctor had the baby in his arms, it was too late.  The mother's eyes had closed definitively, but with a smiling face, as if her mission was completed.  Death at childbirth.

  From the edges, a person, clearly a man, came out of the shadow a little and the doctor gave him the baby.

  "Must be the father."  Hermione deducted out loud.

  The man, still in the dark and blurry section of the image, cradled the baby close to his heart.  Then, from out of nowhere, some sort of black hole appeared and out came another blurry person, clearly female.  The person started to speak, although nothing could be heard, but the students had an idea of what she was saying, since her hands were extended towards the father.

  The man shook his head furiously and protected the baby from her view, and took something out from his pocket; a stick like object, and Hermione murmured; "A wand."

  The female shook her head and made something appear in her hands that looked like a key shaped staff.  They weren't so sure, then again.  The man started to yell a silent spell but the woman was too quick for him.  She raised her staff and a bright light appeared-

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  STOP IT!  NO MORE!"

  The image flew away furiously when Usagi yelled.  She felt the potion trying to go back to the memory with the full intention of finishing it.  The mist reappeared again and the images were about to be seen when Usagi concentrated hard on Pluto's powers.

  The bright light was clearing and the man was thrown on the wall behind, further in the shadows.  The baby wasn't in his arms.  The students were on the edges of their seats, intent on finding what had happened to the baby when the misty image retracted on itself and an angry mark, the same as before, appeared and engulfed the rest of the images.  It lingered a moment before scattering away.

  Usagi was hunched over and breathing loudly.  'So that's what you did, Setsuna?  That's what you did to get me out of this world?'  Her mind was whirling with thoughts.

  Hermione gasped sadly.  "You were…you were kidnapped as a baby?  Oh god, Serena!"  She was about to cry when Pansy opened her big mouth.  "Why did it stop there?!  Make the end appear!  I wanna know what happened!"  That was the wrong thing to say.

  Usagi's head snapped up and she glared icily at the nosy girl.  Her hands gripped the desk and it cracked under the pressure.  She could feel Saturn's power boil inside of her.  "Don't try to put your nose in my business, Parkinson."  Pansy's insides were completely frozen in fear at the dark and dangerous tone of voice the usually happy rabbit took.  Serena didn't wait for any commentary as she got up, stuffed her things in her bag forcefully and exited the class before it even ended.

*~*

  "Of all the things to say!  That nosy, dim-witted, brainless fool of a girl!"  Usagi closed the outside doors of the castle violently and breathed in the fresh autumn air.  She was tense all over and really needed to vent some frustration on something, or someone.  But she wasn't going to destroy anything, she convinced herself, and instead decided to tire her excess of energy by running.  She had time to spare anyway.

  She began to run at full speed and her legs automatically directed her towards the forbidden forest.  She stopped in front of an old tree at the commencement of the eerie woodland and sat on the ground, panting.  She leaned on the tree trunk and put her head on her knees.  "I'm so tired of this."  Came her muffled voice, and she sighed.  However, a rustle of leaves coming from behind her made her stiffen and she slowly turned around.

  As soon as it came, a white blur disappeared.  She got up and, ignoring Dumbledore's warning at the welcoming feast, she entered the dark forest.  She kept walking blindly, ignoring where her feet were guiding her, pushing branches away at times.

  She felt many eyes on her but ignored them, and stopped when she reached a dimly lit clearing.  There was a small brook and she sat on a rock, near the stream of water.  She was lost in her thoughts when something nudged her by behind.  She blinked and went to turn when a horse-like head and then body stepped beside her, nudging her hands curiously.

  She raised an eyebrow at it and petted its head.  "What are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be with your own kind?"  Like she expected an answer from it!  She rolled her eyes at herself and continued to pet it.  It gave out a little strident whine and let itself be stroked.  Its bat-like wings were closed on themselves at its side and its snake-like eyes gleamed in the light.

  The dark, horse-like creature then went to drink some water.  "There must be more Thestrals around if you're here."  She spoke to it again and the horse came back to her, nudging her arm.  She chuckled a little at its demand.  "I'm sorry, I can't give you any of my blood.  It's not good for you."  She could almost picture the horse pouting and laughed softly.  She heard the rustling of leaves in front of her but didn't raise her head.

  "You have much courage to enter this forest, child!  Or much foolishness!  It is a miracle you're still alive at this point!"  Hoof beats sounded imposingly on the ground and only then did she acknowledge the owner of the firm voice in front of her.

  "And what is your name, sir centaur?"  The Thestral stood by her side and ignored the new being in the scenery.

  The centaur frowned deeply.  "This is none of your concern, human!  Go back to your side, out of the forest or I shall be forced to harm you!  Humans will no longer be tolerated by us!"  Was the stiff and angry reply she got.

  The Thestral nudged her on the arm and she glanced at it, momentarily forgetting the very angry creature in front of her, until it stomped its hoofs on the ground.  "Do not ignore me, human!"  It almost yelled.

  Usagi merely turned to him and said, softly; "So, your name is Bane, is it?  Mine's Serenity, but you can call me Serena."  To say Bane was shocked was an understatement.

  "How do you know my name, human?"  It asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.  Usagi smiled and motioned at the Thestral.  "It did.  And I'm sorry if I intruded in your business.  I know very well how frustrating it is.  I'll go back to my side if you so desire."

  Bane stopped her by gripping her arm gently.  "You mean to tell me that you understand the Thestrals?  Who are you, human child?"

  Usagi smiled mysteriously.  "I neither am human, nor a child, sir centaur.  That is all I can say."  Bane eyed her with, not distrust, but curiosity and started to turn around to go back to the darkest parts of the forest.  He called out softly, before disappearing; "If you can get out of here alive and come back here someday, I would love to talk to you again and learn about you.  You have grown in my esteem, neither human, nor child.  Come back, and I shall call you friend, Miss Serena.  Until then."  Bane disappeared in the dark branches.  

  Usagi looked at the spot were the sun could be seen and put her head in her hand.  "Damn! I've been here for too long!  Potions class must be over by now, and the next one will begin soon!  I can't afford to be late!  Not with Professor Lupin!"  She looked at her sides anxiously until the Thestral placed itself in front of her and turned its head to nudge its back.

  That was all the invitation she needed and mounted the dark beast.  She stroke its mane and the horse-like creature almost purred with contentment, before starting to trot.  It knew its way out by heart but she had to get out of the forest before anyone sees her.  She urged the creature to go faster and directed it a little further than Hagrid's hut, so she would avoid be seen coming out.

*~*

  "Is everybody here?  Stay close, everyone!"  Lupin called out to the mob of excited students.  When they had arrived to DADA class, there had been a note on the door.  It asked the students to go outside near Hagrid's hut.  They all put 2 and 2 together and it was clear that they would see the dragons today.

  Ron lifted his hands slowly and Lupin looked at him.  "What is it, Mr. Weasley?"  Ron fidgeted and made sure of something, before answering; "Well, Serena's missi-"

  A girl shrieked loudly and they diverted their attention to her.  However, she was pointing at something before her.  "What is THAT?!  A monster?!"  They followed her gaze and several other students gasped.  Hermione was shocked, to say the least, as much as Hagrid, who had joined them for this class.  "Is that Serena, on the Thestral?!"

  Seamus turned to her.  "What's a Thestral?"  Hagrid swiftly turned his head to the boy and asked; "You don't know what a Thestral is? Then how come you can see it?!"  Harry raised his eyebrow.  Everyone could clearly the beast?  But how?  Surely, not all of them had seen someone die?"  He winced a little and rubbed his forehead.

  When Usagi spotted the class outside, she grunted.  "Damn! I'm in for it!"  She directed it towards the class and stopped several meters in front of them.  The ones who had never seen the animal backed away in fright.  Hagrid was about to say something when she dismounted the dark creature, who promptly disappeared form their line of view.  "Hey! Where did it go?"  Asked Dean nervously.  

  "You mean you don't see it anymore?"  Asked Hermione.  Dean and others shook their head negatively.  

  "What's going on?"  They all stared at the blue eyed girl.  Hagrid frowned.  "Have ya been in the forbidden forest, missy?"  Usagi shook her head.  "No, the Thestral came out on its on and permitted me to go on its back for a ride, that's all."

  Hagrid sighed in relief.  "Ya should be careful, missy.  Not many habitants of the forest like humans meddling with their affairs, especially the centaurs."  Usagi raised an eyebrow at him.  "Oh? Trouble with the centaurs?  I don't have problems with them, Bane was impatient but rather nice afterwards."

  Hagrid gaped and bellowed; "Did you say Bane?  As in, centaur BANE?!  You saw him?"  Usagi blinked.  "Yeah.  What about him?  He came out of the forest when he saw I was mounting a dark creature but we became friends after a talk.  He even invited me to come to see him, if I wanted."

  "What about him?  WHAT ABOUT HIM?!  Did you know that Bane despise humans and everything that's remotely linked to them?!  Did you know he was the one who banished Firenze out of the Forbidden Forest?  And…HE INVITED YOU TO GO THERE?!"

  Usagi unblocked her hands from her ears when the half-giant finished.  "I didn't know about Firenze, but yes, he did invite me.  So what?"  She shrugged when Hagrid started to sputter in shock.  "And how come the Thestral became visible to all when you were touching it?"  Usagi shrugged to Hagrid once again.  "Guess I've seen too many deaths in my life, I don't know.  Traumatizing life, you know.  Just forget about it."

  Hermione was about to say something but a rasping of throat cut her off.  "Am I interrupting something?"  Charlie Weasley glanced at the group from the sides.  "'Cause we're ready to show you the dragons now."  

______________________________________________________________________________

A little cliffy!  YAY!  (Although you must be glaring at me full force right now)  ^_^;;;    Sorry!

**Here's a little poll:**

**1st- Do you guys want her to cure Lupin of his lycanthropy?**

**2dn-Do you want her to be an animagus, if yes, what animal?**

That's about it!  I want to see plenty of reviews!  Next chapter will have plenty of action!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love ya all

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	12. Possessed

Hi all!  I hope I didn't make you wait for too long! I guess 2 days after a cliffy is still too long…^_^; Sorry! 

I really wanna thank everyone who reviewed, especially those who answered my poll.  I have more ideas, I know a little more where my story will lead.

And also….I reached and even went beyond 200 reviews!  YAY! I owe it all to you guys!  I know I say it a lot, but THANKS!

**Ancient-Legend     Setsuna-3000     Mayumi8805     Light Angel     Nikki     Erika     Adb     Lady Light     Bob     Koosei      Usagi Asia Maxwell     Miranda ****Compton****     SylentMage     Firelightz     Usagi342     Christiane     Silverdrake     Magic cat     Chibi-ami     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     MarsMoonStar     **

Looney space bunny: I don't who'll freak out the most; Harry or Lupin!  And I'll check your stories, sure!

Yadrianne: Thanks for answering the poll!

Chibi Koneko: You were specific, thanks!

AznMi: Another vote for wolves!

SachiNyoko: We have the same 'infatuation'!  I wish we could meet, we're so alike in tastes! ^_^; *Can I call you little sister?*

LadyKatherine16: Thanks a lot for your opinions! I'll put them to great use!

Poisyn: Thanks for the tips!

Crescendo: I'm happy you finally decided to review!

________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 12: Possessed

______________________________________________________________________

_Last time_

_  Hermione was about to say something when a rasping of throat cut her off.  "Am I interrupting something?"  Charlie Weasley glanced at the group from the sides.  "'Cause we're ready to show you the dragons, now."_

  Charlie raised an eyebrow.  "Is there something wrong?"  Hagrid was about to reply when Usagi cut him rather sharply.  "Nothing's wrong…Sorry Hagrid."  She apologized after seeing the look the half-giant gave her.  Another older looking man came to them and addressed Charlie; "Are you coming or not?  We won't be able to hold them off like this all day, you know!"

  Charlie nodded and motioned to the class to follow him.  "I want you to make as littlest noise as possible, please.  We gave the 2 dragons a powerful calming draught but let's not provoke them, shall we?"  When they approached the lake, the students could hear loud intake of breaths, kind of like big purring sounds.  Some could not hold their excitement when they finally saw the big creatures.

  They sat at a rather safe distance and admired the beasts, which look like they were sleeping.  The bolder students tried to sit nearer, and to everyone's surprise, Harry stayed away from them, alone, far behind.  Usagi let him be, knowing it was difficult for him to be near those creatures after the Triwizard tournament and chose to sit by Ron, Hermione, and the slightly quivering Neville.

  The older man, whose name was Justin, started the introduction and told everybody that there wasn't any danger as long as they kept their calm.  The dragons were both clearly Westerns, and Usagi asked herself why they decided to bring one of the most dangerous kinds.  There were 2 of them, but the group was sitting in front of only one.  The second one was more on the side and snoring quite loudly.

  They were both a gleaming reddish-brown color, and their tails looked dangerous from their point of view.  Justin started to talk about them, what they ate, how they were captured and stuff like that.  Several, at least a dozen, other men were standing on the sides, paying more attention to the first dragon than the second.

  Harry didn't, or rather couldn't, pay attention to what he was saying.  After awhile, his scar decided to itch again and he winced, rubbing his forehead slightly with his hand.  The more Justin was talking, the more his scar was hurting.  He tried to change his mind off of it and gazed at the dragon on the side, following his breathing movements.

  Some smoke was coming out of his snout and he admired the dragon's sharp features.  However, his breath caught in his throat when he made contact with its eyes.  They were open!  He was awake?!  Yes, awake, and staring right back at him almost viciously.

  His scar started to throb even more and he felt the dark presence inside him trying to invade his mind.  He couldn't fight it.  His eyes turned a darker shade and he silently got up, extending his arms towards the beast.  His aura darkened and the dragon immediately felt it.  It started to fight the sleepiness that had taken over him and let out a slight growl.

  _'Yesss, that'sss it!_  Wake-up and dessstroy!!!'  _Harry heard it, heard the voice of his most hated enemy, but the pulling he felt was too strong.  He felt his lips move without his own accord, and once again was sitting in front of many Death-Eaters and dementors, petting the snake at his side.  __"Isssn't it marvelous, Nagini?__  Potter will dessstroy his friendsss, yessss!"_

Pettigrew grinned maniacally at his master's side.  He tried to fight him, really he did, but his arms didn't obey him anymore.  The second dragon became more and more agitated and the first one woke-up.  The students yelped and pointed at it, while the men holding it were perplexed.  "How did it wake up?!  We gave it enough calming draught to last at least 6 hours!!!"  Charlie asked, more like yelled to his colleagues.

  The dragon had started to growl.  Justin started to make the students back away.  "Follow me, kids.  You don't want to be near it if it becomes aggressive!"  They started to back away when Lupin searched frantically through the crowd.  "Where's Harry?"

  Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and it was as if thunder resonated through the air.  The dragon-tamers were shocked to see the second dragon already on its feet!  But how?  Hermione gasped.  "HARRY!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM IT!!!"  Charlie cursed and the others let out gasps of horror when they finally spotted him.

  Lupin started to run towards him but Usagi was quick enough to grip his robes.  Lupin struggled to get out of her grip but she wouldn't let go.  She used her strength and pushed him backwards.  He landed in the arms of Justin, who gripped him in his turn.  "You can't go there, Lupin!  That's too dangerous!  The dragon-tamers will get Mr. Potter out of there!"

  Usagi narrowed her eyes.  "That's not Harry."  The group stopped their movements to look at her.  Lupin began his struggle again and Justin had all the misery on Earth to hold him, he was a werewolf, after all.  "OF course it's him!  HARRY!  HARRY!  COME BACK! PLEASE!!!"  Lupin implored him with all he had.

  Harry stopped his movements but his hands stayed extended towards the glowering dragon.  The first one was being successfully held off, but for how long?  Harry turned his head slowly, and they gasped.

  "No, it's not Harry."  Usagi repeated, glaring darkly.  Indeed, 'Harry' was looking at them with dark eyes, those of a maniac…those of…Oh god.  Remus' eyes got bigger with dread and realization.  The controlled Harry let out a dark laugh and turned back to the beast, which was starting to advance slowly towards him.

  Harry felt Voldemort speak to the dragon in Parseltongue, something very nasty and provocative.  The dragon's patience snapped.  He roared fully and a ball of fire started to form in its open mouth.  Usagi cursed loudly and sprung into action well before anyone had the time to stop her.  She heard cries of worries behind her but chose to focus on Harry.

  The fireball was about to reach the possessed boy when she pushed him roughly out of the way, sending them toppling on the side roughly.  The grass where Harry stood caught on fire, as well as Usagi's robes.  She tossed them away quickly, not minding for a second she only had a muggle tank top and a pair of denim jeans under.  'Damn! I can't use my true attack powers here!  There's too many people!  They saw me use harmless bits of energy, but not real attacks!  They'll question me if I try anything now!!!'  She though with distress.  

  'Harry' started to struggle fiercely under her grip.  They were both sprawled on the ground and she restrained him by pinning him with her body.  He started to speak in the harsh sounding language again and was looking at her with murder in his eyes.  She glared icily at him.  "Leave him alone, you old bastard!  Once I'm done with the traitor, I'll be coming for you!"  She hissed back at him.

  'Harry's' eyes got bigger.  Voldemort put 2 and 2 together.  'Could sshe be the one to have messsed with my plansss?!  Thissss girl?  Thisss nuisssance?'  Voldemort though darkly.  He glared at her with hatred and spoke loud enough for her to hear; "I'll kill the Potter boy! There'ssss nothing you can do about it!"

  Then he started to speak in Parseltongue yet again and the dragon focused on them for the second time.  It was going to repeat the attack once more.  She heard the desperate pleas of the class members in the background and looked around for a way to save herself.  But first things first, the trashing 'boy' in his arms had to be stopped.

  She glared, and then smirked at the dark eyes, which narrowed in suspicion.  "You're nothing compared to me.  You don't know what true evil is."  She didn't let him the time to ponder on that and promptly kissed the boy.  The shock of it made Harry regain his senses and his eyes became their vivid green color again.  He kissed back enthusiastically until Usagi remembered why she was here.

  The footsteps of the dragon resonated on the ground dangerously.  When she retracted, Harry really came back to reality and he slumped a little, tired by the strain it had taken him by trying to resist Voldemort.  He didn't even remember what had happened between Voldemort and her.  She didn't let him the time to speak and pushed him out of harm's way, where a dragon-tamer brought him back to Hagrid.

  Another fireball hurled straight towards her and she watched it approach at full speed.  "WATCH OUT! MISS TSUKINO!!!"  The others were panicking now and some of them covered their eyes in horror.  Usagi closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.  'Better me than Harry.'  Was her last thought, before the intense fire hit her head on.

  Even in his state, Harry shouted desperately; "NOOOOO!!!!!!!  SERENA!!!!!"  It took everything to the half-giant to restrain him.  So, in their terror, they didn't see the comet-like light that struck Usagi from the side before the fire.

  After the second fireball, a strong spell was cast by all the dragon-tamers and Charlie simultaneously and effectively made the dragon's eyes drop.  He let himself fall on the ground with a deafening thud and they gave him another calming potion.  Nobody was celebrating, however.  Hermione was crying her eyes out and Harry looked totally paralyzed.

  The thought of loosing one of their classmates like that shook them to no end.  With the strain, Harry's eyes dropped low and he choked back an anguish sob.  He was fighting consciousness when a small neigh sounded from above them.  A gleaming light descended towards them and they backed away in fear.

  Multiple feathers accompanied a gust of wind and the mysterious creature was revealed.  "It's a Pegasus!..."  Murmured Hagrid in total awe.  The flying horse finally touched the ground and whinnied once again, before letting its wings down.  Hermione let out a cry of joy and once again started to cry.  Harry, who was barely conscious now in Hagrid's arms, jadedly asked her; "What's going on?"  His view started to fade into blurriness.

  In a small voice, Hermione responded; "It's Serena, Harry!  She's alive!"  Harry sighed.  "Serena."  Was all he said, before he let darkness claim him with a small smile.

  Indeed, Usagi was alive, though unconscious herself, rested against the horse's back.  The Pegasus bent slowly and let Usagi slip gently on the ground, before flapping its powerful wings and flying away.

_*~*_

  "Are they awake yet?"

  A big sigh.  "For the 10th time today, Mister Weasley, NO!  Now leave!"  Pomfrey pushed Ron out of the infirmary and shut the door close.  She then continued the task of healing the 2 exhausted young adults.  Usagi was ok, except being stressed out by today's events but Harry's mental walls had been severely damaged.  Luckily, he wasn't in any danger and the damages weren't permanent.

  Usagi had gotten more visits then Harry this time.  Seems as if the students were more and more scared of him now that the Dark Lord could control him at anytime.  The Gryffindors didn't really know what to think of it either.  When the infirmary door finally closed for the last time, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and sat up in her bed, groaning a little in the process.

  "Finally! I thought they would never leave!"  She muttered to herself tiredly.  She had awoken a good hour ago but she didn't feel like facing the world and their questions.  She didn't really remember how she had been saved and it was irking her to no end.  She got up, albeit wobbly, and opened a window.

  It was a little chilly, but she jumped out of the window nonetheless, landing on the ground, stumbling a little.  She marched right back where the incident had happened and searched for something out of the ordinary.  Something glinted in a patch of grass with the help of the moon's rays and she bent to pick up the thing.

  "Oh, Harry.  It's eating you from inside even after 2 years.  I wish I could tell you, so much!"  She clutched the other side of the broken communication mirror near her heart and some tears made their way down her cheeks.

  "Why are you crying?"  Usagi yelped in surprise at the new voice.  She turned swiftly and chuckled softly.  "I should've guessed it was you.  You've been following me for some time, haven't you, Pegasus?"  The horse nodded its head and transformed into his human self.  He bowed and smiled a comforting smile.  "You shouldn't cry, Hime-sama.  Everything will work out in the end."

  Usagi snorted but her tears came back again.  "You sound like Setsuna…And I can't help but to cry, Helios!  Harry's suffering so much and there's nothing I can do!  I can't tell him, and he'll hate me for keeping that from him when father returns!  There's nothing I can do…" she finished lamely.

  Helios gazed at her sadly.  "Of course you can help him!  And you know, I think you're making him suffer more by ignoring him than by not telling him everything.  Have you ever talked again about your relationship?"  He asked softly.

  Usagi blushed under his stare and stuttered.  "N.No!  Not really.  We were pretty emotionally wounded when 'it' happened and we needed to vent some pressure.  I guessed it was more of a one-time passion thingy than anything else…"  She didn't finish her phrase as a shiver ran through her.

  Helios cocked his head on the side, before transforming back into his Pegasus self, covering her shivering form with one of his wings.  She closed her eyes peacefully at the fluffiness and warmness of his feathers.  The horse caressed her cheeks affectionately with its snout.  "A one time thing?  Did you ever consider asking him what he thought about it?  He needs to be loved, Hime-sama, just as you do, and he needs a family on which he can count on.  He unconsciously needs you to catch Pettigrew so his godfather will finally be able to resurface again and claim his rights.  It will be hard for some people to see him alive and well when they have suffered the thought of having lost him forever but you'll see; everything will work on fine, because you're there to help them.  Just take care of yourself for now, and talk to the boy."

  The horse backed-up and spread its wings, preparing to take flight.  "I will see you again, Hime-sama!  Take care!"  And then, he was gone.  Usagi stared peacefully at where the guardian once stood.  "You can come out, you know.  There's no point to stay in the darkness."  She addressed to no one in particular.

  Hoof beats thudded on the ground and the centaur came out of the forest.  "To speak to and befriend a Pegasus, so many secrets surround you, neither human, nor child."  Usagi covered her bare arms with her hands but chuckled at the centaur nonetheless.

  "I thought you said that next time we would meet, you would call me by my name."  Bane chuckled lightly.  "Too true…Serena.  You're shivering.  Allow me to escort you back to the castle."

  Usagi shook her head.  "I don't want to be a bother.  And anyway, don't you hate these grounds?"  Bane shrugged.  "It's no problem at all.  What would friends be for?  And it's night-time.  Nobody will see us.  Get on my back; it will be faster this way."

  Usagi fidgeted but agreed anyway.  It wasn't all uncomfortable and they would arrive faster this way.  She thanked Bane when they arrived at the doors and he went back to his forest with a nod.  She couldn't get into Hogwarts like that, so she teleported to the infirmary, where she covered herself with the thick blankets.

  She gazed one last time at the broken mirror dejectedly and said, softly; "Why didn't you block Voldemort from your mind?  Snape was supposed to teach you Occlumency!  What happened?  Once I get my hands on him!..."  

  There was a pocket in her infirmary gown and she put the mirror in it to keep it safe.  No doubt Harry would like to have his artifact back.  It was, after all, her father's last gift to him before he 'died'.  

___________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked!  I know you've been waiting for the dragons!  So, as a thank you gift, I want many reviews!!! ^_^

Next update will be Monday, Oct 13th.  If I have enough reviews…^_^  *wink wink*

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya all!**

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	13. Frustrations

Hi!  Just like I promised, here's chapter 13!  I hope you'll like it.  There's not much action but it's important to the story and I had to write it.  I think you guys will particularly love the last scene! ^_~ I'm not telling!  Read the story!

BIG, BIG Thanks to:

LadyKatherine16     Rynn     Tony Zelada     Comet Moon     Koosei     Bishienomiko1     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu

MarsMoonStar     Silver Pegasus     Usagi Asia Maxwell     Yadrianne     Sachi Nyoko     aznMi     Ancient-Legend

Baby Daydreamer Wiley     Lady Light     Koneko-hime     Miranda Compton     Prophetess of Hearts     Maiden Genisis

Silver Moon Princess     Heero's Bunny     Lady Aya     Crazygurl70     Chibi Koneko

__________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 13: Frustrations

_______________________________________________________________________________________

  It was really early when Usagi woke up the next day.  She went to Harry's bed and sat in a chair next to it.  "Harry…"  She stroked his black mop of hair gently.  "We'll have to talk later, won't we?"  She said mostly to herself.  She sighed, got up and went to take her clothes to change.

  She left the infirmary before the nurse arrived.  She wandered through the numerous corridors in search of something to do until she could see professor Snape, but found nothing to amuse herself with.  So she directly went to the dungeon and sat on the hard stony floor, huddled in a ball, leaning on the wall.

  In his office, Severus was grading essays when his floo activated.  He grunted at the disheveled nurse.  "What do you want, Pomfrey?  It's too damn early in the morning, leave me be."  The nurse completely ignored his lack of manners and said, frantically; "Have you seen Miss Tsukino, Severus?  She's missing from the infirmary!!!  Mr. Potter woke up and is with his friends, but Miss Tsukino is gone!  Her friends are worrying, and we don't know how she is fairing mentally with yesterday's events!"

  Severus frowned worriedly.  "I'll see what I can do."  The fire went out and the floo line closed.

  He made a bee line for his door and he almost bumped on something on his way out.  He was about to curse when he finally spotted the half awake girl on the ground.  "Miss Tsukino?"  He made a move to help her up but she shrugged off his hands.  She didn't look too happy with him, but why?  He was about to ask her if she was okay, when she turned away from him.

  "Why didn't he resist?  Haven't you taught him to?"  Was the only thing she said, before darting off to the Great Hall.

  For Hermione and Ron, it was clear that Harry wanted to be alone right now, so they separated and sat with Seamus and the others, while the green eyed boy sat alone.  It wasn't difficult to find a place; the other Gryffindors were so scared of Harry after his 'attack' yesterday, they changed places with a yelp when he went near them.

  He didn't need this right now.  Why weren't his friends staying with him?  Why was everybody scared of him?  Ok, he had an attack, but he was back to normal!  Instead, they were all ogling at him like he was going to hex them into oblivion.  And here was the worse part; he found out he had lost his communication mirror.  It was he who should've died instead of Sirius!

  His mind was clouding again and he found hard to resist the urge of destroying something.  He clutched his fork tightly, until his knuckles turned white and stared emptily at nothing.

  When Usagi arrived in the dining hall, everyone kept quiet.  Hermione and Ron were on their feet in an instant and running to her, while Dumbledore and Pomfrey started to get up.  But she ignored them and spotted Harry, marching to him in large steps until Hermione stopped her.

  "Serena!  You're ok!  You should leave Harry alone, he doesn't look so good."  She was clutching Usagi's arms and the blue eyed girl gazed at her hands with a hard look, before doing the same directly into Hermione's eyes.  The poor girl retracted her hands swiftly and gazed at her friend's arms.  "Serena!  What happened to your arms!?"  She gasped.

  Usagi tensed but replied nothing.  With her robes destroyed, she was only wearing her muggle clothes, which showed a large amount of her arms.  She looked back at Harry, but Ron intercepted her in his turn.  "You really shouldn't go to him, girl!  I don't think he wants to be disturbed!"

  Usagi hissed at him and fisted her hand in his collar, leveling him eye to eye with her, and he almost let out a gasp at the way she was looking at him.  "Some friend you turn out to be!"  She let go of him and he stumbled a little to regain his footing.

  She stopped in front of Harry.  He was fisting his fork firmly and she could feel waves of self-pity pouring out of him.  What was he thinking?!  It was in vulnerable moments like this one that Voldemort liked to take possession of his mind!  Vulnerable moments he should've been able to block a long time ago!

  She had enough!  She had to talk some sense into him, and right now before he unintentionally hurt someone again!  She raised her hand slowly, the other students intently staring at the movement, and they couldn't hold off their gasps of shock when she slapped him across the face strongly enough to leave a hand print on his cheek.

  Surprised by the gesture, Harry put a hand on his cheek and winced.  "What was that for?!"  He winced again and rubbed his stinging cheek.  'Jeez! That girl can sure slap!'  He said to himself.  Her eyes didn't softened one bit, and instead hardened even more to make him understand she was serious.

  "Get a hold of yourself, Damnit!  Wallowing in self pity won't do you any good, Harry!"

  Harry looked at the ground shamelessly.  She sighed and took something out of her pocket, tossing it on the table.  Harry immediately recognized the object on the table and clutched it fiercely to himself.  "But how?  I thought I lost it!"  Her eyes softened a bit.  "I found it on Hogwarts ground.  I thought the thing must've belonged to you.  It must've fallen out of your pocket yesterday.  I'll see you later, Harry.  We need to talk anyway."

  She left the hall for her class, leaving a curious green eyed boy behind, along with some gaping people, including Remus and Dumbledore.

*~*

  "Ok, class, that's enough theory for today.  We'll begin practice, now.  Put your books in your bags and listen."  Minerva gave the children time to clear out their desk and continued.  "To become an animagus is not an easy task.  You've often seen me transform into my cat form but even though it looks simple, it is in fact quite the contrary.  It took me years of practice to do it without putting myself into danger.  Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

  The teacher raised her eyebrow at Neville, who had raised his hand.  "Well ma'am" he started, "I was just wondering; how can it be dangerous to become an animagus?"

  Mc Gonagall snorted.  "You don't have any idea of how many careless people got stuck between their human form and their animagus form because they couldn't finish the transformation properly."  She finished dryly.  Neville gulped.

  "But don't worry; I don't have any intention on making you transform today, not by a long shot.  I just want everybody to focus on an animal.  It can be an animal you love, or an animal that connects you to something or someone.  Not everybody will be able to sense the link, but those fortunate enough will be rewarded several points.  Just focus your thoughts on an animal and nothing else, and then push it up on the surface.  Concentrate, Miss Brown!"  Lavender stopped talking with her friends and closed her eyes.

  While Ron was busy fantasizing about all the more imaginative animals, Harry was focusing on only one thing; Sirius.  It hadn't taken him long to become an animagus, so Harry only wanted to push his limits.  He was trying so hard to concentrate on a dog form, but it didn't seem to fit him.  The mental image kept fleeing away.  He was about to give up when the image of a snake invaded his mind.  He shook his head frantically, trying to get rid of it, when another animal appeared and attacked the serpent, making his mind focus again.  Gleaming yellow eyes gazed back at him with assurance and pride.  He knew he had found the right animal, and it was a good compromise, almost like his godfather.

  At the same time, Usagi had trouble concentrating.  Any animal image she came up with disappeared instantly.  Nothing seem to fit her and focusing even more didn't seem to do anything more than give her an annoying headache.  She sighed and opened her eyes, watching the students think away.

  'Looks like I don't have any animal to connect myself with, it's a pity.  I've always wondered how it would be like to be a cat or any other animal…It proves that I'm really not cut out to be a witch.  What I do best, I do it as a warrior, nothing else.'  She sulked a little.

  After giving all the instructions about how becoming an animagus, Mc Gonagall gave them the task to 1: write about their chosen animal for those who hadn't found any link, or 2: begin a slow transformation for those who had found their match.

  In potions class, Usagi ignored Snape all the while, making him squirm in his seat.  She glared accusingly at him every time he dared to look at her at it was making him crazy.  He knew what he had to do to earn her respect again, but damnit!  He really didn't want to do this.  But he did it nonetheless.

  After the class, Ron, Hermione and Usagi wanted for Harry to come out.  Snape had asked him to stay to talk and when the green eyed boy finally emerged from the class, they were greeted by a dazed Harry.  "What happened, mate?  Did the git give you detention again for not doing anything wrong?"  Ron asked angrily.

  Harry shook his head negatively.  "Actually, no.  He asked me to come back on Tuesdays and Thursdays for Occlumency lessons."  Ron gaped.  "But I thought he never wanted to see you again after the pensieve accident!"

  Harry nodded.  "So do I.  He was really mad, and it didn't matter how many times I had apologized."  Hermione put a hand on her shin pensively.  "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've been possessed by Voldemort again…Oh Ron!  Honestly!  Stop cringing, it's just a name."

  They started to walk up the stairs and didn't see the triumphal smirk Usagi gave off.  Ron called out, behind his shoulders; "Hey Serena?  You coming or staying there all day?"

  "I'm coming, Ron.  Don't put your knickers in a twist!"  She called back.

*~*

  "You're doing it, Colin!  Just put more magic into it!"  Harry was urging Colin Creevey to make his patronus.  Classes were finished and the small group was reunited again for another DA meeting in the room of requirement.  Most of them could now reproduce a patronus, although see through and not so strong as Harry's.

  Hermione's was an owl, and Ron, a fox.  Go figure!  Maybe it had something to do with his red-head color…Anyway, the only person who wasn't be able to do it, unexpectedly, was Usagi.  She tried her best, really, but her 'wand' refused to cooperate.  Duh!  Her staff wasn't meant to do things like that!

  Their meeting ended rather late, and Usagi huffed desperately, sitting on a sofa she made appear.  Harry turned to her with a sympathetic smile and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  "You shouldn't be impatient, Serena.  All the others had at least 2 years to practice.  You've been here for only a couple of weeks.  Nobody can create a good corporeal patronus in one shot."

  They gazed in each other's eyes and Harry started to speak again, when a girl's voice echoed in the room.  "Hey Harry, I wanted to talk to…you.  Did I interrupt something?"  Cho said, raising her eyebrows speculatively at their position.  Harry glared at her for braking the moment, and then retracted his hand from Usagi's shoulder.  "What is it, Cho?"  He asked more harshly that he intended.

  The girl stuttered and fidgeted.  "Nothing, it can wait until tomorrow.  Ummm…Good night."  She finished lamely.  Harry sighed and sat back on the couch, willing himself a glass of pumpkin juice.  Usagi looked at him uncomfortably.  "What did she want?"

  Harry finished his juice and muttered; "It's not important.  You know, I had a crush on her and she's actually the first person I ever kissed.  It's stupid, really. But when she kissed me, nothing happened.  No sparks, no thrills, nothing.  It was only a silly crush."

  Usagi fidgeted.  "And you're telling me this, because?"  Harry put his head in his hands.  "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry.  But I wanted you to know this.  Ever since that kiss we shared…"

  Usagi cut him.  "About that kiss-"

  "It was the most mind blowing experience of my life."  Harry finished.  Usagi stared wide eyed at him.  "I tried to keep my distances, just because I thought you would be put in less danger than by being with me openly, but I just can't go on like this anymore!  Damnit!  I lost too many people and I want you to be by my side!"  Harry blurted all the things he kept in his heart in one go.

  Usagi almost snorted at the irony.  "Well, that was pointless."

  "What do you mean?"  Harry asked.

  "Well, I thought about the same thing as you, as it seem.  How foolish of us.  But really, Harry, these scars I have are proof of it; I can take care of myself, and I've seen a lot of things.  A little too many."  She finished quietly.  Harry took her hands in his and he urged her to look at him.  "I just don't want to loose you, that's all."

  "You won't, Harry.  I'll always be there for you no matter what, and everything will work out in the end, don't worry."  Harry caressed her cheeks with one hand and slowly, their heads bent to meet one another.  The kiss was nothing short of sublime; soft, tempting but still innocent.

  As Harry's courage grew, he licked Usagi's petal soft lips and he took advantage of her gasp by plunging his tongue in her mouth.  The intensity of the kiss grew and their tongues battled for dominance, until the rabbit decided to let him win.  It was too good of an opportunity to pass up anyway.

  When oxygen became an issue, they both parted, gasping for air, cheeks red and lustful eyes.  "I don't know how I've been able to survive without this."  Harry said between too breaths.  "Be my girlfriend?"  Usagi leaned her forehead against his and smiled warmly.  "Yes.  I love you, Harry."

  "I love you too, so much!"  Harry beamed.

  Usagi giggled.  "Though, you'll have to face my father eventually!  I just can't wait to see his face when I tell him!"  She giggled again when Harry paled.  "Oh, don't worry, I was just kidding.  You won't have any problems, I swear.  He'll be ecstatic to see you, actually."

  "Oh really?"  Usagi didn't respond.  Instead, she kissed him lovingly and got up, stretching languidly along the way.  "Come on, we should get going, or Filch will catch us wandering at a late hour."  Harry gasped.  "You're right!  I know a shortcut, follow me!"  He took her hand and they started to run in the corridors, laughing.  Everything was as it should be, at least for today.  

____________________________________________________________________

He! He! What is Harry's animagus form?

I'm trying to get the plot going a little faster.  So don't despair! ^_^    Next chapter: **Helios' gift!  **

**I want REVIEWS, people!  If you want me to update Wednesday, you know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love ya all

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	14. Helios' gift

Hiya!  Since I got so many reviews; 29, to be exact, I decided to upload the chapter Tuesday night instead of Wednesday at 5pm.  So it will be downloaded faster, since it takes about 24 hours for the new chapter to be installed correctly.  Aren't I nice? ^_^  But don't thank me, really, thank the reviewers!  29 reviews for only 1 chapter!  WOW! ^__^

Neewayz, here are my faithful reviewers names! :

Baby Daydreamer Wiley     jaz7     Magic cat     Lady Aya     Usagi Asia Maxwell     Ancient-Legend     Miranda Compton

Crazygurl70     Anime Gurl16     Birdgirl     Chibi Pyro Duo     Bishienomiko1     Koneko-hime     Lady Light     Sere

Sailorsunandchildofthesun    Yadrianne     Jessica     Oracle of the stars     Light Angel     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu

Lil Kawaii Doom     Alixandra Draken    Lanc     Noin     Sachi Nyoko     Taiki     Prophetess of hearts     

Chibi Koneko: You guessed wrong!  But it could've been a phoenix.  Only, I wrote; "It's a good compromise, almost like Sirius."  Guess again!  It's not so hard! ^_~ 

________________________________________________________

Father Mine 

Chapter 14: Helios' gift

________________________________________________________________________________

  "You sure do look happy this morning, Serena!  Slept well?"  Hermione asked the beaming rabbit.  They were in the process of beginning their breakfast and Ron was already pigging out.  "I couldn't be happier, 'Mione!  For the first time ever, everything is as it should be."

  Hermione cocked her head on the side questioningly.  "What do mean by that?"  Usagi merely took a bite of her apple and smiled mysteriously at her.  Harry came in the dining hall followed by Seamus.  The second boy took a seat on the other side of the table but Harry walked beside Usagi, putting his hands on her shoulders.  "You okay?"  He asked gently.

  The Gryffindors watched the display quite curiously.  Ron was scrunching up his nose.  Harry sure was acting weird this morning!  The rabbit tilted her head and met his gaze, smiling tenderly.  "Of course.  Why shouldn't I?"  Harry's eyes softened and he bent down slowly.

  Ron dropped his toast and muttered; "Don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do!"  Hermione retorted, as equally shocked as he; "Oh, he's not going to do it, Ron, he's doing it as we speak!"  Surely enough, the Boy-Who-Lived was kissing their blue eyed friend, and it looked as if they were enjoying every minute of it.

So, as a result, they didn't see Remus choking on his Pumpkin juice or Snape making a disgusted face.

  They broke contact and he seated himself right next to her, helping himself to a glass of milk.  "Harry…Since when did the 2 of you…?"  Asked the still dazed Hermione, pointing at them.  Harry blushed a little.  "Hum…since yesterday, really.  It took us time to make this work out."  When he finished, Hermione squealed and that got everyone out of their daze.  She almost leapt to the other side of the table and fiercely hugged the surprised new couple.

  "I'm sooo happy for you guys!!!  This is great!"  Usagi giggled, still caught in the hug.  "Thanks 'Mione!"  And Harry got patted on the back by his buddies.  "You sly boy!  It was about time you got yourself a girlfriend!"  Seamus added playfully.  

*~*

  "Can I have your homework, Miss Tsukino?"  Mc Gonagall was collecting the homework on animagus.  Usagi grimaced.  "I don't have it, professor."  Minerva raised her eyebrows.  "You don't have it?  You normally do all your homework, Miss Tsukino!  Did something, or someone" She glared reproachfully at Harry, who winced in return, "prevent you from doing it in time?"

  Usagi shook her head negatively.  "No, Harry doesn't have anything to do with it.  I just couldn't find any animal that could suit me.  I tried almost all of them, I assure you, but I didn't feel myself connect with any of them."  She said between gritted teeth.

  Mc Gonagall frowned lightly.  "Since you're a good student, I won't give you detention.  I'll give you some more time but I'll have to deduct points nonetheless.  5 points off Gryffindor.  Not everyone is cut out to be an animagus, probably only 1 or 2 in this class, but you could've at least written about any animal.  It would've been fine."

  Usagi nodded stiffly and Mc Gonagall took the papers of the rest of the class.  She glared at Draco, who was trying to stifle his snickers and hissed at him.  Harry saw this and was preparing to take his wand out when Minerva announced the end of this class.

  The students all piled out and Usagi didn't wait for anybody, still seething, but angry at herself for not being a good witch.  'Why can't I be good and honor my father's name?  For once, I really wanted to make an effort and become something a wizard could be, and now, no animal wants to be my animagus form!'  She thought, while Harry and the gang ran after her.

  "Serena!  What's going on?  Wait for us!"  Hermione shouted.  Usagi's eyes softened and she stopped to wait for them.  'Don't make them see you like this, be happy, yes.  Conceal your emotions.'  She berated herself.

  "Finally!  Are you ok?  You could've waited for us!"  Harry asked her worriedly.  Usagi smiled.  "I'm sorry!  I've been caught by the flow of people!  Come on!  We should go eat!"  Ron nodded fervently and patted his stomach.  "Yeah! I'm starving!"  Hermione rolled her eyes.  "You're always hungry, Ron!"  They laughed.

*~*

  They were about to enter the dining hall when Usagi felt a pulling in her heart and her head rose up in alarm.  "No, not now!"  She whispered with dread and stopped in her tracks.  Dean bumped into her.  "Ow!  Why'd you stop?!"

  Harry looked back at her and she mustered a smile, although shaky.  "Nothing's wrong!  I just remembered I forgot something in the common room!  I'll be late, why don't you guys go eat? I'll get myself something later!"  Harry was about to protest when she urged him to go with his friends.

  "Oh, alright!  I'll see you later, then."  He surrendered.  She pecked him on the lips to assure him she was ok and he went to sit down with a dreamy grin.  She began to back away when a hand caught her arm.  She was about to hit the person when Remus held his hands up in the air.  "Hey!  It's just me!!!"

  Usagi relaxed visibly and eyed him curiously.  "What can I do for you, professor?"  Remus fidgeted and began; "Well, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you.  I've been on my guard a lot, especially with the ones who were trying to befriend Har-Um…Mr. Potter.  But when I saw him this morning, I realized how happy you made him.  I really hope you'll forgive me."  His hung his head downcast in shame and when he heard no response from her, he gulped.

  He was about to turn around when he got caught in a hug.  He gasped out loud and gazed wide eyes at the girl.  "M…Miss Tsukino!  What are you doing?!"  He stuttered.  She sighed in the warm chest and he heard a muffled; "Thank you.  I know the 2 of you are close, and I will never replace the figure you represent for him.  I will honor the trust you have in me."  She added mentally; 'Uncle Remus.'

  Remus loosened up and even dared to hug bag, just a little.  Her warmth was utterly familiar and old memories came back to him.  It made him nostalgic.  He could almost pinpoint this familiarity when she stepped back.  He bit back a growl of disappointment and chose to blush instead.  "I'm sorry!  I got caught in the moment!  Don't tell Harry I just did that or he'll kill me!  Heck, the other teachers too!"

  Usagi giggled but felt the pulling again, stronger, and winced mentally.  "It's ok, professor!  I quite liked your warmth!  I'll see you later, I have something to do in the common room!  Bye!"  She began to run up the stairs and Remus could only wave back with a smile.  'She's not so bad.  But why do I suddenly feel this wave of protectiveness over her?'  He pondered, walking up to the teacher's table.

*~*

  "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"  The attack hurled towards the dementors and they screamed in agony.  She ran full speed to the next area and jumped from house top to house top.  She had teleported into another city when she had felt the presence of darkness rise.

  "Shit!" She cursed.  "They're beginning to be more daring!  To show themselves in plain daylight!"  She jumped again and landed in a park, near woodland.  She could feel him, the traitor!  The Death Eaters turned in alarm when they saw the cloaked person invading their privacy.

  They didn't even ask who she was, instead attacked immediately.  They seem to protect someone and she dodged a nasty Locomoter Mortis hex.  She concentrated on Mercury's power and called out; "MERCURY! AQUA RAPSODY!!"  It froze the villains but they pushed someone else out of the way just in time.  He fell with a thud on the ground and her eyes widened, and then turned almost black with hate.  "YOU!"

  The man scrambled to his feet and his hand of steel glinted in daylight.  He began to transform and she finally moved.  "Oh no, you don't!  VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  The glowing chain was about to grasp him but it fell on the ground when Pettigrew finished his transformation.

  The rat squeaked, before it disappeared in the woods.  She let out an enraged yell.  "DAMN!  I can't sense him anymore!"  She was about to run in the woods when voices were heard and she retracted on a house top to get away.  From there, she saw the Aurors arrive on the spot and question themselves, while taking care of the still frozen Death Eaters.  She teleported back to Hogwarts without a second glance.

*~*

  This incident frustrated her for the rest of the day.  During the DA meeting, it took all her will power not to scream and break everything, to let go of her power to vent some steam.  She watched everyone almost succeed in creating their patronus with envy and when the meeting ended, she gave a small smile to Harry and exited alone.

  "I wish I knew what was bothering her."  Harry said silently.  Ron slapped him on the back.  "Bah!  She's a girl!  It must be her time of the month!"  He promptly received a whack on the back of his head by Hermione, and glares from the other girls.  "Ronald Weasley!  That's not something to say!"  Hermione shouted in his ear.

  She then turned to Harry with a sympathetic smile.  "Don't worry, Harry.  She must have something big on her mind, that's all.  Give her some time."  Harry nodded.  "You're probably right.  We should go."  They dispersed in the halls and each person went back to their own dormitory.

  In the mean time, Usagi was back in the forest and pushing her angriness out of her system by kicking and punching a tree.  "Chikuso!  He was so damn near!  I was about to get him!"  Another kick and she collapsed on the ground, breathing harshly.  "Why? Why couldn't I sense him when he transformed?  Is that why I couldn't pinpoint him all this time?  Because he remained in his animagus form?"

  She rolled on the side and tears of frustration blurred her vision.  "I wish…I wish I was an animagus!  I wish I could do the things wizards do!  Father will be so ashamed!"  She curled into a ball and her eyelids fell with exhaustion.  

  "Hime-sama?"  A warm snout nudged her and she woke up, turning on her back, and then sitting up swiftly.  "Helios!?  What's going on?"  The Pegasus shook his head.  "I heard your prayer, Hime-sama.  I only came to fulfill your wish, to give you back a part of yourself."

  "What do you mean, Helios?  I don't understand!"

  "Touch my horn, Hime-sama."  Was the only thing he said.

  With a suspicious gaze, she slowly lifted her hand and touched the horn on the horse's forehead.  A light burst out from under her hand and she shielded her eyes, yelping.  When she finally opened her eyes again, she felt different, as if something new, yet old, made place in her heart.  "What happened, Helios?"

  The horse whinnied, and then transformed into his human self.  "Lunarians of royal blood can only transform into one, and only one, animal.  Queen Serenity was unfortunately incapable of this task, but you had the gift.  It remained hidden in your heart for so long!  It's not really a transformation called animagus, but it's the same, if only not more powerful.  Use that new feeling in your heart and concentrate on it, Hime-sama."

  The rabbit focused on the new energy and in a flurry of feathers, she felt her body change for the first time.  When the process finished, the impressive animal let out a powerful neigh and opened its long glowing wings.  She felt her surrounding and became slightly nervous.

  'I'm a Pegasus?!'  She said telepathically, still shocked by the change.  Helios shook his head negatively.  She gazed at him questioningly.  'I have wings, don't I?  What am I if I'm not a Pegasus?'

  Helios smiled.  "You're not a Pegasus, nor a Unicorn."  He said, eyeing the silver, crystal-like horn on her forehead.

  'You have a horn too, Helios!  What would that make you?'

  Helios unconsciously touched the horn on his head.  "I'm a true Pegasus, because this horn is the golden crystal I'm supposed to protect.  I can take it off anytime.  Yours, one the other hand, is a real horn, capable of doing much damage and heal wounds, just like a real Unicorn."

  'But you just said I wasn't a Unicorn!'  Was his reply.

  "Exactly.  You are neither a Pegasus, nor a Unicorn.  You are better, legendary.  An animal who was supposed to exist only in the children's imagination.  A mix, the best kind of mix.  People can call you a winged Unicorn, Or a horned Pegasus, no matter.  Because you are neither one, nor the other."

  He transformed back into his Pegasus self and the differences were obvious.  While his horn was straight and measured about 20 cm, hers was twice his size, about 45 cm, and curving slightly upwards.  Her form was even bigger than his and her wings longer and less delicate looking than Helios'.  Her frame was majestic and she held her head upwards with pride, just like an Arabian horse.

  Helios flapped his wings and said, before going away; "I cannot do anything for this other problem of yours, unfortunately.  You will have to believe in yourself and search deep into your heart to find a way to make your patronus work.  But your friends, the scouts, are still rooting for you, Hime-sama!  You aren't disappointing them, so don't despair.  I will see you sometime, Ja!"  And he disappeared.  

____________________________________________________________________

ARE YA HAPPY???  She's an animagus! ^_^; 

Some people were close to finding Harry's chosen animagus form but they didn't actually name it.  Come on!  It's not so hard!  Some people were referring to the mongoose…I burst out laughing about this one!  ~^_^~  Harry…a mongoose…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  *sorry, slight moment of insanity*

I didn't make any reference that his animagus form was an enemy of the snake.  It just appeared out of his imagination and tore the snake in pieces because it's strong and quick enough.  

Oh, I take pity of you.  Here are some clues;

-Some of them can have bright yellow eyes *It's not a cat*

-They have 4 legs *duh!* and really sharp claws

-Some of them can be vicious while others submissive in their packs.

-I said it was a compromise, not a dog form like Sirius, but in the same family.

If you still don't know what it is…well…wait for it in the chapters to come!  *Bwahahahaha!*

**I want to see reviews!!!  No reviews, no chapters!!!  *Although I don't think I'll have troubles with that! ^_^;***

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love ya all

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	15. Dumbledore's interrogation

First, I wanna say………….I REACHED THE 300 REVIEWS!!!!  YAY!!!!  It's so great!  I've reached them faster in this story than the other!  ^___^ *I'm all excited now!*  And I got **41 reviews for chapter 14! Jesus Christ! I'm breaking my record!  Somebody pinch me! *Oww!* ^_^; **

Dani     Sere     SylentMage     MarsMoonStar     Green Falcon     Jessica     Poisyn     Firelightz     Yaoi no hime     Wildfire 

Glendon Orne     Magic cat     Miranda Compton     Satori Blackthorn     Ash Katz     Silverdrake     Laurina     SurfAngel

Koosei     Taiki     FateGoddess     Chibi koneko     Anonomys Ann     aznMi     Noin     Luna2     SachiNyoko     Anna Bade

Lil Kawaii Doom     Bishienomiko1     Kagome-chan4     TiffanyLM     Tabbes     Silver Moon Princess     Crazygurl70

Chibi Pyro Duo     Oracle of the stars     Silver Tsuki     Makoto Barton     ChibiChaos     Fuzzy

**YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

______________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 15: Dumbledore's interrogation

______________________________________________________________________________________

  A week later, the rabbit gave her homework to Professor Mc Gonagall.  The teacher merely raised her eyebrows at her choice of animal and concluded she hadn't found any creature to connect herself with.  

  It was Hollow's Eve (Halloween) today.  Though Dumbledore had declared there was not going to be a party, he had given the children permission to dress up.  So, as a result, there were many vampires, angels, dragons and the like roaming in the halls, trying to play tricks to one another.

  It was a day off from classes, and everyone was happy about it, well, except Hermione, of course.  But she had loosened up and decided to follow Ron in his mischief making.  After an interesting letter from the twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry were trying to put their new tricks to good use and get Seamus and Dean.

  They were currently outside, where Hagrid had decorated his hut with all sorts of spooky stuff, like a scarecrow that would come to life and scream like hell if you touched it.  Poor Colin had learned this the hard way.

Usagi was meditating in Divination class, training on her powers mentally, when she heard loud noises in the corridors.  She was unable to concentrate anymore and glowered at the noisy students.  She exited the class and was almost knocked over by a 4th year Ravenclaw girl.

  "What's going on?  What's with all the noise?"  Surely, half the school was exiting the castle doors with excitement.  Some of them looked nervous, while other curious or worried by something.  She saw Dumbledore, Remus, Snape and Mc Gonagall hurrying outside and frowned.

  The Ravenclaw girl looked eager to go outside but said, before resuming her running; "You should know!  He's your boyfriend, not mine!"

  Usagi gasped.  "Did something happen to Harry?"  She rushed outside and saw the crowd of kids halfway to Hagrid's hut.  They were all huddled in a circle and the teachers were trying to keep them at bay.  She ran up to the mass of students and made her way through forcefully.

  She let out a strangled gasp when she saw him.  His head was propped up on Remus' knees and the teacher was putting a wet cloth on his forehead to ease up a fever.  The boy was breathing irregularly, and he was clutching his robes tightly.  Ron and Hermione were on the side, near the headmaster, looking completely horrified.

  "Oh god, Harry!"  She walked up to him slowly, and even Snape didn't have the courage to tell her to stay away.  She fell on her knees with a hollow thud and shared a worried gaze with Lupin, before starting to stroke her boyfriend's pale face gently.

  Madam Pomfrey made her way through not so long afterwards.  "Oh dear Merlin!  What happened here?!"  She rushed to Harry's side and made Remus and Usagi back away.  Usagi gripped Remus' robes for reassurance and Remus wound one arm around her shoulder.  Nobody commented on the inappropriateness of their position, instead focusing on the suffering boy.

  "What happened?  Can somebody tell me what happened to him?"  Pomfrey asked urgently.

  Hermione stepped in front of the headmaster shakily.  "We were only playing tricks when Harry suddenly yelped.  He said he was ok but after a couple of minutes, he fell on the ground and he started to breathe heavily.  We didn't know what was going on until Harry unconsciously started to hiss something.  That's when we understood that he had been bitten by a snake.  We looked around and surely, there was a snake slithering away towards the forest.  We got a glimpse of it.  It had brown and grayish markings and was about 1 meter long, maybe a little longer."

  Pomfrey's face became as white as snow.  Dumbledore watched her worriedly.  "Is there something wrong, Poppy?"  The nurse sighed shakily.  "I'm afraid so, Albus.  By the description of the snake provided by Miss Granger, it looks like Harry was bitten by the Bothrops Atrox; the Spearhead, also called the American Pit Viper.  It's one of the deadliest snakes in the world."

  Horrified gasps echoed through the air.  Their attention turned to Harry, who started to mumble incoherently and gripped Pomfrey's robes, surprising her.  His head began trashing from left to right and spasms started to grip his body.  "Nagini…Nagi…ni!"  He wheezed out.

  Snape and Dumbledore's eyes opened wide, while Usagi's narrowed into slits.  The nurse turned swiftly to the potions master.  "The venom is starting to take effect!  Severus!  I will need the strongest anti-venom you can brew me!  NOW!"

  Snape almost reeled back by the force of her voice but managed to regain his composure.  His eyes, however, showed distress and almost panic.  "I don't have any kind of anti-venom potions in my lab!  And it will take me 2 days to brew the anti-venom!  It takes time!"

  "BUT IT'S TIME WE DON'T HAVE!"  Cried a very anxious werewolf, saying out loud what the nurse was thinking herself.  Usagi had long ago let go of him and she seemed completely frozen in place.  Her head was in turmoil.

  'Harry!  It's all Voldemort's fault, I know it!  How dare he attack my love on Hogwarts ground!  I'll make him pay!  But what to do for now?!  Harry will most likely die if I don't do something, but I can't use my healing power in front of the whole school!  I have to keep this a secret!  I could transform into my animagus form, but the advantage I have over Pettigrew will be revealed!  A flying Unicorn is not a common form!  I'll catch everybody's attention!  Oh! What to do?'

  They started to place Harry on a magic stretcher and they made the students back away to let them pass.  "We'll have to communicate with St-Mungos!  They might have the antidote!"  Said a troubled Mc Gonagall.  Pomfrey shook her head frantically.  "There's no time!  He'll most likely be dead by the time they arrive!"  Minerva gasped in shock.

  "WAIT!"  They turned to the distressed rabbit, whose arm was extended towards them.  She seemed to hesitate about something and Pomfrey couldn't wait anymore.  "We have to bring him to the infirmary, Miss Tsukino!  And NOW!  We can't wait anymore!"

  Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts.  'Fuck Pettigrew!  I'll find another way to get him!  Right now, Harry's my main concern, and I'll be damned if I let him die like this!  Unregistered animagus or not, I don't give a damn anymore!'

  Pomfrey was loosing patience.  The girl was holding her head in her hands and shaking her head frenetically.  She was about to turn around again when Usagi dropped on her knees and let out a cry.

  "Miss Tsukino!"  Lupin ran to her but he stopped dead in his track when she slowly began to change shape.  She bent her back and something forced its way through her clothes.  Giant wings sprouted from her back and enveloped her.  When they retracted, the animal let out a powerful neigh, up on its rear legs.

  It made its way to Harry calmly and Mc Gonagall could only gape as the majestic creature passed beside her.  "Miss Tsukino…She's…She did it?!  She's an unregistered animagus?!"

  "Not only an animagus, but a one of a kind.  She exceeded all my wildest expectations.  This girl is a walking mystery." Said a serious Dumbledore.  They stared as the creature put its glowing horn on Harry's forehead.

  "She's trying to heal him!"  Pomfrey said, stunned by the turn of events.  When the magical horse backed away, they heard Harry groan and everyone let out the breath they seemed to have held.  "He'll be ok!  Harry's cured!"

  They all started to crowd around her and the green eyed boy, making her panic.  Her senses were overloading and she thumped her hoofs on the ground nervously, head held up high in uneasiness.  She was too pure in this form and her instincts told her to run away.  That's exactly what she did.

  She whinnied harshly and almost trampled on the excited students who were trying to pet her all at once, and galloped full speed towards the forest, until she disappeared from their view.

  "MISS TSUKINO!!!"  Minerva was too late, she was already gone.  "Oh dear!  She couldn't control her instincts!  What will happen if she transforms back in the forest?"  She asked worriedly.  Albus spoke up; "First, we have to bring Harry to the infirmary to see if he's completely healed.  Second," He turned to the half-giant, "Hagrid will go search for her in the forest.  I want everybody inside.  Play time is over for today."

  The seriousness in his voice made the students obey immediately.  "I'll help Hagrid, Albus!"  The headmaster nodded at Remus.  His eyes had lost their usual sparkles and he followed Poppy inside.  Soon, there were only 3 people left on the ground.

  Remus and Severus eyed each other for a moment, and Snape's expression seemed to say; 'Bring her back safe and sound'.  Remus nodded silently and the potions master muttered; "I'll go back to my dungeon."  He left without any more word.  Hagrid rasped his throat.  "Follow me, professor, I'll go fetch my bow and we'll be ready to go."  

*~*

  A couple of hours later, it was 2 very disheveled and tired looking teachers who made their way out of the Forbidden Forest.  Hagrid went back to his hut and Remus joined the headmaster, who was waiting in front of the castle's main entrance.

  Remus gazed at the headmaster sadly and shook his head negatively.  The hope in Albus' eyes dimmed.  "Hagrid and I will continue the search tomorrow.  The creatures in the forest were beginning to be restless with out presence."  Albus nodded at the werewolf.

  "You be careful, Remus my boy.  The full moon is in 3 days, you have to rest."  Remus didn't reply and entered the castle.  In the dark forest, it's exhaustion more than anything else that made the winged unicorn finally stop.  It made its way under an elm and lay down to rest.  The horse changed shape and Usagi leaned more on the tree, huddled in a ball.

  That's how Bane found her about 30 minutes later.  It was way too late to go back to Hogwarts, he deducted, and decided to lay down himself, protecting her from the forest's dangerous creatures at the same time.

*~*

  "I hope you will find her, Lupin.  Miss Tsukino is very important to Mr. Potter."  Said Firenze worriedly.  Remus nodded confidently as Hagrid adjusted the bow on his back.  They were in Hogwarts' main hall and preparing to go in the forest again.

  Some students were bidding them good luck when the trio descended the stairs hurriedly.  "Harry!  You should be in bed!"  Said an anxious werewolf.  The green eyed boy shook his head.  "Madam Pomfrey said I was 100% healthy again.  I wanted to ask if I could help."

  Snape gripped his arm and sneered.  "Absolutely not!  There is no way you're setting foot out of this school!"  Harry frowned at him but didn't dare answer back.

  Then, they heard the main doors creak open and Lupin already had his wand out, ready to attack.  This new intruder shocked everybody, and Firenze more so than others.  "Bane?!  What are you doing out of the forest?!"  He stepped back and the sound of hoofs echoed through the corridor.

  The centaur didn't respond immediately.  He entered the castle and closed the doors behind him.  He lifted an eyebrow and gave a somewhat disgusted glare at the children and other persons.  "Although I love her company, I thought it would be better for her to be with her own kind."

  Her?  Harry frowned and suddenly noticed he was holding someone in his arms.  "Serena!"  He ran to the dangerous centaur and motioned Bane to give Serena to him.  Bane grudgingly let go of her and stepped back, watching the Boy-Who-Lived take care of his sleeping girlfriend.

  "I found her in the forest yesterday night." He explained.  "It was too late to bring her to the castle, so I slept beside her to keep her safe.  I should go back to the forest.  Tell her Bane says hello."  And he was gone, as fast as that, leaving a gaping Firenze.  "He…He hates humans!  What made her so special?!  So special, that he even took the initiative to go out of the forest and bring her himself INSIDE Hogwarts?!"  His questions were left unanswered.  

*~*

  A couple of days later, Filch came in potions class to retrieve Usagi, by order of the headmaster.  She followed the care-taker out of the class and they headed to the headmaster's office.  "Do you know what Professor Dumbledore wants with me, Mr. Filch?"  Usagi asked the old janitor.

  Filch only grunted.  "How should I know?  Sweet tarts!"  He called the password and the statue moved, revealing a staircase.  "Go, he's waiting."  And then, Filch went back to his job of finding pestering students out of class at this hour with Mrs. Norris.

  When she arrived in Dumbledore's office, she scowled.  The meddling headmaster wasn't there.  She heard a faint melody and petted Fawkes, who was on his perch.

  "Ah! Miss Tsukino! I'm sorry I've kept you waiting!  Lemon drop?"  She sat on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and politely refused the treat.  The headmaster plopped it in his mouth with a smile.  "Your loss, but surely, you will have something to drink.  Pumpkin juice?"

  He made a glass of juice appear and she took it with a sigh.  'Maybe he'll leave me be if I accept."  She gulped the drink and her eyes widened a fraction, but she quickly covered it up.  'So, Dumbledore wants to know the truth about me, doesn't he? Naughty, naughty, Albus!  To put a truth serum into the juice and think I can't taste it!  I'll play your game, headmaster!'  She thought with a grin.

  Albus never saw the grin because he was eating another lemon drop.  "How are you, Miss Tsukino?"  He asked nonchalantly.

  "I'm fine, a little tired, but fine, headmaster."  The answer came out automatically out of her mouth.  She would have to formulate her answers carefully.  The good side of truth serum is that even if you couldn't lie, you could still answer without telling the complete truth by formulating a close enough answer.  The headmaster nodded and plopped another candy in his mouth.

  "I must tell you, Miss Tsukino, that I've been a little dishonest with you.  I admit I've put a little bit of truth serum in the juice.  Usagi fought the urge to roll her eyes.  You see, many incidents have been centered around you since you've arrived and I wanted to make sure you weren't an enemy.  I would only like to ask you a few questions.  Do you understand?"

  "Yes."  She snorted mentally.  Cunning old bastard.  If Voldemort is the biggest egomaniac in this world, Albus Dumbledore sure wins the award for being the most manipulative person on this planet.

  "Here's the first question; since when were you able to become an animagus and when did you have the intention on telling us you were one?"  That was a rather easy one.

  "I first transformed a couple of weeks ago, and I planned on telling everyone before the end of this school year."  Ha.  Accurate enough.

  The headmaster only nodded.  "What's your name, how old are you and where are you from?"

  "My name is Usagi Tsukino, I'm 17 and I'm from Japan."  Well, it was true.  She was known under the name Usagi Tsukino all her life, she was 17 human years old and even though she was born in England, she lived in Japan the last 17 years, being stolen at birth and all.

  "How did you get those scars?"

  Usagi winced.  'Whoa!  A tough one!'  She thought her answer carefully.  "I've learned how to defend myself the hard way, that's all."  She could see that the headmaster wanted to ask her more on the subject but he kept silent about it.

  "Why did you save Harry?"  He asked silently.

  "Because I love him.  And I swear on my father's courage I will protect him until the end!"  It came out of her mouth before she had the time to think over the answer and the headmaster's eyes showed understanding.  He pushed another glass of juice in front of her and she drank it.  She felt the potion in the juice counter the effects of the truth serum and sighed.

  "I apologize for mistrusting you, Miss Tsukino.  For now on, I will believe in you.  You may go back to your classes."

  Usagi exited the office with a neutral expression, but when she got down the staircase, she grinned slyly.  "He thinks he knows all, let's see how he reacts later when the real truth comes out!  He didn't even notice my slip of tongue!"  She was ready to kill herself when she had said; 'I swear on my father's courage'.  She had unconsciously sworn an oath on something, like the members of the Order of Phoenix do when they meet.  She had gotten chills over this one!

  "I just wish I could go home with father, though.  I miss him so much!"  She whined.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there you have it.  Since I got so many reviews, I decided to update 1 day faster.  Jeez, I really made Dumbledore distrustful in this one.  But he'll leave her alone for now…

Some of you found out what Harry's animagus form will be!  That's great!  But I'm not saying it out loud!  With all the clues I've given you last chapter…You shouldn't even know it!  *Me and my big mouth -_-;;;*

BUT!!!  One thing is for sure; I'M NOT TELLING WHEN SIRIUS WILL FINALLY ARRIVE!!!  *Bwahahahahahaha!*  Cough! Cough!  *Bwahahahahahahhahaha!*

Yep, I'm mean. *grins widely*

To read more……………………………………………….**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I LOVE to read your reviews!!!  **WILL I REACH THE 400s?????   Big question….**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love ya all

Eternal Cosmos   ^_~ 


	16. Gleaming yellow eyes

Hey!  Sorry if it's been a long time before my update!  I wanted to write more during the week-end but something came by and my cousin came for those 2 days.  Fortunately, I was able o write a long and interesting chapter to make myself be forgiven! ^_~ 

 I've got 37 reviews!  That's great!  This chapter is still not the return of Sirius but Usagi will tell him interesting news! ^.^ We'll see him flip a little! *giggles* I couldn't contain myself! 

And you'll FINALLY see Harry transform!  YAY!  I want many reviews just for that!  ^__^

Emilee     Claira     Alixandra Draken     Noin     Bishienomiko1     Koosei     Sailorsunandchildofthesun     MarsMoonStar

Queen Diamond     Baby Daydreamer Wiley     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Chibi Koneko     Chibi-ami     Light Angel

Lùthien Tellemmaitë     Jessica     Yadrianne     Ishtar     Alcandre     Silver Moon Princess     Green falcon     Taiki

Prophetess of Hearts     Makoto Barton     GothicVampireWitch     Miranda Compton     Surf Angel     Hellish Kitten

Firelightz     Bookcraze1553     Maiden Genisis     Lady Aya     An anonomous fan     Jessica (JP)     Lady Light     Magic cat

Silver Tsuki: I know I didn't answer your question!  It's because I'm not telling! ^_^  Read!

___________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 16: Gleaming yellow eyes

___________________________________________________________________________

  "Concentrate Harry!  You can do it!"  Spurred by his girlfriend's encouragements, Harry redoubled his efforts.  They were both sitting on the ground in the room of requirements, legs crossed, facing each other.  Their hands were intertwined and Usagi was secretly giving her boyfriend more energy to succeed in his task.

  Harry focused even more and found himself slightly changing, before coming back to normal, and puffing like mad.  "That's good, Harry!  You were doing it!  It just takes a lot of magical strength to transform for the first time, but your body will eventually get used to it."

  Harry smiled ironically.  "Like you will have to learn how to make a patronus charm?"  Usagi fidgeted and avoided his gaze.  "Yeah, sure."

  Sensing he had made her uncomfortable, he gave her an apologizing look and moved to caress her face.  "Don't worry about that.  And anyway," he added slyly, "I quite like having you as a teacher!"  Usagi was about to snort when Harry caressed her cheek gently.  She leaned into the touch and smiled peacefully.

  "That's it.  Smiles suit you better."

  Her eyes softened and he slowly bent down and claimed her lips with his own.  'My Harry, if it wasn't for you being here giving me something to fight for, I would've probably left Hogwarts long ago and left them with their own troubles.'  She smiled in the kiss when he sought entrance of her mouth, licking her lips gently.

  She let lust do its thing and let him do whatever he pleased with her tongue.  While kissing, he pushed her gently on the plush cushions he had just asked for from the handy room.  She moaned when their bodies connected and he covered her form with his.  Air became an issue and he retracted slightly.

  Her cheeks were all rosy and she couldn't help the rise of pure longing that installed in her heart when she saw his eyes.  Such an intense gaze, dark, but still a shining emerald, like a man gone wild.  He nuzzled he neck and placed some kisses wherever he had access.  He obviously took advantage of the fact she had craned her neck on the side to give him a more perfect view of that slim throat.

  His body was starting to react strongly to the closeness and he rolled off on the side before it went too far.  They stood like that a while, breathing heavily, until he turned his head to look at her.  He took her hand in his and gripped it lovingly.  She gazed at him with the same intense gaze.

  "It certainly has been a long time since we've been able to be together alone like this, hasn't it?"  Harry asked her silently.  She nodded and stared at the ceiling.

  "Yes.  2 lovers without a care in the world for the incoming troubles of life.  Nothing matters more than the other loved one in front of you.  Yet, reality shall always bring us back to these matters, no matter how carried away we can get."  She frowned and sat up.  Harry raised his eyebrows and echoed her movement.  "Way to destroy the mood!"  She shrugged back at him.  

  "Well, since we're talking about that, how about you practice conjuring your patronus?"  He asked teasingly.

  She grimaced.  "If you want it so much, but I doubt I'll be able to make it come."

  Harry looked at her oddly, before getting into teacher mode.  "You have to remember to think about happy thoughts while you're conjuring it.  If you always think negatively, nothing will happen for sure!"  He admonished.

  She sighed heavily.  "Yes, Professor Potter."

  "Oh, no need to be sarcastic, now!  Try it again!"  

  *huff* What could possibly happen, besides nothing?  She shrugged to herself, took her 'wand' out and swished it with large movements, crying; "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

  She felt the extra non-cooperative burst too late, and Harry had barely the time to yelp loudly and dodge before a spark of Jupiter's static hit the wall behind him, effectively denting it.  Her eyes grew wide and she hurriedly pocketed her 'wand', while Harry was gulping and looking thoroughly at the singed wall.

  "What was THAT?!"  It was Usagi's time to gulp nervously, and mentally grimacing.  "Nothing!  I'm just too tired, you know! We should go back to the common room before everyone starts searching for us!"  She pushed him out of the room hastily, while he was sputtering with indignity at being shoved away.

  When she made it beside the exit door, she muttered; "What I really need is for that wall to be repaired the way it was before, and no traces left for anyone to see."  When she closed the door, no dent could be seen in that said wall.

*~*~*~*~*

  "EXPELLIARMUS!"  The beer bottle placed at 40 meters in front of him hurled on the wall and broke in hundreds of glass shards.  The beer, luckily, wasn't in the bottle but in the dog animagus' stomach.  Sirius growled and left the underground training area, to sit himself in one of the kitchen's chairs.

  Ah yes, the great Sirius Black was bored out of his mind.  He had done all the training he needed, and impatience was gnawing his heart.  "Blast that woman!"  He snapped, almost throwing his wand on the floor.

  Indeed, he had tried again to get out of the house and when he thought he was clear, the blasted Pluto senshi appeared and put a shield around the house that would prevent him to get out.

  He was preparing to use the blasting curse on a flower pot when Shi flew through the window, put a letter on the wooden table and went back outside.  Sirius almost threw himself on the letter and opened it hastily.

_  Hello father!_

_                       I really miss you.  A week ago, Dumbledore tricked me into drinking a truth serum diluted in pumpkin juice.  Can you believe it?!  It took me all my self control no to laugh in his face.  Luckily, I didn't reveal anything and he got off my back a little.  Harry's doing fine.  He's working hard to become an animagus.  You'll be so proud of him when you see what shape he can take! Also, I can't hide it from you any longer because it's official…How to say this as delicately as possible…We're dating. ^_^;_

  Sirius choked on the coke he had begun to drink.  "WHAT?!"  He continued to read the letter, but to his dismay, she had not elaborated on the subject. 

_  Snape is still being nice to me, although I do not know why, and uncle Remus finally decided to trust me!  He's really great once you get to know him!  But really, maybe he felt the familiarity between your smell and mine…I don't think he knows where he remembers it, though. Thank Selene for THAT!_

_  Oh yeah, I almost forgot!  I saw Pettigrew a while ago in my patrol.  I nearly caught him but he escaped at the last moment.  I couldn't sense his magical track when he transformed, so that's why I've had all the misery on earth to trace him.  But it'll change soon!_

_  I'm happy to inform you that your daughter has succeeded into becoming an animagus!!!  Well, it's not called animagus for me, but it's the same.  You'll never guess!  I'm a winged unicorn!  Apparently, it's in my blood to be able to transform into that, go figure.  My blood does a lot of things, doesn't it?_

_  I can't wait to see you again, and I'll double my efforts into finding the traitor._

_I love you, Serenity_

  Sirius sighed shakily and set the paper aside.  "That's a lot of news to assimilate at the same time!"  He scrunched up his nose.  "Why is the greasy git being nice with MY daughter?!.......and…HARRY'S DATING HER?!  What the bloody hell?!"  

*~*~*~*~*

  Snow had begun to fall in the beginning of the cold month that is December.  The trio and the rabbit were presently in Transfiguration class and after a rather spectacular transformation from Usagi, Minerva gave Gryffindor 20 points, leaving a bunch of muttering Slytherins.

  "Is there someone else who practiced or would like to share his or hers experience with their animal?  Anyone?"  She gazed through the class but nobody raised their hands.  Being seated beside Harry made it easier for Usagi to elbow him in the ribs.

  "Ow!"  Harry whispered harshly.  "What was that for?"  The rabbit kept quiet but gave furtive looks towards the teacher.  Understanding dawned on him and he shook his head frantically, lips tightly sealed.  She pouted, and then grinned widely.  She lifted her hand and Harry wasn't fast enough; Mc Gonagall motioned for her to speak; "Yes, Miss Tsukino?"

  Harry was trying to make her stop but the look she gave him calmed him. 'It's okay.  You can do it.'  She then turned again to Mc Gonagall.  "Harry can do it, Professor."  Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise while the rest of the class stood motionless.

  "Mr. Potter?  You can transform?"  Harry nodded slowly and winced at his friend's looks.  Hermione spoke up; "How come, Harry?  We never saw you practice!"  Harry looked uncomfortably at his girlfriend for reassurance.  She put a hand on his shoulder and explained softly; "That's because he practiced with me, Hermione.  Don't be mad, please.  But it was better to practice with a minimum of persons in the same room."  Hermione accepted the answer and Ron also nodded.

  "Can you show us, Mr. Potter?"  Harry looked at the ground and seemed to think about it.  Draco sneered.  "What's the matter, Potter?  Can't do it?  You're just a show off!  All talk, no action!"  Ron glared at the blond Slytherin boy.  "Shut up, Malfoy!  I would like to see YOU as an animagus!"

  Seamus burst out laughing.  "Oh yeah!  The return of the bouncing ferret!!!"  The Gryffindors burst out laughing and it eased the tension off of Harry.  Minerva urged him to change forms, after quieting the class down.  Harry nodded, got up, and concentrated.  'For Remus and for…Sirius.'

  He felt his body change and heard the class gasp.  His senses sharpened; his hearing was better, as his sense of smell.  His eyesight neared perfection and impulsive instincts made him open his eyes.  Unfortunately for Draco, he was looking straight back at him almost viciously.

  He growled slightly and Draco took a step back in fright.  It seemed as if the rest of the class followed his steps for a change, while Minerva was rooted on the spot.

  Gleaming golden eyes stared at the children.  He started to advance on them slowly and Parvati yelped.  The wolf was heading straight for them!  Its sharp claws were out and pearly white fangs dangerously showed.  Its fur, a shade darker than black itself, contrasted greatly from the light coming from outside the windows.  A single lightning-shaped mark could be seen on the wolf's forehead, as silver as the moon's rays.

  Hermione's mind reeled.  'He's almost bigger than Snuffles!  And he'll surely grow even more since he's not an adult yet!'  The big canine, fur on the back standing straight up in furry, growled dangerously in his throat and was about to jump on them when Usagi, still standing beside her desk, interfered.  "Stop!"

  The wolf stopped all movements, and then gazed at the owner of the familiar voice.  It made its way beside her and sat at her feet.  She smiled softly, crouched, and petted the soft, semi-long fur.  If he was a cat, he would've purred in contentment.  "That's a good boy."

  Dean Thomas said, astonished; "How come he listens to you?!  Did you tame him!?"

  Usagi shook her head negatively and wound her arms around the upper body of the quiet animal, the warm fur tickling her skin.  The wolf seemed to approve, since she got a lick on her hand.  "Wolves can't be tamed.  But since I've been with him since the start, he's grown attached to me, and I to him.  Of course, it helps when said wolf is also supposed to be my boyfriend." 

  The canine gave a bark-like of approval.  "10 points to Gryffindor…"  Minerva said, still shocked, and rooted on the spot.  Then, she sprung into action.  "You 2 are coming with me this afternoon to the ministry of magic!  We're going to get you registered!  Class is dismissed!  Miss Tsukino, will you and Harry follow me?  We're going to see the headmaster!"

  Usagi gave the wolf a nervous stare and the wolf seemed to give her the same worried look.  It hadn't been in their intention to let everybody know and get registered!  But now that Mc Gonagall knew, there wasn't anything else to do but to follow her.

  Ron and Hermione pouted when Minerva told them they had to go to their next classes like the rest of the school.  So they separated in a corner and Mc Gonagall led them to the stairways.  The students who had just finished classes almost leapt out of the way when they saw the large beast marching beside the rabbit.  They passed in front of the DADA classroom just as Lupin was getting out.

  The black wolf started growling and surprised Lupin out of his reverie, making him get in front of his 6th year students to protect them.  Usagi hushed him loudly and that's when Lupin noticed her.

  "Miss Tsukino!  Will you keep him in check!  I don't want a bloody massacre in the school!"  Minerva said with her strict voice, but still she held her head up in pride that 2 of her students had succeeded in the task of transforming so easily.

  Lupin eyed the wolf warily and the 6th years backed a little on his command.  Still, the way to get out of this corridor was where the wolf was, and he didn't seem to want to let them pass.  "What's going on, Minerva?  Wild animals aren't allowed in school!  It looks dangerous!"  Lupin said, swallowing back a growl of his own, seeing another wolf on HIS territory.

  Usagi caught his attention by giggling and hugging the now calm wolf.  Its eyes were still gleaming gold, but had softened when she had approached.  "He's not dangerous, professor!  At least not when I'm here!  And I'm sure he'll learn to recognize your scent soon enough, he's just a little young, that's all!"

  Lupin scrunched up his nose.  "What do you mean by 'he'll learn to recognize my scent'?"  Minerva chuckled.  "Don't tell me you don't recognize one of your own students, Remus!"

  "What?"  Lupin was lost.

  "Yes."  Usagi finished, still hugging the huge canine.  "You still have a lot to learn, don't you, Harry?"  

  "HARRY?!"  Lupin yelled in disbelief.  The wolf started to change shape and lucky for Harry, Usagi still held onto him because he fell on his rear end in tiredness.  He looked weak but he still managed a smile towards the werewolf teacher.  "Hullo Professor."  He tried to get up but failed spectacularly.

  He could hear the shocked whispers of the present 6th years and the oncoming 2dn years starting to emerge from the background but paid no attention as his girlfriend started to chastise him.  "You shouldn't have transformed for so long.  You still have to practice, you know!  Now come on!  Try to get up; I'll help you with your balance."

  With a little effort and help from the rabbit, Harry was on his feet, although wobbling a bit and leaning onto Usagi for support.  He gazed at Lupin again.  "Like this, I'll be able to keep you company on the nights of full moon.  You won't be alone anymore."

  It's a chance Remus was able to control his emotions better than anyone else there, because he would have hugged Harry for all he was worth and cry on his shoulder.  He couldn't help his tears but he didn't let them fall.  "God, Harry!"  He choked.  The emotion he felt was so strong.  The mere thought of Harry talking to him again made his heart race and the rabbit offered him a comforting smile.

  "We should go, Harry.  But I think Professor Lupin and you will have to talk later."  Harry nodded silently and gave Lupin a meaningful glance that promised a reunion later.  

  With the help of Dumbledore, they rapidly made their way to the ministry with a portkey.  After the secretary gawked and gave them passes to walk freely into the ministry, Mc Gonagall led the new animagi towards the license department.  They had to transform in front of a major group of strict looking wizards and Minerva had to threaten them to keep this out of the Daily Prophet.

  "I never wish to repeat this experience again."  Said an irritated green eyed boy.

  Usagi sneered.  "I swear; that stupid wizard who looked 25 kept giving me suggestive looks.  If I ever see him again, I'll tear him to pieces myself!"

  Harry patted her back in a soothing matter.  "I noticed.  And believe me, it wasn't easy holding myself back."

  Usagi snorted.  "No duh!  You nearly took a bite off of one of the examiners!"

  Harry pouted.  "Oh!  And like YOU haven't done anything!  Try to kick one of the ministers who had come watch the examination!"

  Usagi shrugged.  "Whatever.  I felt he was a bastard anyway."

  Harry chuckled at that.  "Nearly-all-the ministers are morons, that's the problem."

  "Are you ready, Miss Tsukino?  Mr. Potter?  You're all registered now!  Let's go back to Hogwarts!"  Minerva said, coming from behind them.  They portkey'ed back to Hogwarts by nightfall.  

"You were great today, Harry.  I'm so proud of you!"  Usagi hugged the Boy-Who-Lived in front of the sleeping Fat Lady's portrait.  He hugged back with all he had and couldn't help but breath in her scent of pure roses.  "God, I don't know what I would do without you!  I lost so many people!"  He hugged tighter, and she soothed him as much as she could.

  "It's okay, Harry.  Right now, you have to go see Professor Lupin.  He must be waiting impatiently for you.  I'll see you tomorrow."  She swatted him away.

  She was about to open the portrait when a hand gripped her roughly and turned her around.  She didn't have the time to squeak as a hungry mouth descended upon hers for a heated kiss.  He let go almost as fast, which left her panting with need.  He smiled proudly, seeing his handiwork, but his eyes softened not so long after.

  "I don't know how you do it, knowing the extent of the friendship between me and Lupin, but I feel as though I've known you for a while.  I think Lupin feels the same way.  But anyway, I'm glad I can count on you!  We'll see each other tomorrow!"

  And he was gone, leaving a sad rabbit in his wake.  'I'm leaving so many details out, dear heart, I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for keeping this away from you!'  She thought sorrowfully.

  "You're my anchor to life, Harry.  If I were to lose your trust, I wouldn't be able to control my actions anymore…"  The silent whisper echoed through the deaf halls of the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________

ARE YOU HAPPY????  I finally wrote the animagus part for Harry!  Lupin was like; "…!"  Of course it's hard for him!  It reminds him of Sirius!  Aren't they all going to be shocked!  I can't wait!  *hyperactive writer here* ^_^;;;

Anyway!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  I'll try to get one out Wednesday.  I said try.  I have a meeting at 6pm Tuesday with my co-workers at my job and it's supposed to finish at, like…9pm or something.  I seriously don't wanna go but damn, it's obligatory.  *stupid job…*

  You'll make my day and make me way happier if you….

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	17. To anger Voldemort

Whoohoo!  I hit the 400 REVIEWS!!!  That. Is. AMAZING!  I never thought this story would be more popular than the first (I hit the 300's near the 30th chapter) And here I am, in the 17 chapter, with 400 something reviews!...*sniff*  Oh, What the hell!  Wait a second; I'll go get myself a Kleenex!  You guys are my salvation after a hard day at work!

MarsMoonStar     Koosei     Chibi Pyro Duo     Jessica (JP)     Miranda Compton     Yadrianne     Bishienomiko1

Dark Emerald     Ishtar     Hildi-chan     Noin     Mayumi-8805     Chibi Koneko     Lady Light     sailorsunandchildofthesun

Koneko-hime     Sachi Nyoko     SnowDragon     Usagi Asia Maxwell     Firelightz     ChibiChaos     Lady Aya     

Maiden Genisis     Setsuna-3000     Firlosse     Silver Moonlight Angel     Silver Moon Princess     Zaeria     

SylentMage: It's in the 7th year.

Moonlight Nageen: Correction.  Sirius is not a wolf; he's a grim-like dog.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 17: To anger Voldemort

______________________________________________________________

**Daily Prophet**

**Urgent message to the population!**

_A heavy harmed group of Death Eaters has succeeded in freeing the already imprisoned Death Eaters and the captive dementors Thursday, December 8th.  They were imprisoned not in Azkaban, for its lack of good guards, but in the Ministry of Wizards itself._

_  The aurors were completely caught unprepared and stunned in place.  No deaths have been reported in our ranks, the attack being too fast and obviously meticulously prepared.  The ministers are outraged by the more than audacious move from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  His return had been mentioned 2 years before by Harry Potter himself, and our worst fears have been proven._

_  In spite of the efforts of the mysterious stranger who had made those imprisonments possible, Death Eaters now roam freely in the roads and lurk in dark corners again.  It has become imperative that children stay home late at night and even go out in daylight is a perilous thing._

_  The only Death Eater who stayed in the ministry's cell is the one who had lost his mind by unknown means.  He is still muttering the same phrase over and over and will not be of any help.  We must prepare ourselves for hard times, people, for war is knocking to our doors.  More info in pages 3 to 6._

  Usagi scrunched up the paper she was reading and it caught on fire.  Nobody seemed to comment, as they were all reading it at their own respective places.  The reactions of the students were many, though fear and nervousness openly showed in their eyes.

  She turned around and saw Malfoy stare emptily at his journal.

  "Those sons of a bitch!  How did the Dark Lord do to invade the ministry anyway?!"  Ron said angrily, while Hermione hissed at him.  "Ronald Weasley!  Watch your mouth!"  Ron pouted, but didn't apologize for his bad words.  She could see Harry silently seething and say; "It must be even harder to take by this person who worked so hard to have them captured."  

  She gazed at her boyfriend, before getting up unnoticed because of all the commotion.  She got out of the Dining Hall before anyone could see her and she faintly heard the headmaster starting a speech on safety for these hard times to come.  She conjured herself a winter coat and some boots, heading outside.

  The cold air hit her face like needles but she didn't take any heed.  She walked in the thick snow and stopped short from the entry of the Forbidden Forest.  She took a big breath, before releasing the tension that was eating her on a tree.  She put the palm of her hand on it and let all her frustration come out.

  Her hair swayed by her side and her eyes became almost black, which wasn't a good sign.  The black energy swept through her and she let the tree get the most of it.  The dark aura enveloped it, and the leafs withered and died, before all the tree just literally succumbed to the power of death.

  The irritation she felt was too great and she let out a choked yell, mixed with a growl.  The black aura grew wider and she destroyed a dozen of trees in one blow.  She only stopped when she felt her power drain and a dark aura enveloping the air.  She started to suffocate and backed away slightly.  Dementors glided out of the forest and she stiffened.  'Shit!  They felt the power of Saturn!  Those things are attracted to powerful emotions!'

  One of them tried to touch her and she kicked it away.  She was preparing to use Neptune's Trident rod and was halfway there when calling voices echoed through the air.  She cursed when her concentration broke and the rod vanished into nothingness.

  It was Harry's voice, but it was still distant.  A couple of other persons were there with him but now she was endangered even more.  People present meant no use of attack powers.  She was fairly far away enough but she couldn't take any chances.

  Her musings were caught short when a bony and cold hand grasped her neck firmly and lifted her in the air.  She let out a choked gasp and tried to regain her breath.  The dementor started to get into her head and feed of her memories.  She had so many, she could feed an army.

  She tried to squirm her way out but it only tightened its grip.  She felt her consciousness slowly fade away and in a last attempt, she kicked full force in the air.  She hit the dementor at his side and he dropped her.  She fell in the snow on her knees and backed away as much as she could.  Her strength left her and she felt the dementors approach.

  She looked at them with dread and the voices in the background were still too far away to rescue her.  She leaned in the snow and let the menacing auras take over her soul.  Her clothes were wet and cold and she was freezing.  Her adoptive parents, who loved her as their own, her little brother Shingo, the little brat, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru…So many happy moments she passed with them…

'Happy moments?'  Her eyes snapped open and she crouched in the snow as fast as she could.  "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"  She didn't know what had possessed her to say this when she was about to have the life sucked out of her but it actually worked.  A silver sheen of light appeared and she concentrated on Harry's words; 'You have to believe you can do it!  Put as much happy memories or happy thoughts you can in your Patronus!'  She focused on her happy memories;

"Come on Usagi-chan!  You have to study!"  Intelligent Amy…

"Odango-Atama!  Why can't you be less childish! * throws a raspberry*"  Fiery Rei…

"Usagi-chan!  I made you your favourite cake!"  Strong Makoto…

"Why don't we go to the arcade today!  There's a new Sailor V game!"  Loving Minako…

"Koneko-chan…*hugs*…I know!  Why don't you come with me to the racetrack today?"  Fast Haruka…

"Usagi-chan!  I made a music sheet for you!  Why don't I play it now!"  Calm Michiru…

"Serenity-hime, the future only depends on your choices…"  Mysterious Setsuna…

"Usagi-mama!  Come to the park with me?"  Courageous little Firefly, Hotaru…

  The silver sheen glowed brightly and burst into several branches of colors, before they each took shape.  When she opened her eyes, the dementors were already unconscious on the ground, and she was staring straight back at her senshis…Well, a Patronus form of her senshis.  They weren't see through and looked so real.

  They couldn't talk but they still smiled down at her.  They were circling her protectively in their scout form and she smiled shakily back to them, a few tears making their way down.  She was about to brush them away when a hand did it for her.  She gazed at Uranus in the eyes and the protective senshi smiled proudly at her, before getting up.  They gave her a last smile, before vanishing away in their own respective specks of colors.

  She didn't hear the voices anymore and assumed the others had gone back in the castle, thinking she wasn't outside.  Still feeling the effects of using Saturn's power, she got up shakily and leaned on a tree, gazing back disgustingly at the unmoving dementors.  She slowly made her way back to the castle, wet, freezing, tired, and pissed as hell.  

She stumbled through the doors and was caught by professor Snape before she hit the ground.  "Tsukino!  What happened to you?!"  When he saw how frozen she was, he started to get her outer robes off and used the sonorous charm on himself.  "POPPY, I NEED YOU IN THE ENTRANCE HALL NOW!"  He then used the quietus charm and started to stroke the frozen rabbit's arms.

  She tried to get out of his grip and tell him she was ok but he didn't let go of her.  Minutes later, Pomfrey rushed in with Albus, a couple other professors and Harry, followed by his friends.  Harry gasped, seeing his girlfriend in such a bad state, being held in Snape's arms, no less.

  "Serena!  What happened to you?!"  He walked swiftly to her and almost pushed the potions master out of the way, who scowled in return.  The green eyed boy took his robes off and put them on his girlfriend's back.  Her shivering lessened and the nurse gave her a morsel of chocolate.  Her strength returned a little but she would still need time to regain her true energy.

  Lupin crouched down in front of her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "What happened, Miss Tsukino?"  Mentally, she was screaming.  She wasn't a child, damnit!  She didn't need the entire school to take care of her!  She had managed alone for a long time, and being in the presence of so many people made her uncomfortable.  Still, she managed a small, almost triumphant looking gaze if it wasn't for her lack of energy, to her boyfriend.

  "Remember I couldn't make my Patronus work?"  She said to Harry, whose eyes widened considerably.  "Have you been able to make your Patronus work!?"  He said excitedly.  She smirked at him, which confirmed his theory.  However, she turned serious when she gazed at the headmaster.

  He looked at her questioningly and her eyes darkened.  "I learned it at a very high price.  Hogwarts' wards are very weak, headmaster.  Dementors were roaming on school grounds.  I met them, I know."  The twinkle in the old man's eyes was gone.  Mc Gonagall gave a little gasp.  "You met dementors?!  You poor child!  How could this ever happen, Albus?"  Usagi almost snorted out loud.  'Me? A poor, defenceless little child?  As if!'

  "I don't know, Minerva, but I intend to call Fudge about his wards.  I won't let any of my students get attacked like this so easily!"  She was ready to swear Snape and Dumbledore were related by the way the old man's robes flew behind him when he turned around, marching straight to his office.

  "Um…You can let go of me, now.  I would like to take a warm bath and change…"  Harry blushed and let go of his girlfriend's shoulders.  "Sorry..."  

*~*~*

  "Hey Harry?  Have you seen Serena?  I wanted to ask her some advice on the next potions assignments…"  Neville asked when he entered the common room.  Harry was already scribbling some notes for the DADA homework and pointed to the girl's dormitory.  "She said she had a headache and was going to rest a little.  You can always check if she's up."

  Neville nodded reluctantly, got up the stairs and knocked on the door.  "Hey Serena!  Are you up?"  He knocked again but received no answers.  He opened the door slowly, blushing at the thought of invading the girl's dorms.  But there weren't any girls.

  "Hey Harry!  Nobody's in the girl's dorm!  Could she have left without you knowing?"  Harry frowned and looked at Hermione and Ron.  The intelligent girl put a finger on her chin pensively.  "I saw her go upstairs but we were so involved in our homework maybe we didn't see her go out."

  Ron shrugged.  "Bah!  Maybe she was hungry and went to fetch something to eat.  Or, you know, she always goes to the Divination classroom to do her stuff with the fire.  Don't look so worried, Harry.  You'll give yourself a bloody ulcer before you turn 20.  And anyway!  She promised she wouldn't go outside again.  Dumbledore made this clear enough."

  "You're probably right, Ron.  Can I borrow your notes, Hermione?"  He changed subject and Neville sighed.  "What about my potions work?"  He whined.  

*~*~*

  She attached her hair tightly in a bun and cloaked herself again.  Her gaze wandered up to the window of the 7th year dormitory and she sighed.  "I know I promised, Harry.  I'm sorry."  Then, her gaze hardened viciously, ready for another round of man hunting.  She summoned Mercury's computer and stared at the biggest blinking point on the screen.  She disappeared from Hogwarts ground in silver sparkles of light.

  They were in great number!  She grinned sadistically and moved closer in the shadows.  Her eyes glinted menacingly when she finally spotted him.  She adjusted her hood and stood up.  "This seems like an interesting meeting!  Can I join?"

  The Death Eaters whirled around in shock and growled at the newcomer.  "Who are you and what do you want!?"  One of them asked darkly, and she sneered in return.  'Voldie wanted to play with my nerves, I'll show him total humiliation!'  "I want Pettigrew!  Hand him to me and I'll spare you!"

  The Death Eaters laughed loudly in mockery.  "And what are you going to do if we refuse? Tickle us? HAHAHAHA!!!!"  It was dark outside and she used the chance she had.  Smiling sweetly to them from under her hood, she extended one of her hands towards a lamp post.  "This.  SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!"

  She made a swift slashing movement and they almost didn't see the glowing golden sword that formed in her hand and disappeared as quickly as it came.  The lamp post split up in 2 and the higher part fell on the ground with a large thud, the light at the extremity breaking in hundreds of glass shards.

  She turned back to the speechless dark servants.  "Give me Pettigrew NOW! I'm loosing patience!"  They reacted as she thought they would.  They took out their wand and started hurling curses and hexes at her.  She started to deflect them with her own shield when she saw Pettigrew back away sneakily out the corner of her eyes.

  "Oh no you don't!"  She muttered.  "MERCURY BUBBLES! BLAST!!!"  A thick fog covered the area and she felt the animagus energy trail of Pettigrew.  She immediately transformed and flew towards the energy.  She spotted the pesky rat and inwardly smirked.

  The idiot was trapped at the end of an alleyway and there wasn't any sewer holes nearby.  The winged Unicorn flew low and landed gracefully on the pavement, before whinnying loudly and thumping its hoofs on the ground.  She didn't leave Pettigrew any chance; he transformed back into his human self.  She did the same, and he looked completely scared out of his wits.  He shrank back in a corner.

  "Please!"  He implored, with no pride whatsoever, "Don't kill me!  I could lead you to the Dark Lord!  You could do great things with him!  Great things!"  He stuttered.  She glared.  "You have no pride left, Pettigrew!  I doubt there was anything Gryffindor in you…Ever!  And I don't intend to kill you, oh no!  I just want to make you suffer as much as he has suffered!"

  She was loosing her control and she felt the familiar burn on her forehead, accompanied by the higher flow of power in her veins.  Peter was lost as to whom she was referring to but he didn't have time to work that logic out as hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

  He choked a little and with his fleeting movements, he accidentally knocked the hood off her head.  He gasped as he saw who it was.  A girl!  A girl had been able to ridicule his master's servants!  He gasped in horror when he noticed the symbol on her forehead.  "The glowing moon!"  He whispered frightfully.  "It's you, the glowing moon!  Mc Nair's warnings were true after all!"

  She grimaced at him.  'What the hell is that psychotic murderer talking about now?!'  Then, it dawned on her.  The Death Eater she had rendered crazy always said the same thing; _'Never. Coherent. Moon! Glowing…Traitor…Watch out!  Moon…'_  She remembered that event…

_  Months ago…_

_  She had the Death Eater named Mc Nair trapped at the end of her arms in a death grip.  "You'll never be coherent again!"  Her moon insignia started glowing and the man watched the symbol with pure fright and dread.  "The traitor will get what he merits!  Yes!  Watch out, you rat…"  She had spoken to herself hauntingly.  "MOON MIND BLAST!"  The flash of light illuminated the place and a last cry of despair was the last thing heard._

  'What do you know!  Mc Nair had actually been able to form a coherent warning with what he had heard her say and see after all!'  She mused, but came back to the matter at hand.  "Now that you've seen me, I'll have to knock you out!"  The rat animagus squeaked but pity wasn't a part of her vocabulary for this particular night.

  She glowered one last time at him and put a hand on his chest, as disgusted as she was by the simple task of touching him.  He whined but she didn't pay attention.  She called Jupiter's electricity and only focused on this hand.  Her hand glowed a light green and the shock Pettigrew took was enough to make him lose consciousness.

  "There.  You'll be knocked out for a couple of days, long enough for the ministry's idiots to do the test of authenticity on you.  Now, let's make a bigger fool of Voldie even more, shall we?"  

  The thick fog was still there and she could hear the angry remarks of the Death Eaters, still caught in it.  She laughed loudly in pure pleasure of seeing them all scattered around and threw something on the ground.  "It's been a pleasure to do business with you!"  She teleported away, still laughing.

  The fog cleared when she vanished and the Death Eaters looked over for Pettigrew, but to no avail.  The only thing they found was a card imbedded on the pavement.  One of them took the card and growled at the picture, before he threw it on the ground.  Another Death Eater took the card and showed the picture to his other comrades, shocked and angry himself after seeing the single image; the Hogwarts crest.

*~*~*

  She chained Pettigrew around the old telephone booth; the main entry of the ministry.  "Take care, Pettigrew.  And may our paths never cross again."  She vanished again, leaving the unconscious man on the ground.

  "Where were you, Serena?"  She was rather surprised when she saw half of the Gryffindor 7th years still up at this hour, studying for their exams.  She looked at Harry who had addressed her.  Lucky for her she had changed into her day clothes immediately after coming back.

  "You worry too much, Harry.  I did my things, that's all."  She kissed him deeply when she saw he was about to retort.  "I'm going to sleep.  See you tomorrow, Harry."  She gave one last glance at him and got up the stairs.

  Neville groaned.  "Darn! I still didn't ask her about my potions homework!"  The others laughed.  "You and your potions homework!  Seriously!"  Seamus said, still laughing at him.

  Harry gave a worried and longing look towards the girl's dormitory and reluctantly went back to his work, shaking himself mentally that nothing was wrong.  Still, why did he have this feeling she was hiding something from him?

________________________________________________________________________________

OHHH!!!! It's getting interesting, isn't it??  *_*

He!He!He!  It's not really a cliffhanger for me, although it might be for you…^_^;;;  You've been waiting for that bit for a LOOONG time haven't you???

You know what to do………………………………

**REVIEW!**

****

**REVIEW!**

****

**REVIEW!**

****

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos  ^_~ 


	18. How does it feels to be hexed by behind?

I think you'll all LOVE this chapter! I'm not telling why! *wink-wink* 

In the mean time, I'm nearing the 500s reviews!  That's brilliant!  Thanks to:

Jessica(JP)     Noin     Green Falcon     Light Angel     Sachi Nyoko     Lady Aya     Koosei     MarsMoonStar     

Sailorsunandchildofthesun     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Yadrianne     Crescendo     Setsuna-3000     Queen_net  

Panther Potter     Lady Light     Tenshikoneko03     Chibi Koneko     Raikua     Usagi Asia Maxwell     Mayumi-8805

Koneko-hime     Ixaria     Miranda Compton     Animegurl16     Selena & Miana     Bishienomiko1     Ishtar     Sere     Siren

Lissa14     Queee(lin)     Jewel     Maiden Genisis     Surf Angel     Phoenix lumen     Firlosse     

Sarcastic am I: Ummm…ok. Thanks for the rather…elaborated review. I know I made Usagi majorly OOC, but hey!  People change!  And anyway, It's my story!  But thanks again for the constructive review! ^_~

Dracos: THANKS!  I've been searching for the darn name for awhile!  Alicorn, huh? 

Happy reading! ^_~ 

_______________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 18: How does it feel to be hexed by behind?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Somewhere…_

  "CRUCIO!!!"  The dark and sinister voice shouted in fury.  Cries of pain erupted from one of the Death Eater's mouth while he writhed on the floor in agony.  The others backed away in fright.  Since they had come back from a failed mission, their master had been in a particularly bad mood.  Truth to be told, the last time they had seen him like that was when the Potter child had deflected the killing curse.

  "YOU LET THIS!  THIS!  WHOEVER HE IS CAPTURE MY MOST TRUSTING SERVANT!  YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!"  The curse ended and the Death Eater was left gasping in pain.  "Forgive…Forgive us, master!  We shall not loose again!"  He wheezed out in vain.

  Voldemort let out a growl.  "No, you will not.  Avada Kedavra."  He left the cadaver there for all to see.  "Let this be a warning for all of you!  I shall not tolerate failure any longer!"  The Dark Lord paced in front of them, seething in rage.  "Whoever that was, he'll pay!  Such cheek, to leave a card with the Hogwarts' crest behind in mockery!  It HAS to do something with Dumbledore!"

  A dark servant advanced slowly and kneeled.  "My Lord, allow me to go there and wreak havoc in their ranks!"  The voice was malicious and wicked and the one under the hood was clearly looking for trouble.  "Let me avenge Pettigrew's capture!  Let me get you the Potter boy!  I want to make him suffer for you!"

  Voldemort's gaze turned almost delirious and Nagini coiled around his master's arm.  "Very well.  You've been looking towards this moment, haven't you, my pet?  I give you permission to do whatever you wish.  Go and have fun."  The person under the cloak smiled sadistically in return.  "Thank you, my Lord."  The servant backed away and Riddle stared at his trusted servant's departure.  

*~*~*

_The ministry of magic, __England__--__3AM___

  "Are you sure?  How can this be?!  Surely, the tests are wrong!  Do them again!"  Whispers invaded the room from all sides.  Pettigrew was lying on a testing table, strained, and the investigators were starting the processes again only to confirm what they all dreaded.

  It had been a shock to one Greg Markham, simple secretary for the department of enchanted muggle technologies, to find the body of an unconscious man lying on the ground when he was going home after his shift.  The minister floo'ed there in the middle of the night in a rush and simply wouldn't believe this until the tests came back positive.

  An investigator came to Fudge with his pile of papers, answering the silent question in the minister's eyes.  "We did the tests 2 times to be sure.  This man, as unbelievable as it is, is Peter Pettigrew.  We did all the magic tests, and we discovered something astounding; it looks like Mr. Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus.  We saw a faint trace of a rat image in his magic trail."

  The whispers got louder still, deafening cries of pure shock ran through the room, and Cornelius Fudge had to use the sonorous charm on himself to make them shut up.  He sighed, overwhelmed with their current situation and sat on the nearest chair, plopping his head in his hands.

  "We have to find whoever caught him.  But I think the media will be even more interested in the fact that Black wasn't as dangerous as we thought he was.  We'll have to write him a major excuse letter and give him back what's his.  The guys from the Daily Prophet will have a joy over this storyline."

*~*~*

  Harry woke up like any other day, showering and putting on his robes for another day of school.  He joined his friends in the dining hall and kissed his girlfriend's cheek on the way to his seat.  "So Neville, Seamus told me you wanted to see me?"  Usagi asked questioningly.  Neville nodded fervently.  "Yeah!  About my potions homework-"

 He got interrupted by loud squawking noises.  "Ah!  Mail's coming."  Ron said, between 2 bites.  The hundreds of owls came flying down and dropped their parcels and letters.  Ron was trying to get Pig to give him his mail and Harry asked Hedwig if she could help him to calm the hyper owl.

  He heard a little cry of anguish and gazed to the head table, where Remus had just opened his Daily Prophet.  The teachers looked aghast and murmurs of shock poured from the students' mouths.  Tired of waiting for Hedwig and Pig, he snatched the journal from Luna Lovegood, who was more interested in her crossword puzzles.  His hands started shaking just by reading the title.

**PETER PETTIGREW FOUND CHAINED AND UNCONSCIOUS NEAR THE MINISTRY'S ENTRANCE!!!**

****

**By Rita Skeeter**

_  Greg Markham, employee from the ministry, was going home early this morning after his shift when he came across Pettigrew's body near the entrance of the ministry.  Shock ran through everyone when the tests were conclusive.  This man is with no doubt Peter Pettigrew, said to have been killed by Sirius Black.  The traitor was also an unregistered animagus, which would explain a lot._

_  We can only guess about who has left him there and defied the Dark Lord himself.  A while later, a letter was found near the entrance, from the hand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself.  He has officially declared war to the light side, and swore revenge against whoever dared to challenge him so openly._

_  For the moment, it is imperative we find the still hiding ex-convict Sirius Black.  Proper excuses about the wrong imprisonment will be in order, and he is to be given back all his possessions.  We invite him to show himself again with no fear of being wrongly imprisoned again.  His courage will be rewarded and he will be honoured by our minister; Cornelius Fudge himself._

_  More info in pages2 to 5 about Pettigrew and Black's lives in Hogwarts and their link to the deceased Lily and James Potter._

  Harry found himself hardly able to breathe.  At his side, Dean Thomas couldn't hold his surprise.  "I can't believe it!  Black is innocent?!  But what about out 3rd year when he ripped the Fat Lady's portrait?  It'll be weird to see the guy!  He's been hiding for a while!"

  Harry gritted his teeth and crumpled the paper.  "He's not coming back."  He gritted out in pure anger.

  "Sorry, what did you say, Harry?"  Harry got up and punched the table hard enough to leave a bruise on his hand, making everyone turn to him.

  "I SAID HE'S NOT COMING BACK!  HE'LL NEVER COME BACK!  I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!  I TOLD THEM, AT THE MINISTRY!  I TOLD THEM HE WAS INNOCENT!  I TOLD THEM PETTIGREW WAS STILL ALIVE!  THEY WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!  AND NOW HE'S DEAD!  SIRIUS IS DEAD!  AND IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!"  By then, he was in full tears and shaking all over, starting to be delirious.  

  "MR. POTTER!  THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!  SO STOP BEING SO CHILDISH AND ACCEPT THE FACT!"  Snape roared from the head table.  Harry turned to him, rage showing in his eyes.  His voice was deadly calm, which surprised Snape, and worried Dumbledore and the other staff members.

  "You don't care, don't you?  You never cared.  Well…IT'S NOT YOUR ONLY FAMILY WHO HAS BEEN KILLED!!!"  With this burst of anger, a spark of angry red magic bursted out of his body and cracked the head table near where Severus was standing.  The potions master even had to use a strong shielding charm to protect himself against the unexpected boost of magic.

  When it ended, Harry dropped on his knees, shaking again and panting, chanting over and over again; "He's dead, it's my fault!  He's dead! All my fault…"  A loud clapping of hand interrupted the disturbing scene and everyone whirled around, only to gaze with horror at a cloaked Death Eater, still clapping.

  "Wonderful demonstration of a magic boost from one so young.  But Mr. Potter, why do you make yourself the killer in all this?  Don't you remember who attacked the miserable excuse of a man and hurled him in the veil towards his ultimate death?"  The person made a shivering movement of excitement.

  "Oh yes!  I can still picture the look on his face!  Pure shock at being stunned from behind!  He never saw it coming!  Trying to be the hero of his Godson made him loose his life!  The poor imbecile!  Hahahaha!"  Harry eyes narrowed dangerously.  "You!  It's you!  Bellatrix Lestrange!!!"

  Shock echoed through the hall.  The person threw her hood off and surely, Bellatrix Lestrange was grinning sadistically back at them.  "My master will be pleased!"  Harry being in his line of vision, Dumbledore couldn't do a thing that wouldn't endanger the boy, and everyone being too stunned to move an inch, they could only watch in horror as Bellatrix started to recite an unforgivable.  "CRUC-!"

  It was cut short when a spell hit her by behind.  She fell on the floor, writhing in agony when she felt the same unforgivable she wanted to hurl to the boy being sent out to her by someone else.  It was really intense, as if the person who had cast it had poured all his hatred in it.  Being as strong a witch as she was, she watched as another cloaked person entered the now silent hall of Hogwarts, with the exception of Lestrange's cries.

  The shadow loomed over her and she grasped a faint familiar image.  "No.  It. Can't. Be!"  She rasped, before falling unconscious.  The cloaked person kicked Bellatrix rather roughly on her side and snorted before turning back to the students, mainly facing Harry.  Remus got his wand out swiftly and spoke harshly.  "STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR IL'LL CURSE YOU!  WHO ARE YOU?!"

  The cloaked person chuckled softly, before saying; "I can't believe you don't recognize me, Moony.  I'm hurt, really.  We've only been in school together!"  He said sarcastically.  Remus frowned at being called Moony, and at the fact his brain was screaming at him that this was impossible.

  Harry, however, took a step towards him and extended his arm to him in a disbelieving manner.  "Sirius?"  He called out softly, disbelief written on his face.  Another chuckled, then a sigh.  "Leave it to you to be the first to recognize me.  Remus sadly lost his belief in me faster than I would've expected."

  A tanned hand pulled the hood off and Harry's knees threaten to buck.  Remus fell on his knees, his being unable to hold him anymore.  Dumbledore had an arm over Minerva's shoulders, and he looked as shaken as her.  Even Snape's usual glare was replaced by a look of utter shock.  The students were looking in apprehension the scene before them, not knowing how to react.  Obviously, they didn't know all the inside story about Sirius Black.

  "It's nice to finally be able to see you again, Harry."  The dog animagus said, smiling softly to the green eyed boy.  "Sirius?...SIRIUS!!!"  Harry's legs finally found a way to move and the Boy-Who-Lived ran to his Godfather's outstretched arms, giving and receiving one heck of a bear hug.  Harry eyes filled with tears once again and he buried his face in his godfather's shoulder.

  "I thought you died that day!  It was my entire fault!"  He cried.  Sirius stroked his back in a comforting manner.  "Shhh!  It's ok!  It wasn't your fault, Harry.  You're not to blame for what happened that day."  They stood like this for what seemed like hours, but only several minutes had passed.  Still, it was silence throughout the hall.  Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.  "I should've been more careful this day.  Bellatrix sure caught me by surprise.  I really thought I was a goner this time."  He said, grimacing.

  He turned to the body still lying unmoving on the ground and gave her a little kick again just for the fun of it.  Then, he growled lightly, surprising everyone from their stupor.  Harry watched his surprisingly alive godfather growl as Remus got to his feet shakily, holding on the teacher's table. 

  "You certainly took your sweet time to capture him, damnit!  I've been bored out of my mind while you had all the fun!"  Sirius said, slightly kicking Bellatrix again.  Harry stared at him weirdly and looked over in the crowd.  "What are you talking about, Sirius?"

  The blue eyed man ignored him.  Usagi glared at her glass, still seated correctly in her seat.  She was about the only person to stay still during all that.  She closed her eyes and growled slightly.  Hermione glanced at her worriedly and moved to touch her shoulders.  "Serena?  Are you ok?"  She asked silently.

  Usagi ignored her too.  "You think I've been having fun?"  Hermione reeled back when the rabbit opened her eyes and turned in her seat to get up, facing Sirius.  She stared emptily at him, while everyone was too stunned to even comprehend what was going on.  "The damn rat was really good at hiding, I'll let you know.  Had to get him out of his hole, sneaky little thing.  It's been hell here, while you've been staying in a comfy house."

  Sirius snorted.  "I just can't stand being cooped up in a house!  I just can't stand not playing jokes or get moving!  How you can do it amazes me."  He muttered.  Usagi chuckled and advanced a few steps, not minding for a second the stares she was getting.

  "It's called maturity, you dolt!  Something you don't possess, unfortunately.  And it's that same immaturity that got you nearly killed when you fell through the veil, baka."  She said playfully.  "But I'm happy to see you nonetheless.  I thought leaving Bellatrix to your care would please you."

  Sirius nodded fervently.  "Yeah!  Thanks for that, by the way!"  Usagi chuckled and passed in front of a dazed Harry, hugging the man close to her.  Sirius hugged back possessively and sniffed her to ensure she was fine, a habit he had taken from his animagus form.  "God I missed your smell!"  He said happily.

  "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!  GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, BLACK!"  Sirius let go of her, but still had an arm draped over her shoulders.  "What the?  Oh.  It's you, *Snape*."  The disdain in Sirius's voice was clearly showing.

  "Don't start you 2.  This is not the time, nor the place."  Snape turned to the rabbit and was about to speak when Remus beat him to it.  He advanced to his friend hurriedly, eyes wide and hands shaking, making his way pass Harry.  He was in front of Sirius and ignored Usagi, who was still attached indirectly to the dog animagus.

  "How can this be, Sirius?"  He said, tears of amazement in his eyes.  "I saw you die!  You fell into the veil!"  Sirius stood silent, and it's a hand on his shoulder that got him out of his stupor.  He gazed into the warm eyes of Usagi.  "I told you to believe.  Everything is possible when you believe, uncle Remus."

  Remus took a few steps back while some gasped.  Harry was openly staring now, not knowing what to make of this.  "What did you call me?!"  A disturbed Remus asked.  He had to be supported by Minerva and Albus, who were clearly as lost as everyone else.  Usagi took a few steps forward and bowed slightly.

  "That's right.  I haven't been totally honest with you.  Whilst my name has been Usagi Tsukino for as long as I can remember, it has been a decoy all this time.  In fact, my true name is Serenity Usagi Sirius Black, but you can call me Serenity, or Serena Black, it's shorter."

  Sirius hugged her by behind and added the cherry on top of the sundae.  "Yes, and she's my daughter, Remus."  Total silence met the father-daughter duo.  

  "Your…what?"  Sirius chuckled.  "My daughter, Remus.  It's a long story and I'm not feeling like reliving this again.  So you'll have to wait."

  He heard a moan and everyone turned to Severus, who had his face in his hand.  "Don't tell me I've actually been friendly with a Black!"  Some chuckled at his behaviour.  Suddenly, their attention was diverted to Bellatrix, who had awaken and got up when no one was looking.

  "You'll pay!  My master will not accept this!  He'll kill you all!"  She started to laugh maniacally but Usagi had heard enough.  "Tell us when I care."  Bellatrix stopped immediately and glared hard at the foolish girl.  She took out her wand menacingly and the students gasped in fear.

  Harry ran to protect his girlfriend without thinking about the earlier development but it had already begun.  The moment Usagi took her own 'wand' out, Bellatrix had already hurled a Crucio towards her.

_________________________________________________________________________

  Sorry for the cliffy, but I've been caught in a major case of writer's block over the entire weekend.

At least, I've been able to write the moment you've all been waiting for!!!  ^_^  *nods her head energetically*

 Well, what do you think about it?  I didn't want to make Lupin fall unconscious like a sissy…But he still got the shock of his life! ^__^

  If any of you guys have any ideas or suggestions, I'm open! *sweatdrops*  But really, do tell!

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

_Eternal Cosmos ^_~ _


	19. The end of Bellatrix Lestrange

Hiya!  Guess who surpassed the 500 reviews!  Well?  ^_______^     ß*That's a BIG smile!*   

Second…well, I know I've 'pissed' some people by stopping with a cliffy like that but I said at the end that I was caught in a major writer's block after that.  So consider yourselves lucky that I even updated last chapter!

Anyway!  Thanks to:

MarsMoonStar     Ursela     Animegurl16     SylentMage     SurfAngel     Firelightz     Green Falcon     Lady Aya     SachiNyoko     Koosei      Sailorsunandchildofthesun     Chibi-Ami     Jessica(JP)     Lil Kawai Doom     Alessandra     

Yadrianne     Noin     Setsuna-3000      Bishienomiko1      Kagome-chan4      Slice     Angel     Lady Light     Taiki

Branwen-of-Emrys     Usagi Asia Maxwell     Birdgirl     Sarcastic am I (^_^)     kjluhfg     Crescendo     Ishtar    

Mayumi-8805     Chibi Koneko     Queen Diamond     Kit     Koneko-hime     Sere     Miranda Compton     DevilWench   

Erika     Star Magick      Chibi Pyro Duo     Krazy Pandi      Eternal Sailor Earth      Hildi-chan     Zaeria     Selena&Miana

Lissa14     Katt Shields     ElberethUndomiel     Henio     Starlight     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu      Maiden Genisis

Saturn1421

Many reviewers asked me to kill Bellatrix…Well, I'm warning you now.  The beginning of this chapter is not for the faint of hearts.  There's blOoOood! *author makes a scary face*

______________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 19: The end of Bellatrix Lestrange

______________________________________________________________________________

  Harry ran towards his girlfriend without thinking about the earlier development but it had already begun.  The moment Usagi took her own 'wand' out, Bellatrix had already hurled a Crucio towards her.  "CRUCIO!"

  Without thinking, Harry pushed her out of the way and she fell on the ground while Harry screamed in agony.  The dark witch was putting way too much magic in her attack and Harry fell on his knees.  Usagi watched as Sirius and Remus tried to cast a Stupefy on Bellatrix, but it got deflected by the magic from her wand.

  Dumbledore started to chant something under his breath, the children watching him with hopes in their eyes, but nothing was happening.  The blue eyed girl could see that the headmaster's incantations weren't going to have any effects while Bellatrix had Harry under her curse, and anyway, being linked like that only meant that he would most likely feel any magic attack sent to her.

  If nobody was able to do anything, Harry would most likely die!  Usagi had seen enough.  A light wind started to swirl around her, unseen, and the fire from the hall's torches began to waver.  She balled her fists tightly and her eyes flickered from their usual blue to silver.  'It' was trying to come out of her body so much she hurt just by trying to maintain it inside.  'It' wasn't meant to come out in a long time.

  But nothing kept her from screaming in rage, jumping in the air and kicking Bellatrix on the side so hard the witch reeled back and dropped her wand in the process.  She fell on the ground with a hollow thud while Harry was left gasping on the ground.

  The infuriated rabbit took the wand and snapped it in 2, before walking slowly and darkly to the sputtering servant.  Out of fear, and mostly stupidity, Bellatrix got up again and charged the livid girl.  "I'LL KILL YOUUU!"

  Bad idea.  Usagi gripped her 'wand'.  Everyone could see she was gripping it tightly, because her knuckles had turned white from the pressure.  Dumbledore was about to interfere again when the wand in Usagi's hand began to glow and change to a dark violet color.  Her hair began to change, also, and the black in it enveloped the shining strands of gold and silver.  Her eyes darkened and her aura changed from warm and glowing to cold and deadly.

  With such hate inside her, Harry winced and clutched his scar.  Sirius pulled him back.

  All this happened in seconds, such a short lapse of time! It was as if everything was in slow motion.  But they never expected the ending result.

  Bellatrix was in front of her and punched Usagi in the stomach, hard.  Usagi doubled over, but no cry of pain ever came out of

 her mouth.  The others were too preoccupied with Usagi's fate, but they quickly realised a shocking and disgusting turn of event as Usagi, head almost leaning on Bellatrix' shoulder, did an aggressive shoving movement with the back of her arm.

  The sound of clothes and flesh tearing made some students back away and cover their eyes with a heavy impression of getting sick, while others, braver, stood in place, completely mortified with what was happening.  The shape of a sharp and pointed blade came out of Bellatrix' back and a hideous scream tore out from her mouth.

  Usagi, still feeling the effects of using the dark powers of Saturn, grinned sadistically and moved closer still to Bellatrix, hugging her with one arm, before the other forced its way deeper into the nasty embrace.  Another scream, weaker this time, came out from the servant's mouth as the blade came out completely from her back, the beginning of the black handle showing.

  Usagi then sneered into Bellatrix' ear, while everyone could clearly hear what she was saying; "Don't mess with me, or my family.  You've never really seen me angry yet.  This was only the beginning."  Her father's treacherous cousin's eyes widened, before the dark girl pulled out the scythe from her back in a swift, rough movement.

  Bellatrix fell on the ground with a thud, her wide eyes hazing, then closing.  Usagi merely watched, emotionless, leaning on the scythe slightly, as the dark servant died, red blood pooling around her and moving through the various cracks and indentations in the stone floor.

  Total silence fell through the hall until Sirius took a few steps towards her.  "So, you've finally mastered Saturn's powers?"  Black eyes fixed him with such an intensity he had to turn his own gaze a little.  Even if death was written in her eyes, a strong sorrow marked them.

  "I…"  The scythe glittered and vanished, and Usagi wavered.  Her eyes and eyes slowly came back to their normal color and she tried to march to her father.  She didn't make it.  She fell unconscious in half-step and Sirius caught her just in time.  He hugged her body closely to himself.  "Oh, my baby!  Why are the fates making you suffer like this!?  You deserve so much more than this life of hurt and wars!"

  Harry, now in the arms of Remus, stared at the unconscious form of his girlfriend and realized he couldn't ever be mad with her for hiding whatever she was hiding.  He looked at the father-daughter duo with apprehension and switched his gaze to Remus.  He was clearly shaken by what had just happened, and something akin to pity glinted in his eyes.  Nobody moved as Sirius took her in his arms and brought her to the medical wing.

*~*

  After a few tries, her eyes opened and she was shushed by her father.  "Where am I?"  Sirius put a hand on her stomach to prevent her from getting up.  "In the hospital wing.  Harry's okay, Mme Pomfrey gave him a pepper up potion."  He added, seeing the silent question in her eyes.

  "I had a talk with him.  He said he had felt betrayed when the truth came out but I think he doesn't mind as much now.  You'll have to talk with him, but I wouldn't worry.  Harry's old enough to make the right decisions.  I also had a little reunion with the professors…I told them where you were from and what kind of powers you possessed.  But they don't have any idea how powerful you are in reality.  I didn't tell them.  We all know Hogwarts' walls have ears."

  Usagi groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  "I don't know what came over me.  Displaying Saturn's power was foolish of me…Anyway, how did you get here so fast this morning?"  She asked curiously.

  Sirius grimaced.  "Pluto appeared when I was reading the Daily Prophet in the kitchen.  I thought she was about to tell me to wait some more and I was about to strangle her when she told me the wards on the house were down.  Before I apparated to Hogsmeade, she gave me something and told me to give it to you.  You know the rest.  Here."

  He searched his pockets and placed something in her hands.  She looked curiously at him before glancing at her hands.  It was Pluto's time key.  'So, Setsuna went back to the senshi dimension...'  She thought with a slight smile.  'At least I'll be able to communicate with them sometimes.'

  Before she could open her mouth, loud banging on the door interrupted their talk.  The duo could hear arguing voices on the other side and recognition dawned on Sirius.  He growled and sat on her bed, arms wounding their way protectively around her small frame.  "What's going on, father?"  Usagi asked, frowning at the loud noise.

  Sirius sneered.  "Cornelius Fudge.  It's the minister's voice.  I can also hear other familiar voices.  I think he brought aurors with him.  Albus warded the hospital wing, but it won't hold against many trained and angry witches and wizards."

  Usagi raised her eyebrows.  "Then, by all means, let's not make them wait."  She lifted her hand and did a swishing movement.  The wind of Uranus broke the spell with ease and it's a bunch of surprised looking wizards that fell in a heap on the floor of the hospital wing.  Usagi sweatdropped while they composed themselves again.

  "Sirius Black!  We've been looking all over for you!"  Fudge said when he finally spotted the dog animagus.  "But I didn't come here for you today.  There's been a murder, and this girl is coming with me to the ministry."  Sirius tightened his grip on her and glared at him and his aurors, who had detangled themselves from the floor.

  "You're not taking away my daughter, Fudge.  Bellatrix messed with her and she paid the price!"

  The aurors began to whisper amongst themselves and Fudge opened his mouth in surprise, before closing it tightly.  "If it's not the father who's the murderer, figure it had to be the daughter!"  Sirius let go of Usagi and got up swiftly, clearly intending on giving Fudge a piece of his mind and the aurors stiffened their stance.

  Remus made his way past them deftly and tried to make Sirius back down.  Hogwarts' teachers also made their way inside the room, accompanied by Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been waiting outside to get some news from the rabbit.  They made their way beside Sirius and Usagi, who was still sitting in bed, the group looking impressive from the aurors' point of view.

  "Is this some kind of rebellion?!  If this is the game you want to play, Dumbledore, I too can play!  Auror Whitcombe!  Make them come!"  Fudge grinned triumphantly while the other man had no choice but to comply with the minister's order.  The atmosphere in the hospital wing chilled and cries of frightened children resonated to them.

  Dumbledore glowered.  "You wouldn't dare!"  Fudge didn't reply as dementors made their way in the room.  The atmosphere, although darkened, seemed controlled to some point.  "I ordered the dementors not to attack anyone in this castle without my order.  They are currently controlling their need to feed and will not be stopped if either of you tries to resist."

  Shouts of protest echoed in the room from all directions.  Dumbledore had never looked so mad, Harry mused.  Usagi had enough.  She got up silently and passed her father, who was the first in line.  She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, before turning her gaze to the minister.

  She spoke calmly, but Sirius could see she was trying to control herself.  "Minister, if you start using dementors for your deeds, I suggest you resign.  I will not come with you.  I do not fully belong in this world, so you have no control over me or my actions.  I've faced more terrible things than dementors, and if you continue to set yourself against me, I will put a stop to it.  I will not hesitate to even call my guardians personally if necessary."

  Apparently, the idiotic man didn't get the message and ordered the dementors to render everyone harmless.  Usagi shook her head as the atmosphere fully darkened and rasping from the dementors could be heard.  She didn't let anyone the time to react as she called out angrily; "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

  Hey, it was about the only thing she could do as a witch, even thought it wasn't an animal, without depleting the rest of her energy.

  The silver sheen of light appeared and stopped right in front of the dementors, who halted in return to look at the unstable light.  Fudge started to laugh at her attempt at creating a patronus but he stopped short and gasped as the sheen slowly divided into 8 particular colors.  The others behind Usagi could only watch in awe as 8 human figures took form, dressed in odd sailor suits.  She controlled the power of her patronuses, which in turn merely made the dementors back away a little.

  "May I present you the patronus forms of my guardians? I warn you, minister Fudge.  I am not here to create a war, nor am I here to take over the world.  I am on the side of good, and you will let me be if you are also on this side.  Resist and I will conclude the worst for your case.  Even if they're not real, my guardians' spirits are very protective."

  While she said that, the 8 spirits in question walked to her protectively and one of them, a tall girl with short, dirty blond hair, fisted her hand menacingly, while grinning darkly.

  "This is a threat to my person!  I will not tolerate it!  Get her!"  Yelled Fudge, face red with anger.  The dementors never saw it coming.  In the space of 10 seconds, they were all unconscious on the ground.  The patronuses looked as if they were real, living being.

  Usagi smiled to them as Uranus came to her, bowed deeply and crushed her in a hug.  No words came out of her mouth, but Usagi knew Uranus had given this patronus a part of her protective spirit.  She hugged the tall senshi back with a shaky smile, while Uranus had her eyes set on Sirius in her back.  She gave the man a look of warning and Sirius gulped, not knowing what to make of this.

  "I'll miss you, Haruka-chan!  You too, minna!"  The hug ended and her senshi smiled before fluttering and vanishing in silver sparkles of light.  Fudge sputtered and backed away slightly, while Dumbledore, finally out of his daze, advanced towards the minister.

  He crossed his arms on his chest and said evenly; "I recommend you to go back to the ministry, Cornelius, and to take your aurors back with you.  We are all on the same side, so you don't have to fear us."  He looked pointedly at the aurors and they fidgeted, before leaving the room.  They certainly didn't want to face an angry Dumbledore!  Fudge grunted and stomped out of the hospital wing in rage.

*~*

   Harry gazed at the still form of his girlfriend, sitting on a nearby chair in the hospital wing.  She was sleeping peacefully, hair sprayed around her like a blanket.  Mme Pomfrey had shooed everyone outside the room, angry at everyone for not letting Usagi get her rest.  Sirius had gone with Remus, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors back to their common room and around 9, Harry had gotten restless.

_Flashback_

_  "I don't get why Mme Pomfrey doesn't want us to stay with Serena!  She won't even let me near the door!"  Said a pacing Harry, blabbering mostly to himself.  Sirius watched him pace from left to right and leaned more in the comfortable warmth of the sofa he was sitting on._

_  "Chill, Harry.  I don't like the prospect of staying here more than you do, but we don't have a choice in the matter.  But I understand your need to talk to her, since you haven't got the chance to."  Harry snorted at this but Sirius ignored him and went on, his voice dropping into a whisper._

_  Harry approached his godfather and saw the playful grin on his face.  "There's something you could do.  Wait until it's really late, take your invisibility cloak and go to the infirmary."  Sirius finished with a devilish gleam in his eyes.  Harry nodded, equally grinning._

_  "Sirius, you're a genius!"  Harry exclaimed happily._

_  "Of course I am!"  Sirius replied, while Remus tried to cover a snort with a cough in the background._

_End flashback_

  So there was Harry, sitting in the chair, watching his girlfriend sleep.  Well, he thought she was sleeping.  He watched as she pouted cutely, before opening her eyes.  "Are you going to talk to me or just stare at me for the entire night?"

  Harry raised his eyebrows and answered back with a question of his own.  "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping at this hour?  And anyway, how did you know there was someone else in the room?"

  Usagi smirked.  "Sleeping draught doesn't work on me.  Mme Pomfrey could try to drug me with it but it wouldn't work.  And I felt your presence the instant you entered the room.  Your magic trail is easily recognizable; at least it is for me."  She finished silently.

  Harry got up and sat on her bed, taking her hand in his.  The uncomfortable silence stretched until Harry spoke up.  "I'm not mad at you, you know.  I was feeling betrayed at first, I admit it, but your reasons must've been pretty good to keep this a secret.  At least, you made me stronger and kept my beliefs alive for Sirius' return.  I don't know why I should be mad anyway.  I kept things from you also.  Well, you already knew them, it seems…"

  Usagi blushed and Harry smiled softly.  He bent down and laid a soft kiss on her lips.  Usagi sighed contentedly while Harry asked for entrance, which she gladly complied.

  "I'm happy you're ok with all of this.  I wouldn't have been surprised in the least if you would've been angry with me.  And I'm relieved to see father reacted well to us being together."  Usagi said, after the need to breathe became an issue.

  Harry sweatdropped.  "That's because you weren't there when he lectured me!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

There!  Another chapter done!  I thought I would've been able to post it Wednesday, but…damn writer's block.  It seems I overcame it, though.  

Maybe some of you were expecting Harry to blow at her and break up with her, only to come back and apologize later…

I made Harry responsible from the start of the story, and in the scene of their first kiss, I made him say 'I wouldn't leave you for a stupid reason' or something along those lines.  He's able to think over something and not be rash and explode at every little problem that comes to him.  Sirius had a talk with him and Harry had the chance to think this over clearly.

Now that this is said, I want to see reviews!  ^_^

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	20. The Talk

Under many requests from my readers, I have decided to input Sirius' Talk with Harry!  You guys must be happy!  ^_^

Times of peace are about to come to an end!  Beware, Hogwarts!  Voldie has attacked the ministry!  *Bwahahaha!*  

Anyway! ^_^;  I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  Good reading!

MarsMoonStar     Yadrianne     Bishienomiko1     Zaeria     Hellish Kitten (^_^)      Mayumi-8805     SylentMage     

Chibi Chaos      Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Rynn     SachiNyoko     Lady Aya     Branwen-of-Emrys     

Eternal Salior Earth     Miranda Compton     Sailorsunandchildofthesun     Chibi Pyro Duo     Noin     Henio     Krazy Pandi

Setsuna-3000     Glitter-Flutterby     Hildi-chan     Koosei     Mimi     Moonlight Nageen     Kagome-chan4     Lady Light

AnimeGurl16     Heero's Bunny     Maiden Genisis     Baby Daydreamer Wiley     Chibi Koneko     Jessica(JP)     Jenn

Chibi Michi Reese-chan     Satori Blackthorn     Firelightz     Amy Lee     Surf Angel    

_________________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 20: The Talk

_____________________________________________________________________________________

  There was the awkward moment Usagi had been dreading since her earlier outburst.  Silence met her and Harry as they made their way to the Gryffindor table, except for Ron and Hermione's timid hellos.  And then the whisperings began.  Malfoy got up from his table, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, and they made their way to their enemy's table.

  The Gryffindors tensed and Remus didn't let his gaze wander from them.  "So, how was it, to kill someone?  You must've enjoyed this, haven't you, *Black*?"  Draco said, his body tense and emphasising on the name Black.  He looked pleased from the little show he put off since the rabbit glowered at him.  She was about to put him to his place when a hand gripped Draco's shoulder tightly enough to make him wince and turn around.

  He paled as soon as he saw who was behind him.  The hand retracted and he looked at his head of house's nemesis intimidating form.  Sirius grinned at him like a pleased Cheshire cat and Draco took a gulp of air.  That smile on the man's face wasn't good news, looking even more dangerous happy than mad.  "Mr. Malfoy, please don't start harassing MY daughter."

  He bent a little and whispered for him and his 2 goons to hear; "I wouldn't want to have to punish you for it…"  He let his phrase go on, making Draco shudder at the torture he was currently imagining Sirius doing to him.  It's not because he truly wasn't a murderer that he wasn't dangerous.  He did have a weird mind, laughing all the way to Azkaban when he got captured the first time!

  Malfoy gave Usagi a last glare, crossing Harry's own at the same time.  He smirked at Potter and went back to his seat, Sirius following his every movement suspiciously.  He sat himself momentarily beside his daughter and caught sight of Neville and the others backing away from him as slowly as they could.

  He ignored them and gave Harry what he liked to call a friendly slap on back, making him choke on his Pumpkin juice.  Usagi came to his rescue by tapping on his back to help the juice pass down.

  "So Harry!"  Some students gave little startled yelps at the powerful voice of the ex-convict, and stared as Harry didn't deem to be scared of him in the least.  "What happened last night?  You better have treated her right, or else!"  His voice was threatening but his posture indicated that he was partially mocking him.

  To prove his point, the dog animagus took Harry in a head-lock and rubbed his knuckles on the top of his godson's head.  Harry yelped several times and was choking on his laughter, while Sirius was reminding him of his little talk with him.

  _Flashback_

_  "I thought you were dead." Harry said dully. _

_  "Yeah well, you guessed wrong."  Sirius sighed.  "Come here, kid."_

_  Harry sat beside Sirius and found himself trapped in a hug.  "I've thought of you a lot the past few months.  I know I've always been restless and foolish.  Let's face it; I'm a Gryffindor after all!"  Ha gave a bark of laughter that surprised the Boy-Who-Lived._

_  "Snape would have a field trip with this one!  Sirius Black admitting he lacked of brain on his own!"  Harry laughed at his joke and that broke the ice.  There was a comfortable silence until Sirius detangled himself from his godson's embrace.  "You probably know why I wanted to speak to you."_

_  He looked at Harry in the eyes and the green eyed boy sighed.  "Yeah."  Sirius nodded and started playfully; "You should've seen me when I received the letter that told me she was going out with you!  She had only written this, with no other explanations whatsoever!  I was furious!"_

_  Harry gulped but Sirius waved him off.  "Furious, but in another way, relieved."  He chuckled at his godson's curious gaze.  Intense green eyes looked back at him and he said, without realizing it; "Your eyes are so much like Lily's…They would've been proud."  He got out of his daze when Harry gasped._

_  "I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me to say this.  I apologize, Harry.  I'm so sorry!  Before I fell into the veil, a part of my mind was always seeing you as James!  But you're not him!  You never will be!"_

_  Harry patted on Sirius' back comfortingly.  "I know, Sirius.  Life has been hard for you, you don't have to apologize.  Now, what were you saying about being relieved?"  Harry cocked his head on the side and Sirius chuckled softly._

_ "Hmm…Relieved, because she chose someone in which I have great trust.  The names Potter and Black will be reunited at last, that's what I told myself.  Your parents would've been happy with this.  We'll finally be a real family."_

_  What his godfather said made Harry realize how true it was.  "I never saw it this way!"  He exclaimed, before he saw Sirius' smile waver, being replaced by utter seriousness.  He gazed thoroughly in Harry's eyes and motioned him to calm down._

_  "As happy as I am with this, I warn you, Harry.  She's faced more hardship than you and her conscience is more fragile than yours.  You don't know her true story, and I don't want you to make her suffer anymore than she already has.  Anyone who messes with her emotions messes with me.  And I won't hesitate to make them pay.  I only found her last year, and that means I'll be watching anyone who goes near her for any signs of animosity.  She can defend herself quite fine, as you saw earlier, but I can also make sure no one hurts her.  I'm dead serious, Harry.  If you hurt her in any way, you'll have me to answer to.  She's been very unstable these past months, and I don't want any parts of her which should stay asleep wake up.  You don't know the damage she can cause...Hell! I don't know either!"_

_  Sirius finished his warning and left Harry a few minutes to ponder on what he had said.  Then, he clapped his hands together happily, surprising Harry out of his deep thoughts.  "Now!  Why don't we get Remus and find Snape!  It's been a long time since I've played any jokes on him!"_

_  He began to laugh to himself, making Harry look at his suddenly playful godfather weirdly.  He sure could change attitude quickly…No wonder where his girlfriend got her manners from!  He chuckled to himself, making his way out of the deserted DADA classroom with Sirius in tow._

_End flashback_

When Sirius finally finished rubbing his knuckles on Harry's head, he began to steal pieces of beacons from his godson's plate, not minding in the least that everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.  Harry, however, was trying to tame his hair back as much as he could, with no luck.  His hair was sticking in all directions and he pouted slightly, while Usagi began to stifle her laughter at his dishevelled looking state.

  "Oi!  Sirius!  That's my breakfast you're eating!"  The teachers watched the ongoing argument at the Gryffindor table and Remus chuckled, whilst Snape muttered incoherent things under his breath.  They were so engrossed in watching the arguing duo they didn't see the rabbit get up from her seat and walk up to the head table.

  "Hiya!"  She perked up.  Snape lifted his head and stopped his ranting, gazing at his nemesis' newfound daughter.  "So…Are we still on for tonight's extra potions class?"  Lively blue eyes gazed playfully at him.

  Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked, while Sirius whined loudly and childishly in the background.  "SERENITYYY!"

*~*~*~*

  2 weeks away from Christmas, things began to deteriorate.   The headmaster sighed tiredly and slumped in his chair, a letter in his hands, no doubt delivered by Fawkes.  "What does it says, Albus?"  Minerva Mc Gonagall asked, voice full of dread and concern.

  "I'm afraid we'll have temporary guests, Minerva.  The rumours were true after all.  The Daily prophet has been asked to not publish this, but the Ministry has been under attack.  Voldemort's army was too great; they destroyed the entire underground facility.  We'll have to accommodate them in Hogwarts.  It seems like the war will arrive faster than I thought.  The parents will most likely take their children back safely to their homes.  This is going to be a very long Christmas holiday, Minerva…A very long one indeed.  We'll need all the help we can get."

  Minerva gazed at the defeated looking headmaster, his true age clearly showing in his eyes.  "I guess the Order Of The Phoenix members will have to show themselves sometime soon, huh?  I'll ask the teachers to round up everyone they know and who will be able to fight or be willing to help in any way."  Minerva said firmly, while Albus nodded.

  "Good idea.  I'll ask Remus to have a chat with the werewolf community and Hagrid will have to make the giants listen to him.  We'll have the house elves on our side, that's for sure, since they hate the way pure wizards treat them.  They are strong enough to fight, if they're willing, that is.  Maybe Miss Black could have a chat with Bane, seeing that they are on friendly terms…"  Albus continued to elaborate his plan, while Minerva went to bed.  Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*~*~*

"Albus!  Wait up!"  Sirius jogged to the headmaster and joined him in his walk to the dining hall.  "I wanted to ask; have you seen Remus this morning?  I can't find him anywhere!"  Sirius said with a worried voice.

  Albus chuckled tiredly.  "Don't worry, Sirius my boy.  He's on a mission and will surely be back by the end of the day, as is Hagrid.  And you're just the person I wanted to see, such a coincidence!"

  Sirius furrowed his brow suspiciously.  The words coincidence and Albus Dumbledore didn't often work out together.  "And what do you want me to do, exactly?"

  Albus shrugged nonchalantly.  "Oh, almost nothing.  Just replace Remus in DADA until he returns."  Sirius stopped in his tracks, gaping.  "WHAT?!  But Albus!..."  The headmaster was already marching to the head table, so he ran up to him, passing in front of a surprised Harry.

  Usagi raised an eyebrow.  'My father looks disturbed…What did Dumbledore do this time?'  She frowned.

  Sirius fidgeted in his chair while Albus finally got up.  Hundreds of curious eyes looked up to them and Sirius felt little under such gazes.  "Everyone, I hope you had a good night's sleep!"

  He continued when he got some nods.  "Ok, hum, how to say this…You all probably saw that professor Lupin and Hagrid are missing from the head table this morning.  Since they are both unable to attend to their classes today, for personal reasons, I asked someone else to replace Mr. Lupin.  Mr. Sirius Black has graciously accepted to teach DADA until further notice!"

  Sirius gulped nervously while the children began to whisper amongst themselves.  He heard a muffled thump and turned his gaze to Snape, who had banged his head on the table.  Sirius smirked.  He hadn't thought of poor Snape, trying to get that position for years now.  'This is going to be fun after all!'  Sirius mused silently, sitting more comfortably in his chair and grinning like an idiot.

  "What do you reckon is happening, Harry?"  Asked Ron, after hearing the news.  Harry shrugged.  "How should I know?  Nobody told me anything."

  Usagi shook her head.  "It's easy to decipher.  There's been some trouble and Remus and Hagrid are on a mission."  Hermione nodded.  "It's the most plausible explanation there is."

  Later that day, Dumbledore stopped Usagi on her way to DADA class.  "What can I do for you, headmaster?"

  "I wanted to talk to you, Miss Black.  Please, follow me, and don't be worried about your DADA class, Sirius already knows you'll be with me."  Usagi nodded and she followed the headmaster to his office.

 "Now, Miss Black, you probably know something is going on.  The ministry has been under attack and their members are going to make their headquarters here, in Hogwarts.  The war is coming much faster than I anticipated, so we'll need all the help we can get.  Remus went to talk with the werewolf community and Hagrid had to persuade the giants to be on our sides.  You could help us too.  I know you have an affinity with the centaur Bane, so I was wondering…"

  He let his phrase trail off and his eyes lit up with hope.  Usagi rolled her eyes.  'What a suck a$$!'  She accepted nonetheless to help in any way she could.  She didn't have to tell him she could destroy them in a second, he would take advantage of that.  And anyway, it wasn't her battle to fight.

  She exited the castle and directly went to the forbidden forest, transforming into her animagus form.  She galloped in the tall branches until she arrived at the same clearing she had first met Bane and transformed back into her human self.  She sat on a tall rock and started to sing an old melody she had heard somewhere on the moon.

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Silota___

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi__ fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

_Win chent a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Silota___

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria__ for chesti_

_Si entina_

_Fontina__ Blu cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_De quantian_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Silota___

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vifa-ru__ les shutai am_

_En riga-lint…_

  "That's quite a pretty song, Miss Serena.  You have one of the loveliest voices I have ever heard."  Usagi turned swiftly with a hand on her heart.  "Bane!  You scared me half to death!"  She tried to compose herself as much as she could.  She had attracted quite the population; there were many centaurs, Thestrals, and Unicorns around her.

  She gaped as a giant figure, even crouched, was looking at her with admiration in the shadows.  She called Bane on it and he grimaced a little.  "You know Hagrid, well, that's one of his half-brothers.  His name is Grawp and he's a complete giant, although small for his race.  It took us quite some time to get used to him…"

  He let his phrase trail while other centaurs murmured none too gentle things about his nasty character.  "Anyway, I never heard this kind of language before.  What was your song about?"   Bane asked, changing the subject and nearing her.  Usagi smiled peacefully.

  "It was an old song my mother used to sing to me when I was little.  It's a mix of Latin and Lunarian language.  Translated in English, it's kinda means;

_'In the darkness the dragon wakes_

_To a heart numbed with cold,_

_The dragon roars_

_With you by my side,_

_The dragon sleeps_

_When the dragon gains wings_

_Into the sky, our hopes will leap'_

Bane opened his eyes, having closed them when she had started to recite the poem.  "It's quite beautiful.  But tell me, what does Lunarian means?"

  Usagi smiled softly, but sadly.  "That's what I am.  Lunarian means from the moon.  Remember when I told the Thestral it couldn't have my blood?"  Bane furrowed his eyebrows as in searching for the memory and nodded when he remembered.

  "Well, I am the reincarnation of the goddess Selene, more so her daughter, Serenity.  My blood is incompatible with any other creatures from Earth.  I'm not a witch, even though I'm Sirius Black's daughter.  I use planetary powers as my main source of energy."

  Bane gaped.  "You're Sirius' daughter?!  Who would've thought?!  Are you even human?"  He asked, completely taken by surprise at the revelation.

  Usagi shrugged.  "Even I don't know what I am.  I'm sorry I can't answer this question for you.  But I didn't come here to talk of such things, although important some of them are.  I come in the name of Dumbledore.  The ministry of magic has been under attack and we need help to defeat Voldemort and his army.  I don't have the right to fully interfere with this war, so I have come to ask your help, since you all are brave warriors."

  Some centaur puffed up their chests arrogantly at that, but Bane frowned.  "We shouldn't interfere with this battle, you must know of this."

  Usagi nodded.  "I know.  I, myself, do not like the idea of initiating myself between a human war, my specialty being Youma/Demons destruction.  But we're all a part of this world together and we have to be united if we don't want to see our way of living being destroyed."

  Bane retracted with the other centaurs, while she petted several Unicorns and Thestrals.  Grawp was still quiet in his part of the shadows.

  Bane came back to her, face emotionless and body rigid, making him imposing.  "We have decided to help in the war, but we will listen to you, and only to you.  You also have the help of the Thestrals and Unicorns.  One of us will also try to convince the dragons to join us.  That is all we can do.  Remus and Hagrid will have to do the rest on their own."

  The rabbit nodded, gratitude showing in her blue eyes.  "You did more than I could ever ask of you, and for this I thank you with the bottom of my heart."  There was a big thump and Usagi turned around to see Grawp looking down at her with curiosity.  "Ha-grid?"  The giant said tentatively.  "Grawp help!"

  Usagi smiled.  "You wanna help too, Grawp?  You want to help like Hagrid does?"  The giant nodded his head fervently.  "Well, there's always a place for those who want to help!  You'll have to listen carefully, though.  Do you promise to be nice?"

  The centaurs watched with raised eyebrows as Grawp nodded again.  "Well, Grawp, welcome to the forest team!"  Usagi giggled at her own joke and Bane and the others laughed with her, Grawp included, although they had to block their ears.  Grawp sure had powerful lungs!

  "You sure have your way with people, Daughter of the Moon!  Your aura could brighten anyone's heart!"  Bane said, after he finished laughing.  The others parted after another promise for a reunion and only Bane remained behind, at the request of Usagi.

  They started to walk back to the castle.  Darkness was beginning to show, so it was probably time for supper.  "Bane?  I have one more thing to ask of you, if it's not too much…"  The centaur gazed at her.  "Do tell."  Usagi took a big breath.  "Well, would it be too difficult to be friends again with Firenze?  Or, at least, let him back to the forest?  He misses it so much, and he's so nice!"

  Bane considered her request and after a big moment of silence, he patted her on the back comfortingly.  "I will try to talk to him."  Usagi smiled at him happily and they exited the forest.

  They didn't expect to see many adult wizards entering the castle, though.  Usagi frowned.  "So soon?  The ministry people are quite impudent.  Dumbledore will have to do his speech much faster than anticipated."

  Bane grunted.  "That's why I don't like humans.  They don't ask for anyone's opinion before doing their own thing, even if it's the wrong one."

  Usagi acquiesced with him.  "Yes, humans do have the tendency to be careless and selfish…"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's about it for now!  ^_^

I tried to make it as long as I could.  Do you like it?

  Also, I do not own the song 'Sora', from the movie Escaflowne.  Everyone who saw that movie knows it's a great song, perfect for the mood she was in. ^_~

Under MANY reviewers requests, I put Sirius' TALK with Harry.  I hope it's what you wanted to see!  ^_~  I particularly liked the bit where Sirius rubs his knuckles on Harry's head and Harry yelps under his Godfather's treatment.  Did someone ever do this to you?  It can seriously hurt!  ^_^;;;  Really!

So, you know what to do if you wanna see next chappie!!!!

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos  ^_~ **


	21. Tension in the air

Sorry I update late! I've been busy this week! (Read the messages at the end of this chapter for further explanations- READ IT AND DON'T FLAME ME!)  Anyway!  34 reviews for last chapter, not bad!  You guys are the greatest!  Will I burst the 600s?  o.0  

Chibi Pyro Duo     Noin     Yadrianne     Zaeria     Jessica(JP)     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Lady Aya     Setsuna-3000

MarsMoonStar     Hildi-chan     Bishienomiko1     Henio     Hellish Kitten     Koosei     AnimeGurl16     Chibi Koneko

Koneko-hime     Miranda Compton     Sarcastic am I      Tsukinobiki      Taiki     Sere     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu

RKRBIRDGIRL     Alessandra     Imperial Saturn     Lissa14     Firelightz     Chibi-ami     Eternal Salior Earth     

Looney space bunny     DevilWench     Shadow's Sapphire     

Just because:  Jeez!  You scared me half to death when I read your review!  I thought you didn't like it until you said you LOVED it!  Way to go.  I'm gonna die 1 year sooner.  (Just kidding! ^_~ Thanks a bunch!)  It's true that you never know a story until you read it.

_________________________________________________

Father Mine 

Chapter 21: Tension in the air

_________________________________________________________________________

  "Hey! Watch it!"  Usagi growled, as a guy from the ministry hurriedly passed beside her and almost knocked her out of the way.  The guy didn't even turn around or say sorry, which made the rabbit madder.

  She had just gotten back from the forest and there were so many people scurrying around!  The children were looking at the ministry members curiously, fright written in their eyes.  Usagi rolled her eyes.  'Those guys aren't even trying to reassure the children!  What a bunch of morons!'  She thought.

  "And here's the Moron King…"  She muttered silently when she saw Cornelius Fudge rounding a corner, a mad Dumbledore in his tow.  They were heading to his office, surely.  She shrugged.  She would have to speak with the headmaster later.

  "Hey Harry!  Guys!"  She waved to the Gryffindors.

  "Serena!  Where were you?  You missed the entire DADA class!  Sirius didn't seem too scared, though."  Hermione said, recalling the class in her memory.

  Usagi raised an eyebrow.  "So, how was it?  Did father give you a bad time or did he make a complete fool out of himself?"  Usagi asked, smirking.  Harry wound an arm around her shoulders and they headed towards the dining hall.

  "It was weird!  Sirius kept fidgeting at first, and he traumatized nearly all the class by talking about Death Eaters and dementors!"  Ron burst out, and he admitted; "But it was wicked!"

  Usagi grinned with Harry.  "That's great, Ron!"

  Harry nodded.  "It was bizarre to see Sirius teaching like nothing had ever happened, though.  Days ago, I wouldn't have ever dreamed about seeing Sirius again, so having him with me, us, teaching and laughing again…"  Harry let his phrase trail off and shuddered a little.

  Usagi pecked him softly on the cheek.  "It's okay.  I know some things can be too much for you…"  Harry smiled back.  The small group sat down after saying hello to Dean, Neville and Seamus, who were talking about what was going on. 

 There were many aurors present at another table at the left of the head table, and another one full of other ministry members at the right.  Ron raised his eyebrows when he saw his father sitting there.  The Great Hall had actually been widened to accommodate everyone inside, and the ministry people were taking as much, if not a lot more place than the students at their own table.

  Ron and Ginny groaned and buried their head in their arms when Mr. Weasley waved happily to them.  They all laughed out loud, though, when Sirius made his apparition to the staff table.  They could see Arthur running up to Sirius like a lost puppy and shaking his hands like crazy.  Harry turned to Ron, still laughing.  "Looks like your father didn't know that Sirius was back with us!"

  The red headed boy snorted.  "Nobody bothers to tell him anything, bunch of lousy, no good-" He got whacked in the head by Hermione.

  "Watch your language!  One of them could hear you!  You don't want your dad to be in trouble don't you?"  She hissed back at him.  Ron gulped but managed to mutter; "She sounds like my mum!"  Which made Neville giggle.

  Dumbledore rasped his throat and asked everyone to calm and sit down.  And of course, stupid Fudge had to sit beside him at the head table.  Minerva scowled and was trying to scoot over furtively to get away from him.  And for once, nobody commented on the fact that both Sirius and Snape were sitting on the same side of the table.  Neither of them looked too pleased about having the minister with them, a thing to which Fudge looked totally oblivious to.

  "Now everyone" Dumbledore started, "you all saw that the people from the ministry are going to stay here for a couple of days, and there's no point by lying to you.  The ministry has been under attack a couple of days ago and it is clear that Hogwarts is next in line."

  He paused to let everything sink in, and it surely did.  The kids began to panic and some of them were actually beginning to cry, the youngest, mostly.  Using the sonorous charm on himself, he made everyone quiet again with an imposing "SILENCE!"

  He paused to gather his thoughts and continued.  "We are trying to gather people to join us but it is clear that everyone who wants to go home will have this choice.  The ones who will want to stay are most welcome, but I don't want anyone to feel forced about this.  Hagrid has finally been able to make the giants side with us, with a few minor scrapes…"

  He paused when there was light clapping for Hagrid, who blushed in return, unused to the attention.  Before he could continue, the door of the Great Hall opened and Firenze came in.  "I'm sorry I'm late, Albus.  There was something I had to do."

  Albus nodded.  "It's ok, Firenze, you're not so late."

  The centaur bowed a little and advanced in the middle aisle.  Passing beside Usagi, he gave her something that looked like a medium sized leaf, rolled on itself and attached with a string of bark.  "Bane told me to give this to you."  Was the only thing he said, before going beside Snape and waiting for Albus to continue.

  The minister was grimacing at the view of the centaur but refrained from opening his big trap.  On her side, Usagi gazed at the parchment-like leaf and opened it.  She raised an eyebrow when she saw it wasn't written in common English, but in…what could she call it?  Centaur writing?

  She concentrated on her powers to be able to read the stuff, while Harry, peaking over her shoulder, looked at the writing with wide eyes.  "What the heck are those drawings for?"  He whispered to her.  She waved him off and he humphed playfully, turning his gaze back in the front.

  Dumbledore looked grave and serious.  "There will be a slight problem, though.  Hagrid may have been able to get the giants on our side; but Professor Lupin hasn't been able to convince the werewolf community.  Voldemort-" gasps and cries at the name "has them completely on his side.  He probably has the intention of attacking when the moon will be full.  So he'll have an army of angry werewolves on his side."

  He stopped again and took his breath.  Why did he always look like the bearer of bad news?  He was about to talk again when Sirius interrupted him.  "Wait!  What about the Forbidden Forest's inhabitants?"

 Dumbledore's eyes widened and he moved his gaze towards Usagi hopefully.  Every eye in the room was now looking at her, but she was still reading the letter, oblivious to their gaze.  Fudge recognized her and scowled darkly.

  "Miss Black?"  Dumbledore called out tentatively, while Ron snickered silently when his father made the impression of a fish, with some other members beside him. 

  Usagi sighed, but winked afterwards.  "The forest team is on!"  She giggled when they gave her questioning looks.  She smirked when Dumbledore opened his mouth, cutting him before he could rant on.  "Chill headmaster!  The forest creatures are on my side.  The centaurs, the Thestrals, the Unicorns, and Bane asked Aragog the giant spider and he too accepted to help with his children."

  Hagrid got up swiftly, nearly making his overly big chair fall down.  "Aragog is alive?!"  He said happily.

  Usagi laughed and nodded.  "It's not all, Hagrid!  Grawp told me he wanted to help too!"  Hagrid gaped while Ron, Hermione and Harry gazed at each other uncertainly.

  Snape sneered.  "Who or *what* is Grawp?"

  Hagrid turned to him happily.  "He's my half-brother, yes he is!"

  Snape looked at him in a 'You're kidding me' look while Remus looked at Hagrid weirdly.  "Half-brother as in?..."

  Hagrid finished the phrase; "Full giant!"

  Some of the aurors gasped and whispered amongst themselves; "A full giant in the Forbidden Forest?!  This is dangerous!  How could the headmaster permit this!?"  Amongst other things.  The half-giant merely ignored them.

  Usagi used this moment of silence to finish; "And we have the dragons on our side."

  It was Dumbledore's time to gape.  "Did you really convince the dragons?!  But how?!"

  Usagi smiled.  "I'm not the one who convinced them, headmaster.  We have Bane to thank for that.  He was nice enough to propose this."  Sirius smirked when Albus sat back in his chair in a huff, completely surprised.

  "My dear Albus, you will learn that with my daughter, nothing is impossible."  The dog animagus said, grinning at the old man's face.  "Plus, and this is the most important part, we have Serenity on our side."  He finished triumphantly.

  Fudge had enough when everyone turned once again to the rabbit questioningly.  This brat was taking all the attention!  A mere kid!  He growled and fisted the table, getting up madly.  "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"  He got the attention he wanted.

  "How can you trust a kid!  A girl at that, who's a Black, if you've forgotten that already!  She was even supposed to get arrested when she *killed* Bellatrix Lestrange!  Killing someone means being sentenced to death by dementor's kiss!  And how can you ever believe a kid like her, who has never seen a true war, can help us with the upcoming one?!"  He finished with a livid expression written in his eyes.

  Sirius was about to get up when a wild and rough wind hurled towards Fudge and didn't let him the time to get his wand out, projecting him on the wall behind.  Minerva and Albus had been spared, though they both had a hand on their heart, trying to calm down their fright.

  Retracing the path of the wind, their gaze fell on Usagi. She had one hand outstretched in the direction of the minister and everyone around her had gotten away in fright when she reacted purely out of instinct.  She got up, and nobody moved.  She glared threateningly at Fudge, eyes turning a shade darker.  Her hair whipped around her and her aura came forth, glowing an angry dark violet.  Her hair began to turn black like the other time with Bellatrix, while she slowly advanced to the miserable excuse for a minister.

  Since it was total silence, mostly out of fear, her voice seemed amplified and boomed in the Hall.  "How dare you.  You pathetic human!"  She sneered on the word human.

  The aurors got up and got their wand at the ready but in no time, she had the Time staff appearing in her hands.  "TIME STOP!"  She yelled, and then growled.  "You stay there; I'm talking with this idiot."

  She continued her walk and let the aurors as they were.  Dumbledore reeled back.  "What did she do to them?!  It's not the Stupefy spell!"  True, the aurors were completely frozen on the spot, and everything in their vicinity looked abnormal, almost hazy.

  Everyone watched with dread as her aura darkened even more.  Sirius made his way slowly to his daughter, trying to calm her.  "Serenity-"

  "STAY OUTTA THIS!"  Sirius backed away wide eyed as she screamed at him, fists tightly clenched beside her.  She was breathing heavily, as if she was trying to keep something inside her.

  Fudge got up shakily, leaning on the wall.  "You can't hurt me!  I'm the minister!  You're nothing, just a spoiled little brat!"

  Usagi growled darkly, no, it wasn't darkly anymore, but deadly.  Her body stiffened and she hollered; "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW NICE I REALLY AM!"  Her head got up and then back down, like a reflex, and her hair turned pure silver just for a second.

  Her power was building up, so the stone floor where she stood began to crack and blow away.  The dent in the floor got bigger by the second and the teachers ran away from the head table.  One of the members of the ministry, Mad-Eye Moody (who had decided not to sit with the aurors- lucky him…-_-;), raised his wand in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of power from coming over to them.  "EXPELLIARMUS!"

  The spell worked perfectly fined, until it simply got absorbed by the mad girl's body.  She didn't even flinch.

  Her head got up again, and her hair turned from pure black to shocking silver.  Her eyes took the same color and Sirius knew there was nothing he could do anymore.  She was too far gone.  He wanted to know what her true power was, but he didn't want to see it and be in the middle of it!

  The power flow stopped and her hair flowed down her back like a silver blanket.  The olive-green staff she was previously holding was gone, replaced by a much higher one, completely silver, with a glowing orb on the top (the cosmos staff).

  "This war, I can win it with no efforts.  I lost my life many times to save this planet, and it's not a worthless human like you who's going to show me how it's done."  Her voice was now emotionless, and her eyes devoiced of all feelings.

  Fudge shivered at the sensation he got when he looked in her eyes.  It was even more frightening than when her eyes were black.  She gripped the staff and lifted it, and he whimpered, afraid she was going to hit him with it.  She didn't do what he thought she was going to do.

  Lifting the staff higher, she then let it hit the ground with a sharp move.  The orb glowed brightly and enveloped everything in its path.

  When the light disappeared, they lifted their own gaze upwards and gaped.  Up there, replacing the blue sky that was previously charmed on the ceiling, there was a surreal image… of a gigantic kingdom with Earth as the background.

______________________________________________________________________________

AHHH!  Cliffyyyyyy!  SORRY! ~.~  

I'm really tired and- Don't look at me like that!  *author wags her finger at reader*  At least I updated!  

You wanted action!  You wanted Fudge to get told off!  Well, you got it!  I'm just exhausted right now.  I wanted to post something fast.  My nights have almost all been taken with something!

 Monday; I went to play badminton with a friend from work until 9pm

 Tuesday; I bought 'Finding Nemo' and I watched the movie with my mom.  It's so COOL!  You just HAVE to see it! ^_^ PLUS, I bought the movie Utena.  It was great!  We can find so much more animation in Canada now! ^_~ 

Wednesday; What do you think I'm doing right now?!  O_o;;;  My butt is sore from sitting for nearly 2 hours straight in the same position. ^_^;

Well anyway!  I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES CONCERNING THE CLIFFHANGER.  I'm serious.  I wrote everything I could.  Consider yourselves lucky I even updated.  I just want to update at least 2 times a week.

(I'm not angry with those who don't think this way, of course ^_^;)

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	22. A fight for personality

Hello everyone!  I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!  Normally, the story's ready to upload on Sunday, but I went to my uncle's this weekend and I almost didn't have the time to write.  But! It's still Monday!!! ^_^;;;

AND…I'VE GOT MORE THAN 600 REVIEWS!!!  YAHOOOOOO!!!!  YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!

I've got a LOT of reviews for last chapter!  I think everyone was happy she was talking back to Fudge! ^_^

Thanks to: 

MarsMoonStar     Prophetess of Hearts     Firelightz     Phoenix Lumen     Just because     Lady Aya     Henio     Serindë

Ghyter     Alessandra     Miranda Compton     Heather Paulson     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Chibi-ami     Chibi Pyro Duo

S     Satori Blackthorn     Shannan     Eternal Salior Earth     Imperial Saturn     bs4ever1     tenshikoneko03     Noin     

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Yadrianne     Kagome-chan4     Light Angel     Hildi-chan     LoonyLuna     Setsuna-3000

Hikari     solarmistress17     Jenn     Chibi Koneko     Taiki     Baby Daydreamer Wiley     SurfAngel     Zaeria     Libby

Queen Diamond     Koosei     Rune     Mayumi-8805     Moon Princess5     sins     Moon Gaurdiun (0.o;;;)    Starlight

 Ruka-Tenou-Girl     Usagi Asia Maxwell     Glendon Orne     DevilWench     Hellish Kitten     Koneko-hime     Sere     Maiden Genisis

AnimeGurl16: When I save my story in Microsoft Word, I have many options; html format is one of them.

Talum:  You sure are impatient! -_-;

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 22: A fight for personality

________________________________________________________________________

_Last time_

_  When the light disappeared, they lifted their own gaze upwards and gaped.  Up there, replacing the blue sky that was previously charmed on the ceiling, there was a surreal image…of a gigantic kingdom with Earth as the background._

  "What is that?"  Hermione asked silently, her eyes wide, hands hanging limp at her sides_.  _The images began to move as if time was passing faster up there than in Hogwarts.  The now silver haired 'Usagi' was staring emotionlessly at the projection and Hermione's question was left unanswered.

  The image of the kingdom changed for one of a young woman with sun kissed golden hair and wide blue eyes.  She turned around and some silent gasps were heard.  She was looking exactly like Usagi!  Except that the girl in the image was wearing a long white gown and had a curious moon insignia on her forehead.  She was laughing and her lips moved, though nothing came out.

  Other girls, dressed in what looked like very short sailor suits were accompanying her like guards.  The images sped up and the Usagi look-alike was now with a young black haired man.  There was a big explosion and the students could see the earlier guards trying to defend the kingdom, but with no luck.  They were blasted away, like everybody else.

  A nasty looking witch appeared and killed the prince, who was trying to defend the girl he loved.  Sirius let out a strangled gasp as the Usagi look-alike made a shining sword appear in her hands and cries of terror came out of the children's mouths as she transpierced herself with it, blood pouring everywhere.  The image changed.

  A regal woman was left standing in the ruins of her kingdom, embracing the body of whom could only be her daughter.  Her lips moved, and a bright light engulfed the place.  She died, watching the deceased people from her kingdom being brought away into space, towards the Earth.

  For a moment, the image stilled.  It then circled like a vortex and another scenery came forth.  It became too clear for Sirius as to whom the Usagi look-alike was; because the next image was the one of Usagi's birth.  'So, it was her true past, before she was born in this world…'  Sirius thought grimly.

  And the students who had been in potions class when Usagi drank the memory potion recognized this part.  The mysterious woman came out of the black portal and took the baby away, as the father was left behind, kneeling on the ground and crying his anguish.

  The images moved faster and faster, by this point.  A little girl with pigtails playing with her friends, then it was her first day of school.  The scenery swirled and swirled, until she was a young adolescent.  It showed how she found a black cat, and when she transformed into some kind of sailor girl.

  Again, they gasped as many ugly monsters appeared.  But she was always winning, with the help of her new found friends, the guards from the kingdom part. She was growing up and she faced the same witch from before, all alone.  She had died once again, only to come back.

  Then, came 2 other new enemies, and new monsters to defeat.  She was always winning, but it showed that she was suffering.  It showed that she didn't like fighting and always put herself in danger for the good of others.  The enemies got more and more vicious.  A young violet haired girl, being threatened by 2 other sailor soldier girls.  Usagi putting herself in danger to protect her, along with a weird pink haired child.  Braving once again a destructive evil.  The violet haired girl transforming into another soldier and dying with Usagi, but not before coming back –again-.

  Then, other attacks, another new enemy, and the image of a Pegasus in the background, neighing and flying into a mirror of some sort.  A glowing golden crystal, Usagi jumping down from a weird circus rooftop to catch the unconscious pink haired child that had been thrown into the emptiness of the atmosphere.  The Pegasus catching them before it was too late, giving them wings to fly to safety.

  From here, the image got darker and colder.  The man she was with being killed in the plane by an evil woman, also dressed into the odd sailor suit.  The appearance of 3 mysterious guys, one of them becoming close friends with Usagi.  Black crystals being taken from the person's chests, making them transform into monsters.  Brutal attacks, 3 new soldiers helping Usagi.

  The guys drooled.  They showed a lot of skin under their costumes!

  Harry glanced at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eyes.  He gave a hopeless look at her but she wasn't even glancing at him.  He furrowed his brow when he detected a slight movement from her.  She had gripped her staff tightly for a second and the image on the ceiling had wavered.  But nothing changed the emotionless look she had.

  So many assaults.  The death of her soldiers, their crystals being taken away by the same woman who had killed the black haired man on the plane.  Usagi being killed and dropping on the ground enveloped by glowing ribbons.  A tear running down the red haired child's cheek, dropping on the ground, only to glow and making Usagi come back to life to fight with a sword.

  Usagi, suffering by the hands of the dark being that had taken over the other woman's body.  Usagi, embracing her enemy instead of killing her, even after all the evil did to her and her friends…The image wavered, and broke afterwards.

  Stunned silence met the emotionless warrior in the front of the hall.  A slight 'crack'! was heard and they could only watch as the internal battle for dominance took place.  Sweat covered the silver haired girl's brow and the staff had cracked where she had put too much pressure.  She began to pant heavily and her head was bent, even though she was trying to regain her position.

  "What's going on, black?!"  Snape asked, disconcerted.

 But Sirius was at a loss of word.  "I…I don't know!  Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

  The moment Sirius tried to take a step forward, a voice boomed in his head and the scenery changed suddenly.  "PLEASE!  HELP HER!  IT'S NOT HER TIME YET!"

  When he opened his eyes, it was dark. And no matter where he turned to, he could clearly see he was all alone.  "Hello?  Is somebody there?"  He was met with silence.  He began to panic, until a familiar olive green light appeared.  Sirius scowled darkly.  He was about to yell at the meddling woman, but the look on her face made him think about it twice.

  "Please, you must help her.  You must help our hime!  Her counterpart isn't supposed to emerge from her heart yet!  If she lets her power grow, it could be disastrous!  She has to come back to her old self!!!"  Said Pluto, voice cracking and eyes pleading.  "I can no longer go into your world without the key, and we felt her power expand through the dimensions.  You have to do something!"

  Sirius looked powerless.  "But what can I do?"

  Pluto seemed to think for a moment while the dog animagus fidgeted in his place.  "The hime is currently fighting for dominance in her own body.  Her anger made her true counterpart wake up and she's trying to gain total possession of her body.  Maybe an attack or a jolt of some sort could do the trick and give Usagi enough time to regain possession of her body.  But it would have to be powerful, and I don't think wizards are strong enough to do this.  She would need something that would stun her enough to make the change work, but it can be dangerous."

  Sirius thought about it a little and nodded grimly to himself.  "I think I know a curse powerful enough to snap her out of it…I really hope she's as tough as you think."

  Pluto gave him a questioning look but nodded anyway.   "The hime is strong and can withstand everyone of your spells.  She has died many times and will always come back anyway.  Fate and destiny like to play with her.  But if she truly wakes up, there won't be anything left to play with."

  Sirius nodded.  "Alright.  Make me go back."  He blinked, and was back in the Great Hall.  Harry was gripping his arms and looking at him worriedly.

  "Sirius?  Are you ok?  You seemed to zone out for a moment!  We tried to talk to you but you never answered!  Usagi's state is worsening!  We have to do something!"  Harry cried out to him.  

  Sirius closed his eyes to regain his thoughts.  He took one more step towards his daughter and cringed when he saw that she was still struggling with her other self.  She needed help badly.

  The teachers and students backed away when the silver haired girl cried out slightly and let some of her power go out.  Sirius reeled back when the jolt of raw energy destroyed the head table.  Fudge, who had been caught between the table and the wall, had taken his chance and ran away beside his people, in fright.

  The dog animagus gulped and tried to focus.  He lifted his wand slowly and pointed it towards the shaking girl.  Remus gripped his arm.  "What are you doing, Padfoot?!"

  Sirius pried his friend's hand away and tried to calm himself.  It was his daughter, for heaven's sake!  He couldn't possibly do this to her!

  Another energy jolt erupted from her body but a part of her still refused to let go, and in a desperate attempt, she let go of the staff, which fell on the floor and disappeared.  The hand that was holding the staff began to shake, as if she wanted to summon it again to end this, and the silver haired girl turned swiftly, fixing her gaze with Sirius' in a desperate plea.

  "P…Plea-se…He-lp…Da-ddy…"  She was struggling with her words and straining to reach out to him.  Sirius took his wand again.  "I'm sorry Serenity.  But I have to do this.  Not only for us, but also for you."  He lifted his wand, ignoring Harry's worrying in the background.

  "AVADA…"

  Harry's eyes widened considerably, like everyone else's.  "NO!  SIRIUS!  YOU CAN'T!!!"  He cried out to him, tears invading his eyes.

  When her counterpart understood what Sirius was trying to do, she began to charge at him.  But it was too late.

  "KEDAVRA!"

  The cold green light hurled towards her.  She was about to let go of one of her own attacks when she felt stopped by the fighting rabbit inside her.  'No.  It is not your time yet!  Go away!'

 Sirius watched as the warrior stopped moving and was stricken directly by the stream of lime green light.

  "NOOOOO!!!"  Harry fell on his knees in tears of denial as he saw his girlfriend's eyes widen, then close, as she fell on the ground, unmoving.

  Ron was shaking his head back and forth in disbelief, Hermione clinging to his side, shaking in fear.  The aurors had unfrozen and were now pointing their wands at him.  "MURDERER!!!"  Yelled Shacklebolt.

  Sirius was ignoring them, staring passively at his fallen daughter, so when an Auror gripped him by behind, he jumped a little and tried to free himself.  "What are you doing?!  Let me go!"  No matter what Sirius was saying, the aurors didn't let go of him and used a binding spell for his arms.

  They were trying to get him out of there, and streams of nasty curses flew out of their mouths.  They were yelling loudly at each other and Sirius clearly didn't want to go away.  Every eye in the hall were following them, so they didn't see Usagi's hair going back to its original color; golden-silver with black stripes.

  The noise had awakened her and she sat up slowly, rubbing her head.  "Ow.  Will you guys keep it down?  I have one hell of a headache."

  The yelling ended quite abruptly and in their surprise, the aurors let go of Sirius, who ran back to his daughter.  He hugged her close to himself and stroked her hair.  "I'm happy it worked.  Pluto said it wasn't 'her' time yet, though I have no idea as to who 'she' is."

  Usagi grimaced and tried to get up on wobbly feet.  She put a hand on her forehead and tried to ignore the impending headache that was threatening her, along with the sensation that the room was spinning like the merry-go-round.  She took a few steps forwards, intending on going to her room to recuperate.

  "I tried so much to stop her, blasted counterpart.  I was trying to reach you so hard, but you couldn't hear me in the least.  She fueled on my anger, and since I received some of my senshi's powers, she was able to get out.  Still, she knew she had quite a few more millennia to wait.  That was Cosmos, my true self, and you're all lucky she wasn't in the best of her form.  The jolt you gave me was kinda weak, but strong enough to stun her and aiding me into regaining the control of my body.  Thanks dad, I owe you one."  Usagi said, still walking towards the door slowly, not watching him.

  Sirius smiled nonetheless.  "What I wouldn't do for you, but you gave me quite the scare."

  Usagi snorted.  "The famous killing curse…nothing I can't handle."  She said sarcastically.  She passed beside Harry and looked at him uncertainly.  He got up so fast and attached himself so tightly to her she almost fell backwards in surprise.

  "God!  I thought…I thought Sirius had…Oh god, you're alive!  How?..."

  Usagi smiled softly when he began to babble and hugged back enthusiastically.  "You should believe in my father a little more, Harry.  He would never do anything to me that could be considered as dangerous.  He cast the killing curse because he knew I could handle it.  Now, if you're kind enough, would you help me get to my rooms?  I'm pooped out.  Fighting my counterpart asked a lot more energy than I thought."

  Harry nodded and they started to walk to the doors.  When she passed beside Fudge, she gripped his left arm and startled him out of his deep frowning session.  "I don't care if you stay here, but stay out of my way.  If you continue to threaten my friends OR my father, you will have to answer to me."

  She moved her grip to his forearm and clenched hard, making him wince.  She smiled sardonically and approached him, whispering in his ear for only his to hear; "If you choose to ignore my warnings, I will take care of 'this' problem myself."  She made him wince in pain as she gripped even harder at the words 'this problem', making him wonder if she knew.

  She let go of him, glared at the aurors one more time to remind them of their place and let Harry lead her to her room.

  Remus sat on a bench, trying to get his thoughts back in line.  He had seriously thought Sirius was going to kill her!  But how can anybody ever resist the killing curse?  He sighed in fatigue.

  Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "You looked tired, don't think so much."  He teased.

  Remus chuckled tiredly.  "It's not that.  The moon is going to be full in a couple of days…"

  Sirius nodded seriously.  "I'll ask Serenity if she can do something about this."

  Remus looked at him with his mouth hanging open.  "You think she can do something about that?!"  He almost jumped on Sirius in excitement.

  Sirius held his hands up.  "Hey!  Calm down, tiger!  I never said that!  But she can always take a look."

  Remus nodded with bright eyes, like a child in a candy store until he yelped when somebody pinched his ear to make him calm down.  "Ow!  Ow, Ow! OW!"  The werewolf turned to Mme Pomfrey, who was still pinching his ears.

  "You better wait, you excited pup!  I fully intend to make Miss Black come to the infirmary tomorrow for a thorough checkup!  You, Mister Black,"  She continued, pointing a finger in the dog animagus' chest, "better not assume she cannot tire and make her do everything!"  She humphed and went back to her infirmary in great strides, nose up in the air.

  Sirius gaped.  "What did I do?!"  Then, he turned to Remus in conspiracy and muttered; "She should say that to Harry.  I bet she'll be more tired tomorrow morning anyway…"

  Remus blushed and hastily put a hand on his friend's mouth to shut him up.  "Padfoot!"  He hissed, blushing even more when he got the attention of the kids.  "This is not a thing to say in front of children!"

  Sirius tried to pry his hand off.  "But Remus!  They didn't hear anything!  And you know I'm right!"  Remus was trying to crawl under the stone floor as Dumbledore's gaze fell on the last 2 marauders.  Sirius merely grinned back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

There!  Another chapter done! ^_^  And…It's NOT a cliffy!  You happy?  

I hope you liked.  It was her past, so now everyone saw who she fought and how.  Not all of it, but they've had quite a picture of it!  FUDGE GOT TOLD!  YEAH!!!  And it's not over…*author looks at readers mysteriously*

There's going to be a little more action in the next chapter, and Lupin'll probably have a talk to Usa about his lycanthropy.

You want to read more?  You know what to do!  ^_^

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW! _**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**_Eternal Cosmos ^_~ _**


	23. He knows

Hey guys!  I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's along one! ^_~  I'm also nearing the 700 reviews!  Cool!  Keep it up!

MarsMoonStar     Ishtar     Crystal Winter     Lady Aya     Koosei     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Henio     DevilWench

Zaeria     S     Libby     Queen Diamond     Eternal Salior Earth     Yadrianne     Setasuna-3000     Taiki     Mayumi-8805

Silver Moon Princess     Miranda Compton     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Chibi-Ami     Imperial Saturn    Firelightz

Madison Conway, Secret Agent      Water Angel1     Black Phoenix     

Alessandra: hum…You were right.  Transpierced is not a word…*I feel silly now ^_^;* I think I'll correct that mistake!

Chibi Koneko: You didn't get what 'this problem' was?!  Hum…She gripped his ARM.  *nudge, nudge*

______________________________________________________________

Father Mine 

Chapter 23: He knows

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_*Somewhere*_

_  "This girl, my Lord!  She holds so much power!  She would be a great ally on our side!  But the problem is…she's with Harry Potter, my Lord…"  The quivering Death Eater bowed even more and adverted his gaze when no words came from his master's mouth.  He knew what could happen to him by mentioning the wretched boy's name in the presence of the Dark Lord, but he had to make it clear._

_  On his own side, Voldemort was also thinking seriously.  He petted Nagini, who coiled on his arm, in distraction.  'That girl,' he thought, 'could she be the one?  Could she be the one who defied me when I schemed Potter's demise with the dragons?  What an interesting turn of event it would be, meeting that girl face to face, the one who ridiculed my troops so easily.'_

_  He glared darkly at his servant, who kneeled on the floor in submission and fear.  "I'll give her a chance."_

_  The Death Eater's head snapped up but quickly bent down again.  "Master?"_

_  Voldemort nodded to himself and made a parchment appear with a wave of his wand, along with a quill.  "I'll invite her to join us.  If she refuses, she'll be another person to add on my 'to kill' list.  Oh, my precious servant, come to me."  He addressed the Death Eater kneeling in front of him, grinning menacingly._

_  The submissive man didn't have any choice but to obey the orders given to him, trying to compose himself._

_  "Such a shame.  I've forgotten to make some ink appear.  How will I ever write my letter?"  Riddle inquired innocently; well, as innocent as a snake could be.  "Give me your arm, my servant."_

_  The Death Eater cocked his head on the side in a questioning manner but obeyed nonetheless.  He watched as his master rolled up his sleeve and traced the outline of his dark mark, making him shudder.  His eyes had closed as a reflex but he opened them instantly when he felt a sharp pain searing through his arm, screaming in agony._

_  Voldemort gripped his arm tightly enough to break the flow of blood and the Death Eater could only watch and let out plaintive sounds when his master used the sharp point of the quill to pierce his arm, near the dark mark, and use the blood as ink to write his letter._

_  The dark servant cried out when Voldemort dipped the quill rather harshly in his wound.  Voldemort sneered at him.  "Next time you wish to say the boy's name in my presence, just say you have a death wish first and I'll understand."_

_  Tears of pain flowed on the servant's cheeks but he didn't try to get out of the death grip he was in.  "Y. Yes, my Lo-rd."  He fell on the ground in a huff when Voldemort finally released him and pushed him away.  He scrambled on his knees again, not daring to touch his aching arm._

_  "Get out of my sight!"  The man snake said, Nagini hissing angrily at the servant, who gulped and stumbled away after bowing one last time._

_  "Take an owl and have this message delivered to whom it concerns; she has blond-silver-ish hair with black highlights, and deep blue eyes." He said to no one in particular.   That was the only memory he had of her when he looked through the wretched boy's eyes.  "She should be near* the damned boy*, if the owl doesn't recognize her."_

_  He spat the name with venom in his voice.  Another Death Eater came out of the shadows and a gloved hand took the offered parchment.  Pale blue eyes looked maniacally back to his master's red ones.  He grinned sadistically and bowed.  "Your wishes are my command, my Lord.  It shall be done."  Then, he was gone, leaving a thoughtful Voldemort behind._

_*~*~*_

"MISS BLACK!  COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!"  

  Usagi winced when Mme Pomfrey yelled at her but she didn't stop running.  The over caring nurse had decided to test her in everyway she could, making the rabbit run away when she saw the needles.  She turned a corner and yelped loudly as she collided with someone, making them fall on the ground in a tangle.

  She removed herself from the hard chest and gasped.  "Professor Snape!  I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!  Here, let me help you!"  She grimaced and got up, helping Severus to stand.  The teacher scowled lightly and seemed to look a bit uncomfortable with her presence.  He fidgeted a little but didn't dare say anything about yesterday.  "You could watch where you're going next time, Miss Black.  What are you running for anyway?  It's as if you had the devil on your trail."

  The rabbit sweatdropped.  "It's almost that.  Mme Pomfrey insisted to take care of me.  I ran away when I had the chance."

  Snape rolled his eyes.  "I know what you mean.  Poppy is nice, but she tends to become annoying when she's in nursing mode."  He rearranged his clothes while Usagi watched him curiously.

  "What are you doing here anyway?  It's not often that I've seen you get out of the comfort of your dungeon."

  Snape raised an eyebrow and searched his pockets, before giving a relieved sound.  "Good thing I spelled the glass so it wouldn't break."  He shoved something in her hands and turned around, but not before saying; "I won't take any points from you because you ran in the corridors, so you owe me one.  Take the vial and give it to Lupin.  I'll be going back to my comfortable dungeon now."  He finished sarcastically, leaving a slightly offended rabbit behind.

  She gazed at the vial in her hand and headed towards Lupin's room.  "Cursed blood."  She spoke the password out loud and the entrance of Lupin's room opened slowly.  She fingered the portrait of the wolf which was guarding the entrance and got in, closing the door behind her.

  "Dad?"  She raised an eyebrow when she spotted her father, sitting on the sofa of the living room.

  Sirius startled and dropped his coffee.  "Argh!  Crud!"  He murmured a repairing spell and the coffee went back from the rug to the cup.  "Serenity!  You startled me!  What are you doing here?  Is Harry with you?"

  Usagi raised her hands in front of her.  "Whoa there!  One question at a time!  Harry isn't with me.  He helped me escape from Mme Pomfrey's grasp.  I'm here to give professor Lupin a vial, it's from professor Snape."  She showed her father the small glass object and chuckled when Sirius eyed the thing with disdain.  "Honestly, father, can't you be a little bit more tolerant with professor Snape?"

  Sirius grimaced and said; "No!" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  Usagi shrugged.  "Where's professor Lupin?"

  Sirius got up and motioned for her to follow him.  "He's in bed.  He didn't feel too good this morning."  Usagi nodded and didn't reply.  Lupin was lying in bed, book in hand and eyes half closed.  Sirius rasped his throat and the teacher made a slight squeaking noise as if being caught in bed by a student and leaned on the bedpost, putting his book aside.  "Miss Serena!  To what do I owe this visit?"

  Usagi chuckled and sat on the corner of his bed.  "You can call me Serena, you know.  Miss sounds too formal for my taste.  You ok with that?"

  Lupin gulped and covered himself a little more with his blankets. (Mind you, he's wearing his pyjama. You bunch of pervs! ^_^;)

  Usagi giggled to herself and approached him.  "Ohh!"  She cooed.  "Is uncle Remy shy?"  She started to tease him, talking in baby-talk, and hugging him in a playful way.  He blushed even more and Sirius laughed out loud, a big bark of laughter.

  Remus whined at him.  "Don't encourage her, Padfoot!"  Said animagus only ignored him and continued to laugh.

  "So," Remus started when Sirius stopped his mocking, "why ARE you here?"  Usagi handed him the vial and Remus grimaced.  "Oh yeah, right."

  Usagi stopped him before he could open the vial and drink its content.  "Before you drink this, I would like to examine you."

  Remus made a plaintive sound in the back of his throat and Sirius choked on his saliva, coughing and taking big gulps of air.

  "YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"  The dog animagus said, more like yelled, completely disconcerted by her demand.

  Usagi rolled her eyes and whined.  "DaAad!  Not like THAT!  I just want to try to find what's causing him to change on the full moon!"

  Sirius blushed "Oh, right!"  While Remus let out the breath he was holding.

  "Right."  Usagi said, rolling her eyes one last time, before closing them and putting a hand on Remus' forehead.  She was starting to feel a soft glow of power but she frowned and made a swatting movement with her shoulder, making her loose the magic trail.  She growled silently in her throat and reopened her eyes, glancing at her father.  Hey!  It wasn't easy to concentrate when you had someone breathing on the back of your neck, something Sirius looked totally oblivious to.

  "It would be better if there was only the minimum of people required…"  She hinted, with an annoyed voice.  Sirius hummed in acknowledgement but didn't sway from his position.  

  'Oh, honestly!'  Lupin thought, with an exasperated tone.  "Sirius, get out."

  Usagi raised her eyebrows at Lupin's blatant declaration while the dog animagus had the decency to look offended.  "Fine!  I know when I'm not wanted!"  He humphed and exited the place, door banging rather loudly in the background.

  "He'll come around.  Sirius is a thickhead, so the only way to tell him something is to tell him directly."  Lupin explained when he saw Usagi's raised eyebrows at him.  He shrugged and offered no more explanations.

  "You were quite direct, there's no mistake with that…Anyway, let's get back to business, shall we?"  Usagi finally said pleasantly.

*~*~*

  The day passed, and soon it was time for Dinner.  Remus and Usagi were talking quietly in Remus' room when the rabbit's stomach began to protest from the lack of food.  The older man chuckled.  "It's getting late.  Maybe we should go grab a bite in the Great Hall?"  He quirked a playful eyebrow at her, while she held her stomach, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

  They walked in the empty corridors, and Usagi couldn't help but comment; "It's so silent here.  There aren't any students in the halls!"

  Lupin nodded and they walked on the shifting stairs, holding on the ramp securely.  "You're right.  You've been in my rooms all day, so you didn't know.  The students went back to their homes this afternoon.  Classes are cancelled, and the only kids left are the ones who wanted to stay and help.  Many wizards from around the world probably arrived this afternoon to help too.  I know that the Weasley family will be there, and the remaining members of the…you know what."  Remus said silently, while the rabbit nodded in understanding.

  As Remus said, many people were busying through the entrance doors.  They got in the Hall and looked around seriously, watching who had decided to stay and who had decided to join them.  The tables had all been rearranged in a circle and they spotted Sirius talking with Molly Weasley and the other red heads.

  When said dog animagus spotted them, he waved cheerfully as they walked to the red headed family.  Sirius eyed Remus worriedly.  "Shouldn't you be in bed, Moony?  Did Serena cure you?"  He circled his friend while the Weasley family looked on curiously.

  Usagi and Remus gazed at each other uncertainly and Usagi started, putting a hand on her father's arm; "I couldn't cure him, father.  Lycanthropy isn't something that can be removed.  I'm sorry."  She finished, eyes downcast.  Sirius looked completely crestfallen.

  "But that doesn't mean that the effects can't be diminished."  Remus said, and it took Sirius a while to take the hint.

  "Huh?"  He gazed at Remus curiously, but the DADA teacher wasn't looking at him, instead fully smiling at Usagi, who was doing the same.  Then, he turned and winked at Sirius, adding on a wolfish grin.

  Sirius looked gob smacked.  "You mean…"

  Usagi nodded and patted Remus on the shoulder.  "Yep!  You're looking at the new and improved Remus; a werewolf animagus!"

  Sirius' jaw dropped to the floor, just before he 'bear-hugged' his daughter and Remus at the same time.  "This is great!!!  I can't believe it!  How?!"

  Harry looked happy but he tried to detangle his girlfriend from the death grip.  "Huh, Sirius?  I do believe air is becoming an issue for them…"  He chuckled when his godfather blushed and let the 2 go.

  Mrs Weasley was the 3rd to congratulate Remus, after Harry, of course.  The news travelled and soon everyone knew of the DADA teacher's new condition.  "How did you ever do it, child?"  Dumbledore looked pretty surprised when he learned of this bit of news.

  "Well, Lycanthropy is a part of his DNA, so I couldn't change that.  Luckily, I have power over the moon, so I repressed the killing instinct inside him and took back the moon's power that was triggering his transformation.  Since the beast is still inside him, I saw it fit to make him become an animagus, so it was a good compromise.  Took me 5 hours to get the whole damn thing under control and working, but I managed.  Professor Lupin can now transform into a werewolf anytime he wants.  As for the other werewolves, I'll try to diminish the moon's glow so it won't make them transform.  Taking on wizards is less difficult than taking on enraged blood lusting beasts.  No offence, professor."  Lupin shrugged.

  They all took a seat around the table and Usagi frowned when some people tried to get as far away from her as possible.  Harry pecked her lovingly on the cheek and sat beside her, Sirius on the other side.  "Just ignore them, love.  They just don't understand how great a person you are."

  Usagi gazed into Harry's shiny green orbs and kissed him on the lips.  "Thanks, I needed to hear that."  She said huskily.  Harry smiled and was about to reply when Ron elbowed him in the ribs.

  "Ow!  Hey Ron!  What do you-"  Ron put a hand on his mouth to make him shut up.  Sirius and Usagi watched them with interest.

  "Hey mate!  Why d'you reckon Malfoy's still here?  He's usually scared of his own shadow!"  Ron said, glaring in the direction of the blond boy.  Harry grimaced and Hermione gave a thoughtful look.

  Sirius started to pick up his fork and toyed with the potatoes in his plate.  "The git's probably doing the nasty business, spying no doubt."  Lupin hissed to him but he shrugged nonchalantly.  "What?  You know I'm right."  

  The dinner went on pretty silently.  Sometimes, a debate would start between the aurors or other wizards but the atmosphere was pretty gloomy in general.  The students who had decided to stay, mostly seventh years, looked frightened or nervous.

  Out of pure Gryffindor courage, or idiocy, take your pick, Neville, Seamus and Dean had decided to stay.  They looked pretty untrained beside Harry but they didn't loose hope, which was a start.

  Usagi was about to take her dessert when a small screech resonated trough the room.  Everyone gazed upwards while an owl made its way inside.  It was pretty ordinary looking, with its cream and brow stripes, and it flew in circles many times over their heads, as if it was searching for someone.

  It let out a hoot and flew down, only to settle itself right before the rabbit.  It lifted a leg and Usagi took a nicely rolled parchment from its claws with a quirked eyebrow.  Whispers ran through the Hall but she ignored them and her questioning father.  She opened the letter and began to read, and it wasn't long before she was openly glaring at the piece of paper.

  "Who's it from, baby?"  Sirius asked her when he saw her frowning.  She didn't reply and continued to read.  She only stopped and lifted her gaze when she saw Severus get up from the corner of her eyes.  She furrowed her brows when she saw he was fisting his hand and trying not to wince.  He was being called.

  "Don't go."  Was the only thing she said.

  Severus stopped momentarily but didn't turn around.  "I have to."  He started to walk again towards the side exit but she didn't want to cause a ruckus by running over to stop him.  Instead she said the only thing that would make him come back to his seat.

  "He knows."

  Severus reeled back and stared at her.  She lifted the parchment for him to get the hint but made sure nobody could see what was written on it.  Curious murmurs started again, as long as harsh whisperings.  The potions master tried not to wince, nodded thankfully at her for saving his butt, and went back to his place.  Clearly, this was going to be a long discussion.

  "Harry, can you transfigure something into a quill, a parchment and some ink?"  Harry nodded and did as she asked.  She dipped the quill in the black ink and wrote clearly and boldly on the paper;

 'I WON'T JOIN YOU. GO TO HELL.  BY THE WAY, MY NAME'S SERENITY BLACK.  HAVE A NICE DAY AND SEE YOU LATER.'

  She smirked and gave the letter to the owl.  "Give this to the man who sent you here, but don't stay there too long.  He's going to be very mad when he reads the letter."  The owl hooted in understanding and she gave it a part of her dessert, before it flew off.

  "Was it really a letter from…?"  Harry asked uncertainly.

  The people in her vicinity looked at her as if she was crazy when she began to snicker.  "Man, is he going to be pissed!"  She tried to hold her snickers in check.

  Sirius grimaced, questioning the sanity of his daughter, while Dumbledore approached them and asked Usagi to hand him the letter, which she gladly complied to.

  Her look turned serious once again and Fudge, who was beside Dumbledore, took a few steps back, gulping, but still frowning.

  "I was right.  He wants to attack when the moon will be full.  You must prepare, the battle will be in 2 days from today."  Silence greeted her statement.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jesus Christ that was long!  ^_^; I'm soooo tired right now!

The battle is nearing! YAY!

 If any of you guys have ideas or suggestions, go ahead and tell!  I won't bite! ^_~ 

I'm sorry if my updates seem a little slower…I have a life too, you know…But I fully intend on finishing the story.  I try to update at least 2 times a week; Mondays and Wednesdays preferably. 

You know what to do if you wanna read more!!!

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	24. Preparations

Hey there! I've gotten lots of reviews for last chapter, as usual. You guys are so great!  This chapter is the calm before the storm, so you'll see the forest team all together, YAY! 

I wanna thank:

Sere (chap.22-23)     MarsMoonStar     Henio     Lady Aya     Crystal Winter     Alessandra     Koosei     Bishienomiko1     S

Zaeria     Chibi-ami     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Prophetess of Hearts     ii tyne ii

Miranda Compton     Setsuna-3000     Black Phoenix     Mayoujou     Lady Light     Ishtar     Little-Moonlight     Firelightz

Madison Conwell, Secret Agent     Anime Gurl16     Erika7     Glitter-Flutterby     Heero's Bunny     Imperial Saturn     

GreenStar5323     Eternal Oasis     InvisibleRain     

Nukem: Review n.700!!!  Whoohoo! ^__^

LadyKatherine16: Great advice! Thanks!

_______________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 24: Preparations

___________________________________________________________________________________

  A loud rumbling was heard.  One more day.  They had one more day to prepare.  Usagi was meditating when she heard the noise from outside the divination class.  The fire dimmed and she opened her eyes, getting up.  Dumbledore and all the others were almost running outside the school, where the rumbling came to the point it was almost too loud.

  Great figures appeared in the horizon and Hagrid looked thoroughly delighted.  The giants passed through the forest with no difficulty, while the birds where trying to get away, angry at being disturbed in their own habitat.  They stopped several meters away from the headmaster, looking down at him with furrowed brows.

  "Would you look at the size of 'em!"  Said Tonks, impressed, who marched beside the rabbit.  The Auror whistled.  True, they were really tall and dangerous looking.  Some of them looked at least 15 to 20 meters tall!  With their weird clothes made of animal fur and their big beards, they looked like tall gnomes.

  Harry and the other children were ecstatic.  "Oh boy!  With allies like that, we're sure to win!"  Said a joyous Seamus, while the others nodded enthusiastically.  The heard some deep grunting noises and they gaped as they concluded it was their language.

  Hagrid was relaying the messages between Dumbledore and the leader of the giant troop.  There were about 30 of them, and while the leader was talking to the small looking Hagrid, the other giants made themselves comfortable on Hogwarts ground, while professor Sprout was silently weeping for the poor trees that had been destroyed.  It was her who was taking care of the plants, even though it was winter, after all.  It wasn't going to be pretty in Spring.

  They seemed to come to an agreement, even though the menacing smile of the leader didn't get to Usagi's heart.  Maybe they always smiled like that.  They weren't pretty looking after all…She shrugged to herself.

  Sirius went to talk with the old headmaster and motioned for Usagi to come forward.  Her gaze remained determined as she walked up to them, the people around her watching her every move.  Harry also followed her, intently glancing at however looked suspicious and glaring at every other person who were ogling at his girlfriend.

  "What can I do for you, father?"  She was purposely avoiding her gaze from Fudge and his loyal Aurors, instead looking directly at her father.

  Sirius patted her shoulder calmly.  "We need you to assemble the creatures from the forbidden forest.  We all need to be here if we want to decide for a course of action.  Will you do this for us?"

  Fudge scowled as she nodded dutifully.  Molly Weasley stomped her way to the dog animagus and put her hands on her hips.  "SIRIUS BLACK!  YOU DON'T TRULY WISH FOR YOUR DAUGHTER TO GO IN THERE ON HER OWN, DON'T YOU?!  ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  She screeched, making the poor man stumble back by the sheer force of her voice.  Her voice was almost as strong as the giants!

  Arthur Weasley tried to calm his raging wife but she wouldn't want to hear anything of it.  The ministry people were looking at them like they were crazy, while Molly was hissing to her husband.  "I don't care, Arthur!  She's a child!  A child!  I always knew that Sirius had mental problems, and that proves it!"

  Sirius scowled while Fudge grinned.  "Dear Mrs. Weasley, we can take care of Black if you wish!"

  Molly gave him a menacing look.  "Stay out of this, Fudge!"  She snapped at him.

  Cornelius was about to retort when Dumbledore intervened.  "STOP THIS NONSENSE THE BOTH OF YOU!"  Every move stopped at his demand.  "Now," He continued pleasantly, "I believe you had a mission, Miss Black?"  He inquired, while Molly sputtered.  "But Albus!  You can't possibly-"

 She instantly shut up at the look Dumbledore gave her.  'He sure isn't in the mood for some Lemon Drops right now!'  Usagi thought amusingly, while she merely stepped to the entrance of the dark forest.  She doubled over, and gigantic wings ripped down the back of her clothes, only to wound themselves around her body instinctively.  It looks like ¾ of the crowd didn't know she had been registered as an animagus, because when the wings finally retracted, they gasped loudly as an Alicorn stood where the blue eyed girl once was.

  Sirius watched with wide eyes as the animal let out a powerful neigh, before disappearing in the forest.  "That's impressive to watch, isn't it?"  Harry said silently when he approached his amazed Godfather, who nodded mutely at his statement.

  "She told me she was an animagus in one of her letters, but I didn't know she was this strong and beautiful!  For someone whose powers don't match with those of a wizard's, I think she can manage to create something that looks awfully like them."  Concluded Sirius.

  Remus and Minerva chuckled.  "Yes, she sure scared us big time when she first transformed in front of us.  It was when Harry got bitten by a snake, if I recall correctly."  Minerva said.  Poppy nodded to confirm the fact.  Now, all they could do was wait outside the forest's limits impatiently, fidgeting every now and then.

*~*~*

  She galloped, galloped as fast as she could.  It felt good to be free, her human mind still there but buried inside.  She let out a powerful neigh that resonated through the woodland and stopped at the familiar clearing.  The Alicorn flapped its wings a little to get the knots out and its head snapped up when it heard insistent rustling of leaves.

  The mystical horse pounded the ground bravely, almost daring for an enemy to show up.  But luckily, it was Bane who first arrived, as usual.  He gazed with amazed eyes as the Alicorn transformed back into its human form.  "Miss Serena!  What a pleasant surprise!"

  Usagi smiled but her eyes remained serious.  "Unfortunately, Bane, the reason why I'm here is not pleasant."  Bane gave a grim look and shook his head in understanding.  With a few other rustling of leaves, the brave animals and centaurs were all here, with Grawp in tow.

  She glanced proudly at them.  There was about 20 centaurs, all equipped with sharp lances and their bow and arrows, and some even had knifes and old looking swords, probably made by the small elves that lived in this forest.

  The clearing looked very small with all those dragons.  It was a pack, well, a small one of 5 dragons but they were powerful, so good for the light side!

  There were about 30 Thestrals and Aragog had arrived with its children.  She lifted her eyebrows.  'That's a big family, all right!'

  She hummed in her throat when she spotted the unicorns.  There were about 12.  They weren't numerous, since unicorns were beginning to be endangered.  She walked up to them and petted their manes gently.  "Thank you all for coming.  It's so great you all want to participate in what could become your future."  She silently thanked.

  The unicorn bowed and Usagi smiled sadly.  Such beautiful animals were ready to put their lives at risk.

  She turned around and transformed back into her Alicorn form, surprising the centaurs and making Grawp gape like a child.  The winged unicorn made a 'follow me' move with its head and started to lead them towards the end of the dark forest, with all her army following dutifully behind.

*~*~*

  "What's taking her so long?"  Complained Fudge, who began pacing around in circles impatiently.

  Sirius smirked and didn't budge from his place.  "Anxious, minister?"

  Fudge only scowled back.  "If this is your idea of a joke, I assure you it's not-" He stopped short and let out a nervous yelp as something made its way to them from inside the forest, cowering behind his aurors.  Mad-Eye and Tonks rolled their eyes and tried to edge away from their 'boss', in shame with his behavior.

  The Alicorn made its way out and went to an unoccupied part of the ground, stopping in the middle.  The army of centaurs followed her and the persons in their way swiftly gulped and backed away. 

 They looked quite impressive, all straight and tall as angriness showed on their human faces.  Bane didn't even glanced at the humans and made himself a place beside the shimmering animagus.

  Following the centaurs were the gigantic dragons, which roared and scared everyone out of their wits.

  Grawp made his way through the tall branches and soon it was family-reunion time for him and Hagrid.  The army of tall giants eyed the smaller one weirdly, but didn't move from their spot.  Hagrid once again had a surprise when Aragog appeared with his children.  Ron looked ready to be sick while most of the girls shrieked and turned their gazes elsewhere.

  The unicorns nervously exited their sanctuary and trotted hurriedly to the centaurs, regrouping tightly and pounding the ground in anxiety.

 Fudge sighed loudly. "Finally!  I thought she had brought the entire forest's inhabitants with her!  Now, can we FINALLY-"

  He fell on the ground in a huff as something pushed him roughly on the side.  But he glanced around him and…nothing!  There was nothing that could have possibly pushed him away.

  Most of the people were looking at their minister weirdly while Harry and Sirius were tried to stifle their laughs, leaning on each other's shoulders, but to no avail, it was too tempting.  They burst out laughing while Remus himself chuckled.

  The minister tried to get up in the thick snow and paled as many traces appeared magically in it.  They were headed towards the Alicorn, which transformed into its original self once again.  She lifted her hand to pet something that wasn't even there and suddenly, the entire Thestral group appeared out of thin air.

  But when she retracted her hand, they were still visible for everybody to see.  She had 'spelled' them into staying visible.  "So, how do you like my army?"  She stood proudly beside Bane, who was smirking back at her.

  Dumbledore clapped his hands happily.  "I'm very impressed!  Everything seemed to go wrong these past few days, but I see our luck has changed!  That's good!  Yes, very good indeed!  Now, to do something about the snow!"  The old headmaster lifted his wand and murmured a spell under his breath, and all the snow on Hogwarts' ground melted away.

  It was still frisky outside but at least they weren't going to fight in the thick snow.  And anyway, with all the dementors who were going to be present tomorrow, the air was going to get even more suffocating.  So they weren't going to be in need of their heavy cloaks anyway.

  Lupin gazed at the clear blue sky in worry and Minerva called him on it.  The werewolf animagus fidgeted.  "But what about the werewolves?  The Dark Lord has about 100 of them!"

  Everyone turned their gaze agitatedly towards the rabbit.  Usagi rubbed her hands together and smiled calmly up to them.  "I already planned something for them.  Don't worry, leave this all to me."

  Cornelius advance avidly to her.  "What do you plan to do?"

  Usagi grinned darkly.  "Wouldn't you like to know?"  Was the only response the minister got, and leaving a bunch of curious persons behind her, she marched back to the castle, Harry, Sirius and Remus at her side.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter done!  The warriors are all here, Yay!  What's going to happen?  And how will Usagi get the werewolves out of her way?  *in announcer voice: Find out in the next chapter of 'Father Mine'!*  ^_^

 I think this chapter was a little shorter than the other ones….Sorry.

Jeez!  I think I'll soon burst the 800 reviews!  *author falls on the ground unconscious while reviewers beg for me to continue the story* He! I won't let you guys down! 

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	25. Glowing moon, or not

Hi guys!  I hope you'll like this chapter! ^_^ Bah!  I'm sure you'll love it! *I'm not boasting! The war begins!*  There'll be plenty of surprises ahead!  I won't take any more of your time!  Go read!

Thanks to:

  MarsMoonStar     Light Angel     Mayoujou     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Mayumi-8805     stormy12999     Erika7

Crystal-Winter     Lady Light     Glitter-Flutterby     InvisibleRain     Angel     Branwen-of-Emrys     Lady Aya     S

Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Water Angel1     Alessandra     Chibi-Ami     Zaeria     Jessica     Henio     Koosei  

Eternal Salior Earth     Miranda Compton     Imperial Saturn     Chibi Hikari1     Rynn     Prophetess of Hearts     Hildi-chan

Bishienomiko1     Madison Conway, Secret Agent     AnimeGurl16     Little-moonlight       solarmistress17     DevilWench

Alixandra Draken     Taiki     Fallen Dragon    Sere     Zimmergage     CrystalBlueSeraph     Raikua     Maiden Genisis

___________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 25:  Glowing moon…or not.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

  Usagi raised her eyebrows when she entered the Great Hall the next morning.  Gloomy faces were looking down at their breakfast and toying more with their food than eating it.  The atmosphere was tense and morbid, the slight move or sound causing the people to freeze and take out their wands.

  The rabbit took her usual place at the round table, between Harry and Sirius.  Unlike the others, she started to eat healthily, making the others around her look at her with wide eyes.

  "Ya sure don't look nervous, young lady.  No one can eat with the only thought of the battle to come!  I myself don't feel like throwing up my food because of nervousness…"  Mad-Eye Moody said, muttering the last phrase.  Tonks, who was beside him, nodded sourly and put down her fork.

  Usagi snorted, a harsh sounding noise echoing through the silent hall.  "With all the wars I've been in, I don't really care what happens anymore.  Some emotions I've lost a long time ago.  And besides, this is a mere battle between humans, not an inter-galactic war to dominate or destroy the planet."

  Fudge humphed rudely.  "Don't you think you're over-exaggerating it a little?  Not everything revolves around you, girl.  And if you're so strong, why don't you kill the Dark Lord yourself?"  He looked proud of his little speech but she quickly answered back, with a voice of steel.

  "I don't have any rights to fight in this battle but I am nonetheless.  Just by doing this, I could have the wrath of both Fate and Destiny on my back for a couple more years.  I have to obey the laws of this world, but that doesn't mean I can't at least help, the Fates be damned.  So I suggest you shut up before I go wild again."  She sneered, and Fudge glared.

  Dumbledore looked on and sighed.  "I would like it if you could be a little more tolerant with each other.  We're all on the same team, remember?"

  Usagi shrugged while Fudge's gaze returned to his plate, a half nod being the headmaster's only response.

  Soon, the people started to get up and leave the Great Hall.  Ron furrowed his brows and out of pure hatred, or maybe idiocy because the blond haired boy had his 2 goons with him, he took Malfoy by the arm and led him out of the flow of people who didn't seem to notice anything.

  Hermione looked at the red head disapprovingly while Crabbe and Goyle pried Ron's fingers off their charge.  Draco hissed at him angrily while his 2 bodyguards took out their wands and pointed them to the red headed boy.  Harry gazed at the small group and soon joined them to prevent them from doing anything stupid.

  "What do you think you were doing, Weasel?!"  Hissed Draco.

  "Don't play stupid, Malfoy!  We know why you're here!  You're just spying on us, that's what!"  Ron answered back angrily.

  Draco glared.  "It's not because my dad's a Death Eater that I've chosen to side with him, you moron!  Here's the reason why I had to stay here!  My father disowned me when I refused to side with him!"

  The trio's eyes widened.  Ron looked gob smacked.

  "Why don't you start gloating now, Weasel?  Say that I have no pride in being a Malfoy anymore?"  Draco spat to Ron, brows furrowed and glaring at the ground.

  Ron seemed to think for a moment.  "I could say this…but…I won't.  It had to be difficult to choose between your family and your pride.  It was almost…courageous of you.  I'm surprised and impressed by your decision."  He finished, almost weirded out by his own words towards his supposed enemy, them sounding foreign in his mouth.

  Draco's head snapped up at his words and he looked uncertain as Ron lifted his hand for him to shake.  He shook back slowly, the fact of touching a Gryffindor willingly new to him.  Ron retracted his hand hastily and bent a little, whispering for only them to hear; "Don't tell anyone we just did that!"

  Draco resisted the urge to swipe his hand on his cloak and instead muttered back; "Only if you promise the same."

  He got an easy deal, while Hermione rolled her eyes at their childishness and Harry was left contemplating on the new turn of event.

*~*~*~*

  Since she knew Voldemort was only going to attack when the moon would be visible, she wandered inside the silent corridors of the castle.  The portraits were all empty, probable that their owner had fled to a safer part of the school, leaving their frames behind.

  It was really creepy when nobody was there.  Usually, this part of the castle would be bustling with children who had Transfiguration class with Mc Gonagall.  She was alone, wanting some peace and quiet before the storm.  She let her feet guide her, and soon she was unconsciously opening the door of the room of requirements.

  She sat in a corner and started to play with her power, creating little sparks of light to amuse herself.  It was fun at first, but she soon became bored and stopped, leaving her hands in her lap.  "It's boring, there's nothing to do…"  She said to herself.  'I miss the others…The others!'

  Her eyes illuminated with an idea and she willed the mirror of Neptune to come forth.  "Show me my friends."  She asked the gleaming mirror, but nothing happened.  She grunted and sighed exasperatedly.  She took out the Pluto time key from her pocket and put it on the handle of the mirror.  "Show me my friends!"

  There was a brief flash and soon she was looking at her scouts, who were in their turn gazing at her with wide eyes.  They could see her too, it seem.  They were looking at her as if she was in a mirror, and she smiled to them.  "It's great to see you all again, minna!  When I used Neptune's mirror, I didn't know I would be looking at the entire group!"

  Ami smiled gently.  "We do have our own lives, but we hold a reunion once every month at Rei's temple.  You just appeared at the right time!"  

  Soon, they all started to ask her questions about what she was learning and stuff, and Usagi was caught retelling the story of how she met Harry and how she learned to transform into an 'animagus' like her father.  Somewhere in the story, Luna interrupted her.  "So, what are you doing now?"  She asked, with her British accent.

  Usagi grimaced and bent her back forward.  "I'm caught in a stupid war between humans!  Can you believe it?  It's going to start tonight, and I don't have any kind of idea on when it's going to end."

  Haruka's head snapped up and she leaned on her hands.  "A war?  Do you need our help, Koneko-chan?"

  Usagi shook her head negatively and smiled sadly.  "It would be against the Fates.  I myself am not even supposed to be here.  I guess they tolerate me because I was originally born here.  I won't be able to do much, but I'll help as much as I can.  It scares me to think that Harry has to be the one defeating him, but I guess I have to trust in his power.  He's very strong, for a wizard I mean."  She added, sweatdropping.

  Soon, her fellow senshi started to leave, stating it was late enough.  The time between their 2 worlds was just different, and she had appeared when it was almost 5pm in their time, while it was almost 1pm in hers.  She said her goodbyes and let go of the mirror, which vanished with a flurry of water.

  She sighted and gazed at the grand-father clock in the back of the room.  Her mood became serious and she exited the place, determination and confidence written in her eyes.

*~*~*

  They were already in formation when she finally stepped outside. The giants were in the front line, covering the people.  The forest team stood in the shadows and the dragons were pacing impatiently behind.

  She began to walk up to them when Voldemort's army came out of the Forbidden Forrest, and some of them even entering through the main gates.  They formed a line, facing each other.  Good versus Evil, Light versus Darkness.  The 2 armies gazed at each other without advancing, still keeping their distances.

  Still, Usagi continued to march to her team.  Voldemort was at the head of his army, snickering darkly, causing the children who had decided to stay, and even the adults, to shudder at the raw sound.

  Hundreds of Death Eaters kept the werewolves at bay with magical chains, and the beasts were looking particularly starved and blood lusting because they kept pulling at the chains, snarling and howling.  Doing a swift look-over of their ranks, the dark army had about a thousand members, the hundred of werewolves not included.  Unfortunately, werewolves counted for almost 3 humans on their own because of their sheer strength, so she would have to remediate this fast.

  The atmosphere was heavy and dense.  The Dementors were screeching and rasping, their skeletal hands appearing from beneath their dirty rags.

  A firm hand on his shoulder made Harry tense, but he relaxed when he glanced at her.  The Order was beside him, including the Weasley children and Hermione.  Usagi raised her eyebrows and pointed at the giants, who each seemed to grip a large stick *more like tree -_-;* in their hands.

  Harry shrugged.  "I didn't even know giants possessed wands, it's new to me too."  He whispered to her.  She nodded and gazed at her team, composed of about 600 wizards and creatures, before gazing back at the dark army in front of them.

  It was dark, and silence dominated the area, with the exception of the growling werewolves and the dementors' rasping.  Voldemort was standing completely straight, and didn't show any signs of wanting to attack the first.  When the dark cloud that was hiding the glowing moon dissipated, though, he suddenly gave a roaring order; "REMOVE THE CHAINS!!!"

  Instantly, the magic chains which were restraining the werewolves disappeared and the beasts didn't loose their time.  They howled viciously and dashed towards them.  Gasps of terror came out of the people's mouths and she took it as her cue when Harry tried to move in front of the less powerful children in an attempt to protect them.

  She closed her eyes and concentrated hard.  Beads of sweat covered her brow and when Remus thought they would have to fight against the raging monsters, a tremendous quake shook the entire planet, as if a shock wave had hit it, making the werewolves stop promptly where they stood, disoriented by what was happening.

  As soon as it started, it stopped.  The beasts started to move again when they doubled over, howling in pain, a light golden glow surrounding their bodies as if something was forcing them to transform back.  Whatever it was, it sure did the job as hundreds of humans slowly took form in the werewolves' places.

  "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"  Screeched a not so happy, more like completely fuming Dark Lord, while his followers looked utterly clueless.

  Everyone from Hogwarts was directing their gazes to Usagi, but she was still chanting something under her breath.  A couple of seconds later, she stopped, sighed, and smirked in the direction of the sky.  Following her gaze, everyone soon gaped as the moon slowly disappeared; ¾, ½, ¼…

Without the light from the moon, darkness took over and the wizards soon had to use the Lumos spell to see well.

  "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!"  Obviously, Riddle had no idea what had caused this turn of event.

  Usagi chuckled darkly, gaining his attention.  "Haven't you ever heard of Lunar eclipses, Voldie?"

  Voldemort sneered and looked her over quickly, still trying to see better in the semi-darkness.  "Nobody mentioned an eclipse for today, girl!  Don't think you can fool me!"

  Usagi smirked, keeping an eye on the werewolves turned human, who were beginning to wake up.  "I already have, Voldie!  And of course no eclipse has been mentioned.  That's why I created one."

  Whispers broke through in amazement.

  "So the earthquake…"

  "Did she truly make the Earth spin faster to make it move between the sun and the moon?!"

  "What kind of power is this?!"

  She ignored them all and grinned menacingly.  "Oh, and one more, thing…The card with the Hogwarts crest drawn on the back?  It was me."

  Tom Riddle's eyes grew so large in such a short amount of time she thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets.  "you, yoU, yOU, YOUUU!!!"  He screamed his rage, and with it all hell broke loose.  The 2 sides clashed with an unknown fury, hexes and curses flying away like madness.

  The Dark Lord's gaze crossed her directly and they stood there, just looking at each other, unmoving, until she grinned at him and vanished from his view when someone passed in front of her.  He searched hysterically on all sides but she was probably gone to another part of the fight.

  He leered.  "I'll find you again…"  He cast a Crucio curse on an Auror who was running towards him, wand at the ready.  The poor man cried out in pain and fell on the ground, twitching and twisting.  Riddle sneered as if he was enjoying this, sidestepped the tortured Auror and he himself disappeared from view. 

  The dragons were trying to burn everything in their way but the Death Eaters had something else in mind.  They regrouped and cast multiple Crucios and Avada Kedavras on the enormous beasts.  They each fell on the ground, either dead or mortally wounded.

  Bane looked horrified, but still managed to regain his thoughts enough to avoid a stray hex.  "No, no, NO! It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"  He cried, kneeling beside one of the dead dragons.  He closed his eyes and murmured a prayer from his ancestors, a lone tear making its way down his cheek.

  A warm hand brushed his shoulder and he gazed at the emotionless rabbit.  "I admire your sense of loyalty, dear friend, but you also have to remember that they knew what they were getting in."

  Bane nodded and got up, giving one last glance at the magnificent animals.  "Still, it was as if they knew our plans and our allies and how to get rid of them…But how?"  He asked himself, growling in anger.  "Nothing works as it should have!" He said desperately.  

  Usagi's brow furrowed but she only hummed in response, before turning back to the battle.  "Take care of yourself, Bane.  Fight with your head, not your emotions, or you'll get killed.  I don't want that."  When Bane opened his mouth to thank her, she was already making her way through the crowd, making a glowing chain appear and using it to choke a Dementor who was trying to suck the soul out of a faint looking Seamus.

  Snape had a tough time defending himself.  Lucius Malfoy was doing everything possible to curse him.  "You traitor!  I can't believe I actually named you the godfather of Draco!  It's your fault I lost my son!  If it wasn't for you, he would be here fighting by my side!  CRUCIO!"

  Severus dodged just in time and sneered back.  "I didn't coax Draco into anything!  He chose on his own accord to fight for the right side!  IMPEDIMENTA!"

  Lucius counter-cursed the spell and soon they were fighting again, avoiding at the same time this or that spell.  The potions master was hit in the back by a Crucio and he fell on the ground, resisting the urge to yell in pain.  Lucius pointed his wand menacingly towards him and advanced slowly, smirking in victory.  "It's a pity you chose the wrong side, Severus.  I will have my son back.  AVADA-"

 His eyes widened suddenly and he fell on the ground, centimetres away from Severus' own body.  The potions master lifted his gaze and stared as Draco lowered his wand, standing behind his unmoving father.  "Snape has been more like a father figure to me than you've ever been."  He said to the dead corpse of his father.

  He then lend a hand for his godfather to get up.  Snape cringed painfully but still managed to stand straight.  He uncorked a small vial and drank it swiftly.  "Pain reliever potion?"  Draco asked, looking at the wild battle.  Snape nodded and they separated to fight on their own again.

  Losses were great on both sides.  The unicorns were using their horns to pierce through their enemies' body but their numbers were quickly diminishing.  A Death Eater had used a visibility powder on the Thestrals to make them visible and easy to get rid of.

  The spiders didn't have much luck either, them being more fragile, even with their size.  Grawp and Hagrid were still using their brute strength to hurt the enemies, but it wasn't easy being outnumbered.  The giants were beginning to create a line, probably to be less easy to curse while in a group.

  The members of the Order were fighting with all they had, and Usagi soon joined them.  She was running towards her father when somebody cried out; "Watch out to your left!"  She looked at her side and cursed her carelessness when a dark curse hurled towards her.  Her legs were frozen in place, she couldn't get away in time!

  The light was about to strike her when something knocked her out of the way, pinning her on the ground.  She opened her eyes to find…gleaming yellow eyes staring right back at her.  She untangled the fistful of long and soft fur she had gripped while falling and smiled to the wolf, which gave a small howl in return.  "Thanks Harry."  She whispered and got up, the wolf barking at her side.

  An annoyingly familiar laughing got their attention and the members of the Order and some aurors gazed back at their minister; Cornelius Fudge.  He was grinning darkly to them, making the people wonder what the hell was wrong with him.  "Isn't this cute, everyone?  The beauty and the wolf!"

  He laughed menacingly again and dread covered the good people's faces, while Dumbledore's eyes widened in disbelief.  "I've been wanting to get you back for everything you did to me, you know?  I hope you'll like THAT!"

  He stepped aside and Usagi's eyes widened in realization when it was too late.  The line of giants was standing beside where the minister once was, and pointing their wands at her.

  "SHIIIT!"  She cursed loudly, and pushed Harry on the side as they all attacked with the same ancient giant spell.  With the size of their wands and their magic combined, the magnitude of the blast was enormous.  She created a shield at the last second, but it didn't hold up as she thought it would.

  She hadn't had enough time to stabilize it and the blast destroyed her protection, hitting her full force and making her scream in agony.  She landed in a heap on her stomach several meters behind, unmoving.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mmmmm…Nasty cliffy, I know, but I'm trying to make the story as long as possible.

You all wanted a LONG chapter, well, here it is! ^_^

There's plenty of action! 

You probably all knew about Fudge being a bastard, but the giants?  HA! I got you! I couldn't hint every bad person, you know!  Keep a little mystery in all of this! ^__^

You know what to do to see more!  (Feh! I'm not THAT cruel…)

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Help this little writer to reach the 800s! ^_^;  Thank you!

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	26. Voldemort retaliates

Hope you'll like this chapter! *Feh! I don't have much to say today, don't I?*  ^_^;;;

Crystal-Winter     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Yadrianne     Bookcraze1553     Shards     InvisibleRain     Mayumi-8805

SylentMage     Hannah     Firelightz     solarmistress17     SachiNyoko     Lady Aya     Chibi-ami     Darkness     Alessandra

CrystalBlueSeraph     Henio     missdevilwench     Zaeria     Miranda Compton     Chibi Hikari1     Eternal Salior Earth

Koosei     Taiki     Shino Ryu     Hildi-chan     Light Angel     magiker17     MarsMoonStar     Krazi Pandi     

Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby     Lady Light     solider-of-darkness     Jewel     Water Angel1     Libby     Maiden Genisis     

AnimeGurl16     Erika7     Universal Moon     Angel     Xiao Xing     Black Lion

Imperial Saturn: Don't let stupid flamers get to you.  You're an excellent writer! ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 26: Voldemort retaliates

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  "SERENITY!!!"  Harry and Sirius cried out at the same time.  The ground where she had been projected was still lightly fuming with the dust the attack had created.  Around them, the battle still raged, but some pairs of eyes didn't pay attention.  The baleful laughter of Fudge brought them back to reality.

  "HOW COULD YOU?!"  Mad-eye Moody asked him, disturbed by the turn of event.  He and Dumbledore were about to raise their wands but 2 giants advanced beside the corrupted minister, looking down at them menacingly.

  "This is indeed disturbing, Cornelius.  Explain yourself."  Albus said, the twinkle in his eyes completely gone, only to be replaced by sheer seriousness.

  Fudge smiled slyly and took a few steps to them, shedding his cloak in the process.  He dumped it on the ground, exposing his left arm in the process.  Mad-eye reeled back along with a few other people who were witnessing the scene.

  "YOU BASTARD!!!"  Sirius had his wand up in no time and was cursing him.  The jet of light never reached the minister, though.  One of the giants put a shield spell up and Lupin made sure to restrain his friend stronger the next time.

  Fudge sneered and started to talk casually, fingering his wand.  "Oh, it's almost new to me, you know.  I wasn't always a Death Eater.  I've always contemplated on being one but I never got the guts to do it.  That is, until the girl" he jerked his head in the direction of the still unmoving rabbit "started to seriously butt in my issues.  She got in my way too much, so it's her own fault she pushed me out of my edge."  He cackled.  "Now, where were we?  Ah yes!  Hurt them!"  He ordered the giants.

  Before they could start their incantations, however, a faint voice wheezed through the air.  "Isn't it, with me, you have a, problem?"  The phrase was punctuated by several intakes of breath.

  All heads in the vicinity turned to the struggling rabbit.  Her legs were shaking with the sheer effort of standing up and Harry ran to her, helping her stand up.  "Are you ok?"  He asked her silently.  She smiled back to him and swatted him away when she regained her balance.

  "We have a score to settle, Fudge.  You and me, boy."

  The minister got an evil glint in his eyes and ordered the giants to step back.

  He raised his wand.  "You're on.  STUPEFY!"  She dodged, and winced, almost loosing her balance.  A couple of ribs had broken with the earlier attack and it had become hard to move and breathe.  It was taking too long for her to recuperate and she cursed her rotten luck.  She could only do so much right now.  She couldn't call on any more powerful attacks and felt the Silver Crystal starting to drain the energy from her heart to her ribs for the healing process.  She couldn't waist much energy, she just couldn't afford this.

  "JUPITER!  OAK EVOLUTION!"  The crackling thunder descended from the sky in a rush, surprising everyone with the sudden light it created.  The minister yelped as it came to him but sighed when 3 giants put up a shield spell once again.  They struggled, but there wasn't enough power behind the attack.

  "You cheater!  You said you were going to fight her alone!"  Yelled a fuming Harry.

  The minister just laughed at him.  "Since when does evil persons hold their promises, Potter?  EXPELLIARMUS!"

  Harry was caught off guard since the spell was speeding towards him instead of his girlfriend.  Unfortunately, Sirius saw it and sped towards Harry, getting in front of him at the last second.  He got blasted in the back and they both fell backwards hard on the ground.

  Sirius groaned and rolled off of the body of his godson, while the green eyed boy eyed him with worry.  "Sirius?  Are you ok?  Why did you do that?"

  His godfather chuckled weakly.  "Cause I love you, y'git! You're the only family I have left, beside Serenity and Remus."

  Cornelius sneered when he saw their interaction and lifted his wand again.  Before anyone could tell them to watch out, he felt himself be knocked over with a blast of freezing ice.

  "You animal!  You'll pay for what you did to my father!"

  Fudge tried to get up but he failed miserably, since the chunk of ice was now pinning him on the ground securely.  He cursed his idiocy under his breath.  He had concentrated his attention solely on the Potter boy and forgot Black's daughter.

  The air whipping around her became ice cold and her hair swished violently behind her.  Her aura started to freeze the grass below her, forming sharp, razor-like points about half her height and the need to take out her transformation locket for the first time in months increased exponentially.

  Finally, the need became too great.  She made it appear and pinned it securely on the front of her shirt.  It felt kind of odd to touch this item again, and she knew it was risky to use it here, but rules be damned.  "MOON ETERNAL!  MAKE-UP!"

  She felt rather than saw the bright light engulf her and the peace it created in her heart.  When the light subsided, Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Serenity Black once was.  Harry was almost drooling, while Sirius was trying to cover his godson's prying eyes, all the while gaping at her attire.

  She had always fought without transforming, so he wasn't accustomed to see her like this.  A chorus of 'Oh my's' could be heard, especially from Mc Gonagall, who had to dodge a Confundus charm while looking at Sirius' daughter.  Eternal Moon didn't waist any time, though.  Deciding to forget the stupid entrance speech, she took a step towards the pinned minister, only to have her way blocked by the giants.

  "I don't have time for this."  She growled.  She took out her Tier well before the giants could utter a word.  "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON!  THERAPY KISS!"  The people around them had to shield their eyes because of the light it created.  When Fudge reopened his eyes, he whimpered loudly and cowardly.

  The place where the group of giants once stood was now completely empty, save for a new patch of green grass that seemed to grow out of the burst of pure power.  "And now, it's your turn."

  Cornelius started to cry lamentably.  "No!  Please!  I'll give you anything you want!  Just don't kill me!"  He couldn't move, couldn't reach his wand which had fallen a few meters away from him.

  She sneered and lifted her Tier once again, but this time it shone a faint pale blue.  "MERCURY!  AQUA RAPSODY!"  An arch of ice hurled towards him and before he knew it, he was trapped in a prison of ice.  His terrorized, unmoving face made Tonks shudder.

  At one point, the crowd around them started to disperse when a dark cloaked person made his way to them.  He clapped his hands loudly and a maniacal laugh emitted from his throat.  Eternal Moon stood still and Harry stiffened at her side.  Soon, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and the other members of the Order came to their side and had their wand up, ready to stop a surprise attack.

  "You surely have a nice way of ending one person's life, Miss Black.  Very enjoyable indeed!  How good to finally be able to put a name on the one who ridiculed my army and captured my most trusted servant.  I must thank you, though, for riding me of Fudge yourself.  I never liked the bloke anyway.  He was too noisy and had started to take too much place and make himself comfortable in my presence.  But having him on my side sure had its conveniences.  I used him and learned quite a lot about you, you know.  I would have loved to have you on my side.  With your power, we could have ruled the world!  But alas, you made your intentions quite clear."  The Dark Lord hissed.

  Eternal Moon gripped her staff tighter and glared back.  "You're a monster, Voldemort!  You used Fudge to your advantage, and you don't even care for the ones who work for you!  Have you no heart at all?!"  She replied, eyes glinting, but she was totally out of breath.

  Voldemort cackled maliciously.  "A heart!?  Dear, you have no heart when you're an evil serpent!"  He took off his cloak and people gasped with horror.  Wine red eyes looked back at them with malice and his snake-like face shifted when he grinned darkly.

  Nagini stood still on his shoulder and hissed something.  Harry hissed back, balling his fists in anger.  Voldemort didn't look impressed at all, probably because of the Legilimency and the number of times he actually took a hold on Harry's mind before the boy could successfully block him off.

  "You're quite right, my friend" he started, talking to Nagini but not in Parseltongue.  "This girl will surely pose a problem, and we can't have her mess up our plans."

  Eternal Moon lifted her staff menacingly and stiffened, ready to strike at any moment.  Sirius was at her side in no time and glaring at the deranged man.

  "See, my pet?  That's what I meant.  We should stop her before it's too late.  After all, I AM winning here!"  He laughed like a maniac but stopped when Sirius interrupted him.

  "I wonder how the hell you'll be able to stop her, you freak!  She's virtually unstoppable!"  The proud father smirked and Moon's glare hardened.

  Voldemort cocked his head on the side speculatively.  "Hmm, it certainly looks that way.  But you have to remember I had Fudge on my side.  He told me quite precious information about your daughter, Black.  Like how she had troubles with Fate and Destiny and how she shouldn't even be here.  I decided to make a plan of action just in case.  I myself don't even know if it'll truly work.  But you know what they say; there's no day like today to find out!"

  Sirius growled and started to recite the Avada Kedavra when Voldemort murmured something under his breath.  To Remus's trained ears, it sounded suspiciously like 'Accio veil'.

  Suddenly, up in the air, the veil from the Department of Mysteries appeared as if it had come here at great speed.  Harry blocked his ears when he started to hear the mumbling from behind the veil.

  "They're mumbling louder than last time."  The people yelped when Luna Lovegood came behind them, a couple of scratches on her arms but no important injuries.

  "Mumbling?  I don't hear anything!"  Sirius denied, looking at her as if she was crazy.

  She arched an eyebrow back at him.  "Don't look at me like that!  Harry hears it too!  And by the look on Serena's face, she can hear it too."

  The dog animagus gazed at Harry and surely, his godson was trying to block his ears from something.  What made him look away was when his daughter suddenly took a step back, dread written in her face.

  "Serenity?  Are you o-" Something came out of the veil, making Sirius stop what he was saying.  2 shadows came out, still in the thick air, and placed themselves at each side of the dark archway.  One of them spoke loudly, but the language was completely foreign to them, and even to Albus.

  What was their surprise when the rabbit started to talk back to them in the same language.  She looked mad at something, but she was visibly shaking.  The conversation looked quite heated and it was visible that those 2 up there didn't appear to be friendly.

  Unexpectedly, the one on the right spoke in English when Usagi started to retaliate more viciously to their threats.  "Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, you are sentenced to be sealed away from this world!  You have broken many laws, and this is the last straw!  Not only have you come back to this world when you were supposed to stay in the other-"

 Usagi cut her off, seething.  "You're the idiots in all of this!  You made me reborn here!  It's your own fault!"

  The shadow started to speak again as if she had never been interrupted; "But you have also fought with your original powers, completely un-doing the perfect balance of this world and interfered with fights and battles that weren't yours to fight!  You are sentenced to be sealed away from this world, and nothing can undo our command!"

  Eternal Moon took another step back but raised her staff higher.  "I won't go away!  I refuse to!  MARS-!"  She stopped with a gasp when a black metallic chain hurled out of the veil and encircled one of her wrists, making her loose the grasp she had on her staff.  It fell on the ground and fluttered away in sparkles of light.

  It started to pull her, clinging loudly, and she desperately tried to pry it off, but to no avail.  She tried to anchor herself on the ground and it started to pull at her.  She struggled and shook her head, starting to panic.  "NO!  I don't want to go away!  You have no right to stop me!"

  Harry gripped her other hand and in a desperate attempt to free her, he used his wand against the chain.  She wasn't even touching the ground now, and she struggled to keep Harry's hand in hers.  The green eyed boy tried to destroy the chain again when another one blocked his way and made him loose his grip on her.

  The other chain came around her waist, making her wince.  Her crescent moon started to glow on her forehead and she struggled like the devil.  "I. DON'T WANT. TO GO!"  She was starting to cry in frustration and helplessness.  "HARRY!"  She extended her hands down to him but she was too high for him to reach.

  The shadows shook their heads.  A third chain wound itself around her broach securely and something cracked.  "AHHHHHH!"  She screamed in pain, before her eyes glazed over and her body went limp in the chain's hold.  She de-transformed and was left with bruises and gashes, along with tore clothes.

  "NOOO!  SERENA!"  Harry couldn't do anything, and no matter how many times Sirius or anyone else tried to free her with any spell they could think of, everything was simply absorbed by the veil.  Soon, she reached the veil and was slowly absorbed by the dark emptiness.

  She looked unconscious, limp and devoiced of life, her eyes glazed a dark, almost blackish blue.  No cries or screams of terror reached her ears as she was enveloped against her will in the void.  The shadows vanished and the portal closed, leaving nothing behind.  Not a single trace of the archway being there seconds before.

  "That was most definitely interesting!"  Said a speculative Voldemort, watching the terrorized face of the girl's friends and family with joy.  He chuckled, until this same chuckle became a full out sinister laugh.

 Harry got up from his kneeling position, tears coming down his cheeks, but he roughly swiped them away and gave his nemesis his most chilling glare.  Riddle shut up and took his position, which Harry quickly imitated.  "You'll pay for what you did!  IMPEDIMENTA!"  Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Dark Lord.

  Riddle quickly stepped aside and yelled "INCENDIO!"  Harry quickly retaliated with a Protego and it went on and on.  Dumbledore knew they couldn't be of any help for that battle, and despite what Sirius or Remus said, they just had to stay away and help the others instead, who were beginning to draw back.

  Losses were great on both sides, but it's the light side that suffered the most.  Because of Fudge, their plans had been destroyed and the number of dark servants was just too superior to theirs.

____________________________________________________________________________________

There you go, another chapter!  The next update will probably be Thursday, I'm still not sure.  I won't be able to finish next chapter Tuesday, I have a reunion with my job at 6pm Wednesday and I plan to go to the cinema with my dad to see the new movie 'The prisoners of time' or something along these lines on Thursday.  So bare with me, kay?  ^_^; 

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  Uh oh! Usagi's out of commission! What to do?  You'll find out next time!

I burst the 800s!  Whoopee!  *sniff!* You guys are the greatest! I know I must say this often but you're the ones who make me continue this story!  If you have any ideas or suggestions, or even questions, don't hesitate! ^_^

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW! _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	27. The secret door

Hi all!  Sorry for the long update! Some of you were very angry that I didn't update sooner! I spoiled you too much by updating twice a week…-_-;  Had a lot to do this week and I've been sick from Tuesday to Thursday. So I think you can understand that I didn't quite feel like writing.

Anyway, I think I surprised you guys good in the last chapter, haven't I? Good.  I didn't want to make this a cliché or something where Usagi would beat everyone up by herself.  *chuckle* Some of you were like;

'Huh? What the hell happened?!'

'NOOOO!  Usagi!'

'You better have a damn good reason for doing this! *growl*

*laughs* Yeah, I had good reasons, and everything was planned out.  Don't freak out, it'll all work out eventually.  Gotta keep you guys interested, don't I?  ^_^

Anyway, thanks to:

Lady Light     DevilWench     sailorsunandchildofthesun     MarsMoonStar     Miranda Compton     Setsuna-3000  

Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby     Yadrianne     InvisibleRain     Phoenix Lumen     Erika7     Alessandra     Lady Aya     Henio dreamwinds     Chibi-ami     Zaeria     Koosei     Imperial Saturn     Evil Sunshine     Shade     Krazy Pandi     Libby

AnimeGurl16     ii tyne ii     Universal Moon     midnight flame     unspoiledrini    Usagi no Megami     WaterAngel1

Hildi-chan     Kitty Kat-chan     Lissa14     Silver Bunny     Glendon Orne     Firelightz     anaraz    

Taiki: It will all make sense.  You'll see! ^_~ 

________________________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 27: The secret door

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  Hours passed, and nobody really knew what time it was.  Harry and Voldemort were still going at it, but they were clearly showing signs of fatigue.  They had separated once, because neither of them were apt at going at it anymore.  The Dark Lord had spelled himself better while Harry had taken a strong Pepper-up potion from professor Snape, who was still trying to maintain the werewolves at bay with the help of Bane and yes, even Sirius.

  Unfortunately, when Usagi had been taken away, the second the veil had disappeared, the eclipse had ended and the werewolves had come back.  Remus decided to transform at that moment to fight with the most vicious ones.  So that's why he was limping and taking a strong dose of healing potion.

  So there they were, the Boy-Who-Lived and Tom Riddle, having a face-off once again.  Harry had taken on a lot of Legilimen attacks and Severus was a lot easier to deal with than the Dark Lord.  Riddle grinned when he sensed that the boy was finally starting to back away.

  "MORSMORDRE!"  With a mighty cry, wand pointed towards the sky, he audaciously let the symbol of his victory appear.  The glowing skull comprised of green sparks took its place in the air and a snake slithered out of its mouth.  The dark mark, symbol of Voldemort's return, the symbol of his power.

  A lot of people cried with fright at the terrifying image in the sky while Harry tried to regain his momentum.  He took the opportunity as the Dark Lord was occupied elsewhere and shakily brought his wand at Riddle's height.  "P-PRIOR INCANTATO!" He staggered but the spell hit the unsuspecting Voldemort.

  The dome of power brought them in the air once again as their wands were tied with their same magic trail.  At this moment, the battle stopped altogether and awed and fearful eyes pinned themselves on the spectacle above.  The silvery mist formed and soon, all the persons which Voldemort had killed in the past resurfaced slowly.  Harry was panting madly and he could hear the strangled cries below as people sometimes recognized the ghosts of their beloved ones in the mist.

  Too soon came the time when Lily and James Potter appeared, at one another's side, gazing emotionlessly at the furious Dark Lord.  Sirius and Remus found each other and held on as if their lives depended on it.  "Oh. GOD! Lily…James…" was the only thing capable of going out of the dog animagus' throat.

  "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Voldemort shielded his gaze from the stare the Potters were giving him.  He hated it!  He hated them all!  As much as he wanted to make them stop, their gazes were still fixed onto him reproachfully.  He glanced at the boy, the stupid Gryffindor tenacity etched in his face, the disgusting courage and faith!  The only thing which crossed his mind is that he wanted no more than crush this faith into little pieces and make him see hell!  Tired of being deprived of his wand, he yelled the only thing capable of stopping this atrocity.  "DELETRIUS!!!"

  Harry was so concentrated on his task that he didn't see it coming.  He sensed Voldemort was panicking when he received the shockwave of the Deletrius.  Everything just collapsed on its own and they dropped on the ground.  Riddle screamed his rage and Harry didn't even see the curse coming his way in a mighty blast of angry power.  He fell on the ground and screamed in agony as the Crucio curse did what it was meant to do.

  "HARRY!"  Sirius tried to reach his godson but he bounced off an invisible wall and fell back on the ground.  "Shit! What is that?!"

  Lupin put his wand where Sirius had collided in the first place and a barrier of magic appeared wherever the wand was touching it.  "He thought of everything.  Voldemort put up very powerful wards around them.  We can't enter."  He gazed at Albus but the old man sadly shook his head negatively.

  Then, they realised something.  Everything was silent.  Sirius' head spun so fast it almost cracked.  Harry was lying unconscious in front of Riddle, who in turn was gazing at him maniacally.  He wasn't moving, just staring at Harry, and that was troubling Sirius even more.  

**_*Department of Mysteries*_**

  The corridors were empty.  No one.  No sounds. Maybe except…the sound of his shoes thumping on the floor.  He rubbed his scar and continued to walk around with no particular purpose.  He had the vague impression of letting everyone down, but why?

  His feet lead him where the veil once stood.  Nothing.  His body shook all over and he let himself fall on the floor, his soundless sobs echoing quite loudly in the empty and deserted place. He didn't know just how long he stood there, not really remembering why he was here or why he cried.  Maybe not why he cried but for whom did he cry.

  Why was everything so complicated?  After a while, he lost track of time, his gaze wandered aimlessly around the room.  That map of the constellations? Why did it make him shake when he looked at it?

  He walked to it and took it from the wall.  "Sirius, the dog constellation?"  Harry asked himself.  Sirius?  Where did he hear this word before?

  Many more papers were stacked unceremoniously on the desk in front of him and he looked at them with little interest, until a map of this solar system caught his eyes.  "The mystery of the birth of our solar system?  Jeez, those guys who work here have a lot of questions on life…"  He muttered, and he humphed, letting the papers he was holding fall on the ground.

  He let himself fall on the floor in his turn and seemed to be waiting for something.  But whatever that something was, it was taking its damn long time to come.  He sighed loudly and kicked some papers aside.  He stopped all movements, though, when the part of an image caught his eyes.  It seems to be shining more than the other images, and he didn't know why his heart was beating so fast, almost as if it wanted to jump out of his ribcage.

  He scattered the papers away and took the loose sheet in his hands, gazing at it as if it was his most treasured possession, or the find of the century.  No markings, nothing, except the image of a round silvery circle.  His eyes were captivated by it.  'Moon.'  Was the only word his brain provided for him, and the past events came tumbling down on him like a tsunami.

  "Oh no!"  He choked, another set of tears making their way down his cheeks.  "Serenity…"  He wanted no more than join her, live happily with her and his family.  With Sirius, and Remus, and…But now, there wasn't anything to do.  But he wanted to see her again, so much!  He would do anything!  'ANYTHING!"  His mind screamed.

  The room suddenly rotated around itself and he soon found himself staring at the door, the damned mysterious and forbidden door that was containing his supposedly 'hidden power'.  It hadn't changed a bit since the last time he saw it.  The same unnatural green glow still emitted on the other side of the locked door, only letting a thin glow pass below the door.

  He was captivated by it.  He crawled to it on his knees as if the sudden movement of getting up would make it disappear and his hand stopped just before touching the doorknob.  Maybe he would see her if he opened it!  Or maybe he could die.  But what did it matter? A life without Serenity wasn't a happy life to live anyway.  He shrugged.  He was about to touch the doorknob when a faint voice made him freeze.

  "It's locked, you know."

  It was almost mocking him!  He turned around and rubbed his eyes.  Was it him or was there really a ghost in front of him?

  The 'ghost' chuckled weakly and gazed at him sadly.  "Hello, Harry.  I'm Setsuna, better know under the name Sailor Pluto.  I'm one of Serenity hime's guardians."

  Harry cut her off, seething.  "You, a guardian?!  You must be joking!  Just look at what happened!"  

  Setsuna bent her head, defeated.  "There wasn't anything we could do…But, maybe…"  Her yes sparkled in his direction for an instant, but it vanished as soon as it came.

  "What?  MAYBE WHAT?!"  Harry was desperate.

  The apparition sighed.  "The other guardians have given me enough power to awaken her, but it could be dangerous, Harry.  She is not entitled to become her ultimate self, Cosmos, in many, many years from now.  It could do anything, if she breaks free of Fate and Destiny's binds.  We have to place our fate in you…"

  Harry nodded with the utmost seriousness.  "I will do anything for her, even if it kills me in the process."  Setsuna nodded and made a small key appear.  She was about to put the key in the keyhole when Harry screamed in pain, rubbing his scar roughly.  Pluto gasped and dropped the key.  The green glow on the other side of the door was getting stronger and scarier by the second!  What was happening in the real world!?

**_*Hogwarts*_**

  Sirius kept pounding on the ward but nothing worked.  A good 20 minutes had passed since Harry had lost consciousness and Voldemort finally got up from his kneeling position.  He took a big breath and lifted his wand.

  "Let no one forget that day, that day when Lord Voldemort killed the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Die-In-The-End!"  He gave a loud crooked laughter and let the curse's power flow through his wand, which became a vivid, deadly green.

  "AVADA KEDAVRA."

_  ***Department of Mysteries***_

  "Fuck."  Setsuna cursed for the first time in her life and fumbled to get the key in the hole.  Harry limped towards the door and as soon as he thought the green light from the other side would kill him on the spot, Pluto got the door to finally open.  There was a huge burst of power and he was sure he wasn't in the Department of Mysteries anymore.

  **_*Somewhere*_**

**__**

_  Empty eyes flickered in the darkness of the veil.  Her hand moved a little but either than that, nothing.  In her mind, a light appeared and disturbed her peace.  She kept screaming at it to go away and leave her alone but it only shone brighter and she shielded her eyes.  She screamed, and screamed, but eventually, the light became too strong.  Something broke up in a loud crash, but she wasn't even sure of what it was when her mind became blank and all her power flowed freely around her._

**_*Hogwarts*_**

  The lime green light reached him and no one could do anything about it.  Ron and Hermione dropped on the ground and let tears fall from their eyes freely as Sirius and Remus kept pounding and yelling in disbelief.  The curse hit Harry on the spot and Voldemort laughed darkly in pure joy, that is until a scream loud enough to wake the dead emitted from the Boy-Who-Lived's throat, surprising the Dark Lord and everyone around him.

  Harry's body shook and the green light shot up in the sky, forming a ball of magic.  It was truly an impressive thing to watch! Voldemort stood stunned as his own wave of power divided in 2, also linking up with the green ball of energy.  So now, Riddle and Harry were both bounded to it, forming a neat triangle.

  The green ball expanded, until the veil quivered and appeared.  There seemed to be various yells coming from the inside, until both shadows exited the void in a hurry, trying to seal back the portal, but to no avail.  A sound of breaking chains and enraged scream was the only warning they got until a being covered in a bright silver aura burst out of the veil in a flash.

  By this time, Harry had opened his eyes and was sitting up, looking at the being with apprehension.

  A graceful glowing hand extended towards the 2 shadows and a blast made them scream in agony, before the veil vanished and they disappeared.  Sparkles fell down the sky, the only proof that there had been an attack seconds before.

  The silver glow started to retract towards the being's back and out of nowhere, large silver wings sprouted from her back.  The glow vanished, leaving a clear view for everyone to see who it was.  "HOW CAN IT BE?!  SHE GOT KILLED!"  Voldemort shouted in disbelief and rage.

  Sirius smiled widely in happiness, seeing that his daughter was ok after all.  But she still floated up there and showed no signs of coming down, instead opting for gazing at the new strange environment.  Silver eyes glanced emotionlessly around and locked themselves on the forest nearby, until they continued to roam far away in the distance.  Long silver hair swirled around with the calm wind.

  Down on school grounds, curious eyes gazed at the form before them.  Why wasn't she doing anything?  Didn't she know that there was a battle to fight? A Death Eater panicked below from the stillness of things and launched a blasting curse at her in desperation.

  The spell hit some kind of violet shield and vanished, and she didn't even budge.  However, this same death Eater was still looking in the sky when something sharp and pointy pierced through him.  His eyes widened and it took him time to find out she wasn't in the air anymore, but right behind him, sword in hands, and blood running down the blade.

  He coughed up blood and looked at her in disbelief, while she was staring at him emptily, no traces of being fazed whatsoever by what she had just done.  He fell on the ground with a thud and his eyes closed for the last time.

  Everyone in her vicinity, dark servants more than the people from the light side, backed away in fright and speechlessness.  Voldemort growled and took a few steps towards her.  "You!  How did you come back? How dare you kill my servant?!"  He stopped walking and froze when she turned her empty gaze to him.

  She cocked her head on the side and let her sword hang limply in her hand.  "Who are you?"  This simple question left everyone unable to talk and answer.  The people from the light side quickly yelped and backed away.

  Sirius gazed at his daughter with concern.  "Wha do you mean; who are you?  Serenity, this is Voldemort!  He's our enemy!"

  She didn't even make a move to acknowledge her 'father', and Harry bent his head down, fisting his hands.  "It's no use, Sirius.  Pluto warned me something like this might happen.  She doesn't remember a thing!  She doesn't remember us!  She's become Cosmos, it's too late."  He finished lamely.

  Voldemort snickered.  "She doesn't remember a thing?  Let's not waist this opportunity, shall we?"  He motioned the werewolves behind him.  "GET HER!"

  Harry gasped as the werewolves savagely ran to her, howling and growling.  "NOOO!!!  YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"  But it was too late.

  Cosmos took a step back and the moment one of the beasts was about to bite her, she fisted her hand and cried out; "WORLD SHAKING!!!" The attack quickly disintegrated everything on its path, leaving a deep crater and no more werewolves.  A third of the Forbidden forest was destroyed, along with a good part of Hogwarts grounds.

  She snarled and made a tall silver staff adorned with wings appear out of thin air in her hands.  "How dare you attack me!  All who have the nerves to take on the ruler of the stars will perish by my hands!  DIE!  COSMIC REVOLUTION!!!"

  The last thing Harry saw was the bright light that engulfed them all.  "Serenity!"  He called out in despair.

   Voldemort stepped back in denial.  "This wasn't how I planned my victory!"

  This was the last thing they said, before everything went blank.

________________________________________________________________

 Is the battle over?….duh. But what is going to happen? Did Cosmos destroy the Earth?  He! He!  You'll see in the next chappie! ^_^

I apologize again for the late update! _   SORRY!  *bows ten times*   Gomen!

I'm very happy you like the story!  I never thought I would even near 27 chapters…^_^;  I wanted to make a shorter story and look at what happened! What's going on with me? Can't I write shorter stories? Man, I think it'll be hard if I ever try a one-shot someday! ^_^;;;   I was also thinking about taking a story break for a couple of weeks but I don't think that's a good idea…I don't really need death threats right now! *sweatdrops heavily*

Anyway!

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	28. The end of the school year

Hi all!  I'm very happy!  I got more than 900 reviews!  That is sooo bloody fantastic! ^__^

Let's get straight down to business, shall we?  I noticed some of you didn't get why Cosmos was so emotionless and all.  From my point of view, there's a simple explanation: Her scouts only gave her half of her powers, and this boost wasn't meant for her to transform like that.  And anyway, it wasn't really her time.  So, call this a premature transformation.  It's bound to have nasty side effects, ne?  But Usa-chan's still in there, don't worry! ^_~ 

So now, on to the thank yous! : 

MarsMoonStar     Mayumi-8805     Jessica     Setsuna-3000     Yadrianne     Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby     Zaeria

Krazi Pandi     Queen Diamond     Universal Moon     Henio     Light Angel     Lady Aya     Alessandra     Lady Light

Sailorsunandchildofthesun     Hildi-chan     Kitty Kat-chan      anaraz     Devil Wench     Miranda Compton     Libby

InvisibleRain     Koosei     MoonPhoenixChik     Prophetess of Hearts     ii tyne ii     Imperial Saturn     Water Angel1     

Taiki     magicker17     Silverpaws the silver Nukachu     Hellish Kitten     Usagi no Megami     Ishtar     Glendon Orne 

Hikari-kage     Chibi-ami     loveandpeace     AnimeGurl16     CrystalBlueSeraph     OhioGrl-HPFan     Eternal Salior Earth

______________________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 28: The end of the school year

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  "Ugh!"  A disgruntled grunt, a furrowing of eyebrow.  He tried to open his eyes, but damn!  The light was way too bright.  He felt queasy.  Everything smelled wrong, well, not wrong, but way too clean.  He knew that smell.  By all the hushed voices around him, sometimes whispering his name and some 'he's finally awakening!' he knew he was in a bloody hospital.  Or something along those lines.

  'Why aren't I dead?  Didn't Cosmos kill us all?  What happened to Voldemort?'  His thoughts were running 200 miles per hour, and when a major headache began to have its way with his brain, he decided to groan and simply stop thinking for the moment.

  He felt something slid down in his throat and the damn reflex to swallow arose before his instincts could tell him to reject the foul tasting liquid.  He felt his insides turn to mush as sleep took him again.

*~*~*

  When he awoke for the second time, it was Sirius who was in his vision.  The dark haired man brought a hand to his forehead, before muttering something and tilting his head a little.  "Hey buddy!"  He started silently, a wisp of a smile on his lips.  "You must have one heck of a headache.  Drink this, it'll help you focus."

  He tilted the goblet and Harry had to grimace at the taste.  The good thing was, his headache was gone almost instantly, but he still grimaced and Sirius handed him a glass of water, while chuckling.  "I know how you feel!  They gave me the damn same potion when I awoke.  It tastes like shit, but at least it does the job."

  Harry nodded and gave him back the empty glass.  He tried to sit up, but his head started to do the merry-go-round and he groaned.  Sirius helped him to sit up gently.  "Don't move too much.  The last battle took a lot from you."

  Harry glanced at him.  "How-" He coughed a little and rasped his throat while Sirius patted him on the back.  "How long have I been asleep?"

  Sirius gave him a half smile.  "About 2 weeks.  We're in January and school has started again.  We're in St-Mungo's hospital for wizards."

  Harry seemed to think for a moment before he asked; "What happened?  Are there a lot of injured people?"

  The dog animagus seemed to be adamant about answering this question but he sighed and slumped in his chair.  "We don't know what happened.  The personnel of St-Mungos found us on Hogwarts ground the day after.  Everyone was unconscious, but no one had died.  We were all in perfect shape, no signs of injuries and all…The area was completely destroyed, though, and all the Death Eaters and Dementors had perished, along with Voldemort.  Everyone who we thought were dead was healed, so there aren't any losses at all."

  He put his head in his hands when he saw the questioning gaze Harry gave him, his green eyes shining with hope.  "And Serena?"  He asked so silently Sirius had to strain his hearing.

  Out of nowhere, Sirius hugged Harry to his chest tightly, trembling slightly.  He took a shuddering breath and whispered; "She wasn't anywhere.  We searched and searched, I went to the manor where I had journeyed a couple of month when we returned here, and there wasn't any trace of her there.  We don't know what happened, we don't know why we've been spared.  I thought for sure she was going to kill us all.  I don't know, Harry, I really don't!  I just hope she wasn't taken back to the veil.  We'll continue our search, Harry.  But I just don't know anymore."

  This fell on Harry's heart like a ton of bricks and he gripped his godfather back tightly enough to hurt if Sirius wasn't such a strong person.  He didn't say anything, just soaked Sirius' shirt with his tears, while his godfather was doing the very same on his shoulder.

  They didn't notice the door shutting silently behind them, and the sad faces of Remus, Ron, and Hermione.

*~*~*

   While he's been greeted back as a hero and almost worshipped, he turned down all attention.  He went back to school 2 days after waking up and being cleared by the mediwizards.

  Sirius was with him all along, and while they continued their search for days and days on end, it didn't help one bit. Almost everyone had lost hope, except the ones who had known her the best.  But even Harry and Sirius had their limits.  Dumbledore had asked them to stop searching after they had gotten sick from lack of sleep.

  Harry had buried himself under tons of work to try to forget a little about Serena.  His school grades had improved greatly but still, his heart was crying.  Even Snape was trying to be more sympathetic with him in class.  Sirius had taken the habitude to help Remus in DADA so he could at least see Harry in his classes.

  The days passed and they became weeks, which became in their turn, months.

  It was soon time for graduation.

  Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder, making him jump a little.  "Ya ready, mate?"  Piped up Ron, all dressed up for the occasion, wizard hat and all.  Harry nodded back almost tiredly and followed him outside.

  Blossoms and green leaves had taken the snow's place.  With a lot of work, Hogwarts grounds had become presentable again, and spring was doing the rest of the work.  They were in June, and the sun had come back, along with a warm breeze.

  Because of the nice temperature, Dumbledore had insisted they do the ceremony outside.  He had arranged several tables, 4 amongst them being the graduate's tables; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor.  There were also many tables full of proud parents, even the muggle ones, one with many reporters for different journals, and some of the ministry people, along with the new minister; Arthur Weasley.

  A shock, surely, and a raise in the pay check.  Percy was flabbergasted…And had implored mercy from his father for his stupid behaviour.  Luckily, Mister Weasley was a good man and had accepted the excuses.  He had also changed a lot of things in the ministry, and all good changes seeing the mood of his employers.

  "I can't believe this day has finally come!  All the hard work has finally paid off!  I've even got a job offer in the ministry of magic!  Can you believe it?"  Hermione said, all happy and giddy.

  Ron rolled his eyes.  "Yes, Hermione.  You only said so about a thousand times since yesterday."

  Hermione pouted at Ron and Seamus continued; "It's true though about our school year being over.  Hell!  We're not even gone yet and I'm already feeling nostalgic!"  Neville could only nod positively to his statement.  They were about to begin the ceremony, so they quickly went to their seats while the parents scampered to their own tables.

  The teachers and ministry official's tables were on a slightly higher platform, so that everyone could clearly see and hear them.  There was a line of proud aurors behind the teacher's table, cloaks fasten on and hoods up.  Being an Auror didn't mean to show themselves for everybody to see, but at least they were present and doing their duty.

  Dumbledore got up and started his speech.  "'Tis another ending school year, but only the beginning for those new graduate witches and wizards.  This year has been most difficult, and losses were great, but those who are here today will never forget the day when the Dark Lord's reign of terror finally fell.  The new graduates will surely find a way to make us proud and protect our new found peace, by working together for a better future."

  Dumbledore paused and there was some applause and flashes while the reporters took pictures.  "The ceremony will be simple.  When I call your name, you will come in the front to receive your official wizarding diploma.  You will not necessarily be called by alphabetical order, so always be prepared for when your name is called.  The diplomas will be given to you by your Head of House.  Thank you."

  Everyone applauded while the Headmaster took the name scroll.  With each name, a round of applause started.  There were a lot of people to name, and it took a while for the third of students to be named.  It seemed Dumbledore had purposely thought about naming the students who had stayed to fight in the last when he began again;

 "You all probably know by now that the students left to name are all those who participated in the battle or have contributed to it by any other means.  Some of them had to take hard and drastic decisions" he paused and glanced at Draco Malfoy" and some of them defended the school with all their might.  I would like a big round of applause for them."

  A wave of clapping hands and whistles and happy cries was heard.  Dumbledore started to name them again and finally, after Draco, Ron and Hermione, when everyone *almost everyone* had been named, Dumbledore paused again.  Almost everyone.

  There was only one final person to name, and Harry didn't dare to look at anywhere but his table.  He could feel hundreds of glances towards him and he hated it.

  "Finally, there is only one student left on my scroll.  The one who has proved that with courage, nothing is impossible; Harry Potter."  There was a short total silence, and then the massive applauses and flashes of the cameras started.

  He wanted to get sick.  His stomach was protesting about getting up, but Dean pushed him towards the front table where Mc Gonagall was waiting patiently and proudly for him.  He locked his gaze with Remus, who flashed him a proud smile, and immediately turned his gaze to his godfather.  He was smiling softly to him and Harry gave him the same wisp of a smile back.

  He marched up the steps slowly whilst the crowd was still roaring with joy.  He walked behind the teacher's table where Minerva was waiting for him.  He accepted the scroll and thanked his professor swiftly, avoiding meeting her gaze as much as possible.

  He was starting to walk away when an Auror suddenly gripped his robes, stopping him in the process.  "So, you're Harry Potter."  Said an inquisitive voice from under the hood.

  In an instant, Sirius was up, chair falling back with a thud and wand in hand.  This sudden movement made people calm down and look strangely in the front.  Moody took of his own hood and growled, while his magic eye was spinning wildly in its socket.  "What the bloody hell are you doing?!  Let go of the boy and get back to your rank immediately!"

  The hooded figure chuckled.  "Why should I? I don't belong in that rank anyway!"

  Instantly, all wands were pointed to the person, who slowly let go of Harry's robes and put his hands in the air in mock surrender.  "Jeez! You guys sure are quick at drawing your sticks!  Don't you guys think they're all a little too nervous?"  The person said, taking off his hood in the process.

  Snape raised his eyebrows when the 'guy' proved to be clearly female.  She looked like a guy but her features were too feminine to be those of a man's.

  Arthur furrowed his brows.  "Who are you?!  You're not an Auror!"

  The strange woman rolled her eyes.  "No duh, Sherlock!"  With a quick move of the wrist, a sharp gust of wind made them loose their grips on their wands.  She chuckled while they fumbled to get their rolling wands from the ground and they heard other snickers.  6 other 'Aurors' took off their own hood and raised their eyebrows in mockery.

  "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"  Moody ground out.  None of them were Aurors from the ministry and by the looks of things, nobody knew them.

  Harry had enough.  Nobody seemed to know them, and since the others were still fumbling with their wands, he decided to take action.  He brandished his wand and pointed it menacingly towards the one who had gripped his robes in the first place.  "Are you an enemy?  I won't let you hurt anyone!"  He hissed angrily.

  Even with the wand pointed between her eyes, she smirked to him and bent a little, examining him with a raised eyebrow.  "He's a feisty one, isn't he?  I think I like him already!"

  One of the other 6 girls, a woman with see green hair tried to hide a giggle.  "You should stop pestering him!  He looks angry enough already!"

  The one with short dirty blond hair smirked and stepped back, leaving more space for Harry.

  "True, his aura is raging at the moment."  This came from a younger girl's mouth and Lupin shuddered at her glacial tone of voice.

  One with short blue hair put a finger on her shin and seemed to think for a moment.  "Well, we kind of interrupted their ceremony; it's quite understandable for them to be wary of us.  Especially after the battle they were in a couple of months ago."  She finished in a very wise voice.

  The one beside her snorted loudly and impatiently.  "Bah!  It's nothing!  And are you sure he's ok for…you know."  She asked with a glare in Harry's direction, brushing her black hair behind her shoulder.

  She got a slap in the back by a very tall female with a ponytail.  "Chill out girl!  Control your temper!" Was the only thing she said.  The black haired girl looked at the brunette with a murderous look and the happy looking blond one giggled wildly, getting her friend's attention.

  "You don't have to worry, you guys!  She chose him herself, and I can see why!"

  Harry and Sirius growled with impatience and the green eyed boy took a step forward, threatening those weird girls more seriously.  "I'm warning you!  Tell me who you are and what you want with me or I'll stun you!"

  The boyish girl gave a mock pout and faced her friends.  "Here we are, having travelled a long way just to give him a present for finally ending his school year and he's threatening us!"

  Harry eyed them warily while Remus frowned.  'A gift?'  He thought.  Before he could voice out his question, a soft giggle resonated through the air, making everyone turn around at the end of the student tables.

  A cloaked person advanced slowly towards them and immediately, the 7 odd girls in the front bowed down on their knees.  "We were waiting for you, highness.  Welcome."  Said the one with aquamarine hair, smiling softly to the still cloaked person.

  In an instant, all wands were pointed at the mysterious figure.  Dumbledore frowned, his eyes loosing the usual sparkles.  "Who are you?  Another person who wants to conquer the world?  What business do you have here?"  He asked with a powerful and stern voice.  His aura reeked of strong magic but the hidden person only giggled again.

  "My, my!  What a way to treat Harry's gift!"  It was the same boyish girl who smirked at Dumbledore.

  Another giggle.  "With the way you made your entrance, Haruka, I'm not surprised they acted this way!  You could've introduced yourselves more properly, you know!" said the one under the cloak, and Harry and Sirius's eyes got bigger by the second.

  "You know me, Hime-sama.  I love grand entrances!"  The one called 'Haruka' replied good naturedly. 

  The mysterious figure shook her head in reprimand.  "Yes, I know.  Unfortunately."  A white, feminine hand reached out from under the long sleeve of the cloak and took of the hood, only to have plenty of long, silky hair spill on the ground.  There was a collective gasp when everyone got a good look at the young woman.

  "Serenity?"  Came the shocked and whispered response from Sirius, while Harry's wand clattered loudly on the stage, forgotten.

______________________________________________________________________________

Finally, another chapter done.  I'm having quite a bit of difficulty to find time to write these days.  I went to see the movie 'Timeline' (Prisonniers du Temps) with my dad Tuesday, and it ROCKS!!!!!   It's a must-see!  I was on the edge of my seat all the time!  ^___^

Good!  Sere-Hime is back! You'll know what happened in the next chapter when she kinda went crazy in chappie 27.  I'm sure all of you thought they were going to float in 'the void' for a while!  Admit it! (Call it the void, the limbo, the empty space…whatever.  The floating stuff where they see flashbacks.)  Ha! Got you! ^_^

I want to see reviews, people! Lots and lots, and lots, and lots……and lots, and lots….Well, you got the point…^_^;;;

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	29. The return

Hi! ^_^  This chapter will be shorter than the others, so I'm sorry in advance.  Also, there's an important message at the end of this chapter, so you better read it. (AN: No, I'm not taking a break from this story. ^_^;;; Don't fret!)  

As always, thanks to: 

MarsMoonStar     SylentMage     Queen Diamond     Crystal-Winter     Mayumi-8805     Ancient-Legend     AnimeGurl16

Lady Light     Jessica     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Yadrianne     Lissa14     Darkness     Krazy Pandi     DevilWench 

Sere     Jordan     Universal Moon     Miranda Compton     Lady Aya     Henio     anaraz     Kitty Kat-chan     Tsukinobiki

Imperial Saturn     Talum     ii tyne ii     Jenn     loveandpeace     Chibi-ami     Mavan     Koosei     Alcandre     Zaeria

Hildi-chan     Angel     Ishtar     MoonPhoenixChik     Silver Bunny     Shi dragon     SurfAngel      Jewel     Shannan     Rosalyn     Setsuna-3000     InvisibleRain     Libby     Firelightz     LiL Elf     Taiki     BashfulC     

_________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 29: The return

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  Harry's wand rolled on the platform until it fell on the grass below.  Silence reigned over and Usagi fidgeted uncomfortably with the situation.  She picked the stick up and extended her hand towards Harry.  "You should be more careful with your wand, it's a precious thing."  She said silently, adverting her gaze.

  It was a lame thing to say, but coming back here when she had almost killed them all months ago was really getting on her nerves.  When she still received no response, she smiled sadly and turned around, ready to go back to her dimension.

  She didn't even had the time to take one step that Harry and Sirius both had her in a hug-lock.  Sirius was in the front while Harry was hugging her from the back.  She took a shuddered breath and leaned back into Harry, while tightening her hold on her father.

  "Don't go.  Don't ever go away again, my baby."  Serena closed her eyes tightly while her father whispered those words to her.  She felt tiny butterfly kisses on her nape and shoulders and a tear rolled on her cheek.  Harry.  He was forgiving her for going away.  She truly didn't deserve them.

  With that thought, her whole body relaxed but with the stress she had been in these past couple of months, she fell unconscious in their arms, her legs giving away under her.  Godfather and godson both gasped as they felt her slip away and they lowered her to the ground.

  This made everyone jump out of their daze and made them start to talk animatedly, sometimes pointing at her.

  "Serenity?! Sere baby!  What's going on?"  Sirius started to panic while Harry's grip tightened on her mid section.  The dog animagus felt an insistent tap on his shoulder and started to protest when the short blue haired girl kneeled in front of his daughter.

  He growled and in an instant Snape and Lupin were at his side.  The girl only smiled softly and put her hand on Usagi's forehead.  "No fever.  She probably was too exhausted to stand up anymore.  She only needs to rest."

  There was a low hum from behind and Mercury turned to Uranus.  "Poor thing hasn't slept in months; I can understand why she's suddenly so tired."  The wind senshi said.  She moved to take her princess in her arms but Harry blocked her way while Sirius took her himself, scowling.

  "I'LL bring her to the infirmary if you don't mind."

  Uranus raised her eyebrows.  "Possessive, aren't we?"  She smirked at Harry while Sirius was already on his way to the school, people making way for him to pass.

*~*~*

  After a heated debate between Mme Pomfrey and Ami, concerning whom should look after Usagi, the Order members and the senshis stayed behind in the infirmary while the other were still celebrating in the Great Hall.

  Sirius and Harry were talking silently in their corner when Ron approached them, a hand behind his head.  "Um, Sirius?  I was wondering…You've been living in Serena's world for a year, so how is it you didn't recognize her guardians?"

  Sirius scowled, which made Ron fidget on his spot.  "Because, Mr. Weasley, I never met them in her world.  There's only one senshi I've met and she's probably the most annoying of them all."

  Harry raised his eyebrows and gazed at his godfather.  "Are you talking about Pluto?"

  Sirius glanced at him speculatively.  "You've met her, Harry?"

  The Boy-Who-Lived-Again snorted.  "Yeah.  She's the one who opened the secret door in the Department of Mysteries for me.  You know, the one which was supposed to hide my true power?"

  Sirius nodded and was about to say something when a mist formed in the room.  An old looking door appeared and while the wizards had their wands pointed at the ready, the senshis didn't flinch one second.

  Pluto came out and the mist disappeared along with the door.

  "Speaking of the devil…"  Sirius growled, while Harry kept the senshi in his line of vision.

  "So Pluto, are the reparation finished?"  Mars asked to the senshi of time.

  Setsuna nodded and made her key staff disappear.  "Yes.  It took time but they are complete.  The damage we did by forcing our way in this dimension and then getting her out of here while she was about to destroy everything…it took a lot out of the Gates."

  In a flash, Sirius was in front of her.  "What do you mean?  What happened when she got out of the veil again?  And why in the world is her hair that color?"  He said forcefully, ignoring Mars's grumbling in the background.

  Pluto gave a sad smile towards her princess and sat on her bed, fingering the long locks of silky hair.  "You have to understand, Mr. Black.  Usagi-hime is not an ordinary senshi.  While we have our own planetary power, she has the power to possess them all.  Fortunately, it isn't meant to come out just yet.  She didn't remember you when she transformed because she wasn't supposed to become her true self just yet.  So her body badly reacted to the great burst of power.  You see, Cosmos is a gentle being in reality.  Hard sometimes, true, but she is wise and would never attack the innocent blindly.  And to become Cosmos, we must first die, us, her senshi."  She stopped, letting all of this sink in.

  Sirius fisted the nearest table in impatience, making everyone jump up with the sudden movement.  "That doesn't answer my question!  What happened when she transformed!  Where did she disappear?  Did she go back to the veil?!"

  Harry put a hand on his shoulder and Sirius sat in a chair, venting his frustration.

  "Please continue."  Harry said evenly, impressing his fellows by his manners and his calmness, a thing which Sirius totally lacked of.

  The time senshi nodded and smiled softly.  "She was about to destroy everything…and when I say everything, I mean the entire planet."  She cast an annoyed and very serious look at Trelawney who snorted quite loudly at that.  The teacher saw the look and gulped, understanding that the red eyed scout wasn't in the mood for jokes.

  "We felt the burst of power throughout the dimensions and as you know, she was the one who held the transportation key.  It wasn't easy, but we concentrated on our own power hard enough to make a doorway appear.  We used some of her power burst to our advantage to stabilize the vortex and entered without further ado.

  When we arrived on the other side, we understood the severity of the situation.  She was about to cast the final blow when we concentrated our power against her.  She started to retaliate but we tried to take the power we had given her back.  This caused another burst of power to come forth and I don't know why, but everyone got healed and the dark servants were killed.

  Alas, the boost also took off quite a bit of your school grounds."  Setsuna gazed sheepishly at the headmaster, but regained her sad look quickly.

  "Because of the danger of bringing her back like this in our world, we had to make her de-transform in the Gate's pathway.  She damaged a lot of the Gates, but we finally got our powers back and she fell unconscious from the strain.  She woke up a month later, which means in your time in February.  She hasn't slept till this day."  She finished, still fingering the locks of hair.

  Lupin frowned.  "Why hasn't she been able to sleep?  What made her loose consciousness again during the ceremony?"

  Venus was the one who answered this time.  "She was thinking a lot about you, you know.  More so about Harry and her father.  She was scared as hell.  Scared that you would never forgive her and never want to see her again.  Her spirit still lived in Cosmos's body and she was aware of every blow she gave, everything she said.  She didn't want to come back here again, we must admit."

  There were many gasps and Sirius and Harry gave pained looks towards one another.

  Venus quickly continued.  "You mustn't hold this against her, please!  She was so scared!  She was scared to death at the idea of coming back and be shunned because of what she did…almost did!  She stopped going outside!  She started to eat less and less everyday until she just couldn't sleep anymore!  Remorse was eating her!"

  The senshi of love looked on the verge of tears by the time she finished, and Harry was gripping his godfather's shoulder quite tightly while Sirius was putting his head in his hands and shaking his head in disbelief.

  Saturn kneeled in front of the rabbit's bed and took one of the sleeping girl's hands in hers, gently stroking it.  "It took a while, but we finally convinced her, or rather forced her to come back.  We couldn't take it anymore, to see her in this condition.  Usa-mama normally is so full of joy and happiness…That's something you were giving her, and to live without her friends and family was taking its toll on her.  What a great birthday present, we thought.  The look of joy on her face when she saw Mr. Harry graduate!"  Hotaru chuckled while Harry asked; "birthday present?"

  Neptune giggled.  "Why of course!  Today's June 30th, Usagi-sama's birthday.  Didn't you know?"

  Harry shook his head and Sirius asked in a defeated and tired way; "And what about her hair?"

  Setsuna took a few strands of pure black and silver in her hands.  "When we made her de-transform, her hair was going back to its original silver, black and gold.  Somehow, when the transformation finished, the gold in her hair didn't reappear.  I guess it's a side-effect from being exposed to Cosmos's powers for too long.  I think it suits her.  After all, silver is for Light, and black is for Darkness.  Cosmos is the balance between the 2, so it's not so odd at all."

  Nobody commented after that, and Sirius and Harry were the only ones who stayed in the infirmary for the night.  They sat on each side of the bed, holding onto Usagi's hands as if she was the most precious thing in the world, which she was in their eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hmmm…It's not a cliffy, for once…But I know it's a really short chapter…Sorry, but I wanted to post something ASAP.

The story is almost finished, but I MAY write a sequel or continue the story with new enemies if I reach the 1030 reviews.

That would be a nice gift! ^_^

I'll probably write one or many one-shots for Christmas too…I'm in da mood!  ^.^

___

So here's a poll for these one-shots:

-One's for sure, a Harry/Usagi.

-Usagi/Sirius?

-Usagi/Snape?

-Usagi/Lupin?

-Usagi/?

Don't ask me to pair her with Malfoy.  I hate him and be I'll sick if I attempt this 'miracle'…-_-;;;

And Ron and Hermione are too good together, so I wouldn't be comfortable writing a Usagi/Ron.

You can also tell me the situation you would like to see them in…

Ex:  In Hogwarts, at their homes, after 7th year ….adult, teenagers, professors…

And what you would like to happen, a silly situation, a demonstration of power, a tournament…you name it.

You get the drift.  I'll try to do something with your ideas and please as many people as I can. ^_^

I await your ideas with impatience!

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	30. Welcome back

OHAYO!  Sorry for the BIG delay in updating! *Gomen! Gomen!* I had a lot to do this week and so little time! I went to see 'The Last Samurai' Wednesday and it was….SUBARASHI!  They actually talk in Japanese in the movie! Way cool!  Tom Cruise had his work cut out for him! He! He! ^_^

Anyway!  If you want to know why I didn't update sooner, check out the message after this chapter.  I won't delay you from reading this chapter any longer! ^_^

BIG thanks to:

Sailorsunandchildofthesun     Yadrianne     Firelightz     Jessica     Lady Light     Chibi Koneko     DevilWench     Lissa14

Oracle of the Stars     pinkmoonfluff     Bunny-chan1     Erika7     Elizabeth     Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby     LadyKatherine16

Kachie     Fangboy     Rynn     curana_sss     Imperial Saturn     Chibi-ami     Miranda Compton     Bishienomiko1     Henio

Midnight flame     MarsMoonStar     Baby Daydreamer Wiley     LiL Elf     Shiraha     Jenn     Koosei     ii tyne ii     shade

AnimeGurl16     Chibi Hikari1     Lady Aya     loveandpeace     Kitty Kat-chan     Crystal Blossoms    some person

Supersonic    Krazy Pandi     Hildi-chan     Alessandra     Usagi no Megami     Ohio Kid     AKS     Queen Diamond     Mandy     CMS     Crescendo     Silver Bunny     Fantasy Chick       

____________________________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 30:  Welcome back

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  When she finally woke up next morning, there wasn't anybody in the hospital wing.  "Madam Pomfrey? Is there somebody else here?"  She called out softly, but the silence was so total that her voice seemed to boom in the empty room.  Her heart started to beat faster and she willed herself not to panic.

  She got up and slowly exited the infirmary, calling out for anyone on her way to the staircase. It didn't help; the corridors were as empty as a youma brain.  She went outside, and the school grounds were as vacant as the rest of the castle.  She started to panic.

  'Where the hell could they be?! An entire population of students can't disappear just like that in one night!' she thought, her breath hitching.  She ran back to Hogwarts and slammed the entrance doors behind her in frustration.  She was really starting to tire, the strain of being up for so long showing in her steps.  She needed to sit down soon if she didn't want to fall on the ground again in exhaustion.

  She eyed the doors of the Dining Hall and opened them tiredly.

  "SURPRISE!!!"

  The panting rabbit let out a shriek of shock and put a hand over her wildly beating heart.  "Surprise Serena!  Happy birthday!  It sure took you long to get here!  What were you doing?"  Ron came up to her, laughing and all giddy.

  Everyone else was here in the Great Hall and was laughing and joking, just having a good time, her own senshi included.  She frowned and took a few small steps back, faltering and almost falling.  Her legs wanted so much to just let her down, but she caught herself just in time.

  "Hey girl!  You ok?" asked Ron, grinning from ear to ear.

  Her frown turned to a glare.  "I was alone.  All alone in the infirmary asking myself if something bad had happened to the people, if an enemy had reappeared.  I started to panic.  There wasn't anyone!  I. WAS. ALONE!"

  That stopped the party and the laughing quite rapidly.  Uranus started to walk to her, seeing that her hime needed to be reassured.  "Koneko-chan-" Her breath caught in her throat and she deftly stopped where she was when Usagi looked up to her sadly, tears falling down her cheeks.

  "I was alone."  She whispered, before turning back and running outside towards the forest.  Haruka started to run behind her when Harry blocked her way with his arm.  "Please, let me."

  The senshi frowned, but nodded dejectedly when she realised there really wasn't anything she could do.  They had screwed up big time.  What she had needed was comfort and the people she loved to be at her side but they had chosen to leave her alone to wander around a deserted school normally buzzing with children.

  "What have we done?"  Haruka whispered in shock.

  Harry gave her a look.  "Nothing that can't be undone with much love and attention."

  Haruka nodded numbly.  The green eyed boy shot a knowing look at Sirius before turning around and transforming into his animagus form.  The black wolf let out a small howl before running outside and following the rose scented trail that belonged to his girlfriend.

  It brought him deeper into the forbidden forest until the scent became strong again.  He was lucky.  Being an animal allowed him to pass freely in the forest without being attacked by whatever dangerous creatures lived in there.  He pushed a few branches aside with his muzzle and patted towards his weeping girlfriend.

  He found himself walking in an open clearing illuminated by a few rays of sunshine.  Obviously, it wasn't the first time she had come here.  She was huddled in a ball and hadn't even heard him arrive.  She must've been very scared when she had awakened alone in the infirmary.

  He let out a soft whine and she gasped, before recognizing the wolf and embracing it, almost making it loose its balance with the force of the move.  He let her cry her anguish out and didn't move.  She only tightened her hold on the wolf and buried her face in the soft but thick fur.

  She eventually calmed, but kept her hold on the beast.  "You made me worry so much.  I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."  Her voice came out muffled by the fur but he caught it anyway with his keen hearing.  He transformed back into his human self and tightened his hold on her.

  "I would never want that.  And besides, do you know how much Sirius and I fought back because we didn't want to be a part of their plans?  But you know, a bunch of powerful wizards like Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall against 2 very tired wizards isn't what I would call fair.  I think they actually made us drink a sleeping draught at some point to make us calm down.  We just wanted to stay with you" Harry finished, unmoving.

  "I believe you."

  He locked his gaze with his girlfriend.  "You do?  Just like that?"  He watched as she nodded and moved in to kiss him.  God had he missed this!  Even if she was the one who initiated the kiss, he quickly took control of it, exploring her mouth with all the care and tenderness he could muster.

  He left her breathless, her lips delightfully red from the sweet abuse.  He looked at her like a hunter who found his prey and chuckled low in his throat when she reddened under his lustful gaze.  Searching his pockets, he took out something and his predatory gaze turned to a slightly uncertain look.

  She looked at him curiously, cocking her head on the side.

  "I wanted to give you this a while ago but I never had the courage…or the chance.  Now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go again."  He opened the velvety box and her eyes widened, tears starting to fall again.  He bent down and licked her tears with his tongue softly.  "Stay with me for ever?"

  She nodded, her eyes wide with disbelief.  His eyes lit up and he hugged her close to his body.  He then proceeded to put the beautiful ring on her ring finger.  He chuckled softly again when he saw that her eyes were still wide open in a childlike manner.  "Do you like it?"

  She nodded silently and took in the beauty of the ring.  It had a glowing crescent moon in the middle and there was an emerald green crystal completing the moon.  She smiled.  It was the same bright green as her Harry's eyes.  There were 2 small wings formed by diamonds on each side and an intricate twirl of gold completed the ring itself.  "It's gorgeous, Harry.  But you know, my greatest birthday gift, I received it yesterday."

  The boy gave her a questioning look and she smiled.  "Yes.  You were alive, and you accepted me back with no after-thoughts.  You and father were about the only ones who supported me in everything I did here.  Thank you."

  Harry kissed her softly and moved to get up.  "You don't have to thank me for something that comes out quite naturally."  She accepted his help to get up.

  "What are you talking about?"  She asked.  Harry smiled.

  "My love for you is the most natural thing in the world.  Now come on!  We should get back to the others.  I know they didn't have wrong intentions in all of this!"

  She nodded and smiled when he transformed back into a wolf, urging her to get on his back.  He didn't have any trouble with carrying her and soon Hogwarts was visible at the exit of the forest.  When they entered back into the Great Hall, Harry in human form, they were immediately 'attacked' by a herd of apologizing and worried people.

  She smiled softly and swatted their excuses away.  "I should be the one apologizing.  I over-reacted because I was too tired to think straight.  I'm sorry I caused such a scene."

  Her senshi got up from their kneeling position, knowing when their hime truly forgave them and they smiled happily, knowing that their princess was in good hands.  Sirius slowly approached his daughter and when she smiled shyly up to him, he breathed a sigh of relief and wound his arms around her.  "I'm so happy you're back and alright."

  She wound her arms around her father too.  "I'm happy to be back, and happy to see you too, dad.  I missed you so!"

  Hagrid, who was behind the group, eyed her closely and gaped after a moment.  "Is that an engagement ring that be on your finger, young missy?!"  His loud voice echoed in the Hall, and she swiftly pulled back from her father's hold and blushed, hiding her hands behind her back and biting her lips.

  She flushed even more when she saw the curious and astonished gazes of her classmates and teachers.  Harry flushed too, apparently, when Sirius let out a yelp of joy and found the way to make Harry's hair even more gravity defying.  "Way to go, kid!  The Potters and Blacks will finally be one big family!  Well, not big now, but I hope I can count on you to restore the lineage!"

  Harry looked discomfited and whined while his godfather was still rubbing his hair quite energetically.  Haruka looked ready to kill, but Michiru held her at arm's length. (Whipping sound in the background ^_^;)

  They celebrated this new turn of event until very late that day, Harry and Usagi being constantly reminded of their union.  They didn't mind, on the contrary.  Especially when they were asked to kiss each other every 2 minutes.  Nope, they didn't mind this at all.

____________________________________________________________________________________

FINISHED!  *Gazes at her readers with big and tearing eyes, quivering lips included.*    I really hope you enjoyed the story!

…dun, dun, dun!  **THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL, PEOPLE!  So stay tuned for chapter 31 of Father Mine! ^_~ **

Do you know why it took me so much time to update?  Well, that's because I'm currently working on a one-shot! It's the Usagi/Harry one I've started to write, and I'm quite happy about how it's turning out to be.  I think it's going to be long, but it'll be a one-shot.  I also think I'll try 1 Usagi/Sirius, 1 Usagi/Snape and 1 Usagi/Remus.  YEP!  One of each!  I'm not saying they'll come out 'soon', but I'll write them.  It'll just feel weird to write another pairing than Usa/Harry, but I'll survive. 

  I want to know what you thought about this chapter, this story or whatever you want to say!  The poll is still open for the one-shots.  If you have any ideas about what should happen and with whom, tell me! I'll be happy to read your suggestions!

Oh, and Crescendo!  I quite liked your idea for a Usagi/Severus pairing! I think I'll put your idea to VERY good use!  Thanks a lot!  I'll dedicate this story to you!  *I just have to write it first…^_^;*   

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal cosmos ^_~ **

**PS: MY HARRY/USA ONE-SHOT WILL PROBABLY COME OUT SOON, MAYBE NEXT WEEK.  SO STAY TUNED TO SEE 'AND THEN THERE WAS YOU…'**


	31. Happy day, happy end

**Here is the EPILOGUE **of Father Mine! (**Yeah, I know. I said it was a sequel when I meant for it to be an EPILOGUE.  I feel stupid for mixing the words.  SORRY GUYS!  ^_^;;;;;) **

 It has been really great to write that story and know it was well loved!  Though I'm solely concentrating on the one-shots 'till Christmas (also between Christmas and New Year), I'll probably continue to write after the holidays.  I'll see how things turn out.  This last chapter doesn't have much action: I just wanted to do a nice marriage scene. ENJOY!

Thanks to: 

Firelightz     Imperial Saturn     Queen Sereya     Crystal-Winter     Lady Aya     Kitty Kat-chan     Satori Blackthorn  

Shannan    Henio     MarsMoonStar     LiL Elf     Starr     Lady Light     Jewel     Setsuna-3000     Koosei     Queen Diamond

Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby     Krazy Pandi     Libby     AnimeGurl16     Yadrianne     sailorsunandchildofthesun    yami-chan 

ChibiChaos     InvisibleRain     SilverBunny5     Light Angel     anaraz     pudding   Miranda Compton     Hildi-chan

HLM in need of a beta reader    DragonPrincessDynamis     Elven Mischief     Ishtar     Taiki     Ryuu-Youkai

Usagi no Megami     duckmasta2020     

_______________________________________________________

Father Mine

Chapter 31:  Happy day, happy end

**EPILOGUE**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

  "Oooh!  Usagi-mama!  You're gorgeous!"  Hotaru cooed, while Usagi blushed bright red up to the root.

  Minako giggled wildly like a schoolgirl.  "It's true; I've never seen you so happy!  Don't be so tense, Usagi-chan!  Today's your day!"  Minako winked while the rabbit mumbled something under her breath.  Otherwise, she let herself be pampered and prepared for the marriage.

  She was really becoming nervous.  She hadn't seen Harry in a full week because of the preparations and she was almost going to say 'fuck the traditions and let's run away with Harry instead.'  Her attention got diverted when the door opened to reveal the rest of the senshi.

  They just gasped when they saw her and ran to congratulate her.  She rolled her eyes.  She wasn't even married yet.  They were all going to be her flower girls since she just couldn't choose between them.  They were all wearing the same type of dress, sometimes arranged differently, and they all had tints of their respectable colors.  Haruka was the only one who made an exception by dressing in a dark blue tuxedo.

  When the time had come to buy the dresses, she had swore to the saleswoman nobody would ever put her in a 'damn lacy dress', like she had so brilliantly called it.  Haruka's famous glare had made its point very clear and the saleswoman never bothered her again.

  Usagi giggled when the memory resurfaced, which earned many odd stares from her friends.  Sirius soon entered the room and stopped breathing, before engulfing his daughter in a big hug.  He then kept her at arm's length and examined her from all sides.  "My baby!"  He breathed reverently.  "My baby's getting married!"  Sirius then pouted.  "I'm getting too old" he deadpanned.

  Usagi tried to reassure him with her best effort that he wasn't old at all, but it was very difficult to do so when your friends were trying to maintain their laughter in the background.  "Come on, papa.  I think you look pretty young like that or any other day!"  It was true.

  Sirius had put his hair in a low and neat ponytail to prevent from having it in the face and he was wearing a black tuxedo that fit him in all the right places.  He had a white rose on his vest *no red roses admitted in the church* and he put one in his daughter's hair to finish the look.

  He looked very charming and yeah, edible, but he wasn't here to get a girlfriend.  He had the only important girl in his life right there, just in front of him.  "I'm so proud of you."

  Usagi smiled serenely at him.  "I love you, papa."

  The girls 'awed' disgustingly sweetly in the background, which made them dodge a hairbrush thrown at them with precise aim.

    In his room, Harry was pacing on all sides nervously.  He was wearing a gold tuxedo with silver trims, which emphasized his bright green eyes.  Ron was just sitting there watching him bite his lips and turn for the 20th time this past hour and starting to make a dent in the rug, while Remus was adjusting his own clothes.

  The poor werewolf felt very uncomfortable in this kind of clothes, being used to his robes all these years, but he was going to be strong for Harry.  That didn't mean he wasn't going to rip the darn bowtie off once he got home.  His eyes landed on the nervous boy trying to comb his hair.  "Relax, Harry!  Your hair is just fine!" admonished Remus, while Harry pouted.

  "Of all the days, why can't my hair just stay in place for once?"  Harry plopped himself on a chair and sighed loudly, trying to get the tension out of his body.

  Remus chuckled.  "I think your hair is quite charming like that!  And anyway, she wants to marry you for who you are, and that includes you and your bad hair days!"

  Ron and Remus burst out laughing while Harry whined loudly and chucked his hairbrush at them.  Looks like the couple had things in common.  But Harry's aim was way off, contrary to his girlfriend's.

  The marriage was going to be held at Hogwarts.  They had rearranged the Great Hall so it would be able to have more guests than just the usual students.  Setsuna had even made an exception and had invited Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, along with Shingo.  After all, they had raised Usagi as their own all this time.  They didn't feel rejected, though, since Mr. Weasley was after them and asking them about 'muggle' technology.

  All the teachers were present and a few photographers too.  Only the annoying Rita Skeeter had been rejected to this happy event, Harry solely refusing to have her in his presence.  She would've probably succeeded in finding a notch during the wedding and turn this into a nightmare editorial.

  Remus soon joined the other guests in the Great Hall, a proof that things were about to start.  Harry and Ron took their respective places at the altar, Ron being the best man.  Harry kept fiddling with his hands nervously but grinned when Remus gave him the thumbs up and an encouraging wink.

  He just couldn't wait to see her!  He was waiving to Dumbledore when the music began.  It was Michiru, who was playing the violin, and Hotaru, who was the flower girl, who marched first on the red carpet.  The child kept throwing white rose petals on the carpet, and when they arrived in the middle of the room, Usagi took her cue.

  She took a big breath and locked her arm with her father's, who was looking back at her charmingly.  The butterflies in her stomach kept doing flip flops, but they immediately ceased when her eyes landed on Harry, who was waiting for her at the end of the red carpet.

  Her eyes softened and she concentrated on Harry, only Harry.  She was somewhat aware of the slight pressure her dad was putting on her arm maybe to comfort her, but she was already relaxed.  Seeing Harry did miracles for her.  She didn't even realize the other girls had started to walk behind her and that she, herself, was walking up the aisle in confident strides.

  Harry held his breath and vaguely heard awed murmurs around him as the bride walked up to him.  She looked dazzling, goddess-like, even!  She had put her hair in a lovely array of twists and braids and wisps of hair framed her face.  A rose had been put in her hair, and he eyed Sirius' white rose on his tuxedo suspiciously.  That had to be his doing.

  Her dress was immaculate white and almost glowing, with no sleeves; just a bodice that enhanced her feminine features.  A shimmering red lipstick made her lips even more kissable than before and Harry resisted the urge to lick his lips in delight.

  Soon, she was beside him, and everything went numb in his body.  He couldn't hear anything, just see her.  It helped also that everybody in the room was agonizingly still, holding their breaths.  The moment they said their vows and kissed each other, the whole audience cheered and whooped for them.

  Harry took her in his arms princess style and he twirled them around, making the rabbit laugh in delight.  She was now Serenity Black-Potter and Sirius couldn't be any prouder of his daughter and godson, now son-in-law.  "I hope you saw this, James, Lily.  Your son has grown so much!"  Sirius said silently, looking upwards at the enchanted ceiling which was showing the night sky and a bright moon.

  He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to see his baby looking at him happily.  The guests were already dancing and partying and he smiled, taking his daughter's hand in his and leading her on the dance floor.  Harry was busy dancing with Ginny, but he threw a quick glance at Sirius, before talking back with the red head girl.

  The party had to come to an end sooner or later, and the guests slowly started to say goodbye.  Thank god for magic, or this place would've taken days to clean!  Harry had invited Remus and Sirius back at Godric's Hollow, but the guys had kindly refused, at least for the moment.  It was going to be their honeymoon!  They couldn't just go there and intrude in their 'business'!

  So Dumbledore had invited them to stay at Hogwarts for the time being, which they had gladly accepted.  Serenity teleported Harry and herself in Godric's Hollow after a quick hugs and good nights.

  Harry stroked his wife's hair which draped over them like a blanket.  She nuzzled into Harry's chest even more and sighed happily.  "Hey, love?"  Harry asked silently, his voice still husky after much lovemaking.

  "Hm?"  The rabbit's eyes were beginning to drop.

  "Do you think this peace will last, now that Voldemort's dead?"  He heard his wife sigh and felt a warm hand on his cheek, lowering his face to look at her.

  She gazed at him with loving eyes and stroked his cheek, before kissing him languidly.  "Peace never lasts for eternity, Harry.  But we make our own future.  Always remember that."

  Harry kissed back with equal passion.  "Let us make it bright, then."  He said, bringing her body even more possessively tight against his.

  Usagi smiled contentedly.  "Now you understand."

  Harry pulled the bedcovers up a little more and kissed her forehead.  "Good night, love.  May the days which have yet to come bring us much happiness."  He fell asleep with the help of his wife's steady heartbeat.

___________________________________________________________________________________

YAY!  THE STORY'S FINISHED!

I know there wasn't any real action in the sequel, but I wanted to write the marriage scene.  I really hope you enjoyed! ^_^

_FOR THE ONE-SHOT FANS: BE WARNED!  **'MOON ATTRACTION'** WILL COME OUT SOON! _

_IT'S THE USAGI/REMUS!  ^_^_

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


End file.
